El amor es algo extraño e inesperado
by kali9105
Summary: "Inukai Isuke está a punto de casarse por petición de sus padres, una noche, Hashiri Nio su mejor amiga junto con otras de sus amigas deciden darle un regalo como despedida a su soltería y llegan 4 chicas vestidas de bombera, policía, príncipe y una pirata. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso era otra broma de la enana de Nio?" AU, HarukixIsuke, ChitaHitsu, TokaHaru y más parejas.
1. La enana y los polvitos zavrozonghos

**Inu4Neko: ¡Hola! He invadido el perfil de kali muajajaja muajajajaja *se ahoga* x.x ok no, pero me verán por aquí a que estaré trabajando con ella en este hermoso fic dramático y crack.**

 **kali9105: pues ya lo dijo Inucchi, estaremos trabajando juntas en esto, esperamos que les guste, es un AU, por lo tanto las chicas no son asesinas, tendremos algo de drama y algunas cosas algo… extrañas, pero esperamos que nos sigan hasta el final, sin más les dejamos con el fic~**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Akuma no Riddle le pertenece a Yun Kouga, si fuera nuestro, Shiena hubiera tenido ending (?**

* * *

Isuke abrió la puerta de su departamento y aventó las llaves hacia la mesa con desgano y fue directo a recostarse en su cama, todo le resultaba tan aburrido, desde que había terminado la escuela todo en su vida era tan monótono. Incluido su compromiso, suspiro y miro su anillo, hace un año se había comprometido con la flamante empresaria y heredera de la familia Hanabusa sus padres habían arreglado su matrimonio ya que era algo ventajosos para ambas familias, Sumireko era una buena chica, pero no el tipo de chica que Isuke quería.

En realidad el casarse nunca había estado en los planes de la peli rosa, Isuke era una persona libre. Le gustaba hacer lo que quisiera, cuando quisiera, sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie, odiaba la idea de estar retenida a alguien. Por desgracia no tenía opción haría lo que fuera por sus padres y el matrimonio había sido una petición especial por parte de ellos.

Pensar en ello era demasiado desgastante para Isuke, cada día se acercaba más su compromiso, cada día era más cercano para ella el día de su tortura. De pronto su teléfono comenzó a sonar y ella estiró un brazo para tomarlo, al ver el nombre de "Hashiri Nio" puso una expresión de molestia, no sabía para que la llamaba pero estaba segura que no era nada bueno.

\- ¿Qué quieres enana? - dijo con desgano al contestar

\- ¡Hey! ¡Isuke! ¿Qué haces? ¿Me preguntaba si no tenías algo que hacer hoy por la noche? - Isuke casi podía ver como la chica sonreía gatunamente al decir eso, pero justo ahora no se sentía con humor para soportarla.

-Dime que quieres o colgaré.

\- ¿Eh? ¡No, No! espera, bueno las chicas y yo estábamos pensado en hacerte una pequeña fiesta de despedida de soltera.

\- Paso, todas las cosas que tú organizas nunca resultan bien.

\- ¡Hey! Eso es cruel, que mala imagen tienes de mí. Juro que todo resultara bien, es más puedo asegurarte que te divertirás mucho - esa última frase la dijo con una risa bastante conocida para la peli rosa. Esa risa en Nio significaba que sus planes eran para el propio entretenimiento de la rubia. No era la primera ocasión que esto pasaba. Pero justo ahora Isuke tenía dos opciones.

Seguir aburriéndose encerrada y sola en su departamento, ya que sus padres habían salido a un viaje de negocios. O arriesgarse a ver qué era lo que estaba planeando Nio.

\- Si es alguna tontería tuya juro que me las vas a pagar enana- escucho perfectamente a Nio reír nuevamente, para después decirle con una voz de extrema satisfacción.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Nos vemos en tu departamento en unas horas!

Tras eso Isuke colgó el teléfono, al menos haría algo que la distrajera un buen rato, solo esperaba que Nio no hubiera planeado alguna tontería.

Sin darse cuenta cuanto tiempo había pasado el timbre sonó, Isuke se levantó a abrir la puerta, fuera estaba parada Nio, la cual empujo a Isuke suavemente y pasó dentro, seguida de otras 2 personas que para ella eran demasiado conocidas: Haru, la prima de Nio y Hitsugi una chica que había conocido en la escuela y aunque no compartían grado se llevaban bien.

Isuke solo suspiro, cerró la puerta y siguió a las chicas, las cuales habían colocado en la mesa las bolsas que traían, les hecho un vistazo viendo que solo traían una gran variedad de alcohol y varios tipos de botanas, la peli rosa alzó una ceja, algo le confirmaba que lo que había planeado Hashiri no iría bien, pero a pesar de todo podría resultar divertido. Fue a la cocina por copas para servir el alcohol pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo la mano de Nio la detuvo, Isuke la miro molesta por esa interrupción.

\- Isuke, no seas mal educada falta que lleguen las demás invitadas - explico con su habitual sonrisa gatuna, dejando confundida a la peli rosa, volteo a ver a las otras dos chicas levantando una ceja, pero Haru estaba igual de confundida que ella, en cambio Hitsugi solo tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Nio sonriendo, mas Hitsugi sonriendo no podía significar nada bueno.

\- Par de enanas ¿Qué hicieron? - pregunto un tanto irritada.

\- No se dé que hablas Isuke-san - al decir eso la sonrisa de Hitsugi se hizo más grande y Nio soltó una risa.

\- Sí, ni idea de a que te refieres Isuke.

La peli rosa se molestó, eso no se iba a quedar así, exigía respuestas y las conseguiría como fuera. O al menos ese era su plan hasta que alguien toco la puerta. Con resignación decidió ir a abrir y cuando lo hizo, sintió que alguien la jalaba levemente, para encontrarse de frente con unos ojos dorados, mientras escuchaba la música que retumbaba con fuerza en sus oídos, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba sentada en una silla y la dueña de los hermosos ojos dorados, se encontraba bailando frente a ella con sensualidad.

Fue entonces pudo mirar más a su alrededor y notó que había otras chicas a las cuales sus amigas le aplaudían y chiflaban ¿cuánto alcohol tenían en el cuerpo que las hacia comportarse así? Al menos Nio y Hitsugi ya que Haru solo se limitaba a mirar sonrojada, pero eso ahora la verdad no le importaba, así que decidió concentrarse en la chica que tenía enfrente, estaba vestida de bombera. Ahora que la observaba bien la chica iba vestida de bombera…la verdad era una sexy bombera, se dedicó a observarla unos segundos tenía un largo cabello rojo intenso y un cuerpo bastante bien proporcionado, claro no tanto como el suyo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una risa burlona.

\- Bueno, parece que a alguien le gusta lo que ve - fue hasta que esa chica hablo que Isuke se dio cuenta que se había quedado observándola. Pero ella era Inukai Isuke de ninguna forma iba a admitirlo y mucho menos dejar que se burlaran de ella, sonrió y la miro con desdén.

\- En realidad estaba pensando que Nio no tuvo suficiente presupuesto para traer algo mejor.

\- Hey, eso hiere mi orgullo de cierta forma - la chica dijo eso con un claro tono fingido de dolor para después sonreír- Tu amiga nos dijo que esto era un regalo para una chica muy hermosa, con cabello rosa y bastante tsundere… llamada Isuke- su sonrisa se hizo mayor, cosa que irrito a la peli rosa.

\- Si vas a dirigirte a mí por mi nombre al menos hazlo con respeto, soy Isuke-sama.

\- Bien, bien, entonces Isuke-sama, yo soy Sagae Haruki puedes llamarme como desees hacerlo - Haruki se acercó provocadoramente a Isuke.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

\- Piensas que tu amiga no tuvo presupuesto para algo mejor, tendré que demostrarte que no había nada mejor que yo - la peli roja paso suavemente sus dedos por el cuello de Isuke, no hacía más que dar simples roces con las yemas de sus dedos y sus uñas. Pero esos simples roces estaban teniendo un enorme efecto en Isuke, efecto que hacia todo lo posible para ocultar, no le daría la satisfacción de verla provocada por ella.

\- No provocaras a Isuke tan fácilmente.

Un tanto alejadas de ellas Nio observaba atentamente esa escena, una idea cruzo por su mente y su sonrisa gatuna de siempre se dibujó.

\- Hitsugi - llamo a su amiga peli azul tirando de su ropa pero no obtuvo respuesta - Hitsugi, Hitsugiiii deja de ignorarme - no importaba que tanto insistiera Nio, Hitsugi estaba demasiado concentrada en observar a una hermosa chica peli roja vestida como príncipe, desde que llegaron no había hecho nada pero era tan hermosa, no podía dejar de observarla.

Hasta que sintió como alguien la sacudía por los hombros.

\- ¡Kirigaya Hitsugi! -grito Nio al oído de Hitsugi haciéndola reaccionar.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Eso es lo que yo me pregunto ¿Qué te paso? Pero olvida eso, parece que Isuke necesita algo de ayuda ¿trajiste lo que te pedí? - pregunto Nio con una sonrisa pervertida, Hitsugi asintió y después poso un dedo en su barbilla.

\- ¿Pero ya trajimos mucho alcohol no es eso suficiente?

\- Podrías usarlo con la peli roja por la que estabas babeando hasta hace unos segundos - la sonrisa pervertida de Nio creció y Hitsugi se sonrojo ante eso, ninguna de las dos noto que una chica peli purpura que vestía de pirata había prestado atención a su conversación y se les acerco con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Chitaru? Oh no necesitas usar nada con ella con un poco de alcohol la noquea dejando a ese hermoso príncipe a tu total disposición - Hitsugi se quedó pensando eso. Total disposición… sonaba bien… demasiado bien.

Hitsugi decidió poner en práctica su plan, así que se acercó a la mesa, tomó un vaso y lo sirvió hasta llenarlo, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de la chica pelirroja vestida de príncipe, la peli azul se sentía un poco mosqueada por la atención, así que para calmarse decidió llevarse el vaso a la boca, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo una mano la detuvo, se dio cuenta que era la chica príncipe.

\- ¿No eres muy joven para tomar alcohol? - le pregunto algo seria.

\- Ehm, realmente n-

\- Oh pero si el príncipe llego al rescate de una pequeña damisela en apuros ¡Qué lindo! - dijo con un tono burlón la misma peli purpura que le había revelado a Hitsugi la debilidad de Chitaru - espero que seas igual de cuidadosa con tu novia- le dijo mientras sonreía.

\- No es tu asunto Otoya.

\- Te equivocas, todo lo que tenga que ver con tu "amada" novia es mi asunto.

Hitsugi se congelo al escuchar eso ¿esa hermosa peli roja tenia novia?

\- _Por supuesto que tiene novia, es perfecta, demasiado perfecta como para estar disponible_ \- se replicó mentalmente mientras ponía una expresión de tristeza, la peli roja la volteo a ver preocupada cosa que hizo sonreír más a Otoya.

\- Supongo que estorbo por aquí, ten cuidado con lo que haces prin-ci-pe -dijo burlonamente alejándose de ellas. Chitaru ignoro su comentario y se enfocó en la pequeña, bastante preocupada pregunto.

\- ¿Estas bien? Disculpa lo que paso, Otoya y yo no nos llevamos precisamente bien

\- Eso fue bastante notorio-Hitsugi sonrió y tomo el vaso, no quería pensar en el hecho de que esa hermosa chica no estaba a su alcance, pero de nuevo fue detenida por la peli roja

\- Como dije antes... ¿no eres muy joven para tomar alcohol?

\- En realidad no, puede que no lo parezca pero tengo 18 años - dijo riendo, estaba acostumbrada a ser confundida con una niña, su apariencia no era precisamente…madura.

Chitaru se sintió avergonzada por eso, tenía que disculparse.

\- Lo si...- un dedo se posó suavemente en sus labios impidiendo que terminara de hablar.

\- Pero si te sientes preocupada puedes tomar algo conmigo -

Chitaru dudo un poco, por cortesía no quería rechazar la oferta, pero la verdad es que su tolerancia al alcohol era menor a cero. Estaba por negarse y pedir disculpas pero cuando volteo a ver a la peli azul esta la miraba suplicándole con la mirada. Se veía sumamente tierna tanto, que no se pudo negar. Tomo uno de los vasos para servirse y lo lleno, entonces con algo de duda lo llevo hacia sus labios no sin antes darle otra mirada a la peli azul, sintió una llamarada en su garganta al dejar que el alcohol entrara en su sistema, de pronto sintió marearse un poco, lo cual hizo que pusiera una mano en el hombro de la otra chica, para después notar que sentía más ligera, como si sus preocupaciones se fuera muy lejos. Sonrió y concentro su mirada en la hermosa chica peli azul que tenía enfrente y a la que esa noche se dedicaría a conquistar.

Haru miraba a otra de las chicas que habían llegado, la chica tenía el cabello y ojos de un hermoso color azul, iba vestida de policía, la cual solo estaba parada ahí sin moverse mientras veía a todas el relajo que armaban.

\- _Ojala esa policía me arrestara... ¡¿PERO QUÉ COSAS ESTOY PENSANDO?!_ \- Haru se sonrojo debido a sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta que la chica peli azul se había percatado de sus miradas y también notó como se sonrojaba después de eso, suspiró con fuerza, al final de cuentas complacer a esas chicas era su trabajo, ¿no? Así que se acercó a peli naranja al ritmo de la música y se le pego por la espalda al mismo tiempo que la sujetaba de la cintura y suavemente recorría sus costados a lo cual Haru solo se quedó petrificada y volteo a ver a la sensual peli azul, que la volteo hacia ella para que bailaran, Haru siguió su ritmo para darse cuenta que le gustaba, hasta que se sintió a gusto con ella y cuando la canción terminó la jaló hacia el sillón para sentarse. La chica peli azul solo se dejó guiar sin protestar, no podía protestar, siempre tenía que hacer lo que sus clientes le pedían, una vez en el sillón la miro con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, eso fue divertido ¿o no? - la peli azul se confundió ante eso ¿divertido?

\- Supongo.

\- Haru tiene que confesar que estaba nerviosa cuando todas ustedes llegaron, no sabía que Nio y Hitsugi habían planeado algo así - dijo rascando su mejilla nerviosamente, eso confundió aún más a la peli azul esa chica ¿estaba tratando de conversar? - Ahora que lo pienso no se tu nombre.

\- Mi nombre no es algo importante ¿o sí? - le respondió fríamente, ante lo que la peli naranja puso una expresión de tristeza - Azuma… Azuma Tokaku.

\- Es un placer conocerte Tokaku-san, yo soy Ichinose Haru, solo Haru está bien.

A lo lejos una chica rubia observaba la escena con una sonrisa, mientras que en cuatro vasos ya llenos de alcohol agregaba algo con una sonrisa de diversión, la chica peli purpura de hace un rato se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

\- Hey ¿necesitas ayuda? Si quieres puedo llevarle la bebida a Haruki y a la festejada - Nio asintió a la peli purpura y le dio dos de los vasos mientras ella tomaba los otros dos y se acercaba a donde estaba su prima y Tokaku que estaban platicando tranquilamente.

\- ¡Oh que calor! ¿No les parece?- les dijo sonriendo gatunamente - les he traído algo de beber.

\- Nio sabes que yo no bebo - le contesto la peli naranja.

\- Lo sé prima querida, por eso les traje solo refresco - y les dio los vasos y se alejó rápidamente, una sonrisa algo siniestra se asomó en su rostro, eso sería divertido de ver, cuando escuchó sonar su teléfono, viendo el nombre de Meichi Yuri en él y su mirada se suavizó, se alejó hacia la recamara de Isuke para hablar con su novia.

Por otro lado Otoya se acercó con Isuke y Haruki, la peli rosa seguía sentada mientras que la peli roja bailaba frente a ella y pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo de Isuke.

\- Haruki tomate un descanso les traje algo de beber - dijo mientras les extendía los vasos, ambas chicas la miraron molestas.

\- Puedes dejarlo ahí - dijo la peli rosa levantándose y señalando una mesa cercana.

\- Hey si me tome la molestia de traerles esto deberían tomárselo ¿o es que ninguna de las dos puede resistir un poco de alcohol? - la risa y el tono molesto con el que les dijo fue suficiente para provocar el orgullo de ambas chicas, la miraron molestas y se bebieron los vasos de un solo trago, tras eso Otoya se retiró con una sonrisa.

\- Bien, ahora… ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un juego Isuke-sama? - dijo sacando una caja de pockys y colocando uno en su boca mientras se acercaba a la peli rosa.

\- ¿Ya te lo dije antes no? No creas que provocaras a Isuke tan fácilmente.

\- ¿Estas segura de eso? - se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente con Isuke, el pocky era lo único que hacia distancia entre sus rostros. Haruki acaricio el cuello de Isuke con una mano y su cintura con otra.

\- No…tal vez, idiota deja de provocar a Isuke - dijo mordiendo el pocky lentamente, algo en su cuerpo se sentía diferente, no sabía porque se comportaba así, Haruki se encontraba en la misma situación no podía controlarse.

\- Isuke-sama... será mía...- decía mientras terminaban el pocky en un beso intenso acariciando más el cuerpo de la peli rosa.

Otoya miro el resultado de su trabajo con satisfacción, busco a la rubia con la mirada pero no la encontró por ningún lado, lo que encontró en cambio la molesto. Chitaru se encontraba abrazando a Hitsugi mientras la besaba dulcemente.

\- Oh, parece que a Hitsugi le fue bien - dijo Nio apareciendo detrás de la peli purpura.

\- Si… y parece que tu no estas interesada en esto- Nio sonrió negando con la cabeza - Supongo que entonces yo puedo retirarme, no creo que mi presencia sea necesaria - se retiró dándole un último vistazo a Chitaru y Hitsugi, alguien necesitaba enterarse de eso.

Una vez que Otoya se fue Nio observa a Haruki e Isuke que se besaban apasionadamente y sus manos se mueven con mucha rapidez, decidió ignorarlo un momento para ver a Haru y Tokaku platicando tranquilamente ¿Acaso a ellas no les afecto lo que le echaron a la bebida? pero de repente notó como la peli azul tomo a su prima de la nuca y la besó apasionadamente, sonrió, todo había resultado a la perfección, ahora podía irse con toda tranquilidad, Yuri le había dicho que la esperaría en casa con la bañera lista. Ella también tenía que divertirse.

Haru estaba disfrutando del beso con la atractiva peli azul, pero no era como quería que pasaran las cosas, si es que algo pasaba entre ellas, así que aparto bruscamente a Tokaku, la cual sonrió de manera sexy, Haru se sonrojó más y Azuma aprovecho para acercarse de nuevo, pero Haru apartó el rostro.

\- Ehm Tokaku-san, ¿p-porque, porque me besaste? - Tokaku se quedó pensando un momento, ella no era así, entonces ¿porque la había besado?

\- Supongo que porque es mi trabajo - dijo alzando los hombros como si fuera algo simple, aunque en su mente dudaba un poco que fuera así, sintió como una mano tocó la suya y volteó a ver a Haru la cual le dirigía una tierna sonrisa.

\- Haru sería muy feliz si Tokaku-san se olvida del trabajo por el día de hoy y solo es Tokaku-san - la peli azul se sorprendió ante eso, pero en el fondo sintió un enorme alivio le devolvió la sonrisa a Haru y se quedaron conversando.

Esa sería una noche interesante para esas seis chicas.

A la mañana siguiente, una peli roja despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza… y de cuerpo, trato de levantarse pero sintió un peso sobre su abdomen miro hacia abajo para encontrarse a cierta chica peli rosa aferrada a su abdomen, noto que ambas estaban completamente desnudas, no pudo evitar que un ligero sonrojo apareciera en su rostro, su memoria se sentía un tanto nublada, pero no le hacía falta para saber lo que había pasado. No entendía porque se había comportado de esa forma, pero ya lo descubriría después, por ahora lo importante era salir de ahí.

Aparto a la peli rosa con la mayor delicadeza que pudo y se levantó esperando no haber despertado a la chica, pero al levantarse escuchó el grito de alguien a su espalda.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces en mi recamara? ¿Y porque estás desnuda? - Isuke se levantó rápidamente pero instantáneamente se sintió agotada, se dio cuenta que también estaba desnuda. No había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que había pasado.

La otra chica la miraba entre preocupada y comiéndosela con los ojos y es que ayer entre el alcohol y la locura de desnudarla no había detallado el hermoso cuerpo de la peli rosa.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo todavía aquí? - dijo mientras tomaba la sabana de la cama y se tapaba con ella mientras evitaba ver a Haruki que aún no se vestía.

\- Lo siento, estaba por irme, solo iré por mi ropa y por las demás.

\- Pues date prisa idiota - Haruki no pudo evitar reír y luego de que ambas estuvieran vestidas salieron de la habitación de Isuke encontrándose con algo que las sorprendió bastante.

\- No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo - Haruki abrió la boca dejando caer un pocky que llevaba en ella, en el sillón de la sala de estar se encontraban Haru y Tokaku durmiendo pacíficamente.

Pero lo que la sorprendió fue ver a la peli azul acurrucada en los brazos de la otra chica con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Dudo por unos segundos si estaba bien despertarla pero no le dio tiempo de decidir porque la peli rosa se le adelanto y las sacudió hasta que se despertaron, Tokaku estaba notablemente molesta mientras que Haru se sonrojo y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, por otro lado la peli azul se levantó y se acercó a Haruki.

\- Vámonos.

\- Pero no están Chitaru ni Otoya

\- Takechi se fue en la noche.

\- Aún falta Chitaru, no es común que ella no esté aquí, siempre espera hasta el día siguiente supuestamente para cuidarnos.

\- Tampoco esta Hitsugi-interrumpió Haru.

\- Es probable que esa enana pervertida se llevara a su amiga, eso no importa Isuke quiere que salgan de su departamento - la peli rosa camino hasta la puerta y la abrió con molestia – ahora -Haruki miro dudosa a Tokaku, la cual solo negó con la cabeza y salió del departamento seguida de Haruki.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y se recargó en la puerta, vio el desastre que había quedado en el departamento, tendría que levantar un poco, entre todo el relajo vio que habían tirado un portarretrato, en él había una foto suya con la heredera Hanabusa.

Sumireko, su prometida.

¿Cómo le diría a Sumireko que se había acostado con la stripper que las locas de sus amigas le habían llevado para su despedida de soltera? ¿Cómo?

* * *

 **Inu4Neko: Con los polvitos zavrozonghos de Hitsugi "venenos locos" tendrá la mujer que usted desee a sus pies y si llama ahora obtendrá gratis la guía "como ser una loli tierna".**

 **Kali9105: Llame al 01-800-POISONME ¡Llame ya! xD ya en serio, espero que les haya gustado el primer cap, al menos a mí me ha gustado mucho, sobre todo porque colaboro con una buena escritora como Inucchi xD**

 **Inu4Neko: kali-obaachan tú escribes mejor. A mi también me gusto, quiero saber qué sigue... Oh esperen yo sé que sigue XD ya enserio espero les gustara leerlo tanto como a nosotras escribirlo.**

 **kali9105: Isuke es una suertudota, ¿Quien no quiere una bombera hot para apagar su fuego? Okya, no me queda más que decir que nos hagan llegar sus comentarios, dudas o sugerencias en los reviews. :3**

 **Inu4Neko: Y Chitaru, oh yo también quiero darle a Chitaru...alcohol, no sean malpensados. Ejem, volviendo al tema esperamos ver sus reviews, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, etc.**

 **kali9105: Inucchi es una loquilla xD De verdad esperamos que les guste y no olviden visitar la cuenta de Inucchi y leer todas sus historias geniales. Muchas gracias por leerlos, los esperamos en el próximo cap, ¡que el fandom de Akuma no Riddle en español siga creciendo!**


	2. Isuke-senpai notice me

**Inu4Neko: Holaa! primero que nada gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic, dejaron review. Los hamamos, esperamos que este capitulo les guste, recuerden que no es del todo serio XD es bastante crack en cierta forma (por ejemplo los títulos todos serán suuuper crack)**

 **kali9105: Hey! Como están? Espero que bien, se les hace raro que actualice rápido supongo, no es que Inucchi me esté obligando o algo okya, disfruten de este segundo capitulo, un poco más crack, -no nos hacemos responsables de ahogamientos por beber líquidos y leer el fic-**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Akuma no Riddle no nos pertenece le pertenece a Yun Kouga, si fuera nuestro seria mas dramático, cursi y zukhulentho :v**

* * *

Shiena volteo a ver el reloj, estaba muy preocupada porque se supone que las chicas ya deberían haber terminado el "servicio" y ya deberían estar en el bar y no llegaban aun. De repente oyó una puerta abrirse con fuerza, volteo y vio como Otoya aventaba el sombrero que era parte de su traje de pirata y estrellaba las manos contra la mesa, se veía enojada, no se dio cuenta que Shiena estaba ahí, no era muy común ver a Otoya molesta eso la asustaba un poco pero no iba a demostrar temor, no frente a ella.

– Otoya ¿Dónde están las demás?– la mencionada volteó a ver a la chica de lentes y le sonrió de manera arrogante.

– Si preguntas por tu noviecita no tengo ni idea de donde está, tal vez se quedó a hacer un "privado" o algo así.

– No solo me preocupa Chitaru, también las demás– le dijo ignorando los a los ojos turquesa que la miraban con intensidad.

– Jajaja como si eso fuera cierto– tomo su sombrero e intento alejarse de ella, pero la chica le sujeto el brazo.

– Por favor– Shiena la miro directamente a los ojos– dime donde están– Takechi suspiro con fuerza. Odiaba sentirse así, odiaba estremecerse tan solo por una suplica y un pequeño contacto de la castaña, odiaba el sentimiento que tenía por la castaña.

– Le pidieron más tiempo a Haruki, supongo que las demás se quedaron para cuidarla, yo regresé porque no me sentía bien– dijo tratando de zafarse de la mano de Kenmochi pero la chica la sujeto más fuerte, cuando se dio cuenta de su acción la soltó y desvió su mirada.

– ¿Por qué te sientes mal?– Otoya se rió y Shiena la miró arrepintiéndose de haber hecho esa pregunta.

– Dime Shiena-chan ¿Cómo es que no estas preocupada porque tu amada novia no esté aquí? Digo, ni siquiera te ha llamado para decirte nada ¿O sí?– pregunto sonriendo arrogantemente– ¿Sabes? En esa fiesta había chicas realmente sexys– no era del todo mentira pero lo cierto es que ninguna de esas chicas le atrajo en lo más mínimo a Otoya.

– Simple a diferencia de ti Chitaru no es el tipo de persona que iría detrás de la primer chica linda que se cruce en su camino– eso fue un golpe bajo, muy bajo para el orgullo de Otoya.

– ¡Al menos yo no aparento ser una buena persona como ella!– no quería hacer o decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse así que retiro de ahí, fue directamente a la barra, no quería pensar en ese momento, no quería pensar en Shiena, en lo que probablemente estaría haciendo Chitaru y en los inmensos deseos que tenía por decírselo a la castaña. Pero no podía.

– Es malo guardarte lo que sientes Takechi-san– dijo una chica de cabello azul detrás de la barra mientras Otoya se sentaba en un banquillo.

– No necesito tus sermones de anciana en este momento Suzu.

– Te recuerdo que si hubieras hecho caso a mis "sermones de anciana" no estarías en esta situación– dijo con una ligera risa.

– Como dije, no necesito tus sermones, ahora cállate y dame una botella de lo que sea.

– Dudo que eso te ayude a resolver tu vida amorosa…– Otoya la miro molesta, bastante molesta– está bien, está bien.

A la mañana siguiente Haruki y Tokaku llegaron al bar, en todo el camino de regreso no se hablaban, la peli roja no podía contener la risa cada vez que miraba a la Azuma, por haberla vista dormir en el pecho de la chica peli naranja con la que despertó, pero lo más gracioso de todo había sido cuando la diosa tsundere con la que había dormido las había echado de eso casa, ya que también había echado a su amiga, la cual sin saber de dónde saco un papelito, escribió algo en él y se dio a Tokaku para después darle un beso rápido en los labios y salir prácticamente corriendo, dejando a la peli azul absorta y con un pequeño sonrojo casi imperceptible.

Al entrar al bar, Haruki pudo divisar a Otoya sentada, más bien casi acostada sobre la barra, mientras Suzu limpiaba unos vasos y al verlas entrar sonrió.

– ¿Otra vez?– pregunto con un suspiro Haruki mientras se acercaba a ver a Otoya–Buenos días Suzu.

– Sí, otra vez, Buenos días a ustedes dos, hoy sí que se tardaron en el servicio– la peli roja y Azuma se miraron un momento,

– Eh, si fue algo pesado– Haruki soltó una risita.

– Tal vez deberíamos llamar a Banba para que la lleve, es su especialidad, sacar borrachos – dijo Tokaku yéndose.

– Qué mala eres Azuma ¿A dónde vas? Ayúdame a llevarla a su cuarto– dijo mientras intentaba despertar a Takechi.

– Lo siento tengo que reportarme con Kaiba– dijo a lo lejos.

– Mou, vamos Takechi ¡arriba!– intento alzarla pero la ojiturquesa no cooperaba, Haruki intento levantarla de nuevo, entonces Otoya abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo un horrible dolor de cabeza. Miró a la peli roja frente a ella, después hacia un lado y una vez que confirmo que Shiena estaba cerca regreso su vista a Haruki.

– ¡Oh! ¿Es que acaso he muerto?– dijo mientras sonreía de manera sexy o al menos eso pensaba ella.

– ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?– preguntó Haruki, temía que Takechi además de alcohólica estuviera metida en drogas o algo por el estilo.

– Es que me parece que estoy viendo a un ángel– Takechi se levantó torpemente y avanzo un poco para poner sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Haruki y acercarse hasta casi tocar sus labios, la pelirroja para evitarlo la soltó dejándola caer contra el suelo, seguido de la risa de Suzu que había visto toda la escena.

– ¡Takechi! Lo siento ¿Ves lo que provocas? supongo que Azuma tiene razón, mejor será ir por Banba para que me ayude– Suzu solo asintió y Sagae acomodo a Takechi ya dormida en el suelo.

Shiena había visto toda esa escena, no pudo evitar sentirse molesta al respecto, si bien Otoya solía coquetearle hasta a las paredes el hecho de que coqueteara con sus compañeras era el colmo, pero había una cosa que la irritaba un poco más, Otoya coqueteaba con absolutamente todas las chicas que veía, todas…menos con ella. Suspiró molesta, necesitaba a su novia para relajarse en ese momento.

– Haruki ¿Dónde está Chitaru?– pregunto acercándose a la peli roja antes de que se fuera por Banba.

– Ehh…–Haruki no supo que responder, esperaba que con suerte Chitaru ya estaría ahí, Shiena notó el nerviosismo de Haruki y sintió un leve ataque de pánico.

– ¿Dónde está Chitaru?– preguntó nuevamente, Haruki se llevó una mano a la nuca frotándose nerviosamente.

– Si…sobre eso…

Chitaru sintió los rayos del sol golpear su rostro, trató de abrir sus ojos pero se sentían demasiado pesados, eso sin contar el horrible dolor de cabeza que sentía, definitivamente ella y el alcohol no se llevaban bien, la próxima vez debería negarse, no importaba quien se lo pidiera.

Algo hizo click dentro de su cabeza provocando que se abriera los ojos de golpe. Miró a su alrededor, ese definitivamente no era su cuarto y tampoco era el departamento al que habían sido llamadas, suspiro con temor y levanto las sabanas que la cubrían para darse cuenta que se encontraba solo en ropa interior.

– _No, no, no, no, no. No pude haberlo hecho… ¿o sí?_ –se pasó una mano por el rostro y el cabello tratando de tranquilizarse, pero no era posible, se levantó rápidamente y busco su ropa que por suerte estaba en el suelo cerca de la cama. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a la puerta, pero fue detenida por un par de brazos envolviendo su cintura, provocando que diera un salto y cerrara sus ojos.

– ¿Ya te vas?– pregunto una tierna voz, no hacía falta mirar, sabia de quien se trataba, tragó saliva nerviosamente.

– T-te-tengo que irme–la pequeña la abrazo más fuerte pegando su cuerpo al de la chica más alta, la cual sintió su espalda mojarse– L-las demás deben estar preocupadas por mí a-además esto está mal– seguía sin moverse y sin abrir sus ojos. Sintió como su espalda era liberada y suspiró de tranquilidad abriendo sus ojos, pero se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Hitsugi ahora se encontraba parada frente a ella fue entonces cuando Chitaru se dio cuenta de que la chica no llevaba ropa, solo una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo y su cabello estaba húmedo.

– ¿Está mal?– Hitsugi sonrió y extendió sus brazos envolviéndolos en el cuello de la peli roja– Pero Chitaru-san eso no decías anoche.

Al escuchar eso el rostro de Chitaru se tornó del mismo color que su cabello y se separó rápida pero delicadamente de la chica.

– E-exactamente ¿Q-qué paso anoche?

– ¿No lo recuerdas?– al ver a la peli roja negar con la cabeza una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

– No...no recuerdo nada – dijo Chitaru tratando de recordar algo, pero cada vez que lo intentaba su cabeza punzaba demasiado– t-tengo que irme– tomo su capa que era parte de su disfraz y salió corriendo de la recamara antes de que la peli azul tratara de detenerla, una vez fuera del departamento suspiró frustrada. No tenía dinero, no sabía dónde estaba y además había engañado a su novia, todo por el maldito alcohol.

Hitsugi no podía dejar de reírse al ver como Chitaru salía casi en un ataque de pánico de su casa, era adorable, su risa disminuyó cuando se dio cuenta que por la forma de huir de la peli roja había olvidado preguntarle más sobre ella o donde podía localizarla.

Su risa se fue cuando se acordó de lo que había pasado la noche anterior: habían llegado a su departamento, la chica le sonreía de manera seductora y dulce mientras sus manos no dejaban de tocar su cuerpo y sus labios no dejaban darle descanso, abrió la puerta para sentirse arrinconada a pared y dejarse llevar por el deseo de la pelirroja, afortunadamente Kirigaya vivía sola, sino sería un gran problema que alguien la viera en esa situación, las cosas se tornaban cada vez más intensas, ella tampoco se quedaba atrás aprovechando su cercanía besaba y lamia su cuello para después dejar pequeñas mordidas que más tarde dejarían unas marcas bastante visibles.

La ropa de ambas era quitada con rapidez mientras que la pasión iba en aumento hasta poder apartarse solo un momento para poder llegar a su recamara y ahí poder seguir besándose y desnudándose a gusto, la chica más alta guió a la otra hacia la cama para seguir con los besos y caricias, Hitsugi estaba disfrutando la situación demasiado, estar entre los brazos de la pelirroja que la había cautivado desde el momento que la vio era lo mejor que le había pasado en su corta vida, que esos labios llenos de pasión se fundieran con los suyos, era mucho mejor, que su cuerpo presionara el suyo causándole más calor era aún más, escuchar los ronquidos de Namatame en su oído y sentir como se desplomaba sobre ella era lo peor de todo. Estaba desconcertada, no sabía que hacer al ver que Chitaru se había quedado dormida.

Hitsugi suspiró frustrada mientras se daba un golpe mental, dándose cuenta de su error, si la debilidad de la peli roja era el alcohol no debió darle tanto de beber. Ahora lo peor del caso es que no sabía dónde ni como localizar a Chitaru, pero necesitaba hacerlo de ninguna forma iba a dejar que esa hermosa chica se le escapara tan fácil.

Por otro lado, Shiena se sentía bastante confundida, Haruki y Azuma le dijeron que no encontraron a Chitaru por la mañana, debería estar molesta pero no podía molestarse, más que nada estaba preocupada por Chitaru, no era común que desapareciera, pero confiaba en ella y sabía que no haría nada malo. Quería quedarse en el bar y esperar hasta que la peli roja regresara, pero tenía clases y había acordado una reunión con sus amigas, con suerte por la noche cuando regresara al bar Chitaru ya se encontraría ahí y le explicaría lo que pasó, así que por ahora debía tratar de concentrarse en sus clases.

Luego de que sus clases se terminaran se dirigió a una cafetería cercana en busca de sus amigas. Al entrar noto que dos chicas una peli negra y una peli naranja se encontraban en una de las mesas, se acercó y se sentó con ellas.

– Hola Kouko, hola Sumireko, siento llegar tarde ¿Llevan mucho tiempo aquí?

– En realidad acabamos de llegar– respondió la peli naranja, llevándose una taza de té a la boca– Ahora ustedes dos me van a decir ¿Qué es eso tan importante que querían decirme?

La castaña y la pelinegra se miraron por unos segundos para después asentir con la cabeza. Ambas habían hablado sobre el compromiso que tenía su amiga y decidieron que era momento de que pensara bien las cosas.

– Bueno…es sobre Isuke…– comenzó Shiena.

– Tal vez sea una mala idea que te cases con Inukai si ella no te ama– le dijo Kouko mientras tomaba su café.

– ¿De dónde sacas esa idea? Isuke me quiere, simplemente que no tiene tiempo.

– O es que tus eres muy absorbente...– dijo Shiena, Sumireko la miró molesta– ¿Qué? Si en la secundaria parecías perrito faldero detrás de tu senpai, solo faltaba que te pusieras un papelito en la cabeza que dijera "Isuke-senpai notice me" y ella apenas y te miraba– Kouko casi escupe su bebida por tratar de contener la risa, mientas Sumireko las miraba con los brazos cruzados con las mejillas rojas entre enojada y avergonzada. Una vez que la pelinegra superó lo anterior acomodo sus anteojos y dijo seriamente.

– Pero hablando enserio, dices que Inukai te quiere, mas no que te ama yo dije que es mala idea que te cases con ella si no te ama.

– Creo que Kouko tiene razón en eso, además ¿Tu estas segura de amar a Isuke?

Sumireko se quedó pensando ante eso, es cierto que la peli rosa siempre le había atraído pero llamar a eso amor ya era algo distinto. Aunque se había emocionado mucho cuando sus padres decidieron comprometerlas.

– Si quieren que sea completamente honesta, no estoy segura, Isuke es la única persona por la que he sentido algo así que no estoy segura si pueda llamarle amor a eso pero creo que lo es– Sumireko sacó su teléfono celular y se quedó observando la pantalla, había llamado a Isuke mas de 15 veces durante toda la mañana pero la peli rosa no le había contestado ni una sola vez– _Aunque ciertamente, no sé si sea correspondido._

La heredera de los Hanabusa suspiró y guardó su teléfono, las otras chicas al ver su ánimo decaído decidieron cambiar de tema.

– Entonces...Shiena ¿Cuándo nos presentaras a tu novia?– ahora era turno de Kenmochi de casi escupir su café, Sumireko le dio una palmadita para calmar la tos de la chica ¿Cómo les diría a sus amigas que trabajaba en un bar y que su novia era stripper de ahí? Esa pregunta la hizo recordar su problema ¿Chitaru ya habría llegado?

– Bueno, no sé...ella es alguien ocupada...– la peli naranja y la peli negra se miraron por un momento, conocían bien a la castaña y sabían que estaba mintiendo.

– ¿Por qué no quieres presentarnos a tu novia? Llevan casi medio año juntas y aun no la conocemos.

– No es que no quiera– Shiena no sabía que excusa poner ¿Que podría decir que sonara creíble? tarde o temprano tendría que preséntasela a sus amigas no podía posponerlo por más tiempo– hablare con ella, si no está muy ocupada podrán conocerla en un par de días, ahora tengo que irme tengo que hacer tareas y llegar al trabajo Nos vemos otro día ¿sí?– Shiena se levantó y las chicas asintieron y se despidieron de ella estaba muy preocupada por Chitaru, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la cafetería. Revisó su teléfono, aun no tenía ninguna llamada de Chitaru suspiro e intento llamarla pero nadie respondió, debía llegar rápido al bar para saber qué era lo que había pasado con la peli roja.

Luego de que Chitaru se fuera de su casa, Hitsugi había vuelto a dormir, decidió no ir a la escuela que debido al alcohol que bebió su cabeza dolía, además no había dormido bien esa noche, no planeaba despertarse por un buen rato, pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos por un sonido extraño. Trato de ignorarlo pero no pudo, dicho sonido venia de su propia cama, aun sin abrir sus ojos busco con sus manos su teléfono celular para callar ese sonido. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y una vez que se acostumbraron a la luz busco el origen de ese ruido, dándose cuenta de que ese no era su teléfono, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo observo con cuidado, llegando a una conclusión.

Era el teléfono de la chica peli roja. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, eso podría ayudarla a localizarla.

Ya era media tarde cuando Haruki y las demás estaban en la cocina del bar comiendo, la pelirroja pidió que todos hicieran silencio y levantó con cuidado el tenedor que tenía en la mano, para después soltarlo y ver como Otoya brincaba y se tomaba la cabeza con fuerza.

– ¡Carajo Sagae! ¡Deja de hacer eso, sabes que tengo dolor de cabeza!– Haruki solo soltó una risita y volteó a ver a Azuma que solo sonreía levemente mientras se sentaba a comer.

– Jajaja lo siento, lo siento Takechi, pero tú te buscaste tu propio mal– dijo Haruki mientras tocaba el hombro de la peli purpura– Vamos, termina de comer, al rato tenemos otro servicio– le dijo pasándole una botella de agua.

– Hazle caso a tu ángel, mira que es la única que se preocupa por Takechi "forever alone" Otoya – todos los que estaban en la mesa estallaron en risas al escuchar a Shiena, entonces Otoya se enderezó rápidamente como si el dolor de cabeza hubiera desaparecido, su sonrisa arrogante volvió y miró a la castaña con burla.

– ¿Y tú qué? ¿Por fin encontraste a tu príncipe león o es que aún sigue explorando la jungla? – Tokaku sintió atragantarse con el curry que estaba comiendo, no es que fuera muy amiga de Chitaru pero le caía bien, miró a Haruki que se había puesto nerviosa, para después voltear a ver a Shiena que las miraba esperando una explicación. Era suficiente no iba a soportar que Otoya siguiera burlándose de eso.

– Ustedes deberían saber dónde está Chitaru, solo lo preguntaré una vez más antes de ir con la abuela Azuma ¡¿Dónde está Chitaru?!

– Shiena cálmate–dijo Haruki levantando los brazos– Como te dije antes cuando desperté Chitaru no estaba en el departamento al que nos enviaron, solo estaba Azuma sonriendo tontamente mientras abrazaba a otra chica.

– ¡Sagae!– grito molesta Tokaku, ninguna pudo decir nada más porque Otoya estalló en risas.

– Jajaja, espera ¿Es enserio? No lo puedo creer– Otoya puso sus manos en su estómago tanta risa le estaba provocando dolor.

– ¿La gran Azuma Tokaku sonriendo mientras abraza a una chica? Nunca voy a superar esto– dijo una chica de cabello plateado.

– Otoya, Shin'ya no deberían burlarse de algo así– Suzu se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la conversación al fin decidió hablar– Es algo serio, o ¿Acaso no saben que cada vez que un Azuma sonríe cae un meteorito en la tierra?

Tras ese comentario todas menos Tokaku comenzaron a reír, inclusive Shiena se olvidó por un segundo de su molestia, pero sus risas fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta, todas se giraron para ver a Chitaru entrar corriendo apresurada, cuando notó la presencia de las demás se detuvo mirándolas nerviosa y envolvió su capa alrededor de su cuello, esperando que ninguna hubiera notado nada.

– Chitaru por tu culpa Shiena casi nos mata ¿Nos podrías decir dónde estabas?– pregunto Shinya ante lo que la peli roja se puso aún más nerviosa, no sabía que responder.

– Esa pregunta no tiene sentido, claramente fue atacada por un vampiro– dijo Otoya dejando confundidas a todas, al ver que ninguna había entendido se acercó a Chitaru y apartó un poco la tela que cubría su cuello, dejando ver unas marcas rojas bastante notorias, marcas que solo pudieron ser provocadas por mordidas. Todas miraron la escena con sorpresa, pero la más sorprendida era Shiena.

– Chitaru ¿Qué significa esto?

* * *

 **kali9105: *saca una guitarra y la toca* "Te gusta ir con unas y con otras y pasas de mí, te olvidas de mí, te la armas bien con todas menos conmigo!" Vas Inucchi!**

 **Inu4Neko: *saca otra guitarra* "Tus ojos son dos verdes bofetadas y los miro yo y gritan que no y andas por ahí con todas menos conmigo!"**

 **kali9105: "Te gusta reír delante de m-COFCOF *se ahoga y avienta la guitarra* Creo que cantar no es lo mío, *voz de locutora de radio* Y está canción fue dedicada de Shiena a Otoya! okya xD esperamos que este cap les haya gustado~**

 **Inu4Neko: *le da palmadas en la espalda* no te mueras DX debemos terminar esto y mejor nos vamos antes de ponernos mas cracks! XD**

 **kali9105: No moriré! al menos no antes de que termine esto! *le avientan un teclado y unas tijeras* Mejor despideme tu Inucchi *corre para no morir***

 **Inu4Neko: *la detiene* es tu cuenta .w. asi que debes despedir tu y...que te golpeen a ti *huye homosexualmente***

 **kali9105: te oreo Inucchi ~Ya en serio, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo como a nosotras escribirlo, es divertido crear cada cap y más al ver sus reacciones, gracias por sus reviews! Ya saben que todo tipo de comentarios son recibidos! eso nos ayudará a mejorar, se despide Inucchi y Kali deseándoles buenas noches :v**

 **Que el fandom de Akuma no Riddle en español siga creciendo!**


	3. In your face Chitaru

**kali9105: Holi~ Pues aquí dejando un nuevo cap del crack fic, lamento la tardanza, fue culpa de Inucchi :v *hushe por su vida***

 **Inu4Neko: Maldita cobarde ewe La culpa es de ella, que despareció dos días, en fin discúlpenos y disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Akuma no Riddle le pertenece a Yun Kouga, si fuera nuestro Haruki se hubiera ido de viaje con Isuke...a su luna de miel (?"**

* * *

–Chitaru ¿Qué significa esto?– La peli roja trago saliva nerviosa y desvió la mirada mientras pensaba como responder ¿Cómo le iba a explicar a su novia que paso la noche ebria con otra chica? además ni siquiera recordaba lo que había pasado. Sintió como Shiena tomaba su mano y la miraba suplicando una respuesta. Chitaru no podía mentir, no quería mentir, diría la verdad y afrontaría las consecuencias.

– La verdad no lo sé, bebí un poco en la fiesta a la que nos enviaron, desperté en casa de una de esas chicas y tenía estas marcas– noto que todas las mirabas estaban sobre ella, algunas molestas, otras preocupadas– p-pero no pasó lo que ustedes están pensando _"o eso espero"._

El ambiente era demasiado tenso, la tensión en el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo, todas notaron el aura negra que se estaba formando alrededor de Otoya, pero nadie entendía el porqué, decidieron ignorarlo un momento y voltearon a ver a Shiena, la cual se acercó a Chitaru, la tomo le el cuello de la camisa, Chitaru cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, todas lo esperaron, pero la peli roja sintió solo el toque suave de una mano que tomaba suavemente su mentón y le alzaba la cabeza dejando al descubierto su cuello, Shiena estaba revisando las marcas y pasaba suavemente sus dedos por cada una de ellas.

– Tú no sueles beber, no deberías hacerlo.

– Lo siento, de verdad lo siento mucho. Sé que estuvo mal… – Shiena puso un dedo sobre los labios de Chitaru, dejándola confundida.

– No lo vuelvas a hacer, además que tienen prohibido dejar que las clientas lleguen a más y peor que se vayan otro lugar– suspiró y Chitaru asintió nerviosa– tengo que irme, nos vemos más tarde.

Shiena le dio un beso en la mejilla a Chitaru se apartó de ella dejando atónitas a todas y simplemente se fue cerrando la puerta, entonces se oyó un ruido muy fuerte: una silla cayendo y solo vieron una sombra purpura caminando a toda velocidad hacia Chitaru, la cual no salía de sorpresa al sentir las manos de la peli purpura sobre el cuello de su camisa.

– ¡Tú! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!– le dijo sacudiendo a Namatame, la cual trataba de soltarse.

– ¡¿De qué hablas Otoya?!– Takechi la miraba con una furia desenfrenada.

– ¡Como te atreves a engañar y a traicionar a Shiena–chan! ¡¿Porque no le dijiste la verdad?! Ayer te fuiste con la enana, la misma que ayer besabas con una ternura con la cual nunca he visto que trates a tu novia ¡A tu novia! – dijo mientras la soltaba un poco para alzar el puño e intentar golpearla, pero Chitaru detuvo el puño de Otoya.

– Le dije la verdad, yo no sé cómo pasaron las cosas, no lo recuerdo– Otoya no soporto más y estrello su puño en la mejilla de Chitaru la cual cayó de espaldas al suelo.

– ¡Ella presume de que eres buena persona pero no lo eres! Aun así te prefiere a ti… y no a mí– ultimo lo dijo con un susurro y se lanzó de nuevo a golpear a Chitaru pero algo la detuvo, alguien tomó su mano y dobló su brazo hacia atrás sosteniéndola con fuerza, la peli purpura trato de soltarse pero no pudo hacerlo.

– ¡Basta! están asustando a Mahiru– dijo una chica de cabello plateado y ojos amatistas señalando a otra chica idéntica a ella, que se encontraba alejada de ellas.

– Shin'ya debiste hacer eso antes– Haruki suspiro aliviada de que las cosas se hubieran calmado un poco.

– No– Shin'ya señalo a la peli roja que seguía en el piso– se lo merecía.

Otoya aún tenía la fuerza suficiente como para jalar a la peli plateada, la cual decidió ejercer más fuerza y en un movimiento Takechi terminó con la cara contra el suelo, mientras Shin'ya aun la sujetaba.

– Otoya, si no te calmas tendré que noquearte– la chica dejó de hacer un poco de presión al escuchar eso.

Chitaru se levantó del suelo sobándose la mejilla que ahora debía tener marcada al igual que su cuello, sentía ira hervir en ella, pero la culpabilidad era mayor, hasta cierto punto sentía que Otoya tenía razón en haberla golpeado, era una manera de pagar su culpa.

– ¿Namatame-san estás bien?– la única que se había movido después de la escena era Suzu.

– Sí, solo necesito un poco de hielo ¿Podrías pasarme un poco?– la peli roja sonrió en disculpa y Shutou se retiró para ir por lo que le había dicho.

– ¿Y porque le preguntas si está bien? ¿Acaso ahora es la victima? ¡¿De verdad?! Aquí a la única que le debería preguntar si todo está bien es a Shiena-chan– dijo con media cara aplastada contra el suelo y aun agitándose– Claro, sé que a ti no te importa, mientras ella moría de preocupación, tú ¡Tú te estabas besuqueando con la enana esa! – vociferó desde el suelo, todas se quedaron pasmadas al escuchar eso, menos Chitaru que al escuchar lo que había dicho la peli purpura sobre Hitsugi la había molestado mucho, camino hacia ella pero Haruki la tomó de las muñecas impidiéndole avanzar más.

– Ah pero que inútiles e idiotas son, ya paren con su intento barato de dorama– dijo una burlona voz que todos identificaron como Kaiba, el administrador del bar, entonces Shin'ya soltó a Takechi y Haruki a Chitaru– ¡Que obedientes! bien, ahora Haruki, Tokaku, Chitaru y Otoya, la abuela Azuma las necesita, quiere hablar con ustedes...de cierto asuntito– rió, mientras daba la vuelta y las chicas solo tragaron saliva a excepción de Tokaku.

A lo dicho por el albino, sabían que la situación era mala, muy mala.

Las cuatro se dirigieron al segundo piso del bar, donde se encontraban los dormitorios de varias de ellas y por supuesto el de la abuela de Tokaku, al estar frente a la puerta, Haruki y Chitaru se miraron con nerviosismo, ya se imaginaban por qué habían sido llamadas, tragaron saliva y miraron a la peli azul, la cual suspiro resignada y golpeó un par de veces la puerta, cuando recibieron autorización entraron.

– Quiero que me expliquen en este momento porque razón no llegaron anoche– ante esas palabras ambas peli rojas comenzaron a sudar por los nervios, mientras que Tokaku permanecía impasible y Otoya reía.

– Bueno ehm…– Haruki evito mirar a la dueña de ese lugar mientras pensaba que decir, al notar su problema Chitaru decidió intervenir.

– Las cosas se…complicaron.

– ¡No tienen por qué quedarse más del tiempo acordado!

– Yo regrese a tiempo, ya obaachan, relájate un poco no seas tan dura con ellas– le dijo Otoya sonriendo y mirando con burla a las demás.

– ¡Ya te dije que no me llames así!– dijo mientras tomaba lo primero que encontró en su escritorio y se lo lanzaba directo a la cabeza de Otoya– Y lárgate a bañar, aun apestas a alcohol– a lo cual Otoya solo esquivó el objeto y salió riéndose, dejando a Haruki, Chitaru y a Tokaku solas, ambas pelirrojas volvieron a tragar saliva, sabían que les iba a ir muy mal.

– Saben que no deben permitir que las cosas pasen a mayor grado– mientras mencionaba eso último fulminaba con la mirada a Chitaru– ¡Además, llegaron sin su pago! ¿Cómo es que ninguna de ustedes tontas pudo recordarlo?

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, se acusaban con la mirada, al final Chitaru era la que siempre cobraba y guardaba el dinero, porque según ellas era la más responsable, pero nadie dijo nada porque no querían recibir más regaños.

– Lo sentimos mucho – dijeron las tres al unísono, la anciana suspiro pesadamente.

– Lárguense de una vez antes de que las deje sin comida una semana– las chicas asintieron y dieron la vuelta para irse– Ah, olvide decirles que ese dinero se les descontará de su sueldo– Haruki volteó rápidamente para protestar– no hay excepciones, lo debieron pensar antes de comenzar su diversión, ahora ¡Largo!– Chitaru abrió la puerta, para dejar pasar a sus compañeras, pero la abuela Azuma habló de nuevo– Tokaku, tú te quedas– las otras chicas solo la miraron compasivamente y salieron.

La peli azul se giró para mirar a su abuela la cual la miraba con los mismos ojos azules penetrantes que ella había heredado, se sentía nerviosa, pero trataba de ocultarlo mostrándose impasible como siempre, no sabía que decir o que hacer, ojala Takechi estuviera aquí, para aligerar el ambiente pesado que se había formado. Esa idiota siempre lo hacía desde que eran niñas, desde que la abuela Azuma en un acto único de compasión la había recogido de la calle, aunque ahora que habían crecido y viendo que Otoya se dedicaba a lo mismo que ella, se preguntaba si solo había sido compasión.

Salió de su ensimismamiento para ver a su abuela mirando por la ventana ¿Se había tirado tanto tiempo pensando?

– ¿Tokaku, sabes que estoy molesta contigo verdad?– la Azuma menor no sabía si debía contestar o no o solo dejar que la mujer mayor siguiera con su monologo, se debatía en contestar cuando la mujer volteó a verla su voz era más relajada que cuando las otras se encontraban con ellas– No entiendo tu comportamiento, no es digno de una heredera Azuma, sabes que todo el esfuerzo que se hace es para que tu heredes esto, varias generaciones han llevado este lugar y aunque suene extraño ya es una tradición que un Azuma se haga cargo, ¿alguna vez te ha faltado algo?– Tokaku movió la cabeza negativamente.

– Nada me ha faltado en base a tus ideales.

– No son mis ideales, es la vida que debes llevar– la mayor se notaba molesta, sabia el camino que tomaría esta conversación.

– La tía Mako no decía lo mismo.

– ¡No te atrevas a mencionar a esa traidora! Abandonó este lugar por algo tan absurdo como el amor– hace un par de años, la menor de sus hijas se había ido de ese lugar cosa que no le agrado, mucho menos al saber que se iba a vivir con alguien que recién conocía argumentando que lo hacía por amor– al menos tu nunca has pensado en esa clase de tonterías, eso no existe, ya lo aprenderá de mala manera al igual que tu madre– Tokaku miro a su abuela molesta, nunca conoció a su madre pero por las cosas que su tía le había contado sobre ella le tenía cierto nivel de cariño al igual que a su tía y odiaba que se metieran con las personas a las que les tenia aprecio aunque estas fueran muy pocas.

– La tía Mako decía que no puedes tomar todas nuestras decisiones, desearía haberme ido con ella.

Tokaku no sintió venir la cachetada que su abuela le propinó, solo se tambaleó un poco al sentir el impacto y la miró con la misma severidad que había aprendido de su abuela, su mejilla picaba, pero se resistió al impulso de sobársela.

– ¡Tú no te puedes ir de aquí! Tienes que tomar el lugar que tu madre no pudo tomar y que esa desagradecida no quiso tomar, la vida me dio dos hijas, las cuales solo me pagaron con ingratitud, una largándose y la otra enamorándose de un imbécil ¡Que solo jugo con ella y la dejo con una cría en el vientre!– la Azuma menor no respondió nada, tenía ganas de largarse de ahí, pero sabía que si se iba podría ser peor– Tu madre se enamoró de ese tipo, el amor no sirve de nada el amor es una basura comercial, que solo sirve para vender una ilusión a las niñas ingenuas, por eso Tokaku, nunca, nunca te enamores... ahora sal de aquí, tienes trabajo más tarde.

La peli azul no sabía que decir, solo salió de ahí mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos, su abuela nunca le había hablado así, solía ser cruel, pero con ella y Otoya se moderaba un poco ¿De verdad era tan malo el amor? ¿Ella algún día encontraría el amor? ¿La persona de la que se enamoraría solo la utilizaría y después la dejaría?

Sin querer sus pensamientos se fueron hacia aquella chica con la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto y sin querer metió la mano al bolsillo y apretó el papelito que aquella chica peli naranja le había dado. Esa chica había sido diferente a cualquier otra persona que hubiera conocido antes la trato de una manera dulce sin razón alguna. Sin poder evitarlo llevó su mano a sus labios y una ligera sonrisa apareció.

Luego de ser regañada Haruki fue camino a su casa, le descontarían dinero de su paga, eso significaba que tendría problemas con los gastos de su familia, su actual trabajo apenas le permitía cubrir sus gastos y deudas con el hospital, pero le daba tiempo para pasar con sus hermanos y su madre, así que era su mejor opción por ahora. No era algo de lo que se sintiera muy orgullosa, pero sí muy agradecida con Otoya por conseguirle el trabajo, desde que entro a trabajar en ese bar su situación mejoro un poco, pudo costear el tratamiento del hospital de su madre y esta finalmente se recuperó. Pero aun debía dinero al hospital y debía costear los gastos de la escuela de sus hermanos.

– Debería buscar un segundo trabajo mientras termino de pagar las deudas– suspiró frustrada, hace tiempo que no tenía tantas preocupaciones por sus gastos, ahora todo por culpa de esa hermosa chica tsundere de cabello rosa estaba metida en ese problema.

Chitaru se sentía culpable, ahora por su culpa Haruki perdería dinero y ella estaba consciente de que la chica lo necesitaba, comúnmente era ella quien recibía los pagos pero todo por culpa del alcohol y de esa adorable chica esta vez no lo hizo. Necesitaba hablar con alguien que pensara de forma calmada y que no le fuera a buscar pelea, así que camino hasta la barra pero notó que se encontraba vacía. Se sintió un poco decepcionada hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

–No acostumbrabas tomar y ahora planeabas pedirme alcohol a mí– pregunto Suzu divertida.

– Sabes que no es así.

– Lo sé, lo sé, ven tenemos que curarte esa herida, Otoya se pasó un poco– Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hasta su cuarto seguida de la peli roja. Una vez ahí Chitaru se sentó en el suelo mientras Suzu revisaba la el golpe marcado por la peli purpura– Así que… ¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó?

Chitaru bajó la mirada.

– No lo sé, yo solo…– suspiró– No te molestes, había una chica, aun luce como una niña se veía bastante tierna e inocente, así que quise impedir que bebiera alcohol porque creí que era menor de edad, pero no lo era, entonces me pidió beber con ella y… no me pude negar, algo en sus ojos, en su voz, en la forma en la que me lo pidió me hizo que fuera imposible negarme. Como sabes mi resistencia al alcohol es nula así que no recuerdo mucho, desperté en su departamento.

– Entonces tú y ella…

– ¡No! No lo sé, cada vez que trato de recordarlo me punza la cabeza.

– Bien, en base a eso, primero ¿Por qué te acercaste a otra chica si tú tienes novia? Creí que solo ibas a cuidar a esas tres– Suzu puso una especie de crema en el rostro de Chitaru–segundo, Otoya dice que la besaste no debiste hacerlo, tercero ¿De verdad quieres a Kenmochi?

La peli roja desvió la mirada, no sabía si debía responder o no, pero Suzu se adelantó.

– Responderé por ti, la respuesta a la primera pregunta es: No pudiste evitarlo y la respuesta a la última no estás segura– termino de decir y cubrió la herida de su mejilla.

La pelirroja suspiró, era verdad, ella no estaba segura que sentía por Shiena, le gustaba eso no había duda, siempre le había parecido una chica muy tierna y atractiva, pero a pesar de todo nunca sintió esos latidos tan fuertes como cuando vio a la pequeña peli azul, cuando la vio reír junto a la otra chica de sonrisa gatuna.

– Hitsugi.

– ¿Cómo dices?– la pregunta de Suzu, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

– Que se llama Hitsugi, la chica...de anoche…y si tienes razón no pude evitarlo, supongo que de alguna manera tengo que resolverlo, gracias por curarme y por ayudarme Suzu – le sonrió, la peli azul le devolvió la sonrisa y se despidió de ella.

– Por cierto, no sabía que a Chitaru-chan tenia gusto por las niñas pequeñas– solo se quedó parada un momento, para oír reír a Suzu, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y reír ligeramente, gracias a la peli azul ahora se sentia tranquila. Ahora tenía que resolver sus dudas. No quería darle la razón a Otoya y dañar a Shiena.

Era más de media tarde el dolor de cabeza había cedido un poco, pero aun así no tenía ganas de salir de su cama, cama que aun olía a ella...a Haruki, a esa stripper con la que había pasado la noche, tan solo recordar esas escenas en su mente la hacían sentir su piel hervir de nuevo, aquellas manos la habían recorrido con una habilidad impresionante, pero claro, la pelirroja era una mujer acostumbrada a eso.

Su estómago interrumpió sus pensamientos, por la resaca, no había tenido ganas de comer nada, lo único que quería era devolver el alcohol que había consumido, aunque, lo que ella recuerda es haber consumido poco de ello, pero ahora no importaba, lo único que quería era comer algo y darse un baño. Quizás eso la haría sentirse mejor.

Ya por fin después de un baño y algo ligero de comer, se fue a sentar a la sala, vio que todo estaba limpio al parecer la muchacha de servicio había entrado a limpiar mientras se duchaba, se sentó en un sillón y vio que su teléfono estaba en la mesita de centro, recordó que lo había dejado ayer ahí antes de que todas llegaran, una pequeña luz parpadeaba indicando algo, lo tomó y se asombró un poco por lo que vio: 15 llamadas perdidas de Sumireko.

A la Hanabusa la había conocido desde hace unos años atrás, estudiaron en la misma escuela pero en grados distintos ya que la chica era menor. Sus padres fueron quienes las presentaron, a Isuke no le agradaba la gente, pero ella no era tan mala, en realidad le había parecido interesante ya que la chica se desenvolvía bien, era inteligente y era muy interesante, sin embargo no era el tipo de persona que atraía a la peli rosa, así que pronto perdió su interés. Hasta que, por malas jugadas del destino, había terminado comprometida con ella.

El compromiso era algo de lo que no podía deshacerse tan fácilmente, Isuke lo sabía y aunque Sumireko había crecido para convertirse en alguien digna de ser comprometida con ella, aun así ella no quería perder su libertad y vivir toda la vida con alguien que no la llenaba por completo, con la cual no se sentía viva, sin querer la imagen de la pelirroja se le vino a la mente pero ¿Porque en este momento pensaba en ella? quizás era curiosidad, quizás era algo más, como que su cuerpo le reclamaba sentirse en llamas como la noche anterior, pero en ese momento una llamada volvió a entrar asustándola provocando que casi tirara el celular, pero evitó que cayera y lo abrió, no tuvo que adivinar quién era, desvió la llamada, dejo su celular ahí y volvió a su cama a acostarse. Sin embargo el olor de la chica peli roja había desaparecido al ser cambiadas las sabanas, sabía que lo que estaba pensando probablemente estaba mal, pero mañana iría a ver a la enana de Nio, quería saber cómo localizar a la bombera pelirroja.

* * *

 **Inu4Neko: Isuke llamará a Haruki quiere mas hard 7u7 hay que decirle que nos pase el numero de la bombera hot.**

 **kali9105: Isuke te matará antes de dartelo xD Pero que golpazo le metio Otoya a Chitaru, pobre de mi príncipe león, ya quiero saber que pasa el proximo cap :v**

 **Inu4Neko: Kali no se como decirte esto... Tu lo escribes! Asi que sabes que pasara en el proximo! XD golpearon a Chitaru, golpearon a Tokaku, es el capitulo de los golpes o qué? Ahora estuvimos mas dramáticas y menos random. Pero ojala les gustara.**

 **kali9105: De verdad?! Diablos xD JAJAJA esto parece más a algo escrito por mi, lo digo por el drama, yo soy más dramática xD Pero como dice Inucchi, esperamos que les gustara.**

 **Inu4Neko: Ahora si alguien tiene alguna queja, amenaza de muerte, quiere lanzar tomates o ladrillos discutanlo con la anciana *pone a Kali de escudo y huye***

 **kali9105: Y porque solo yo? D: Bueno ya pues, pues solo me queda decir, que gracias por sus reviews, follows y favoritos, Inucchi y yo, esperamos que nos sigan apoyando en este dramático y crack fic.**

 **Que el fandom de AnR en español siga creciendo!**


	4. Tibu-chan y la tarjeta zukistrukis

**Inucchi: Sus escritoras se mueren de sueño, pero queríamos ser buenas con ustedes y subir el capitulo hoy así que esperamos que les guste y disfruten de nuestros momentos crack, que atacaron fuerte esta vez XD**

 **Kali9105: JAJAJA si, el sueño nos mata, la cama nos respalda (? Vale ya, demasiado crack, esperamos que les guste y que se rían un poco con nuestras locuras, sin más les dejamos el fic~**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Akuma no Riddle no nos pertenece, si fuera nuestro Nio revelaría el numero de nuestra bombera favorita, Haruki Sagay~**

* * *

Shiena se encontraba en su habitación haciendo sus tareas de la escuela, pero no se podía concentrar mucho, estaba pensando en lo que había pasado con su novia, se sentía mal por lo que hizo Chitaru, pero no podía molestarse mucho ni quejarse al respecto. Moralmente no podía hacerlo.

No cuando también tenía sentimientos hacia otra chica.

Odiaba con ganas amar a la mujer más mujeriega del mundo y es que Takechi iba detrás de todo lo que tuviera falda, es más si pudiera dibujarle una falda a la pared iría tras ella, odiaba amar a esa chica, la que después de haber aceptado a Chitaru, jamás en la vida le había dado ni siquiera una mirada. ¿Que tenía Otoya que no tenía Chitaru? Ambas eran muy bellas, pero Chitaru no tenía esa mirada turquesa intensa que parecía a momentos locura, ese cabello purpura tan largo y tan terso y esa sonrisa burlona pero tan atrayente que tenía la peli purpura, Namatame era todo lo contrario, no sabía que hacia comparándolas, se preguntaba que hubiera sido de su vida si hubiera aceptado sus sentimientos hacia Takechi, movió la cabeza negativamente, mejor era no imaginárselo.

Sintió una mano acariciar su cabeza y volteo para encontrarse con la peli roja acariciando su cabello, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro pero se borró en cuanto noto la curación en la mejilla de su novia.

– ¿Qué te pasó?– Chitaru dudo por unos segundos, no quería mentirle pero probablemente Otoya no querría que Shiena se enterara de lo que sentía de esa forma.

– Me golpeé con la barra ayudando a Suzu– dijo esperando que Suzu la ayudara a mentir, la castaña se levantó de la silla y acarició la mejilla de Chitaru para después darle un corto beso en los labios.

– Ten cuidado– la peli roja asintió– por cierto, mis amigas me dijeron que querían conocerte.

Chitaru se puso nerviosa ante eso, no porque no quisiera conocer a las amigas de su novia, si no porque ambas tendrían que mentir acerca de su trabajo y la peli roja odiaba mentir. Miró a Shiena un momento, después de lo que había hecho el día anterior no podía negarse.

– Esta bien, pero debemos esperar a que se cure el golpe no quiero que piensen que estás con una persona conflictiva– también debía esperar a que se borraran las marcas de su cuello, pero prefería no tocar ese tema.

Habían pasado unos días después de todo lo acontecido de la noche de la despedida de Isuke y de su fallido plan de "como conquistar a una pelirroja con alcohol", Hitsugi tenía una pelea mental, entre ver y no ver que había dentro del teléfono que esa noche había dejado olvidado cierta chica príncipe, lo había tomado con la idea de llamar a alguien y preguntar por ella o alguna información pero no se había atrevido. Había preferido dejarlo en el cajón y tratar de seguir con su rutina normal.

Pero entre más intentaba ignorarlo más pensaba en revisarlo, su curiosidad por saber su contenido solo aumentaba, así que hoy había decidido ver el contenido del teléfono, lo sacó del cajón y decidió prenderlo, pero para su mala suerte la batería se había agotado, suspiro frustrada.

Tal vez era una señal para que dejara eso en paz, pero decidió revisar el teléfono una última vez para darse cuenta que tenía el mismo tipo de entrada para cargador que el suyo, así que lo puso a cargar mientras pensaba que habría dentro del teléfono ¿Fotos de la chica? ¿Fotos con las otras chicas? ¿Mensajes de sus servicios? ¿Fotos con su novia?

Novia.

Eso le hizo pensar en la novia de Chitaru, sabiendo cómo era la chica príncipe tan preciosa, caballerosa y apasionada se imaginó lo feliz que era con ella, pero a todo esto ¿Cómo sería la novia de la pelirroja? ¿Sería una mujer hermosa como ella o inclusive más hermosa que ella? Tal vez eso era lo correcto, para impresionar a alguien tan bella como Chitaru su novia debía serlo más, debía ser perfecta, ahora era el momento en el cual más dudaba de revisar su teléfono, no quería ver la imagen de la mujer impresionante que había conquistado el corazón de una chica tan hermosa como la peli roja. Con su apariencia de niña definitivamente no podría competir contra una mujer hermosa.

Una nueva idea surgió en la cabeza de Hitsugi, tal vez no era necesario revisar el teléfono, podía llamarle a Nio para pedirle el número del lugar en el que trabajaba la peli roja.

Isuke tocó el timbre del departamento de Nio, esperando que se encontrara sola ya que si la novia de la rubia se enteraba él porque estaba ahí seguro Sumireko se llegaría a enterar, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero no le importaba mucho justo ahora. Estaba traicionando a la heredera de los Hanabusa y su compromiso, aunque si lo pensaba un poco más, aun no estaban casadas por lo cual no contaba como infidelidad.

La puerta abriéndose frente a ella interrumpió sus pensamientos.

– ¿Isuke? ¿Qué haces aquí?– la peli rosa ignoró la pregunta y entró al departamento de Nio, yendo directamente a sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar.

– ¿Al fin arrestaron a tu novia por pedofilia? No se ve que esté por aquí.

– ¡Hey! Ya soy mayor de edad por lo cual no cuenta como pedofilia, Yuri-san solo fue a trabajar– gritó Nio sonrojada, odiaba que la molestaran con ese tema ¿Cómo la gente podía ser tan superficial y molestarla por eso? solo porque su novia le llevaba un par de años…pocos años…unos diez.

– Como sea, Isuke quiere que le des el número de las chicas que llevaste a su departamento– dijo fingiendo desinterés mientras miraba sus uñas. No estaba mirando a la rubia, pero sabía perfectamente que una enorme sonrisa gatuna y pervertida se había formado en su rostro.

– Oh ¿Finalmente les pagarás?

– Isuke pensó que ya les habías pagado– miró a Nio reclamándose mentalmente al ver como la sonrisa gatuna de la chica se hacía más grande, había caído en su trampa.

– Pero ¿Para qué quieres la tarjeta? Solo marca al 01800 FIRENOPORNO y solicita hablar con la bombera sexy y si eres de las primeras personas en llamar recibirás Pockys y el libro "Como apagar incendios con sensualidad" por Haruki "apagatufuegointerior"–dijo Nio mientras hacía voz de anunciante de televisión y sonreía.

– Isuke no está para chistes horribles, ya dámela – le dijo con impaciencia mientras fruncía el ceño.

– Nunca pensé que la gran Inukai Isuke caería en los clichés de enamorarse de una stripper que conoce antes de su boda– planeaba decir algo mas pero se detuvo cuando escuchó a Isuke tronar sus nudillos mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina– Iré a buscar la tarjeta.

Nio se fue a su recamara para buscar la dichosa tarjeta, se preguntaba porque Isuke la había ido a buscar personalmente por aquello, sabiendo que la tsundere de su amiga, no era que se tomara la molestia de hacer las cosas por sí misma y mucho menos cuando tenía que ver con otras personas. Recordó que la tarjeta la había guarda dado en uno de sus cajones, no quería que su novia la viera ¿Qué pensaría la respetable sensei Meichi Yuri si viera que tenía una tarjeta de ese tipo? No, ese secreto era de ella. Al fin había encontrado la tarjeta, cuando sintió una mano tocando su hombro, dio un pequeño saltito, para darse la vuelta y ver que solo era Isuke.

– Ara~ Asuste a Tiburoncín ¿Dónde puedo recoger mi premio? – dijo la peli rosa mientras se sentaba en la cama y sonreía.

– Te he dicho que no me digas así – dijo haciendo un puchero – No sé, porque tú y las demás me dicen así desde el colegio – dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

– ¿Por qué será? ~ Como sea, dame la tarjeta y me voy, Isuke no tiene más tiempo que perder contigo – dijo mientras se miraba las uñas y estiraba la otra mano para que le diera la tarjeta.

– Te la doy a condición de que me digas para q...–no pudo decir más, porque entro una llamada y Nio se vio obligada a contestar – Hashiri Nio aquí ¿Quién allá?

– Hitsugi-chan acá...otra vez caí en eso, no importa, Tibu-chan ¿Será que tendrás la tarjeta de las chicas que contrataste? – A eso Nio sonrió gatunamente mostrando sus dientes y miró a Isuke, Isuke le regresó la mirada ¿Y aun se preguntaba porque le decían Tiburoncín? Pero obviando eso ¿Porque la miraba así?

– ¡Oh, la tarjeta! verás Hitsugi-chan– no pudo decir más porque en cuanto escuchó el nombre de la peli azul, Isuke le arrebato la tarjeta y salió lo más rápido que pudo del departamento, dejando a Nio confundida.

– ¿Nio-chan?– no obtuvo respuesta– ¡Tibu-chan!

– ¡No me digas así! Y sobre la tarjeta… ehm, digamos que la perdí… ¿Hitsugi?– Nio no recibió respuesta, la otra chica había cortado la llamada. Ahora tenía curiosidad ¿Por qué sus amigas tenían tanto interés en contactar a esas chicas?

Habían pasado unas dos horas en las que Hitsugi estuvo esperando que cargara el celular de la chica peli roja, decidió que era mejor revisarlo, así que fue a buscarlo, lo abrió para darse cuenta que la batería ya estaba completamente cargada, cosa que la hizo sonreír, ahora mismo sería capaz de ver que tenía en su teléfono la chica de nombre Chitaru, "Chitaru" el nombre de la peli roja le encantaba, aunque por ahora solo sabía su nombre y no su apellido. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente haciéndola sonreír no sabía su apellido, pero Kirigaya Chitaru, sonaba bien, si se casaran podría llamarse así, comenzó a reír y desechó rápidamente la idea, le gustaba la peli roja y mucho, pero casarse no era algo que Hitsugi quisiera hacer, así que concentro su atención en el teléfono de nuevo.

Al prenderlo se dio cuenta que en la pantalla principal tenía una foto de un paisaje, Hitsugi se sintió decepcionada, pensó que quizás Chitaru era de la que le gustaba tener una foto de su novia con ella en la pantalla, cuando fuera su novia la obligaría a ponerla, sonrió y negó nuevamente, debía quitarse esas ideas.

No estaba segura que revisar primero, así que decidió ver primero su lista de contactos, chance y tendría oportunidad de saber cómo localizarla, después stalkearia sus fotos con calma, buscó y vio muchos nombres, hasta que uno en especial le llamo la atención: "Takechi Otoya", recordaba haber escuchado ese nombre de boca de su amada peli roja con el cual había llamado a la pirata peli purpura y entonces decidió darle click en el botón de llamada y trago saliva, se sentía nerviosa mientras esperaba que entrara la llamada.

Otoya se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación, era algo tarde pero había trabajado durante la noche y se encontraba cansada. Por desgracia su preciado descanso fue interrumpido por un molesto sonido. El sonido de su teléfono celular sonando. Podría ignorarlo y seguir durmiendo, pero no podía hacerlo, pocas personas la llamaban y si alguien tenía su número era para algo importante, así que de mala gana estiró el brazo y contestó sin mirar la pantalla.

– ¿Diga?– su voz aun sonaba adormilada.  
 _  
– ¿Takechi-san?–_ fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, dejando confundida a la peli purpura.

– Si… ¿Quién eres?– ante esa pregunta Hitsugi se dio un golpe mental ¿Que iba a decir? "Hola tu eres una de las strippers que vino al departamento de mi amiga ¿verdad? Soy la chica que prácticamente secuestro a Chitaru quería que me ayudaras a localizarla" Claramente no podía decir eso.

Por otro lado Otoya se sorprendió al no recibir una respuesta del otro lado así que miró la pantalla para comprobar si la llamada seguía activa, pero algo la hizo reaccionar, la pantalla marcaba el nombre y número de Chitaru, pero según les había dicho la peli roja había perdido su teléfono la noche que se fue con la chica de cabello azul. El sueño desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de la situación.

– ¿Eres la loli que secuestro a Chitaru?– pregunto tratando de reprimir su risa.

– _Si…eso creo_ – Hitsugi odiaba ser llamada así, pero no podía quejarse por ahora– _olvido su teléfono en mi departamento, supongo que lo necesitara puede venir a buscarlo cuando quiera._

Otoya sonrió, una idea había cruzado por su mente aún se sentía molesta de que Shiena hubiera perdonado a la peli roja con tanta facilidad.

– Eso sería un poco complicado, está ocupada con varias cosas, pero puedes venir tú a entregárselo personalmente si no tienes problema.

– _¡P-Por supuesto! ¿Podrías darme la dirección?_ – la peli azul corrió a tomar algo para anotar mientras Otoya le daba las indicaciones– muchas gracias Takechi-san.

– Jajajaja no tienes nada que agradecer, puedo apostar que a Chitaru le encantará verte de nuevo– "y a su novia" sonrió al pensar eso, al otro lado de la línea la peli azul se despidió y colgó.

Ahora tenía la dirección de la peli roja, pronto la vería y eso la hacía muy feliz, miró nuevamente el teléfono, era hora de ver que había en el. Por fin iba a poder verle rostro a la novia de Chitaru.

Comenzó a navegar en la galería del teléfono, primero vio imágenes, muchas imágenes de animales y rosas, parecía que la chica tenia obsesión por las rosas rojas, después había fotos de príncipes, probablemente por su trabajo, para después ver fotos de la chica con la bombera, otras con la pirata y otras con unas chicas peli plateadas, todas eran muy lindas, se preguntaba si alguna de ellas era su novia, pero ninguna de todas las fotos había algún indicio cariñoso, sintió decepción al ver que no tenía ninguna foto de ella y su novia, siguió mirando las imágenes esperando ver lo mismo hasta que vio una que le impactó, una donde una chica de cabellera castaña y lentes besaba en la mejilla a Chitaru, que se sonrojaba ligeramente, miró otra foto en la que ahora Chitaru era quien le daba un beso en la mejilla a la castaña y otra en la que daban un beso en los labios.

– ¡¿Por qué tenías que ser tú?!

Suspiro frustrada, conocía a esa chica, cuando iban en el colegio solía llevarse muy bien con Shiena, aun cuando la castaña siempre le decía a Hitsugi que dejara de ser tan mujeriega y estuviera con una sola chica, en realidad tenían una buena relación de amigas también con Sumireko y Kouko, ese trio de nerds no le desagradaba, pero desde que Sumireko se había comprometido con Isuke, Hitsugi había tenido una fuerte discusión con Shiena porque no estaba de acuerdo con ese matrimonio forzado, por esa razón se habían distanciado. Sabía que el compromiso era del gusto de Sumireko, más no de Isuke, al final de cuentas, ella era más amiga de Inukai que de las nerds, jamás se volvieron a hablar.

Ahora no estaba segura si ir detrás de Chitaru o no, se sentiría un poco culpable.

– Aunque… se supone que yo no estoy enterada de que ella es su novia– No sabía que la nerd tenía novia y jamás pensó que sería una mujer como Chitaru ¿Que le vería la peli roja a la castaña? No es que no fuera linda, pero sinceramente esperaba otra cosa. Al diablo con eso, probablemente estaba mal, pero Hitsugi quería ver de nuevo a la peli roja. Además no es como si se fuera a enamorar de Chitaru y se la fuese a quitar a la castaña. Tal vez saldría con ella un par de veces como siempre lo hacía, porque para Kirigaya Hitsugi el enamorarse era imperdonable.

Isuke había salido casi corriendo de la casa de Nio, no sabía que la había impulsado a tomar la tarjeta y escapar cual adolescente, pero necesitaba saber de la pelirroja, recordó que su amiga loli también había pedido la tarjeta, ¿También quería lo mismo que ella con la peli roja? Miró su celular un momento, ya era un poco tarde, pero si es que era como pensaba la pelirroja estaría ahí en el bar. Tomó un taxi y dio la dirección.

Al llegar, miro con desagrado el lugar frente a ella, era lo que ella catalogaba como un bar viejo y sucio, podría irse en ese preciso momento, pero por desgracia la tentación de entrar a buscar a la peli roja era demasiado fuerte, entró de mala gana al lugar y fue hasta la barra para pedir un trago, se sentó en un banquillo y buscó con la mirada a la peli roja pero no la encontró por ningún lado. Ahora se sentía molesta, tendría que preguntar por la chica por mucho que su orgullo le dijera que no lo hiciera, no había ido hasta ese lugar para nada.

Una chica de cabello plateado se acercó a limpiar la barra, manteniéndose un poco alejada de Isuke.

– ¡Hey tú! Hay una chica alta, con cabello rojo y cara de idiota que trabaja aquí– recordaba perfectamente su nombre pero no iba a decirlo, sería darle mucha importancia– ¿Dónde está?

La peli plateada no respondió, solo balbuceaba cosas inaudibles y evitaba mirar a Isuke, cosa que hizo que la peli rosa se molestara aún más.

– Que pocos modales, tienen por aquí, al menos ten la decencia de mirar a las personas cuando te hablan– estiró su mano para tomar el hombro de la chica y hacer que la mirara pero una mano la tomó por la muñeca, volteó para encarar a la persona que la había tomado, encontrándose con una chica idéntica a la otra.

– No la toques–dijo clavando su mirada en la de la peli rosa– Y no vengas a decir cosas sobre modales cuando no sabes cómo demostrarlos tu misma.

– ¿Acaso tu sabes cómo? Lo dudo mucho– la voz de Isuke era desafiante y llena de arrogancia no se dejaría intimidar por esa chica.

– Por supuesto, buenas noches mi nombre es Banba Shin'ya te agradecería que no vuelvas a hablarle así a mi hermana– a pesar de su voz sonaba tranquila tenía un ligero toque de sarcasmo y ejercía más fuerza en su agarre– La chica que estás buscando no se encuentra aquí, ahora fuera.

Isuke estaba por reclamar, pero no le dio tiempo de hacerlo porque Shin'ya la inmovilizo y la sacó del lugar. La peli rosa estaba que ardía en furia ¡¿Quién se creía esa chica para tratar a la gran Inukai Isuke así?! ¡Eso no se iba a quedar así! Definitivamente no.

Estaba por acercarse a la puerta pero dos hombres aparecieron frente a ella, Isuke hizo una mueca de asco, apestaban a alcohol y a cigarrillos. Y a juzgar por la expresión lasciva en sus rostros sabía lo que estaban pensando, sabia como defenderse, estaba por darles un golpe hasta que una voz la interrumpió.

– ¿Isuke?– la peli rosa volteó para ver a Haruki con un pocky en la boca caminando hacia ella.

– Haruki-chan–dijo uno de los tipos que se habían acercado a Isuke– ¿Nueva chica? Déjanos ser los primeros en contratarla.

– ¿No es demasiado para ustedes?– Haruki sonaba molesta, tampoco le agradaban las personas como ellos.

– Si, Isuke es demasiado para ustedes– dijo la peli rosa mirándose las uñas, caminó hacia Haruki para enredar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la peli roja– además ya encontré lo que buscaba.

– ¡Oh vamos! Es solo un momento – dijo uno de los hombres sujetando el brazo de Isuke, para luego sentirse empujado con una fuerza brutal y observar la mirada de molestia de Haruki.

– La señorita dijo que no... – dijo la peli roja mientras rodeaba la cintura de Isuke mirándola a los ojos– ella y yo tenemos asuntos que atender– ambos hombres se vieron confundidos, no querían tener problemas con Haruki, la conocían y sabían que a pesar de ser mujer, Haruki tenía la fuerza de dos hombres juntos, sabían que si se metían en problemas con ella saldrían perdiendo, así que resignados y gruñendo dieron media vuelta y se fueron.

Ambas chicas miraron como los hombres se retiraban de la escena, Haruki aun podía sentir el ligero temblor del cuerpo de Isuke, tal vez se había asustado un poco, sonrió, mientras apretaba suavemente el cuerpo de la peli rosa que aun miraba en dirección de donde se habían ido los tipos esos.

Era ya bastante noche, por lo tanto el clima era más frio y es que en sus prisas Isuke no se había puesto algo más abrigador, pero a pesar de todo se sentía cálido el ambiente, pero ¿Porque? la vista de la peli rosa regresó a la chica que tenía abrazando, Isuke se quedó en shock un momento, ¿Por qué estaba abrazando a esa idiota? Ahora recordaba, al sentir cierto temor de encontrarse en una calle desierta frente a dos tipos que la miraban de una manera nada caballerosa, al ver como la stripper había llegado de improviso, su primer idea había sido abrazar a la chica, para dar a entender que estaba con ella.

Ahora esa idiota la veía con una sonrisa, sintió el rubor subir a sus mejillas y se soltó del abrazo que tenían de un empujón.

– ¡¿P-porque me abrazas idiota?!– dijo y sintió como una ráfaga de frio cubrió su cuerpo y la hizo estremecer al perder la calidez de los brazos de Haruki.

– Bueno Isuke-sama tú me abrazaste primero– respondió soltando una risita y el ver como Inukai evitaba su mirada la hizo sonreír más–Pero a todo esto ¿Para qué me buscabas?

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que te estaba buscando a ti? No te sientas tan importante, dije eso para que esos idiotas se largaran de aquí.

– Ohh y yo que pensaba que Isuke-sama me había extrañado y venía a contratarme de nuevo– dijo giñando un ojo y sonriendo, la peli rosa se sonrojo ¡¿Cómo demonios sabia eso?! Escucho la risa de Haruki, esa tonta solo se estaba burlando de ella.

– La idiota de Nio no les pagó, vine a hacerlo– Isuke sacó un sobre con dinero y se lo entregó a Haruki, la cual lo abrió y luego de ver la cantidad volteó a mirar a Isuke sorprendida.

– Esto es más de lo que debían pagar, te regresare lo que sobra.

– Isuke no lo quiere, tómalo como intereses por el retraso– Haruki sonrió y abrazo fuertemente a la peli rosa haciéndola sonrojar ligeramente– ¡¿I-Idiota que crees que haces?!

– Lo siento pero no tienes idea de lo mucho que me ayuda esto, gracias, gracias.

–Sí, si ahora suéltame Isuke quiere irse de este basurero– dijo empujando a la peli roja.

– Espera, es tarde y es peligroso yo te llevare y no aceptare un no por respuesta– Haruki tomó la mano de la peli rosa y la arrastro nuevamente dentro del bar, la llevo hasta la caja pero no había nadie ahí, fue hasta la barra y le entregó el dinero a una chica de cabello azul. No soltó la mano de la peli rosa en ningún momento.

Subieron al primer taxi que encontraron, la peli rosa tenía la mirada a la ventanilla, aun preguntándose ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Pero lo hecho estaba hecho, ahora iba a su departamento junto con la stripper peli roja que había pasado con ella la mejor y más fogosa noche de su vida.

Volteo a ver a Haruki, iba con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, sonreía feliz.

Felicidad.

Ese concepto era ajeno a ella. Nunca había sabido a ciencia cierta lo que era, la vida para ella era monótona, mecánica, siempre aburrida, pero quizás en este momento podía cambiar. Claro, serle infiel a su prometida de casi toda la vida, era emocionante. Además aunque no lo quisiera admitir su piel vibraba y su corazón se aceleraba al pensar que podría pasar una noche más con la chica de la cabellera roja.

Después de unos minutos llegaron al departamento de Isuke, la pelirroja la siguió sin preguntar nada, tenía curiosidad a donde llegaría todo esto, aunque si pudiera ser, le encantaría pasar una noche más con la escultural chica que tenía enfrente. Se quedó parada ahí mientras veía como Inukai se sentaba, no sabía que decir, ya había cumplido con su objetivo: traer a la peli rosa a casa.

– ¿Qué esperas? Ya tuviste el honor de traer a Isuke a casa, ahora puedes irte– dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba hacia otro lado.

Haruki soltó una risita y se sentó con rudeza en el sillón junto a Isuke.

– ¡Idiota! ¿Qué haces? Isuke te dijo que te fueras.

– Isuke-sama, aun siento que no es justo que pagaras de más, por lo qué... ¿Te gustaría una sesión privada? – dijo sonriendo, mientras en un movimiento había hecho quedar a Isuke debajo de ella en el sillón mientras la miraba a los ojos.

– N-no ¿Por qué lo querría? Ahora aléjate de mí idiota– a pesar de decir eso Isuke no se movió ni trato de alejar a Haruki.

– Dices eso, pero tus reacciones dicen otra cosa– Haruki comenzó a besar el cuello de Ia peli rosa, provocando que su cuerpo se estremeciera– Ves, solo déjate llevar Isuke-sama.

Isuke estaba a punto de replicar pero Haruki no le dio tiempo de hacerlo porque la beso, ya no tenía caso seguirse resistiendo así que correspondió al beso y comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de la peli roja, siguieron así por varios minutos, los besos y las caricias iban aumentando, hasta que escucharon la puerta del departamento abrirse.

– Isuke ¿Estás en casa?– dijo una voz desde la puerta una voz que la peli rosa conocía perfectamente bien, la voz de Sumireko.

–Mierda.

* * *

 **kali9105: Creo que aquí habrá una muerte y no será mi culpa :v okno, espero que les guste este cap, que es más largo que los demás~**

 **Inucchi: Las cosas ya se pondrán interesantes ¿Nos matarán a mi Haruki? ¿Porque le decimos Tiburoncin a Nio? ¿Porque estoy haciendo preguntas? ¿Porque las están leyendo como comercial de tv?**

 **kali9105: JAJAJA te afecto el cap segunda novia xD Oh, Tibu-chan es un desmadre xDDD Que creen que suceda el próximo cap? Espero que Haruki no muera y nos quedemos sin prota :v Les agradecemos sus reviews, son tan entretenidos :3**

 **Inucchi: No me afecto...bueno solo un poco, tengo sueño y digo cosas tontas. A propósito no se nos ocurre ningún nombre decente para el bar en el que trabajan las chicas así que si nos dan sugerencias en los reviews seria muy bueno :3 Nos vemos en el próximo cap, ya saben que si quieren dejar ladrillazos o tomatazos avientenselos a Kali :v**

 **kali9105: Cierto, dejen el nombre que les gustaria para el bar xD Muchas gracias por leernos, cada rw nos motiva para ponernos más crack cada día xD Esperamos que les guste este cap, por otro lado porque yo recibo todo? T-T En fin, nos vemos en el prox cap! :D**

 **Que el fandom de Akuma no Riddle en español siga creciendo!**


	5. Bullying pa' las lolis

**kali9105: Holi~ como están?, esperamos que bien :3 Listos para ponerse crack? digo, para leer?**

 **Inucchi: Woow... un segundo Subimos fic a horas decentes y no de madrugada? que rayos paso aquí?**

 **kali9105: Es que hoy Kali intentó apresurarse por la tardanza xD Esperemos que les guste :3**

 **Inucchi: Eso :v disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Akuma no riddle le pertenece a Yun Kouga, si fuera nuestro habría OVAS donde todas se dieran... amor~ 7u7**

* * *

Oyeron pasos acercarse, Isuke empujó a Haruki la cual cayó de manera brusca en el suelo y se sentó en el sillón de junto, mientras la peli rosa solo alcanzó a disimular que tomaba su teléfono, Sumireko entró sonriendo, concentrando su vista en Inukai.

– ¡Isuke! por fin puedo verte y estar un momento a solas contigo –dijo mientras se acercaba a la peli rosa y le daba un suave beso en los labios, la cual solo se dejó besar, Haruki pensó que podía escapar en ese momento, así que levantó sigilosamente, pero se tropezó y cayó al suelo – Isuke ¿Quién es esta persona?– dijo mientras la miraba fijamente y Haruki rápidamente se levantó del suelo.

– ¡Puedo explicarlo! – dijo Haruki mientras levantaba las manos, Isuke solo se frotó el rostro con cansancio y frustración, si quería que las descubrieran esa frase era perfecta.

– ¿Quién eres y que haces en el departamento de mi prometida? – dijo Sumireko poniéndose enfrente de la peli rosa, la cual solo se levantó y tomó de la mano a Sumireko.

– Simplemente es alguien que me ayudo, cuando...–Isuke no sabía que excusa poner –...cuando me asaltaron– dijo y miró a Haruki, la cual entendió la idea rápidamente.

– Exacto, había dos tipos con intenciones no muy buenas hacia ella, yo iba pasando por ahí y la ayude. Ya es algo tarde así que me ofrecí a traerla hasta aquí– Haruki miró a Sumireko con una sonrisa y extendió su mano hacia ella– Soy Sagae Haruki, mucho gusto.

– Ya veo, muchas gracias por ayudar a mi prometida– devolvió la sonrisa y tomó su mano, Haruki no parecía una mala persona– Sumireko Hanabusa, la verdad me resulta un poco sorprendente que la defendieras tu sola.

– No fue nada en realidad, tuve que tomar cursos de defensa personal y artes marciales.

– Oh, interesante. He estado buscando alguien para que sea guarda espaldas de Isuke ¿Te interesaría?

Haruki no sabía que responder, se sentía culpable, pero ella no sabía que la peli rosa estaba comprometida, si lo hubiera sabido de ninguna forma se le insinuaría a la chica, ella no era ese tipo de persona, ahora su prometida estaba ahí ofreciéndole ser guardaespaldas de la chica. Haruki podría aceptar el trabajo pero no estaba segura de sí podría resistir la tentación de estar tan cerca de la chica.

– Eso suena bien, pero… tengo una familia muy grande y soy responsable de ella, no puedo estar ausente de casa mucho tiempo y…

– Por eso no te preocupes, te pagare muy bien y solo necesito que cuides a Isuke cuando yo no pueda estar con ella, tendrás mucho tiempo para tu familia.

– Isuke no quiere un guardaespaldas ya te lo había dicho– dijo la peli rosa molesta.

– Querida, tiene que ser así, si no hubiera sido por Sagae-san hubieras estado en peligro, quien sabe qué hubiese pasado– dijo mientras se giraba a Isuke y tomaba su rostro con ambas manos con delicadeza para que la mirara –no quiero que te pase nada malo– le dijo sonriendo con dulzura.

Isuke tragó en seco mientras la veía, se sentía un poco culpable a pesar de todo, apartó las manos de Sumireko dando la vuelta para no seguir sintiéndose así.

– Tu ganas, pero yo le pagaré – dijo Isuke yéndose para su habitación, quería estar un momento a solas antes de volver a enfrentar a su prometida, Haruki miró toda la escena en silencio sintiéndose incomoda. Sumireko dio la vuelta y la miró sonriendo. Haruki estaba por negarse a la oferta pero no pudo decir nada porque el sonido del teléfono de Sumireko interrumpió la conversación, se disculpó y contestó, al terminar su llamada volvió a mirar a Haruki.

– Sagae-san el carácter de Isuke es muy difícil pero por favor haz lo que ella te pida, menos renunciar. Discúlpenme pero debo retirarme– Sumireko fue a la habitación de Isuke y le dio un beso en los labios–Tengo que irme, nos vemos más tarde.

Una vez que se retiró del departamento Isuke fue a donde estaba la peli roja, se quedaron sumergidas en un silencio incomodo, ninguna de las dos sabía que decir y Haruki se sentía enormemente culpable, pero no podía soportar el silencio por más tiempo.

– Entonces…

– Mira, Isuke no tiene interés en contratarte, pero no tengo opción así que ahora tienes un trabajo nuevo.

–Entiendo Isuke-sama, sobre lo que pas–

– Olvida eso, haz de cuenta que nos conocimos como lo piensa Sumireko ¿sí?, ahora lárgate, Isuke tiene mucho sueño – dijo mientras regresaba a su recamara y azotaba la puerta, Haruki se quedó solita mirando por donde se había ido Isuke.

Decidió que lo mejor era retirarse, ya mañana regresaría para preguntarle a Inukai que quería que hiciera, además tendría que hablar con la abuela Azuma para pedirle que le diera chance. Salió del departamento pensando en todo lo que había sucedido ahí.

* * *

Tokaku estaba indecisa si hacerlo o no hacerlo, se sentía extraña, era la primera vez que hacia eso, pero ya no podía contenerse más, así que marcó el número del papelito que le había dado Haru.

Espero a los primeros timbrazos, mientras más nerviosa se ponía, por fin entraba la llamada cuando escucho una voz:

 _– Servicios hot en línea ¿Desea a alguna chica que le atienda?_ – Tokaku miró su teléfono y se dio cuenta que era el número correcto al que había marcado.

– Lo siento, creo que me he equivocado de número– dijo y escuchó un par de golpes, como una pelea o algo parecido.

– _¡Te he dicho que no tomes mi teléfono Nio!_ – escuchó la voz de la chica peli naranja diciéndole a alguien más– _¿Quién habla? disculpe mi prima tomó mi teléfono_.

– Azuma…Tokaku– Haru tardo un par de segundos en reaccionar.

– _¡Tokaku-san! Hola._

– _¿Quién es Tokaku-san? Haru al fin conseguiste novia, felicidades–_

escuchó la otra voz de fondo, la palabra "novia" la hizo sentir algo que no pudo identificar.

 _– ¡Nio! Tokaku-san espera_ – Escuchó un par de gritos más y después un portazo– _Lo siento, mi prima puede ser un poco molesta ¿Cómo estas Tokaku-san? Creí que no me llamarías, me sorprendiste._

Tokaku no sabía que decir, ella misma estaba sorprendida del porque había llamado a la chica. Había estado pensando mucho en ella y eso le molestaba, pero sintió la necesidad de llamar a la chica y no se pudo contener de hacerlo, ahora que lo había hecho, no sabía que decir, solo estaba quedando en ridículo, probablemente lo mejor sería colgar en ese preciso momento.

 _– ¿Tokaku-san?_ – la peli azul salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Haru.

– ¿Si? Lo siento, solo quería comprobar si ese era tu número, eso es todo.  
 _  
– Oh ya veo...–_ la voz de Haru se escuchaba un poco decepcionada,

– Ehm... ¿Tienes algo que hacer el sábado de la próxima semana? – dijo Tokaku, se quería golpear así misma ¿Porque había dicho eso?

– _No, ella tiene todo el tiempo libre del mundooooo, pasa por ella a las 8_ – se escuchó un "Nio" mucho más fuerte y colgaron, Tokaku se separó del teléfono y se dio cuenta que ya habían colgado, sin duda esa había sido la manera más extraña de obtener una cita con esa chica. No sabía porque lo había hecho, pero no se arrepentía de ello, además solo era una cita de amigas.

O eso quería pensar. Un momento... ¿Cómo es que se verían si ni siquiera le había preguntado su dirección? Se golpeó la frente con la mano, seria incomodo si hablaba de nuevo con ella, pensaría que era muy insistente, de repente su teléfono sonó, era un mensaje con la dirección de Haru, se sorprendió de que Haru supiera lo que estaba pensando, tal vez salir con ella sería interesante.

* * *

Hitsugi miró el lugar frente a ella con una enorme sonrisa, luego de haber dado vueltas en círculos por más de treinta minutos, al fin había podido llegar al lugar donde la peli roja trabajaba. Luego de una pequeña discusión acerca de su edad al fin entro al bar, el lugar estaba lleno, demasiado lleno, pensó cual sería la mejor manera de buscar a la peli roja y se dirigió a la barra. Pidió algo de beber, pero Suzu se quedó observándola varios segundos, a su parecer Hitsugi lucia joven… bastante joven.

– Luces muy joven ¿Segura que tienes edad para beber?

– Tú también luces joven ¿Segura que tienes edad para trabajar aquí?– ambas chicas rieron un poco y Suzu sirvió lo que le había pedido.

– ¿Podrías ayudarme con algo?– preguntó y Suzu simplemente asintió con una sonrisa– Estoy buscando a Chitaru-san me dijeron que trabaja aquí ¿Podrías llamarla?

La sonrisa de Suzu se borró en cuanto dijo eso, según le había contado la peli roja, la chica con la que desapareció hace días, lucia bastante joven, esperaba que solo fuera coincidencia. Después de todo muchas personas, tanto chicos como chicas iban ahí a buscar a alguien específicamente.

– Y dime ¿Quién la busca?

– Oh si, lo siento. Soy Kirigaya Hitsugi.

Hitsugi…definitivamente era la chica con la que Chitaru había desaparecido.

– Lo siento, pero debes irte.

– ¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Ya te dije que soy mayor de edad!– le dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

– No es por eso ¿Sabes que Chitaru no es una mujer libre, no? – le dijo Suzu con toda seriedad.

– ¿Y eso qué? No es como si me la fuera a robar– la chica más baja se cruzó de brazos mientras veía retadoramente a la bar tender.

– ¿Segura? Emborracharla y llevártela a tu casa dice lo contrario– la peli azul sonrió irónicamente– como sea, si aprecias de algún modo a Chitaru, no vuelvas a aparecerte por aquí.

– No me importa lo que tu pienses, esperaré aquí hasta que ella venga– Kirigaya se volvió a sentar y dirigió su mirada hacia la gente que estaba en el bar.

– ¿Pasa algo Suzu-san?– dijo una peli plateada que se había acercado al ver la mirada y expresiones de enojo de parte de Suzu, ella no solía alterarse con facilidad.

–Será mejor que te vayas ahora mismo, Shin'ya acompaña a la señorita fuera de aquí, no te preocupes por la bebida, la casa invita– le dijo dándole una sonrisa encantadora. Hitsugi se sintió molesta ante esas palabras y su molestia aumento cuando sintió su cuerpo ser levantado, por la chica de cabello plateado, pero como si eso no fuera suficiente la chica la estaba cargando como si fuera un vil costal de papas, la llevó fuera del bar y la bajó con cuidado dándole una sonrisa de burla y entrando al bar de nuevo. Hitsugi se quedó en shock unos segundos y después dio media vuelta eso no se quedaría así, ya encontraría la manera de ver a Chitaru sin que nadie se entrometiera.

* * *

Otoya estaba escondida detrás de un pilar mirando todo mientras se reía, al parecer la loli había escogido mal momento para aparecer, pero había sido divertido por un rato al menos, ya que al tener esa noche libre se aburría, Haruki aún no llegaba de donde sea que había ido, se supone que iban a tener una partida de un juego en la vieja consola que compartían con Tokaku, pero la peli roja no estaba por ninguna parte. Iría a robar comida a la cocina y se encerraría en su cuarto a jugar sola.

Cuando iba a su habitación divisó abierta la puerta de la habitación que compartían Shiena y Chitaru, la abuela Azuma lo había dispuesto así cuando se enteró de que tenían una relación, era como darles su aprobación. Otoya siempre estuvo de acuerdo con ella en todo, hasta cuando le había pedido que trabajara para ella como stripper, la quería y la respetaba, pero esa era la única decisión con la que sintió ganas de gritarle a la mujer.

Trató de olvidarse de eso, caminó hacia la puerta y vio a Shiena concentrada en su tarea, se quedó observando a la chica que estaba tan concentrada en su tarea y a la vez hacia unas muecas tan graciosas y lindas, era tan adorable, daría lo que fuera porque fuera suya y no de aquella estúpida peli roja, que aun a pesar de todo no podía odiar.

– ¿Qué haces parada ahí como estatua? – la voz de la castaña la sacó de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Eh? Nada, solo pasaba por aquí, ya sabes me entretengo viendo a cuatro-ojos mientras se desesperan por terminar sus tareas, es taaan divertido – dijo riendo mientras veía a Shiena poner cara de molesta, aunque por dentro se preguntaba ¿Que estaba haciendo? ¿Porque siempre la hacía enojar? Tal vez porque era la única manera en la que podía acercarse a ella.

– Oh ¿Será que las pocas que te hacen caso ya se olvidaron de ti foreveralone-san? – dijo mirándola a la cara y sonriendo de manera retadora, mientras se levantaba de ahí y caminaba hacia ella.

– Nah, yo ya me aburrí de ellas, deberías agradecer de estar siendo observada por mí– dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

– Sí, sí, lo que digas, ahora fuera, tengo que terminar mi tarea y me estás distrayendo– le dijo mientras la empujaba suavemente.

– No quiero, no me iré– dijo sonriendo más, mientras tomaba las manos de Shiena y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, lo cual hizo que se pusiera nerviosa.

– En serio, necesito terminar esto para mañana, es importante suéltame y vete– pese a que la castaña trataba de sonar molesta, el nerviosismo en su voz era bastante notorio, Otoya se percató de su nerviosismo y sonrió con burla, aunque por dentro se sentía ansiosa, siempre lograba poner nerviosa a Shiena, pero no sabía que hacer o cómo actuar después de eso. Además dijo que era importante, Otoya no molestaría con algo importante para ella.

– Qué aburrida eres– la soltó y salió de la habitación, pero inmediatamente después asomó su cabeza mostrando su lengua infantilmente– Suerte con tu tarea Nerdmochi-san.

– ¡Te he dicho que no me llames así!– le lanzo un libro a la cabeza pero Otoya lo esquivó fácilmente, suspiró molesta y cerró la puerta de su habitación con seguro para después desplomarse en su cama cubriendo su rostro.

Tonta Otoya y sus tontas bromas, tonta ella y su afán de molestarla, tonta Takechi Otoya y sus hermosos e hipnóticos ojos turquesas que la volvían loca cada vez que los miraba, sin contar su sonrisa y sus gestos de niña pequeña que la hacían ver tan adorable.

Shiena se dio un golpe mental, debía dejar de pensar en eso.

Por otro lado Otoya había corrido hasta su habitación y se daba de golpes en la cabeza contra un escritorio. ¿Por qué siempre hacia cosas tan tontas cerca de Shiena? ¡¿Por qué no podía actuar con normalidad con la única chica que de verdad le gustaba?! Con la única chica que de verdad quería.

Al otro día Otoya se levantaba tarde como siempre, se la había pasado jugando hasta la madrugada, tenía hambre así que se acercó a la cocina del bar, ahí estaba Suzu y Mahiru las cuales comían y conversaban tranquilamente, mientras Shin'ya solo las observaba y comía en silencio, Otoya llegó y se sentó azotando la silla causando un pequeño susto en Mahiru, a lo que Shinya la miró y le gruñó.

– Lo siento– dijo Otoya sonriendo cínicamente, no lo sentía, era un poco divertido ver saltar a Mahiru y después ver gruñir a su gemela, esas dos eran tan unidas que muchas veces llegó a pensar mal.

Otoya se paró nuevamente y fue a ver que había de comida en la estufa y se volvió a sentar para comer, mientras observaba a Mahiru y a Shin'ya levantarse y despedirse. Ella solo les levantó la mano a modo de despedida mientras mordía un pedazo de carne, volteó a ver a Suzu que bebía un té y volteó a ver a otro extremo de la mesa y divisó una especie de cuaderno, estiro la mano para tomarlo y se dio cuenta que era el mismo que le había visto a Shiena la noche anterior.

– ¡Suzu-san! ¿Shiena-chan ya se fue a la escuela? –la peli azul la miró.

– Si, se fue hace un rato ¿Porque? – dijo mientras dejaba su taza en la mesa.

– Al parecer olvidó su trabajo – la peli azul sonrió al ver la cara de preocupación de Otoya, aunque la peli purpura tratara de ocultar lo que sentía, siempre era más que notorio que quería a Kenmochi, cada vez era mas obvia.

– Mahiru y Shin'ya se acaban de ir... ¿Porque no les dices que se lo entreguen?– Otoya no respondió, solo asintió y salió corriendo del bar, para su suerte las chicas aún no se iban, apenas se estaban colocando los cascos para subir a la motocicleta. O mejor dicho Mahiru trataba de convencer a Shinya para que se pusiera el suyo.

– ¡Hey! ¿Podrían llevarle esto a Shiena-chan? Esa nerd lo olvidó y eso que ayer estaba tan preocupada por terminarlo– Shin´ya le arrebató el cuaderno mirándola con una sonrisa de burla y se lo entregó a Mahiru.

– Owww la psicópata está preocupada de que su amada nerd tenga problemas por no entregar esto– dijo mostrándole la lengua, ante lo que Otoya desvió la mirada. Shin'ya rio y subió a su motocicleta seguida de su hermana– Se lo entregaremos de tu parte.

Arrancó la motocicleta y se alejaron a una velocidad superior a la que le agradaba a Mahiru. No estudiaban en el mismo lugar Shiena había obtenido una beca para una universidad de prestigiosa y gente adinerada, en cambio Mahiru iba a una universidad pública ya que no tenían forma de pagar otra, así que Shinya tuvo que acelerar un poco más, de otra forma no tendrían tiempo de llegar a la universidad de Shiena y después llevar a Mahiru a la suya mientras sentía como su hermana se aferraba a su cintura. Llegaron rápidamente al lugar y le enviaron un mensaje a la castaña, el cual respondió de inmediato.

– Mahiru, ve tu yo no soy buena para "comportarme" cerca de gente rica– Mahiru miró a su hermana nerviosamente, ella no era buena relacionándose con las personas, se asustaba muy fácil cuando no conocía bien a alguien– Tranquila, solo entra y sal, yo te estaré esperando aquí.

Mahiru corrió y para su fortuna, Shiena estaba esperándola un poco más allá de la entrada. Una vez que le entregó el cuaderno a la castaña y esta le agradeció repetidas veces, corrió para encontrarse de nuevo con su hermana, pero en el camino chocó con una chica.

Sumireko iba mirando su celular mientras caminaba hacia la universidad, tenía prisa y no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie más había quedado de reunirse con Shiena y Kouko después de sus clases, según el mensaje que le había enviado la castaña les iba a decir algo.

Casi llegando a la puerta sintió un impacto que la llevó hacia atrás, mientras sentía que algo suave caía sobre ella, fue todo demasiado rápido, solo el dolor le hizo saber que había caído. Oyó un pequeño gemido y abrió los ojos, a la vez que sentía un peso ligero sobre ella. Entonces vio sobre ella a una chica hermosa, una peli plateada que aún tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Sumireko aun seguía impactada, quiso hablar, pero se quedó sin aliento cuando la chica abrió los ojos, eran bellos como amatistas.

Por su lado Mahiru, no podía dejar de admirar esos ojos azules tan intensos como hipnotizadores, pero se dio cuenta que estaba encima de la chica y pegando un chillido, se levantó y alejó un par de pasos de ella.

– L-lo siento, yo...–dijo sacando a Sumireko de su embelesamiento, también se levantó.

–No hay problema ¿Estás bien? – dijo al ver el nerviosismo de la chica que solo balbuceaba cosas en vano cosa que le pareció adorable a Sumireko, le brindó una sonrisa a la peli plateada– Nunca te había visto por aquí ¿Estás buscando a alguien?

– Y-Yo… –Mahiru no pudo terminar de decir nada coherente porque escucho la bocina de la motocicleta de Shin'ya– L-l-lo siento debo irme.

Mahiru salió corriendo, mientras Sumireko la miraba alejarse con una sonrisa, a su parecer esa chica había sido tan adorable que no podía dejar de sonreír. Siguió su camino hacia su salón de clases, el día transcurrió normal, sin alguna otra novedad. Luego de terminar sus clases se dirigió a la cafetería en la que se encontraría con Shiena y Kouko. Ordenaron algo y conversaron un rato, pero aun no podía sacarse de la mente a esa chica. Nunca la había visto, pues no estudiaba en la misma universidad que ella, eso era evidente, ahora no tenía idea de si la volvería a ver en algún momento.

– ¡Sumireko!– la voz de Shiena la saco de sus pensamientos.

– Cuanta agresividad no es necesario gritar.

– No, en realidad parecía necesario. Llevaba un rato hablándote– dijo Kouko mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

– Ara ¿De verdad? Lo siento, estaba un poco distraída.

– ¿Pensando en Isuke como siempre?– dijo Shiena sonriendo provocando que Sumireko se sonrojara, desde su encuentro con la chica peli plateada no había pensado en su prometida– Necesitas pensar en algo además de ella, en fin. Les estaba diciendo el sábado les presentaré a Chitaru.

– ¿De verdad?– dijo Sumireko– solo espero que no sea alguna loca psicópata mujeriega o algo así– Shiena se ahogó con su café, ¿Porque diablos siempre decían algo como para que ella se ahogara? Otoya encajaba perfecta en la descripción.

– No, no ando con alguien así– _"aunque quisiera_ " pero era imposible, Takechi no le daba ni la hora – mi novia es un amor de persona– dijo recordando a la dulce Chitaru, que por más que quisiera, no la hacía sentir lo mismo que la loca, molesta y borracha peli purpura– pero, hablando de novias... ¿Cuándo nos presentas a la tuya Kouko?– dijo mientras la chica revisaba su celular.

– No hay nadie que me interese, nadie llena mis expectativas, ahora solo me importa mi trabajo y ustedes, en fin tengo que irme– dicho esto prácticamente salió corriendo de la cafetería, Shiena rio.

–Si sigue así la contrataré de nana de los hijos que tenga con Isuke– ambas rieron un momento– yo también tengo que irme, entonces nos vemos el sábado, invitare a Isuke también– se levantaron y caminaron juntas a la salida, Sumireko sonrió recordando lo que había pasado en la mañana, de verdad quería saber quién era esa chica.

* * *

Nio estaba prestando especial atención a su clase o mejor dicho a su profesora, la clase no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero ver a Yuri Meichi dando clase era todo un deleite para su vista, aunque claro el estar tan embelesada admirándola obviamente la distraía de su clase, aunque eso no era tanto problema, Meichi le daría clases de refuerzo más tarde…clases privadas y muy especiales. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

Pensamiento que fue interrumpido por su celular vibrando en su bolsillo, lo sacó con cuidado de no ser vista por otros estudiantes, al abrirlo vio que tenía un mensaje de Hitsugi.  
 _  
_ _Hitsugi (Loli-chan) Kirigaya_

– Tibu-chan hay algo que necesito decirle a Isuke ¿Podemos ir a su casa más tarde?–

Nio frunció el ceño, odiaba ese apodo. Pero sabía devolvérsela a Hitsugi.

– Claro, claro Loli-chan nos vemos a la salida.

– ¡Te he dicho que no me digas así!

– ¡Yo te he dicho que no me digas Tibu-chan, estamos a mano!

– Oh, lo siento Tibu-chan supongo que prefieres Tiburoncín.

Nio estaba por seguir peleando a través de mensajes de texto con Hitsugi, pero no pudo hacerlo, una mano le arrebató su teléfono. Levantó la mirada para reclamar pero solo pudo poner una sonrisa nerviosa al ver a Meichi con su teléfono en una de sus manos.

– Hashiri-san, tu conversación debe ser muy interesante, pero te agradecería que prestes atención– dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que Nio asintió nerviosamente, mordiendo su lengua para contener una sonrisa. Probablemente su amada novia-profesora le daría un castigo más tarde, pero sería un castigo muy agradable. Claro que ninguno de sus compañeros de clase lo sabía y no podían saberlo o Yuri tendría problemas.

Durante el resto de su clase tuvo que prestar atención para no levantar sospechas. Al terminar y un vez que todos se retiraron se acercó al escritorio de su novia y se sentó sobre él, Yuri la miró un tanto molesta y le extendió su teléfono, pero Nio lo rechazó. En cambio envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la castaña y la beso. Meichi no podía seguir fingiendo estar molesta con Nio así que correspondió al beso. Hubieran seguido así de no ser porque escucharon a alguien toser al entrar al salón de clase.

Voltearon un poco asustadas, pero se tranquilizaron cuando vieron a Hitsugi parada en el marco de la puerta.

– Hitsugiii~ que desconsiderada eres, pudiste esperar un poco– dijo Nio hacienda un puchero aun sin soltar a su novia.

– Pero si solo las estoy ayudando, deben tener cuidado seguimos en la escuela.

– Tiene razón– Meichi se separó de Nio, a pesar de que ella seguía quejándose infantilmente– te veré más tarde, además deben irse ¿No?– Nio miró confundida a su novia, la cual le mostro el teléfono que le había arrebatado hace un rato. Estuvo hablando con Hitsugi, no sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo, por un lado era bueno que su novia y sus amigas tuvieran contacto, por otro lado. Tenía miedo de lo que Hitsugi le pudo haber dicho.

– Ehh, cierto. Vámonos Hitsugi– Nio tomó su teléfono y le dio un rápido beso en los labios a Meichi, para después caminar hacia la puerta con la peli azul.

– Nos vemos por la noche, Tibu-chan– dijo Meichi sonriendo, provocando que Nio se sonrojara y empujara a Hitsugi alejándose de ahí lo más rápido posible. Por otro lado Hitsugi no podía parar de reír.

– ¡Hitsugi! Eso fue cruel, ruin y bajo incluso para ti– dijo Nio una vez que habían salido de la universidad, provocando que Hitsugi siguiera riendo, Nio la miró molesta y la señaló– Ríe mientras puedas Loli-chan algún día tendrás una novia seria y yo me burlare de ti ¡Y le diré cosas vergonzosas sobre ti!

– Claro, claro dudo seriamente que eso pase.

– ¿Enserio? Entonces ¿Porque estabas tan interesada en conseguir el número de aquellas strippers? Seguro que querías otra noche intensa con aquella peli roja en traje de príncipe– la miró con una sonrisa pervertida, sonrisa que se borró al ver la expresión de la peli azul. Hitsugi suspiró frustrada y le conto lo que había pasado con Chitaru y el hecho de que se había quedado dormida, como era de esperarse, la rubia estallo en risas– ¿Es enserio? Jajajaja solo a ti te pasan cosas como esas.

– No es gracioso, nada gracioso– Hitsugi estaba molesta y sonrojada– La ventaja es que olvidó su teléfono en mi departamento así que la puedo localizar, aunque me entere de algo interesante, eso es lo que le quiero contar a Isuke.

– Oh ¡Yo quiero saber!– dijo mientras corría detrás de Hitsugi.

Llegaron al departamento de Isuke y lanzaron una moneda para ver quien tocaría la puerta, ya que Isuke era algo especial, para colmo parecía que la mala suerte seguía a la peli azul, que con algo de duda tocó, para sentir como alguien abría la puerta bruscamente haciendo que cayera al suelo.

– Oh ¿Porque diablos siento esto como un déjà vu?– dijo Haruki que era quien abrió la puerta.

– ¡Ouch! ¡Isuke! Debes de tener más cuida... ¿eh? Tú eres... ¡Oh! ¿Será qué?– dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo con rapidez empujando a la peli roja con fuerza y pasando al departamento. Pese a que Haruki había sido contratada como guarda espaldas no hizo nada, pues reconoció a las chicas de la noche que estuvieron ahí.

– Entonces para esto quería la tarjeta– dijo Nio mientras Hitsugi buscaba a la peli rosa en el departamento. Haruki la miró confundida ante eso, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, porque Nio también entró al departamento ignorándola.

– Claro, pasen no hay ningún problema– Haruki suspiró y cerró la puerta, al entrar vio a Nio y Hitsugi haciéndole preguntas a Isuke, mientras ellas las ignoraba olímpicamente, al notar que la peli roja entro ambas chicas se acercaron a ella y la escanearon con la mirada, poniéndola nerviosa e incómoda.

– Humm, tiene sentido que Isuke se fijara en ella– dijo Nio.

– Aunque…– Hitsugi no pudo decir más porque Isuke las tomó por la ropa y las saco a rastras del departamento. Azotando la puerta detrás de ella, Haruki iba a salir tras ella pero justo antes de abrir la puerta escucho un grito de Isuke, advirtiéndole que no se le ocurriera seguirla.

– ¡Espera Isuke-saaaaan, aun no le pregunto sobre Chitaru!– dijo Hitsugi gritando a lo lejos, Haruki rio un momento y se quedó pensando que hacer pero recordó lo que Sumireko le había dicho, era su trabajo cuidar a Isuke, así que intento salir del departamento, pero cuando intento abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que Isuke la había cerrado con llave. Ahora no sabía que hacer así que sentó a jugar con su celular ese nuevo juego de idols que la tenía obsesionada.

Llegaron a la cafetería que estaba cerca del departamento de Isuke, ahí Isuke las empujó dentro del cafetería, la gente la miró extraño, si Isuke no fuera tan joven hubiera pasado por madre de dos niñas pequeñas, al darse cuenta, las soltó y las chicas se acomodaron la ropa.

– Pensé que no nos ibas a soltar nunca Isuke– dijo Nio mientras se sentaba.

– Esa es su lección por hacer enojar a Isuke– dijo mientras se sentaba ella también– pero ahora quiero saber para que me buscaban en mi departamento.

– Más importante que eso... ¿Qué hacia ella en tu departamento?– preguntó Nio con una sonrisa pervertida.

– Es obvio Nio, Isuke quería otra noche hard con la señorita stripper – dijo la peli azul tratando de contener la risa.

Isuke les dio un golpe en la cabeza a ambas. Aunque esa fue la verdad en su momento, no iba a tolerar esas tontas bromas de parte de ese par de enanas, pero tampoco podía contarles lo que había pasado con Sumireko y Haruki eso haría las burlas aún peores.

– Si claro, lo dice la enana que entro gritando "¡¿Dónde está Chitaru?!" "¡¿Isuke tú también la secuestraste?!" "¿Quieres un harem de strippers?"– dijo Isuke tratando de imitar dramáticamente a Hitsugi, cosa que provocó la risa de Nio y la cara completamente roja de la peli azul.

– C-como sea, el punto es que, tu si tienes a la stripper pelirroja contigo– dijo haciendo un puchero y volteando hacia un lado.

– Haruki– dijo Isuke igual desviando la mirada– Esa idiota se llama Haruki, ahora dime, tú te fuiste con la chica príncipe ¿Y no sabes dónde está?– Hitsugi se sonrojó nuevamente y la risa de Nio se hizo aún mayor.

– Enserio tienes que escuchar esto Isuke… resulta que la stripper se le quedó dormida justo en pleno momento.

– Ara ¿Eso significa que la enana es demasiado aburrida para el asunto?– ambas comenzaron a reír sin poderse contener, Hitsugi les dirigió una mirada asesina a ambas, por desgracia para ella, ninguna de las dos se intimidaba con eso.

– Como sea, Isuke-san tengo algo interesante que contarte.

– Lo siento, no me interesa la guía de como aburrir a una chica en la cama en tres simples pasos, por Kirigaya Hitsugi.

– ¡Hey! Eso jamás, jamás me había pasado y he estado con demasiadas chicas– dijo poniendo pucheros.

Nio calmó su risa cuando sonó su celular y vio que era su novia, leyó algo y sonrió con el rostro sonrojado.

– ¿Y esa sonrisa Tibu-chan? ¿Pasó algo bueno que tengas que contarnos?– dijo Hitsugi tratando de leer lo que decía el celular de Nio.

– De seguro es algo que tiene que ver con la pedófila de su novia– remató Isuke, mientras bebía su malteada de fresa.

– ¿Cuándo van a dejar sus chistes de pedofilia?– dijo mientras las miraba y Hitsugi reía.

– Cuando Hitsugi crezca– ahora la que reía era Nio, entonces la peli azul le dio un empujoncito, Nio se lo devolvió y se comenzaron a empujar como dos niñas, Isuke solo rodó los ojos y se inclinó a jalarles la oreja– Compórtense par de enanas, ahora Isuke tiene algo que decirles.

– ¿Qué es? – dijo Nio mientras se sobaba la oreja.

– ¿Se acuerdan de las amigas nerds de Sumireko? Bueno una de ellas nos presentará a su novia – dijo mirándose las uñas – yo no quiero ir pero ella me insistió mucho y no pude negarme.

– Isuke, sobre eso tengo que decirte alg– Hitsugi quiso decirle algo, pero el celular de Nio sonó de nuevo y la rubia contestaba solo unos cuantos "si" o "no" mientras sonreía y se sonrojaba, colgó con una gran sonrisa.

– Tengo que irme, Meichi-san terminó con sus clases – dijo tomando el último sorbo de su jugo y yéndose.

El celular de Isuke también sonó y al leer el mensaje que había llegado suspiró un poco frustrada.

– Isuke también se va, Sumireko va para mi departamento, nos vemos después– Isuke se levantó rápidamente, Hitsugi solo se quedó ahí, había sido completamente ignorada.

Trató de seguirla, pero el mesero la detuvo diciendo que tenia que pagar la cuenta de las 3 y lo peor era que no traía mucho dinero en la bolsa porque Nio dijo que ella la invitaba. Maldita Tibu-chan siempre hacia lo mismo. No pudo decirle a Isuke sobre Shiena ¡Peor aún! No pudo preguntarle a la otra stripper sobre su Chitaru.

* * *

 **kali9105: Haruki juega SIF! Necesito que se case conmigo! Digo, espero que les gustara el cap :3**

 **Inucchi: Haruki solo juega SIF porque alguien *mira feo a Kali* lo puso. En fin como ya dijo la anciana, esperamos que les gustara este cap mas largo de lo normal, y disculpen la tardanza pero Kali andaba de floja.**

 **kali9105: khé? La verdad es que cierto evento de cierto juego de ídols me tenia atrapada xD y si, este cap es mas largo, mas crack :v**

 **Inucchi: En fin, es todo por ahora. Ya saben dejen sus reviews con criticas, tomatazos y ladrillazos para Kali :3 nos leemos pronto en el próximo capitulo (prometo que sera pronto, pondré a trabajar a Kali como esclava)**

 **kali9105: porque todo yo? T-T En fin, agradecemos sus reviews, follows y favoritos y esperamos que nos sigan apoyando hasta el final :3**

 **Que el fandom de Akuma no Riddle en español siga creciendo!**


	6. Clases privadas con Meichi-sensei

**kali9105: Holi~ como están? Aquí dejandoles otro cap de este crack fic, esta vez se los dejamos antes, es una manera de compensar el retraso del pasado xD**

 **Inucchi: Nah, en realidad es que lo terminamos antes y estábamos de buen humor XD En fin, esperamos que les guste, no es por hacer spoiler pero... los que querian OtoShie serán felices *huye***

 **kali9105: Inucchi! no des spoiler plz, mejor vayamos al fic, antes de que la tambien llamada Honky, les cuente hasta el final :v**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Akuma no Riddle le pertenece a Yun Kouga, si fuera nuestro Hitsugi seria más acosadora...y una enana mujeriega (? :v**

 **Nota: Jerga, en algunos lugares se le conoce así a el trapo con que se limpia el piso.**

* * *

Hace un rato que Haruki había terminado de jugar y ya estaba desesperada puesto que Isuke no había regresado, tal vez hubiera tenido que forzar la chapa de la puerta o abrirla con un pasador como Otoya le había enseñado, a veces se preguntaba porque la ojiturquesa sabia esas cosas, pero la verdad era mejor no saberlo.

Mientras pensaba en las posibilidades de cómo salir escuchó como la puerta se abría.

– ¡Isuke-sama! Ya me estaba preocupando, gracias al cielo que estás bien– la peli rosa solo la miró un momento para irse a sentar.

– Te preocupas demasiado idiota, Isuke solo fue a tomar un café con las dos enanas.

– Pero Hanabusa-san dijo que no te dejara salir sola– Haruki se acercó a Isuke quedándose de pie frente a ella– Dijo que si tenías que salir te acompañara a todos lados porque era peligroso que fueras sola y…–

– ¡Ya deja de molestar! Te recuerdo que Isuke siempre salía sola hasta que a Sumireko se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de ponerte como mi guardaespaldas– dijo levantándose de golpe causando que sus rostros quedaran demasiado cerca. Haruki tragó saliva nerviosamente, no podía estar tan cerca de la peli rosa, era demasiada tentación la que tenía en esos momentos de besarla. Trató de poner distancia pero sintió una de las manos de Isuke en su nuca, impidiéndole alejarse.

Al parecer no era la única que sentía tentación, pero Haruki sabia eso estaba mal.

– Isuke-sama no creo que…– Haruki no pudo terminar de decir nada coherente porque los labios de Isuke se apoderaron de los suyos, por más que quería alejarla su cuerpo no respondía o al menos no como debería.

Se sentía sorprendida por sentir los labios de la peli rosa sobre los suyos, sin embargo su cuerpo actuaba por ella, sus manos fueron directamente a su cintura apretándola suavemente contra ella, mientras Isuke afianzaba una de sus manos en la nuca de la pelirroja para acercarla más a ella, mientras con la otra acariciaba su larga y sedosa cabellera, los labios de la peli rosa eran insistentes y su lengua acariciaba sus labios sacando suaves suspiros en la chica más alta.

Las manos de Haruki comenzaban a tomar vida propia acariciando suavemente la piel que tenía más cerca. Sus labios se separaron para tomar aire y entonces se vieron directamente a los ojos. Haruki hasta entonces fue que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y sintió pánico en ese momento. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? No importaba la enorme atracción que sentía hacia la peli rosa, eso estaba mal y ella lo sabía.

Soltó a Isuke y se alejó de ella ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de la chica.

– Escucha Isuke-sama, yo sé que puede resultarte difícil contenerte pero…– nuevamente se quedó con las palabras estancadas en su garganta, pero esta vez por una razón completamente diferente a la anterior, Isuke le había soltado una muy fuerte cachetada, alejándose de ella murmurando un montón de insultos que sin duda estaban dirigidos a Haruki, insultos que dejaron de ser audibles luego de escuchar el portazo que había pegado Isuke al entrar a su habitación.

Haruki llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla, le dolía y estaba segura de que justo ahora estaba del mismo color que su cabello. Pero de alguna forma sentía que había valido la pena, la sensación de los labios de Isuke sobre los suyos le encantaba, era bastante adictiva podría acostumbrarse a eso.

– ¿En qué diablos estoy pensando?– Haruki sacudió la cabeza, como si con eso pudiera sacudirse los pensamientos– Está comprometida, Haruki entiéndelo– su mano pasó de su mejilla a sus labios, debía dejar de pensar esas cosas.

Por otro lado Isuke estaba haciendo todo lo posible por controlarse y no romper nada en su habitación ¿Por qué demonios había besado a esa idiota? Era culpa de ella, por ser tan molesta, si eso era lo que había pasado. Se llevó una mano a los labios y soltó un suspiro, en el fondo se sentía mal por haber hecho eso y por todos los pensamientos que tenía sobre la peli roja, sabía que no era algo justo para Sumireko, pero no podía evitarlo, cuando estaba con Haruki olvidaba por completo a Sumireko. Deseaba tanto poder romper su compromiso, pero no podía, se lo había prometido a sus padres y ellos eran las únicas personas por las que Isuke haría algo, aunque ese algo no le gustara.

* * *

Hanabusa Sumireko subió con prisa a su coche, por primera vez tenía tanta prisa de hacer algo, al fin su padre le había dicho que estaba lista para volverse la cabeza de Hanabusa Corporation, después de graduarse ella por fin podría manejar las empresas que tanto le apasionaban y por ende su matrimonio con Isuke seria prontamente.

Estaba tan feliz, debía comunicárselo a su prometida, sabía que a pesar de todo Isuke también se alegraría con la noticia, porque le gustaba pensar que su prometida le quería _-tal vez no de la misma manera que ella-_ pero ese pensamiento le hacía feliz. Conducía con rapidez, pero con cuidado, necesitaba decírselo a Isuke y también recordarle de la cena que tenían el sábado, Shiena no era la única que daría una sorpresa.

Estacionó su coche y subió al departamento de Inukai, sacó las llaves que la peli rosa le había dado después de mucho insistir, por cualquier emergencia. Abrió para encontrarse a una Haruki con cara pensativa y la mejilla roja. La escena le pareció extraña, la otra chica la miró con sorpresa y después desvió la mirada por unos segundos y la miró nuevamente dándole una sonrisa.

– Si busca a Isuke-sama está en su recamara.

– Gracias ¿Pasó algo?– preguntó preocupada al ver que la mejilla de Haruki no solo estaba roja, si no que tenía marcas de dedos en ella, Haruki dudo un par de segundos en que responder.

– Bueno, vinieron un par de chicas a buscar a Isuke-sama y salieron, pero no me permitió acompañarla, me dejo encerrada aquí, al regresar le dije que era peligroso que saliera sola y…pasó esto.

– ¿Chicas? ¿Qué chicas?– parecía que eso era lo único a lo que Sumireko había prestado atención.

– Una chica rubia y una de cabello azul, pequeñas de estatura.

– Oh– Sumireko comenzó a reír dejando confundida a Haruki– entonces entiendo porque se molestó, está bien, son amigas de Isuke. Aunque la próxima vez ve con ella por favor, puedes retirarte por hoy Sagae-san, a propósito el sábado necesitare que nos acompañes a un lugar, si no tienes inconveniente.

Haruki asintió poniendo la mejor sonrisa que pudo y salió del departamento sintiéndose horriblemente mal con Sumireko, por no haberle dicho la verdad, pero no podía decirlo. Si lo hacía tendría problemas con Isuke…todo por su culpa.

Sumireko fue hacia la recamara de su prometida, dudó unos segundos si entrar o no. Al final se decidió por golpear la puerta, la cual fue abierta rápidamente por una Isuke molesta, la cual estaba a punto de gritarle a Haruki que se alejara de ahí. Pero notó a tiempo que se trataba de su prometida y no de Haruki, aunque eso le causo un poco de decepción.

– ¿Está todo bien?– preguntó Sumireko al notar la expresión en el rostro de su prometida.

– Sí, todo bien Isuke solo se siente un poco molesta.

– Bueno tengo noticias que te levantaran el ánimo– Isuke la miró atentamente, Sumireko se encontraba notablemente emocionada y eso no era muy común de ver en ella, le contó todo lo que le había dicho su padre acerca de la empresa– así que muy pronto podremos casarnos ¿Es una muy buena noticia no?

– Si...lo es – dijo Isuke no muy convencida, pero inmediatamente sonrió, poniendo una sonrisa falsa. Amaba a sus padres, pero odiaba en el dilema que ahora mismo estaba. Aun pensaba en el beso que le había dado a la pelirroja, ¿Que había sido eso? No lo sabía y no lo quería pensar más en ello, volteo a ver a Sumireko que le hablaba pero ella no entendía que decía solo asentía con una sonrisa, debía prestarle un poco de atención. Después pensaría en todo eso.

– Entonces le dije a Shiena que te llevaría, pero no habíamos previsto la llegada de Sagae-san, la llevaremos con nosotros como tu guardaespaldas, supongo que no habrá problema.

– ¿Para qué vamos a llevar a la idi-Haruki?– dijo Isuke tratando de obviar su incomodidad, lo que menos quería era a la pelirroja cerca y menos con Hanabusa cerca.

– Bueno, para eso la contraté para que te cuide, además que quiero que conozca los lugares que frecuentamos, así sabrá qué medidas tomar por cualquier emergencia, así podrá sacarte por si hay peligro– dijo sonriendo y tocando el rostro de su prometida y darle un casto beso, Isuke nunca le importó que Sumireko se acercara tanto y que la besara o tocara, pero ahora mismo para ella demasiado incomodo, sobre todo después de que la peli roja la hubiera tocado y besado hace muy poco tiempo. Eso sin contar la culpa que aumentaba en su interior, con las caricias y besos de Sumireko no sentía absolutamente nada, pero con Haruki era completamente distinto.

* * *

Haruki regresó al bar, todo el camino estuvo pensando en lo que había pasado en casa de la peli rosa, su mente era un caos, por suerte ahora que podría pedirle consejo a Suzu, ella siempre les daba buenos consejos a todas. Pero para su sorpresa Suzu no se encontraba en la barra, de hecho no había ninguna de las chicas a la vista, observo la hora. Aún faltaba un rato para que abrieran el bar y si no estaban ahí solo había un lugar donde podían estar.

Corrió hacia las habitaciones del segundo piso y confirmó sus sospechas, todas se encontraban en la habitación de Otoya y Tokaku jugando un juego de peleas con la consola que Otoya, Tokaku y ella habían comprado, fue a sentarse cerca de la peli purpura, que se encontraba jugando contra Shin'ya en ese preciso momento. O mejor dicho se encontraba perdiendo humillantemente contra la peli plateada. Eso no era común en ella, pero en realidad Otoya no estaba prestando atención al juego, si no a Chitaru y Shiena que se encontraban abrazadas hablando de algo mientas sonreían, ante la escena Otoya solo apretaba el control de la consola presionando botones aleatoriamente.

– Takechi, te iría mejor si miraras la pantalla y no a tu amor platónico– susurro Haruki para que nadie más escuchara, provocando que la peli purpura diera un salto y soltara el control por la sorpresa, estaba tan concentrada en ver a Shiena que no había notado lo que pasaba a su alrededor, miró la pantalla para ver como por obvias razones Shin'ya había sido la ganadora– ¡Harukii! Esto pasó porque me interrumpiste.

Todas, menos Tokaku y Chitaru comenzaron a reír. La primera no se reía porque no encontraba gracia en eso, pero Chitaru no se reía porque había notado la mirada asesina que Otoya les dirigía, luego de lo que dijo Otoya el día que la golpeó sabía que sentía algo por la castaña, así que ahora procuraba limitar las muestras de cariño que tenía con Shiena si Takechi estaba cerca.

Suzu se percató de la expresión de culpa de Chitaru y recordó que aún no le mencionaba a la chica que había ido a buscarla, ahora que todas estaban distraídas ahí era un buen momento para hablar de eso, solo tenía que sacar a la peli roja de ahí.

– Iré por algo para beber. Deben tener sed después de gritar tanto, Chitaru ¿Puedes acompañarme?– dijo Suzu, Chitaru asintió mientras soltaba a Shiena y se levantaba no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla y partir detrás de la peli azul.

– A propósito Shin'ya gracias por llevar mi cuaderno, no tienen idea de lo mucho que me ayudaron.

– No nos agradezcas a nosotras– dijo Mahiru en un susurro ante lo que Shiena la miró confundida.

– Agradécele a Otoya, casi le da un infarto al ver que lo habías olvidado, ella nos pidió llevártelo– aclaró Shin'ya mirándola con una sonrisa de burla. Otoya no sabía si maldecirla o agradecerle por haber dicho eso, miró a Shiena con nerviosismo, pero su nerviosismo se volvió una sonrisa al notar que Kenmochi la estaba mirando boquiabierta y con un ligero sonrojo, al sentirse observada desvió la mirada y la sonrisa de Otoya creció aún más, Shiena se veía tan adorable a sus ojos, al menos esta vez había hecho algo bien.

– Espera, espera ¿Segura que hablamos de la misma Takechi? ¿Takechi Otoya?– preguntó incrédula señalando a la peli purpura.

– ¡Hey! Eso duele Shiena-chan ¿Enserio es tan increíble que yo hiciera algo bueno por ti?– preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos, Shiena desvió la mirada. Podía sentir como su corazón latía aceleradamente. No lo admitiría pero el hecho de que Otoya hiciera algo por ella la hacía muy muy feliz– Al menos deberías agradecérmelo.

– Cierto, gracias Otoya, me salvaste– dijo con una sonrisa y ahora fue turno de Otoya de sonrojarse. ¡Shiena le había sonreído! A ella y no a Chitaru, no quería que se diera cuenta de su sonrojo así que se levantó.

– Ehm… Iré a ver si Suzu y Chitaru necesitan ayuda– salió de la habitación, no sin antes darle una última mirada y una sonrisa a Shiena.

Otoya salió de la habitación esperando que el sonrojo ya hubiera bajado de su cara, no quería que lo notaran, se acercó a la cocina sigilosamente como siempre queriendo asustar a Suzu o a Chitaru, abrió la puerta con cuidado y sin hacer ruido pero se quedó ahí parada cuando escuchó que Suzu discutía con Chitaru, cosa que era rara porque se llevaban bien.

– Suzu ya te lo expliqué, yo no sé cómo llegó aquí, aquella vez no converse con ella de donde estaba el bar ni nada, solo me vestí y vine.

– Entonces ¿Cómo explicas que llego aquí? Suponiendo que fue por otra causa, es muy peligroso que ella venga estando tu novia aquí. Ya habíamos hablado de esto Chitaru.

– Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, yo no le dije a Hitsugi que me buscara, es más ni siquiera sé dónde encontrarla.

– Tienes que resolver eso de alguna manera ¿No quieres hacerle mal a Shiena o sí?– Chitaru negó con la cabeza– Ni a Otoya ¿Has visto que cada vez está más afectada?

– Si... Estoy segura que si pudiera matarme con la mirada ya estaría 10 metros bajo tierra. No tenía idea de que ella sentía algo por Shiena, si lo hubiera sabido las cosas serían distintas.

Otoya escuchó todo eso, era por esa razón por la cual no podía odiar a la pelirroja porque se preocupaba por ella, de alguna manera se conocían desde que eran jóvenes, Chitaru entró joven a trabajar ahí, limpiando mesas y haciendo los mandados, a pesar de que Tokaku era como su hermana, se llevaba mejor con la peli roja porque era menos hostil que la Azuma y era ella quien a veces pagaba los platos rotos de sus travesuras, toda la vida se habían llevado bien, hasta que Shiena llegó y se enamoró de ella.

Se sentía un poco culpable de la situación, ya que en parte era su culpa, ella le había dicho a la loli esa que viniera, todo por fastidiar a Chitaru, pero si seguía haciendo eso iba a lastimar a Shiena y lo que menos quería era dañar a lo que más quería en la vida.

Hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, abrió azotando la puerta al entrar, Chitaru la miró desconcertada.

– Otoya yo...–balbuceaba la pelirroja sin saber que decir, esperaba que no hubiera escuchado la conversación.

– ¿Tu qué? ¿De nuevo no puedes sacar los hielitos del molde?– dijo mientras que se acercaba– dame eso, las chicas están esperando las bebidas– dijo mientras le quitaba la charola de las manos.

Chitaru y Suzu no supieron que decir, así que siguieron a Otoya a su recamara para entrar a ver a Haruki que ya había quedado enfrascada en una batalla con Shin'ya, Chitaru se volvió a sentar junto a Shiena, pero ahora sin abrazarla o algo. Se sentía culpable por todo lo que le había dicho Suzu. Cuando viera a Hitsugi hablaría con ella, Shiena no se merecía nada de eso y Otoya tampoco.

Al final Haruki terminó venciendo a Shin'ya, Otoya volteo a ver al reloj, ya era tarde, pronto se abriría el bar y todas necesitaban trabajar, así que se levantó y abrió la puerta.

– Bueno, bueno chicas, aquí se rompió una jerga y se pueden ir a la–

– ¡Otoya!– dijo Shin'ya tapándole la boca a la ojiturquesa– Mahiru está presente, guárdate tus majaderías– dijo soltándola con un empujón.

– ¡¿Qué?! Solo les iba a decir que se fueran a la barra para ayudar a Suzu con el inventario– las demás solo rieron y comenzaron a salir.

Otoya miró el desorden que quedaba en su cuarto, tenía que limpiar antes de irse al servicio, Tokaku se enojaría si dejaba sucio y es que cuando la peli azul se enojaba era tan implacable y temible como su abuela.

* * *

Nio se sentía en el paraíso justo en ese momento. No, ni siquiera el paraíso se podía comparar con estar entre los brazos de Meichi Yuri, cubiertas solo por sabanas. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras se acomodaba aún más entre los brazos de su novia, sonrisa que se borró al escuchar su teléfono sonando. Por ella no habría ningún problema, podía ignorarlo seguramente no era algo importante, pero sabía que su novia no lo ignoraría.

Como si Meichi pudiera leer la mente de Nio, le alcanzó su teléfono el cual tuvo que aceptar luego de unos segundos de protesta. Miró la pantalla y vio el nombre de Hitsugi en ella, soltó un suspiro de molestia y respondió.

– Este no era un buen momento, espero que sea importante– dijo molesta, provocando la risa tanto de Hitsugi como de Yuri.

– _Tibu-chan no estás en posición de molestarte, tu e Isuke-san me dejaron sola y tuve que pagar la cuenta. Pero no llamo por eso, necesito que me acompañes al bar donde trabajan las chicas que contrataste._

– ¿Eh? Puedes ir tú sola– Nio se acomodó nuevamente en los brazos de Meichi, escuchando como Hitsugi suspiraba al otro lado de la línea.

– _Estoy segura de que tus "clases privadas" con Meichi-sensei pueden esperar–_ No había que pensar mucho el por qué Nio no quería ir, solo se negaba a algo cuando estaba con Meichi. Pero Hitsugi tenía la esperanza de que si iba con alguien más no sería echada del bar.

– Ya dije que no, ve tú…–Nio sintió como el teléfono era arrebatado de sus manos, para encontrarse a su novia mirándola con una cara de desaprobación. Nio no solía frecuentar mucha gente, no tenía muchos amigos y eso era algo que a Yuri no le gustaba. No lograba escuchar lo que decía Hitsugi al otro lado de la línea, pero por lo que había dicho Nio, la chica quería que fuera con ella algún lugar.

– Irá, no te preocupes Kirigaya-san, pero será mañana– dijo Meichi terminando la llamada. Nio la miró poniendo un puchero, haciendo sonreír a Meichi– No te molestes, seguro quiere que vayas con ella por una buena razón.

– Sí, lo que digas– dijo cruzándose de brazos– Meichi la miró con amor, adoraba cuando su Nio hacia berrinche, a pesar de ya no ser una niña a veces solía comportarse como una, en ese momento recordó algo.

– Por cierto, alguien se merece un castigo por contestar el celular en clases– dijo la profesora, Nio la miró, sabía que significaba eso, enredó los brazos en el cuello de su amada profesora y sonrió traviesa.

– Castígueme sensei– Meichi sonrió y cerró la distancia entre sus cuerpos para darle un apasionado beso y continuar castigándola toda la noche.

* * *

Hitsugi se levantó temprano, tenía que ir a clases, se sentía contenta porque hoy iría con Nio a buscar a Chitaru y esta vez, así tuviera que pasar hasta por la misma Shiena nadie evitaría que viera a la chica que le gustaba.

Para su buena o mala suerte, la primera clase la compartía con Nio, así que cuando entro al salón la vio, la chica estaba durmiendo en el pupitre, sonrió. Ya había encontrado la manera de desquitarse de lo de ayer, se acercó sigilosamente y azotó sus libros en el pupitre y la chica rubia se cayó de la silla, levantándose y diciendo:

– ¡Lo confieso! ¡Lo confieso! ¡Yo fui quien le puso pegamento a la silla de Mizorogi-sensei!– dijo mientras pedía perdón, Hitsugi se comenzó a reír, al igual que los que iban llegando a la clase. Hashiri miró todo y se dio cuenta de la situación y fulminó con la mirada a Kirigaya, la cual seguía riendo.

– Lo siento Tibu-chan, tenía que cobrarme lo de la cafetería, mira que lavar platos no es divertido.

– Es tu culpa por no cargar con dinero suficiente–Nio volvió a sentarse, tratando de ignorar las risas que aún no cesaban– Además… mi querida Loli-chan ¿Segura que quieres molestarme? A este paso irás sola al bar a buscar a tu stripper favorita.

Nio elevó su tono de voz en las últimas palabras, causando que los demás observarán a la peli azul con curiosidad, Hitsugi se sonrojó y pensó por un segundo, necesitaba que fuera con ella a buscar a Chitaru, así que se resignó y se sentó en silencio por ese día no molestaría a Nio, ya después podría vengarse.

Al terminar la clase que compartían, se despidió y fue a tomar sus demás clases por suerte solo tenía esa clase con ella, porque le sería complicado pasar el día sin molestar a la rubia, pero era un sacrificio que haría por volver a ver a esa hermosa peli roja. Al terminar su última clase Hitsugi salió literalmente corriendo y arrastró a Nio fuera de la universidad.

– ¡Hitsugi! No es necesario que me sacaras así– pese a que ya se encontraban fuera dela universidad, la peli azul aún se encontraba sosteniendo su brazo y obligándola a caminar rápido, detuvo un taxi y le indicó la dirección del bar.

– Ambas sabemos que era necesario, estabas a punto de irte con Meichi-sensei.

– Enserio, necesitas conseguirte una novia.

– No lo creo, gracias– siguieron con esa y otras conversaciones sin sentido, una vez que llegaron, el lugar se encontraba callado y vacío, Nio se golpeó mentalmente al darse cuenta de que estaban haciendo algo sin sentido. ¡¿A quién demonios se le ocurría ir a un bar de strippers a plena tarde?!

– Hitsugi…

– ¿Si?

– ¿Me podrías explicar porque es una buena idea venir a un bar nocturno a plena luz del día? ¡¿Cómo demonios vamos a entrar?!

– Shh, guarda silencio, vamos a escondernos tras esos botes de basura, así podremos esperar a que abran la puerta y meternos– dijo la peli azul dirigiéndose hacia los botes.

– ¿Ese es tu gran plan Loli-chan?– dijo Nio siguiéndola, para después las dos terminar agachadas

– ¿Tienes alguno mejor Tiburoncín?– susurró mientras observaba la puerta que había enfrente, solo sintió un jalón de una de sus coletas– Ay, ¿Qué te pasa?

– ¡Ya te dije que no me digas así!– Nio se levantó dispuesta a irse, pero Hitsugi le jaló un mechón de cabello y así las dos chicas comenzaron a discutir hasta que oyeron la puerta abrirse y volvieron a agacharse y vieron salir a una peli plateada la cual había dejado la puerta abierta y así se escabulleron dentro del bar.

Por su parte Suzu, Chitaru, Shiena y Otoya estaban ocupadas haciendo inventario de las bebidas, la peli azul les había pedido ayuda, Shiena le ayudaba a contar, mientras que Chitaru y Takechi se encargaban de traer o llevarse cajas de ciertas bebidas.

– Tibu-chan ayúdame a buscar.

–Hitsugi, es demasiado temprano dudo que alguien este por aquí– la peli azul ignoró a Nio y se alejó un par de metros, ambas recorrieron el bar con cuidado de no ser descubiertas por nadie, Hitsugi quería evitar a toda costa la barra, pero por desgracia o suerte para ella, gracias a su pésimo sentido de la orientación había llegado ahí. Pero lejos de molestarse se sintió feliz, pues ahí estaba su peli roja, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

– ¡Chitaru-san!

– H-hitsugi ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

Suzu miró la escena algo molesta pero por desgracia Shin'ya no estaba ahí para sacar a la chica. Otoya podría hacerlo, si no fuera porque en cuanto vieron a esa chica ella y Shiena se habían ocultado debajo de la barra.

– Siento la intromisión, esa niña no tiene modales– dijo Nio sentándose en un banquillo frente a la barra, con un suspiro Suzu salió de la barra, dándoles espacio a Shiena y Otoya, el espacio para esconderse era muy pequeño.

– No importa, sin embargo...–miró y se dio cuenta que Shiena y Otoya no estaban– Estábamos algo ocupadas ¿Podrías acompañarme por algo? – Nio asintió y la siguió.

Chitaru se dio cuenta de la mirada que le lanzó Suzu y se puso nerviosa pero no apartó a la chica de ella y es que no quería, se sentía a gusto con ella.

Por otra parte debajo de la barra se encontraban Takechi y la castaña, estaba escuchando todo, pero podían ver muy poco a través de una rendija, Otoya se preguntaba como la loli había entrado y observaba la cara de Shiena, pero ¿Porque ella también se había escondido?

Poco le duró la duda al darse cuenta la poca distancia que había entre ellas, ya que las cajas que había debajo les dejaron poco espacio para estar ahí. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se detuvieran en los labios de Shiena…tan cerca, pero tan lejos a la vez.

– Otoya– la voz de Shiena la sacó de sus pensamientos, y pasó de mirar sus labios a mirar sus ojos, y alejándose algunos centímetros dando a entender que la escuchaba– ¿Por qué te escondiste?

– Yo tengo la misma duda Shiena-chan– dijo con una sonrisa, la castaña desvió la mirada hacia Chitaru y Hitsugi, pareció dudar si responder o no, hasta que soltó un suspiro y miró a Otoya.

– Conozco a esas chicas, no quiero que sepan que trabajo aquí. Si en la universidad se enteraran tendría problemas… ¿Tu porque te escondiste?

– Oh, yo solo te seguí– dijo mostrándole la lengua. No podía decirle que ella le había dicho a Hitsugi como localizar a Chitaru y mucho menos ahora que sabía que se conocían. Por suerte parecía que Shiena había creído lo que dijo y volvió a fijar su vista en las chicas, Otoya hizo lo mismo, tenía curiosidad de saber que pasaba.

– ¡Chitaru-san! ¿Me extrañaste?– preguntó mirándola mientras le dirigía una sonrisa. Actuar como una persona linda y tierna siempre le funcionaba cuando quería que una chica se fijara en ella y según había notado la noche que estuvo con ella esa técnica funcionaba perfectamente bien con la peli roja.

– ¡¿Eh?!– fue lo único que atino a decir Chitaru sonrojándose al sentir como la chica se acercaba demasiado casi pegando el cuerpo al suyo.

– Que si me extrañaste, Chi-ta-ru-san– dijo mientras la abrazaba más, sonriéndole y viendo como la peli roja se ponía nerviosa ante su acercamiento– porque yo si te extrañé y mucho– dijo acercándose cada vez más.

– Q-Qué cosas dices Hitsugi– dijo tratando de apartar los brazos de la peli azul que rodeaban posesivamente su cintura, ella había visto como Shiena había saltado tras la barra, sabía que posiblemente la estaba viendo.

– ¿Es malo lo que digo Chitaru-san? – dijo poniendo una cara de inocencia total, Namatame tragó en seco y se tensó ¿Porque diablos le gustaba tanto lo que veía? Sacudió la cabeza y se regañó mentalmente, tenía que dejar de pensar esas cosas y resolver el problema. No iba a lastimar a Shiena.

– Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí – volteó a ver hacia la barra buscando a Shiena, pero se dio cuenta que ya no estaba, quizás le debería agradecer a Suzu más tarde por llevársela– ¿p-porque no mejor vamos allá afuera?, podemos hablar mejor– Kirigaya la soltó con una sonrisa y tomó su mano para llevársela.

Por otro lado Shiena veía toda la escena aun preguntándose ¿Cómo diablos esa enana mujeriega conocía a su novia? ¿Porque la trataba con tanta familiaridad? ¿Se conocían de algún lugar? Quería saber, tenía mucha curiosidad, más se dio cuenta de algo.

Ella no sentía celos, solo un poco de molestia y orgullo herido, pero se daba cuenta que estaba mal de no sentir nada más aparte de ello.

Entonces volteó a ver a Otoya, que miraba como se iban las otras dos chicas, estaba tan cerca, podía oler la fragancia de la chica, podía sentir su calor, la tenía tan cerca, casi nunca tenia oportunidad de estar así, su piel se veía tan tersa, como para tocarla. ¿Porque pensaba en Takechi cuando debería sentirse mal por lo que estaba pasando con su novia? Ahora se sentía peor.

Otoya volteó y miró el rostro de Shiena llenó de tristeza, la ojiturquesa se sentía furiosa, con Chitaru, con ella misma y con Shiena ¿Porque soportaba todo eso?, la culpa y la frustración la embargaban, no soportaba verla así y menos si ella era en parte culpable de su tristeza, si tan solo no le hubiera dicho a la peli azul información sobre Chitaru, si tan solo Shiena no amara tanto a pelirroja, si tan solo ella pudiera ser a quien la castaña amara… si tan solo hubiera podido demostrar sus sentimientos de una forma normal eso no estaría pasando. Todo era confusión en la mente de Takechi, sus sentimientos eran un caos tremendo, necesitaba hacer algo, necesitaba liberar lo que sentía de alguna manera y también aliviar el dolor que le había causado a la única chica que amaba.

– Shiena-chan…–la castaña se giró, notando la casi nula distancia entre su rostro y el de Takechi. Distancia que se volvió completamente nula cuando sintió los labios de la peli purpura juntarse con los suyos. No sabía qué hacer, en realidad no podía hacer nada, su cuerpo se paralizó. Volvió en si cuando sintió los labios de Otoya moverse sobre los suyos. Sin poderse resistir cerró los ojos y correspondió al beso moviendo sus labios al compás de los de Takechi, al hacerlo sintió las manos de la peli purpura acariciando sus mejillas mientras profundizaba el beso.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, solo supo que si no fuera necesario respirar hubiera seguido haciéndolo. Al separarse abrió los ojos volviendo a la realidad dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, se llevó una mano a la cara cubriendo su boca y miró a Otoya la cual la miraba con sorpresa, sorpresa que se transformó en una sonrisa, la cual duró solo un instante. Takechi se dio un golpe en la frente y se levantó rápidamente, golpeándose la cabeza por accidente con la barra, pese al dolor del golpe corrió alejándose de ahí ¡¿Cómo había sido tan tonta como para besar a Shiena?! Si, necesitaba hacer algo pero no debió hacer eso, ahora probablemente la odiaba o tal vez no… después de todo había correspondido a su beso. Se dio un golpe en la frente por pensar eso, probablemente solo lo había hecho por molestia o despecho al ver a Chitaru irse con esa loli.

Shiena la vio alejarse y se pasó ambas manos por el rostro, el pensar en Chitaru y Hitsugi había quedado en el olvido ahora estaba concentrada tratando de digerir lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

 **Inucchi: Otoya al fin hizo algo normal! Yo les di spoiler, pero apuesto a que no se veían venir algo asi. Muajajajajaja *se ahoga***

 **kali9105: JAJAJA ni yo lo veía venir xD Denle una cerveza a esa psicópata :v ¿Pero ahora que hará Shiena? ¿Que le dirá a Chitaru? ¿Porque Isuke cacheteó a Haruki? ¿Porque aun no aparece Kouko? Que alguien me explique! D: *corre en triangulos***

 **Inucchi: Yo lo explico! *saca la lista de spoilers* esperen... Kali tu sabes todo eso! ewe menos lo de Isuke :v la verdad no sabemos porque lo hizo.**

 **kali9105: Es una tsundere, que esperabas? xD *le trata de quitar la lista a Inucchi* guarda eso :v Aun no pueden saber que termina en HarukixKouko e_é**

 **Inucchi: Oh si HarukixKouko *guarda la lista* y BanbaxIsuke, no lo olvides :3 digo, ejem. Esperamos que les gustara el capitulo, ya saben que amamos sus reviews~**

 **kali9105: Que no era BanbaxHaru? En fin, les agradecemos que lean nuestra disparatada historia, sus reviews, favoritos y follows, de verdad muchas gracias! Cualquier cosa, duda, jitomatazo o ladrillazos para Inucchi, pueden dejarlos con toda confianza :3 Nos vemos en el próximo cap!**

 **Que el fandom de Akuma no Riddle siga creciendo!**


	7. El ataque de las bolsas ninjas voladoras

**Inucchi: Sabemos que tardamos mucho en actualizar, culpen a Kali y su SIF e.e9**

 **Kali: JAJAJA no tengo la culpa que se me atraviesen los eventos :v no, en serio xD Tuve algunos problemitas físicos y de animo, que no me dejaban concentrarme xD Pero ahora todo bien, el cap es un poco más largo, esperamos que no haga tediosa la lectura, sin más los dejamos con el cap~**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Akuma no Riddle le pertenece a Yun Kouga, si fuera nuestro, Kouko nos enseñaria a como pelear con monjitas ninjas armadas (? :v**

* * *

Chitaru se dejó llevar por la chica peli azul a la parte de afuera del edificio, necesitaba que dejaran las cosas claras de una vez, necesitaba dejar en claro que ella tenía una novia y que tenía que respetarla. Aunque la chica que sostenía su mano hacia palpitar el corazón de la pelirroja con tan solo sonreírle. Tenía que hacerlo, por ella, por Shiena y de alguna manera por Otoya también.

– Aquí está bien, Hitsugi, ahora tenemos que hablar– la mencionada paró sus pasos y volteó sorprendida de oír una voz tan seria y seca que nunca había oído en la pelirroja.

– ¿De qué quieres hablar Chitaru-san?– dijo mirando a la chica que tenía enfrente, esa seriedad en su mirada la ponía un poco nerviosa.

– Esto...esto está mal, yo tengo una novia y...– Namatame bajó la cabeza sin saber cómo continuar, aun sentía la calidez de la mano de la chica más bajita– lo que quiero decir es que ya no quiero que me busques, no sé qué sea esto para ti, pero yo lo único que quiero es no lastimar a mi novia.

Hitsugi sintió un pequeño dolor en su pecho, no sabía porque, solo había visto a la pelirroja una ocasión, pero Chitaru le provocaba cosas distintas a cualquier otra chica, ahora lo comprobaba. Soltó la mano de Chitaru, tal vez era lo mejor, ella no quería enamorarse. Pero tampoco dejaría que una chica se escapara de ella, mucho menos una que le hacía sentir así. Definitivamente no se le escaparía y tampoco se enamoraría, solo haría lo que mismo que con muchas otras chicas, aunque con Chitaru, era obvio que también sentía atracción hacia Hitsugi, pero tenía una moralidad un tanto molesta para la peli azul aparentemente no sería fácil, debía pensar bien lo que haría.

– Oh, está bien Chitaru-san, no te tienes porque preocupar y tu novia tampoco, si no tienes problema podríamos ser amigas, en realidad quería devolverte esto– Hitsugi sacó el celular que la peli roja había olvidado en su habitación y se lo entregó.

– Esto…

– Lo olvidaste por salir corriendo–Chitaru se sonrojó y Hitsugi sonrió satisfecha– No te preocupes no lo revise.

Era mentira pero necesitaba que la peli roja confiara en ella de una u otra forma.

– Ya veo, muchas gracias Hit…a propósito ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

– Kirigaya ¿Y el tuyo?– dijo sonriéndole, Chitaru se sonrojó al ver como sonreía la chica, al parecer todos sus problemas estaban resueltos.

– Namatame, Namatame Chitaru, sé que es tarde, pero es un gusto conocerte, Kirigaya, de ahora en adelante te llamaré así, espero no te moleste, personalmente me parece una falta de respeto hablarle a alguien por su nombre si no le conozco...bien– dijo apenada la peli roja. Hitsugi siguió sonriendo forzadamente, aquel ultimo comentario le había dolido, sin embargo ella se iba a encargar de que la conociera bien...muy bien.

– Tengo que irme Chitaru-san, no te molesta que te llame, así ¿verdad? – Namatame negó moviendo la cabeza– entonces hasta entonces Chi-ta-ru-san– dijo para rápidamente agarrar el cuello de la camisa de la pelirroja y acercarla hacia ella y plantarle un beso, dejando a la pelirroja desconcertada, beso que solo duro unos segundos, para después soltarla y salir corriendo.

Al parecer los problemas para Chitaru en lugar de acabarse apenas habían comenzado.

* * *

Tokaku no podría encontrarse más molesta, se había topado con Suzu que venía con una chica rubia que quien sabe de dónde había salido, lo peor del caso es que conocía a esa chica estuvo en el departamento al que habían ido hace poco… donde conoció a Haru y según recordaba gracias a la conversación por teléfono, era su prima.

Y si en esa ocasión por teléfono había sido molesta pues ahora era insoportable, en cuando escuchó que su nombre era Tokaku no dejó de molestarla preguntándole o revelándole cosas sobre Haru.

– ¿Entonces Tokaku-san a donde piensas llevar a Haru?

– Te dije que no me llamaras por mi nombre– fue lo único que respondió, no quería estar hablando con esa chica pero Suzu le había pedido distraerla, así que tenía que aguantarse.

– Siempre me he preguntado si los pechos de Haru son cómodos, después de todo son muy grandes ¿Puedes responder esa duda Tokaku-san?–Nio notó como un ligero sonrojo aparecía en el rostro de la peli azul y su sonrisa gatuna apareció– Deben ser excelentes almohadas para dormir.

Tokaku la miró confundida, ella no estaba ahí en el momento que se durmieron, ni que despertaron, Nio notó su confusión y sonrió aún más.

– Espera ¿Cómo sabes eso?– dijo la peli azul mirándola con molestia, Nio planeaba seguir molestando a la peli azul pero Hitsugi llegó corriendo y la tomó por el brazo.

– ¡Tibu-chan! ¡Ya podemos irnos! – dijo jalándola con impaciencia, mientras Hashiri seguía mirando a Tokaku con burla.

– Espera Hitsugi ¿Que no ves que estoy hablando con la policía?– dijo mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre.

– ¡¿C-con la policía?! ¡Corre Tiburoncín!– dijo jalando del cuello de la camisa a Nio– ¡Si no se van a enterar quien se robó la ropa interior de todas las chicas del vecindario!

– ¡Oi! Hitsugi! ¡Me estás ahorcando!– Tokaku vio como la peli azul corría llevando a rastras a una Nio ya morada por la falta de oxígeno.

¿Tibu-chan? ¿Ropa interior? Las amigas de Haru eran demasiado extrañas, de repente a su mente vino una pregunta ¿Cómo sería dormir sobre el pecho de Haru con solo la ropa interior? , al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos se dio un golpe mental y se sonrojó, debería mejor irse a trabajar, solo esperaba que Haru no fuera tan extraña como sus amigas.

* * *

Suzu regresó, después de platicar un rato con Nio la dejó en manos de Tokaku, regresó a la barra pero al ir entrando se topó con una Otoya que había salido rápidamente de debajo de la barra con el rostro completamente rojo, quería preguntar porque ella y Shiena se habían escondido pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo de decir nada, porque la peli purpura salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

Shutou se confundió ante eso, se asomó debajo de la barra para ver si Shiena seguía ahí, así era pero también tenía el rostro muy rojo mientras una de sus manos tapaba su rostro y estaba como ida. Se agachó para tomar por el hombro a Shiena.

– Hey Shiena-chan ¿Todo bien?– Shiena tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, su mente seguía concentrada en lo que había pasado con Otoya. Se regañó a si misma mentalmente, recordándose que eso no debería afectarla tanto, después de todo tenía novia.

Pero ese beso con Otoya… ¿Cómo algo que estaba mal podía sentirse tan bien? Nunca había sentido algo así. Siempre había pensado que un beso con Otoya probablemente se sentiría brusco y desagradable, pero fue todo lo contrario en lugar de brusco juraría que la peli purpura la había besado casi con delicadeza y se había sentido tan agradable, tan… perfecto.

– ¿Shiena-chan?– la voz de Suzu la trajo a la realidad y se volvió a regañar mentalmente– ¿Pasó algo?

– ¿Se fueron ya las chicas que llegaron?–Suzu se levantó y buscó con la mirada pudo ver como ambas corrían hacia la salida.

– Si, a todo esto ¿Por qué te escondiste?– Shiena le contó como las conocía y le dijo lo mismo que a Otoya si alguien se enteraba podría tener problemas– Ya veo pero porque ¿Otoya salió corriendo?

Ante esa pregunta la castaña volvió a sonrojarse cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Suzu.

– B-bueno ella… ella… me besó–dijo con un susurro pero lo suficientemente claro para que la peli azul la escuchara, la miró sorprendida y ligeramente molesta– No me mires así.

– ¿Por qué te besó?

– ¡No lo sé!– Shiena se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos para ocultar su sonrojo.

– Shiena-chan, estás consiente de que tienes novia ¿verdad?– la castaña asintió aun sin mirarla, Suzu le acarició la cabeza– entonces sabes que lo que pasó con Otoya no está bien, debes de decírselo a Chitaru.

Kenmochi alzó rápidamente la cabeza para mirar sorprendida a Suzu, ella no había pensado en la pelirroja en ningún momento mientras sentía la calidez de los labios de ojiturquesa, pensó en cómo se iba a sentir Chitaru al enterarse que ella se había dejado besar por la otra chica. No quería ver sufrir a su novia, porque la quería.

– Yo...yo realmente no sé qué haré, sé que Chitaru merece saber la verdad, pero no quiero lastimarla, no sé qué me pasó con Otoya, y…–

– ¿Y si fueras más honesta con tus sentimientos? Eso también serviría–Suzu sonrió al decirlo– Shiena-chan te lo digo por experiencia, a veces necesitas enfrentar a tus propios sentimientos, si no sufrirás tú y harás sufrir a los demás– la sonrisa de Suzu se volvió una mueca que rápidamente compuso– anda ve a tu cuarto, tienes mucho que pensar.

Shiena solo asintió y dio la media vuelta yéndose de ahí, una vez que estuvo lejos Otoya se acercó a Suzu, ganándose una mirada de la peli azul.

– Otoya…

– Ya lo sé, ya lo sé no es necesario que me digas nada, arreglare esto– Otoya interrumpió bruscamente mientras se dejaba caer en un banco, Suzu pudo notar como Chitaru iba corriendo hacia su habitación con un sonrojo en su rostro.

– Te sugiero que te des prisa– dijo señalando a la peli roja, Otoya se levantó con un suspiro y camino hacia las habitaciones, se encontró a Shin'ya en el camino, arrastrándola con ella bajo la mirada de Suzu.

– Las tres deberían ser más honestas con sus sentimientos.

* * *

Chitaru corrió hasta su habitación, no entendía porque Hitsugi la había besado, quiso pensar que probablemente solo fue la confusión del momento o algo parecido, después de todo la chica salió huyendo luego de eso. Al llegar notó como Shiena recostada boca abajo en su cama y se acercó a ella pasando sus dedos por su cabello castaño, Kenmochi alzo la mirada y al ver que se traba de su novia se volvió a recostar.

– ¿Estas molesta conmigo?– Chitaru asumió que el estado de animo de su novia era porque talvez había visto a Hitsugi abrazándola… o besándola.

– No ¿Esa chica es con la que estabas la noche que no llegaste?– preguntó sin voltear a mirarla.

– Sí, pero ya te dije lo que paso esa ocasión, no entiendo cómo es que supo que trabajo aquí pero dijo que solo venía a entregarme mi celular ¿Recuerdas que lo creí perdido? Aparentemente lo olvide ¿Segura que no estas molesta?

Se sentía inquieta porque Shiena aún no volteaba a mirarla, pero ante esa pregunta la castaña se incorporó y se sentó en la cama indicándole a Chitaru que hiciera lo mismo la cual obedeció.

– Es bastante astuta cuando quiere algo debió tener sus métodos para encontrarte y no estoy molesta, confió en ti, solo ten cuidado con ella.

– ¿La conoces?

– Desde hace mucho tiempo, es un poco como Otoya algo… mujeriega– Shiena recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Chitaru.

– Tendré cuidado ¿Segura que no estas molesta? Te siento un tanto… distante.

– Yo…

Shiena fue interrumpida por unos golpes en su puerta, ambas alzaron la mirada para ver a Shin'ya ahí.

– Ups, disculpen la interrupción pero ¿Han visto a Otoya? La idiota llegó, me besó y salió corriendo necesito hablar seriamente con ella– dijo mientras tronaba sus nudillos, era obvio que a peli purpura no le iría bien.

– No, lo siento–dijo Chitaru y Shin'ya se retiró. Shiena se sentía mal ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta como para ilusionarse por un beso de Otoya?

Chitaru notó que la expresión de Shiena había cambiado al oír sobre Otoya ¿Había algo que ella no sabía? No, lo más seguro fuera que estuviera aun molesta por lo de Hitsugi, entonces no preguntaría más.

Otoya tenía ganas de morderse las uñas, mientras esperaba que Shiena le hubiera creído a Shin'ya, había tenido suerte que la peli plateada aceptara mentir, ahora le debía una, tal vez dejaría de molestar a Mahiru, solo por un día claro. Oyó los pasos de Banba que se acercaban rápidamente, la miró nerviosa.

– Deja de temblar como perro chihuahua recién nacido, tu amorcito se la creyó toda, aunque aun no entiendo para qué, lo mejor sería que aclararan todo y…–

– Tu no lo entiendes, Shiena ama a Chitaru, si las cosas fueran distintas entonces yo...yo lucharía por ella – dijo mientras miraba hacia la puerta de la recamara de Shiena y Chitaru– Haría hasta lo imposible para que ella me amara a mí.

– Si ama taaaanto a Chitaru ¿Entonces porque te besó?– Takechi la miró con sorpresa, pero su rostro cambió rápidamente por uno de decepción.

– No lo sé, pero supongo que fue porque a Chitaru la vino a buscar la loli ¡O qué se yo!– dijo tratando de no gritar.

– ¿La loli? ¿Hablas de la enana peli azul que vino el otro día? – Otoya asintió y Shin'ya rio –Parece que se encaprichó con Chitaru, aunque no es la primera.

– ¡Ahh! ¿Te das cuenta que esta situación es tan rara? A veces me siento como en una historia escrita por personas locas o drogadas que solo quieren verme sufrir o reírse de mí– dijo mientras se tallaba la cara con ambas manos.

– Jajaja ¿Ya estás borracha o qué? deja de decir tonterías y busca una solución a eso, yo tengo cosas que hacer, esos borrachos no se saldrán solos– dijo mientras pasaba junto a Otoya dándole un ligero puñetazo en el brazo, Otoya ni siquiera se inmutó, estaba harta de esa situación, sabía que por más que pensara nada la ayudaría, tal vez era mejor emborracharse así no estaría pensando en lo que paso con Shiena pero… no quería que el sabor del alcohol eliminara el sabor de los labios de la castaña, por esta ocasión no lo haría.

* * *

Shin'ya se recargo en un barandal en el segundo piso mirando hacia abajo, desde ahí podía prestar atención a lo que pasaba en el bar. Todas las noches era así, tenía que estar pendiente si alguien se estaba poniendo molesto sacarlo del bar, le resultaba aburrido pero bastante divertido a la vez, escuchó pasos acercarse a ella y volteó para encontrarse con su hermana caminando hacia ella.

– Creí que tenías tarea que hacer.

– Shin'ya ¿Podemos hablar sobre algo?– Shin'ya asintió, últimamente Mahiru se comportaba un tanto extraña, había decidido no mencionarle nada hasta que su hermana se decidiera a contárselo por sí misma.

Mahiru era una persona muy tímida con otras personas, pero con Shin'ya podía hablar abiertamente de cualquier tema y últimamente había algo que estaba perturbando los pensamientos de Mahiru, si alguien podía ayudarla a aclararlo esa era su hermana.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a entregarle su cuaderno a Shiena? Bueno… paso algo extraño– Shin'ya asintió dándole a entender que continuara– Me encontré con una chica, m-mejor dicho choque con ella.

– ¿Te hizo algo?

– N-no pero… ha venido a mi mente e-en algunos momentos… c-constantemente y no entiendo porque–Mahiru se sonrojó ligeramente, Shin'ya parpadeo un par de veces y cuando comprendió lo que quiso decir se soltó a reír.

– Con razón has estado tan distraída– le acaricio la cabeza a Mahiru revolviendo su cabello– Tuviste un flechazo con esa chica.

Mahiru se sonrojó ante eso, realmente nunca le había gustado o atraído una persona, ahora no tenía idea de que hacer acerca de esa chica de hermosos ojos azules ¿Estaría bien volver a buscarla?

– ¿Sabes dónde encontrarla?– Mahiru volteó a ver a su hermana con asombro ¿Había adivinado lo que pensaba? sabia del lazo que tenían los gemelos, pero eso era demasiado.

– ¿C-como sabias?– Shin'ya sonrió.

– Piensas en voz alta Mahiru, si esa chica en verdad te gusta, cuando vuelvas a encontrártela no dudes, la vida no siempre da segundas oportunidades y yo solo quiero que seas feliz– se acercó a su gemela y la abrazó, mostrándole ese lado tierno que tenía, que nadie veía y que solo mostraba a su hermana– Y si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en pedírmela, ya veremos como la encontramos.

Sonrió nuevamente y soltó a su hermana, para regresar a su trabajo, ojala no anduviera el idiota de Kaiba por ahí sino era capaz de decirle a la abuela Azuma que no estaba pendiente de su trabajo.

Mahiru vio cómo su hermana se iba, sonrió, sin duda ella tenía la mejor hermana del mundo.

* * *

Kouko se encontraba revisando papeles que había preparado para un juicio, pero para colmo algo había salido mal, suspiró con fuerza, por su culpa habían perdido el caso, para colmo en el primer caso que actuaba activamente junto con su senpai Irena, a quien admiraba muchísimo, la cual sin ninguna experiencia la había nombrado socia de su bufete, pero lo más importante para la pelinegra, la chica en cuestión era su amor platónico, pensaba que si lograba hacer que todos los casos resultaran perfecto, Irena la consideraría alguien a la altura de estar con ella.

– Dicen que cada vez que suspiras tu alma se va poco a poco – dijo una voz desde la puerta, que identifico como la de su senpai.

– Lo siento, es que aún no acabo de entender que salió mal– decía mientras revolvía los papeles, Irena sonrió al ver la desesperación y nerviosismo de la chica, se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos, Kouko se sonrojó ante el acto de su amor imposible.

– Déjalo ya, ese caso ya se terminó, en este negocio se gana y se pierde y no está nada mal para ser principiante– dijo sonriendo y apretando las manos de Kaminaga que ahora la veía endiosada.

Desde siempre admiró a Irena, fue quien la inspiro a ser abogada y fue su profesora ahora que trabajaban juntas y se habían vuelto mucho más cercanas Kouko sentía que podría tener una oportunidad con ella, pero necesitaba buscar formas de acercarse sin parecer demasiado insistente.

– Está bien, lo dejare por ahora– Irena sonrió satisfecha y soltó las manos de Kouko sentándose en una silla a lado de ella.

– Perfecto, puedes irte por hoy si lo deseas.

– No me molesta trabajar un poco más.

– Kouko no sueles salir mucho, deberías dejar de ser tan obsesiva con el trabajo y salir más con tus amigas o con algunos chicos– Kaminaga rodo los ojos no era la primera vez que Irena le decía eso, salía bastante con Shiena y Sumireko, no se relacionaba con más gente y mucho menos con chicos pero era porque no le interesaba ni lo necesitaba.

– Bien entonces ¿Tienes planes para este sábado? Una amiga hará una reunión, irán en parejas, me es incómodo estar en el medio.

La mujer mayor miró a Kaminaga, sabía que la pelinegra tenia sentimientos por ella, sabía que era buena chica, la diferencia de edad en realidad no le interesaba, sin embargo ella ya tenía una persona que la amaba y le correspondía, no podía ver a Kouko más que como una hija.

– Kouko ya hablamos de esto, creí que había quedado claro, tú y yo solo podemos tener una relación profesio–

– Lo sé, lo sé, solo quiero que me acompañes, una de mis mejores amigas nos presentara a su pareja y mi otra amiga irá con su prometida, solo serán unas horas, por favor– dijo Kouko mirándola suplicante. Ella no quería hacer algo que le diera falsas esperanzas a la pelinegra.

– Lo siento Kouko-chan, tendrás que buscar a otra persona, una amiga me invitó a pasar el fin de semana con ella– Kaminaga sabía que esa "amiga" podría ser pareja de Irena, le dolía pensarlo sin embargo aún no perdía la esperanza.

– Lo entiendo– comenzó a tomar algunos papeles de la mesa y los metió a su maletín– tengo que salir a una cita con un cliente, nos vemos– salió por la puerta rápidamente sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Isuke se encontraba tamborileando sus dedos sobre la mesa mientras miraba molesta a Haruki, aunque Sumireko había insistido en que fuera con ellas, la peli rosa no quería que las acompañara, quería estar lo más lejos posible de ella pero al parecer Haruki iría sin importarle lo que dijera.

– Por última vez, no irás.

– Lo siento Isuke-sama, Hanabusa-san me pidió que fuera, debo hacerlo– dijo con una sonrisa, talvez estaba mal de su parte discutir con la peli rosa pero le resultaba muy divertido.

– Pues yo te estoy ordenando que no vayas, punto ahora retírate por hoy– Haruki estaba por replicar pero el sonido del teléfono de Isuke interrumpió, miró la pantalla y vio que se trataba de un mensaje Sumireko, hasta ese momento Isuke recordó que se suponía que iría junto con su prometida al centro comercial.

Abrió el mensaje y el contenido la hizo poner una cara de molestia cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Haruki.

– ¿Pasa algo malo?– la peli rosa no respondió nuevamente un sonido se escuchó pero esta vez fue el teléfono de Haruki, reviso el mensaje y comenzó a reír, Isuke la miró levantando una ceja y Haruki leyó el mensaje.

 ** _Hanabusa Sumireko_**

 ** _Sagae-san, supongo que Isuke no te lo dijo, pero necesito que la acompañes al centro comercial para que compre un vestido para la reunión del sábado, yo iba a ir junto con ella, pero tengo asuntos que atender, también necesito que tu compres algo para que uses ese día._**

Haruki miró a Isuke antes de romper en risas de nuevo, Isuke tenía ganas de abofetearla.

– ¿De qué te ríes idiota?

– Lo siento Isuke-sama, es que Hanabusa-san me acaba de mandar un mensaje, donde dice que quiere que te acompañe, así que sin excusa ni pretexto iré contigo– dijo mientras la miraba.

– No me queda de otra entonces, un momento, ¿porque tienes el número de Sumireko? – la pelirroja la miró un momento, esos eran celos hacia su prometida, Haruki se dio un golpe mental, era lógico que si se iban a casar, Isuke debía estar enamorada de Hanabusa, entonces ¿Que había de aquel beso? se dio cuenta que se había quedado pensando mucho tiempo, tenía que dar una respuesta rápida, le regalo una sonrisa maliciosa a la peli rosa.

– ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Estas celosa Isuke-sama?– Isuke se sonrojó levemente, Haruki sintió un pequeño golpe a su corazón, eso le confirmaba lo que pensaba– Hanabusa-san me lo dio para localizarme por cualquier emergencia o evento, no tienes por qué sentir celos– dijo mientras la miraba y seguía sonriéndole, pero ahora de manera encantadora.

– ¡C-claro que no! Mejor apúrate idiota, Isuke tiene ganas de ir de compras– dijo mientras se volteaba rápidamente para tapar su sonrojo, no es que se sonrojara por esa sonrisa tan atractiva, no es que le gustara esa idiota, lo mejor era terminar rápido con eso, así que camino rápidamente fuera del departamento y Haruki la siguió mientras mordía un Pocky.

Para Haruki ver nerviosa a su protegida era raro, pero era lindo, pero era algo que no iba a decir, no quería morir tan joven.

* * *

Nio y Hitsugi subieron por las escaleras de ese pequeño edificio de departamentos, pero no tan pequeño para su gusto, debían subir tres pisos y el elevador estaba averiado, mientras subían por la escaleras la peli azul aprovecho para revelarle a Nio lo que había descubierto sobre Chitaru y hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad de contárselo.

– Espera un momento ¿Estás diciendo que tu querida stripper peli roja tiene novia? ¿Y que además es Shiena?

– Sí, quería decírselo a Isuke el otro día, ya se lo diré en otro momento.

– Interesante… ¿Cómo es que Shiena la conoce?– ambas se detuvieron un momento al terminar de subir, para regularizar sus respiraciones.

– No lo sé… ¿Tibu-chan recuérdame porque venimos tan temprano con Haru?–preguntó Hitsugi bostezando, ese día no habían tenido clases en la universidad y aun así Nio la había obligado a despertar temprano ese día.

– ¿Temprano? pero si es medio día Loli-chan, en fin, es porque tiene una cita mañana– Nio golpeó la puerta un par de veces sin respuesta y suspiró molesta, probablemente su prima había olvidado que iban a ir a verla y se había quedado dormida, golpeó de nuevo la puerta y esta fue abierta por una Haru aun en pijama y bostezando– ¡Haru! Ayer te perdiste una visita al bar de tu policía preferida– dijo Nio entrando al departamento empujando ligeramente a Haru seguida de Hitsugi.

– ¿Eh?

– Fuimos al bar donde trabaja tu querida Tokaku-san–Haru se sonrojó al escuchar eso– querida prima ¿Enserio pretendes salir con ella? Es demasiado… fría.

– ¡Aun no es mi Tokaku-san!– se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho– quiero decir... ¿Qué hacían ahí? – dijo cruzando los brazos y mirando a las dos enanas, como pidiendo una explicación.

– Hitsugi, fue a ver a su Romeo, fue tan romántico, la hubieras visto: "Oh Romeo, Romeo, porque cuando te veo me m…– un zape le impidió continuar– ¡Ay! ¡Loli-chan!

– Por ese tipo de cosas es que se te acercó una pedófila, madura ya – dijo Hitsugi mientras la veía.

– Loli-chan no estás en posición de decirme eso estoy segura de que todas tus novias hasta ahora se han sentido pedófilas al estar contigo– ambas se miraron fijamente y siguieron esa discusión Haru no podía evitar reír, sus amigas no iban a cambiar nunca, se acercó y trato de tranquilizarlas.

– Nio-chan, Hitsugi-chan, dejen de pelear ¿No se supone que vinieron por algo importante?

– ¡Oh sí! Casi se me olvida, ya es tarde, deberíamos irnos al centro comercial ya, porque como te decía, parece que olvidaste tu cita con Tempano-san, en este tipo de cosas debes ser seria Haru.

– ¿Me dices eso tú? Tú la que gritaste que mañana estaría lista a las 8–Haru se cruzó de brazos indignada– Al menos hubieras dicho una hora más decente– se volvió a sonrojar– Y no, no lo he olvidado, pero es demasiado temprano – dijo bostezando.

– Te lo dije Tibu-chan, ahora deberíamos dormir un ratito más– dijo Hitsugi acomodándose en el sillón de Haru para dormir nuevamente.

– ¿Qué? ¡Haru dile algo a la mocosa ésta! … ¡Haru!… ¿Haru? ¡No tu también!– Ichinose ya se había acomodado en el otro sillón repitiendo la acción de Hitsugi– no entiendo cómo pueden decir que es temprano, deberían aprender de mi– dijo con orgullo– siempre me levanto temprano.

– Corrección, te levantan, con razón Meichi-sensei siempre llega de buen humor a la escuela– dijo Hitsugi, Haru y ella estallaron a carcajadas mientras Nio se sonrojaba.

– ¡Eso no importa ahora! Haru tienes quince minutos para estar lista– gritó aun sonrojada.

* * *

Haruki se llevó el último de sus pockys a la boca y recargo su cabeza en el respaldo de ese cómodo sillón en el que estaba esperando, que a estas alturas se comenzaba a volver incomodo, suspiró frustrada ¿Cuánto tiempo podía tardarse alguien en elegir un vestido? ¿No bastaba con tomar uno que le gustara y punto? Al parecer no, Isuke llevaba más de una hora probándose vestido tras vestido y simplemente no se decidía, Haruki no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas así que ya estaba cansada de eso, por desgracia no parecía que fuera a terminar pronto.

– Idiota has algo útil y ven aquí– al escuchar la voz de la peli rosa levanto la mirada y notó como esta solo asomaba su cabeza fuera de la puerta del vestidor– ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada como idiota o vas a obedecer?

– Ya voy, ya voy– se levantó pesadamente y se acercó a la puerta del probador con una sonrisa– ¿Qué necesitas?

– Isuke no necesita nada de ti, entra aquí y punto– Haruki obedeció y entro rápidamente, pero se arrepintió al notar el estado en el que se encontraba Isuke, tenía un vestido de color purpura que se amarraba en el cuello y dejaba sus hombros al descubierto y para colmo el cierre en su espalda estaba desabrochado, miró hacia otro lado rápidamente esperando que la peli rosa no notara que la estuvo mirando.

A todo esto… ¿Para que la había llamado?

– Quita esa cara de idiota y súbelo– Haruki tardo un par de segundos en entender que se refería al cierre y suspiró relajándose.

– Claro– dijo con una sonrisa que Isuke pudo notar perfectamente en el espejo frente a ella, Haruki tomó el cierre y lo subió con cuidado de no romperlo o lastimar a la peli rosa, sin poderlo evitar rozó suavemente la espalda de Isuke con las yemas de sus dedos. Y con ese simple roce a su mente vinieron recuerdos de la noche que había pasado con la peli rosa, ahora estaba ahí, de espaldas a ella y con parte de su piel expuesta.

Otro recuerdo vino a su mente, esta vez del beso que Isuke le había dado, aun no entendía porque lo había hecho, pero a Haruki le costaba bastante retener sus impulsos y ciertamente Inukai no le ayudaba en nada, solo le complicaba más las cosas. Como ahora, estaban solas en un espacio reducido y con esa ropa, estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo por no hacer nada indebido. Cerró sus ojos y envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de la Isuke, esperaba algún grito, insulto o reclamo, pero nada paso, al contrario Isuke coloco sus manos sobre las de Haruki, como si eso fuera una afirmación apretó el agarre en su cintura y comenzó a repartir besos en los hombros de la peli rosa.

Isuke hacia todo por reprimir los sonidos que querían salir de su boca al sentir los labios de Haruki jugando ahora con su cuello, sin embargo cada momento se le hacía más y más complicado hacerlo, las manos de la pelirroja pedían ser liberadas de las suyas, sabía que si lo hacia las cosas no iban a parar ahí, pero su cuerpo actuaba solo, soltando las manos de Haruki para que estas rodearan su cintura recorriéndola con sus manos.

– Eres tan bella Isuke-sama...– susurró en el oído de la peli rosa, la cual suspiró al escuchar la voz de su amante, la cual ahora besaba su oreja, repartiendo suaves mordidas, mientras sus manos se ocupaban de recorrer la piel descubierta del vestido.

Inukai quería sentir más, necesitaba sentir más de aquella sexy pelirroja que aunque no lo quería aceptar la volvía loca con solo unas palabras o caricias, incluso con una sonrisa. Se soltó de su agarre para dar la vuelta y ver la mirada intensa llena de lujuria que inundaba los ojos dorados de la pelirroja, no lo pensó más pegó su cuerpo a ella, envolviendo sus brazos en su cuello, mientras que la otra chica envolvía su cintura con un gesto posesivo, que internamente le complació, para mirarse a los ojos por un momento y compartir un beso fogoso, lleno de pasión y de necesidad, ellas no necesitaban palabras, al menos no por ahora, lo único que necesitaban era decirse con acciones lo que su corazón comenzaba a sentir, pero ambas se negaban a aceptar aun por diferentes motivos.

Sutiles gemidos salían de sus bocas, sus labios se enfrascaban en una batalla que ninguna de las dos quería perder, ambas luchaban por el dominio de la otra, era una sensación muy placentera que ambas anhelaban sentir desde aquella noche en la cual ambas sin saber el porque habían terminado juntas dejando que la pasión las consumiera como justo ahora.

La peli rosa disfrutaba de las caricias que las manos de su guardaespaldas prodigaban, mientras aun seguían en su batalla de besos, los cuales a cada momento eran más desesperados, las manos de Isuke acariciaban desesperadamente la larga cabellera pelirroja y parte de su espalda, el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos las llamaba a sentirse más cerca, Haruki no lo pensó mucho, llevó sus manos a las piernas de Isuke para poder levantarla y recargarla en la pared del vestidor que estaba detrás de ellas, para así poder apretar más su cuerpo contra el de su protegida, Isuke adivinando su acción, rodeó sus piernas en la cadera de la chica más alta.

Haruki al sentir aquella acción, recordó algo similar a lo vivido a aquella noche en la cual habían cambiado tanto las cosas para ella, pero su mente también le recordó que la chica con la que estaba, tenía una prometida, que la había contratado para cuidarla, no para besarla como si quisiera devorarla.

Se separó de una Isuke jadeante, que aún tenía los ojos cerrados ¿Ahora que diría? Si esta ocasión ella había empezado todo. Bajó la mirada avergonzada, si Isuke quería cachetearla, tendría toda la razón de hacerlo, espero por un momento, pero la cachetada nunca llegó, miró de nuevo a la peli rosa, que abría los ojos para sonrojarse al mirar como ella también intentaba calmar su respiración y la posición en la que se encontraban, Isuke se sentía confundida ¿Cómo había terminado con su guardaespaldas besándola ardientemente en un vestidor de ropa? Sintió las manos de la peli roja bajarla lentamente y soltarla.

– Lo siento– Isuke no entendía el porqué de esa repentina disculpa y entendió aún menos porque la chica salió corriendo del vestidor, tras un par de segundos su mente se aclaró y un sonrojo junto con un ceño fruncido aparecieron en su rostro ¿Quién esa creía esa idiota para besarla como si nada? Si pensaba que le gustara sentir sus labios con sabor a chocolate por esos estúpidos dulces que comía y mucho más sus caricias, si eso era lo que Haruki pensaba estaba muy equivocada, ella solo se había dejado llevar por el momento, si eso era. Ahora saldría de ese vestidor y se arreglaría con esa idiota.

Cambio el vestido que traía por su ropa, tendría que comprar ese, no podía devolverlo luego de lo que había pasado, escuchó un sonido proveniente de su bolsillo y sacó su teléfono para responder a la llamada, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo una voz estruendosa se adelantó.

– ¡Isuke! ¡Llevamos más de diez minutos llamándote!– ¿Más de diez minutos? Isuke en ningún momento escuchó sonar su teléfono ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado pérdida por las acciones de esa idiota?

– ¿Qué quieres?

– Uy, qué amargada eres Isuke, alguien debería decirle a Sumireko que te ponga contenta– escuchó risas del otro lado de la línea, pero eso solo la hizo molestar más y lanzar un suspiro de frustración. De nuevo había hecho algo indebido aun con su compromiso con la chica Hanabusa. Pero no podía evitarlo, no era su culpa no sentirse atraída hacia Sumireko pero si hacia su idiota guardaespaldas, claro que no podía decir eso– ¡Isuke!

El grito de Nio la sacó de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– Como te acabo de decir, pero no escuchaste porque estabas ocupada ignorándome. Estamos en el centro comercial ¿Quieres venir?– soltó otro suspiró de frustración, pasar el día con Nio era justo lo que le faltaba para empeorar su humor. Aunque si lo pensaba sensatamente, para molestia de ella, sería mejor no estar a solas con Haruki.

* * *

Haruki se sentía tonta, había salido corriendo del vestidor dejando a Isuke sola, pero necesitaba pensar con claridad y con la peli rosa estando ahí no podía, ¿Porque había actuado de esa manera? Lo sabía, pero solo que no quería aceptarlo, el olor que desprendía Isuke, su suave y firme piel la volvían loca.

Suspiró frustrada. Ella sabía que todos los pensamientos que tenía con su protegida estaban mal. Se sentía pésima, estaba traicionando la confianza de quien le había dado un trabajo, sin ni siquiera desconfiar. Por otro lado no entendía a Isuke, si amaba a su prometida ¿por qué aceptar sus besos y caricias? Su cabeza comenzaba a doler, mejor era dejar de pensar en ello.

Volteó a ver a su alrededor, y de repente diviso a 3 chicas que se le hicieron conocidas: una peli azul, una rubia y una peli naranja, eran las mismas chicas que habían estado en el departamento de Isuke hacia unos días y la chica que había dejado dormir a Tokaku en su pecho, sonrió al recordar las burlas que Shin'ya y Otoya habían hecho a la Azuma por una semana entera, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver que esas tres chicas se acercaban a donde estaba ella y a Isuke salir del probador, su mirada se cruzó por un momento con la de la peli rosa y Haruki sintió un escalofrío, si Isuke pudiera matar con la mirada Haruki ya habría sido asesinada varias veces.

Sintió algo estrellarse en su cara, Isuke le había lanzado el vestido que recién había usado junto con un par más.

– Isuke llevara eso, cárgalo– Haruki se limitó a asentir, esto último no pasó desapercibido por las tres chicas que se encontraban a un par de metros de ellas.

– Bueno… creo que todas ustedes tienen una obsesión con una stripper– dijo Nio con una sonrisa gatuna, ganándose un golpe por parte de Hitsugi e Isuke– No aguantan nada.

– Pero debo admitir que Nio tiene razón, es la segunda vez que las vemos juntas– Hitsugi miró a Isuke con una sonrisa de burla.

– Sí, ahora pareces más obsesiva que Hitsugi y eso es algo muy grave– ante ese comentario, Nio y Hitsugi comenzaron a discutir una vez más, Isuke las ignoró y Haru se limitó a reír y acercarse a Haruki.

– Lo siento, a veces son algo…raras.

– No te preocupes– Haruki sonrió y extendió su mano a Haru, la cual tomó, luego de un leve apretón se soltaron– Sagae Haruki, respondiendo a las dudas de tus amigas, la prometida de Isuke-sama me contrato como su guardaespaldas.

Al escuchar eso Nio y Hitsugi dejaron de pelear y dirigieron su atención a la peli roja.

– Vaya… a Sumi-chan le gusta el poli amor, quien lo diría– dijo Hitsugi riendo, la peli rosa le mando una mirada asesina – Ehm, digo, mejor vamos a comer algo muero de hambre– dijo mientras se tocaba el estómago.

– Ara~ ¿Y creen que comeré con ustedes? Además Isuke ya terminó sus compras, Haruki y yo nos vamos– dijo mientras daba la vuelta para irse, pero una mano la retuvo, volteó para asesinar a la persona que le había tomado la mano, para darse cuenta que era la bombera hot.

– Ehm Isuke-sama, aun no podemos irnos– Haruki al darse cuenta que le había tomado la mano por inercia, la soltó, no quería incomodar a la peli rosa– Hanabusa-san en el mensaje que me mandó, me dijo que tenía que comprarme algo para usar pasado mañana.

Isuke miró molesta a Haruki, definitivamente no quería que fuera con ellas, no dejaría que fuera con ellas, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque fue empujada por Hitsugi, Nio y Haru.

– Oh, Haruki-san necesita ropa, vamos, vamos nosotras te ayudaremos a elegir algo–dijo Haru tomando su brazo izquierdo, mientras Nio tomaba el derecho y Hitsugi la empujaba por la espalda arrastrándola a otra parte de la tienda, Haruki volteó para buscar ayuda en Isuke pero esta simplemente soltó un suspiro y camino hacia otro lado para pagar la ropa que había comprado.

Haruki soltó un suspiro de frustración y luego una ligera risa mientras se dejaba arrastrar por esas tres chicas, en realidad le resultaba algo divertida la situación, notó que las chicas la habían arrastrado a la sección de ropa de hombres, segundos después las tres chicas se separaron y comenzaron a tomar varias prendas de ropa para después entregárselas, consistían en pantalones, camisas, corbatas y sacos.

– Ehh ¿Qué se supone que haga con todo esto?

– Haruki-san necesitas salir más– dijo Hitsugi con una risa– Pruébate todo eso, necesitamos ver cómo te vez para decidir que usaras, esto te queda mucho mejor que un vestido.

Haruki suspiró derrotada, no entendía esa extraña obsesión por probarse montones de ropa para decidir, pero al parecer no tenía opción Isuke había llegado hasta donde estaban ellas y se había acomodado en un sillón lo cual significaba que permanecerían ahí, hasta que la peli rosa dijera algo.

Las chicas miraban a Isuke, mientras ella las ignoraba, el trio moría por preguntarle como había acabado en esa situación con la pelirroja, pero tenían miedo al carácter de Isuke, así que tomaron el método más correcto para decidir quien preguntaría: se pusieron a jugar piedra, papel o tijeras, lamentablemente para Haru ella había perdido, así que con cuidado se acercó a Isuke, mientras las otras dos se escondían detrás de una gran maceta que había cerca.

– ¿Qué quieres? ¿Y porque tiemblas como gelatina anaranjada? – dijo Isuke mirando como la chica se acercaba lentamente.

– Ehm, Isuke-san ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?– la peli rosa la miró esperando que la cuestionara– ¿Cómo es volviste a ver a Haruki-san después de...de esa noche?– dijo mientras miraba sus manos, tenía miedo de ver a Inukai.

– No es algo que te interese, ni a ti ni a ese par de enanas que te hicieron trampa para que vinieras a preguntar algo inútil – las otras chicas salieron de su escondite.

– ¡No es justo Isuke! ¿Somos amigas no?

– No.

– Mou, que mala eres– dijo Nio con una voz fingida de dolor, cruzándose de brazos mirando a Isuke con burla, después de todo ella sabía cómo había encontrado a Haruki, pues fue la que le entregó la tarjeta. Isuke miró molesta a Nio, si no decía algo esa enana era capaz de decir algo.

Pero a ninguna de las dos les dio tiempo de decir nada, pues Haruki salió con una de las tantas cosas que habían elegido para ella, tenía un traje gris y una camisa negra que le quedaban un tanto holgados, miró extrañada a Nio y Hitsugi que estaban escondidas tras la maceta.

– Oh, eso fue rápido– Hitsugi salió de su escondite y se acercó a la peli roja– se ve bien, pero no me convence, pruébate algo mas Haruki-san.

La peli roja obedeció y entro de nuevo al probador, Isuke parecía mucho menos tensa ahora, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para ninguna de las tres, así que se acercaron y la miraron, esperando que respondiera, Isuke frunció el ceño y miró sus uñas para evitar mirar a cualquiera de las tres.

– Salí, me iban a asaltar y ella casualmente estaba cerca, punto.

– Bien, ahora ¿Cómo terminó siendo tú guardaespaldas?

– Sumireko la contrató impulsivamente luego de eso, ni siquiera necesitaba su tonta ayuda.

– Interesante...– dijo Nio sonriendo con ironía– Se me hace que de regalo de bodas, le daré a Sumi-chan una lima, digo con algo tiene que limarse esos cuern– Hashiri no dijo más porque una bolsa voladora se había impactado en su rostro.

– ¡Tibu-chan! ¡Isuke-san no era necesaria tanta crueldad! O… bueno tal vez si– dijo mientras intentaba despertar a la rubia.

– Isuke no está para bromas tontas, además Nio se estaba pas– no pudo terminar su frase cuando Haruki salió del vestidor, portaba un traje negro que se le pegaba al cuerpo, dándole un aspecto elegante, pero al mismo tiempo atractivo, camisa blanca sin corbata, muy al estilo de la pelirroja.

Inukai tragó en seco, la recorría con la mirada, en su mente solo se formó una palabra "sexy" al darse cuenta que había pensado se sonrojó y recordó que no estaban solas y volteó a ver a el trio enano, que la miraban entre sorprendidas y con una sonrisita que nada le gustaba.

– Errr, ¿Entonces? ¿Me queda bien?– Preguntó Haruki, al ver que nadie decía nada y posó su mirada en Isuke y le dio un coqueto guiño junto con una sonrisa, Isuke sintiendo que la cara le ardía, dio media vuelta.

– Está bien, ahora vamos a pagar, Isuke muere de hambre– dijo y comenzó a caminar, dejando a las demás sorprendidas por su actitud, mientras ella aun intentaba calmar el calor que la había invadido al ver a una Haruki tan sexy en traje y guiñándole un ojo.

No es que le gustara como se veía esa idiota en traje ni nada, ni que se lo quisiera quitar lentamente mientras se besaban o algo así, ni que de alguna forma su sonrisa ahora lucia más encantadora. No, eso no podía ser.

Haruki miró extrañada a la peli rosa y una vez que se alejó se quedó mirando confundida a Nio, Hitsugi y Haru, aun no lograba entender lo que acababa de pasar.

– Entonces… ¿está bien? ¿Y porque tu estas en el piso?– preguntó señalando a la rubia.

– Oh si, está más que perfecto– dijo Nio con una risa– una bolsa ninja voladora me atacó, también tenemos hambre, ve a cambiarte Haruki-san.

Una vez más Haruki obedeció y fue a cambiarse rápidamente, las cuatro caminaron hacia la salida de la tienda encontrándose a Isuke en la caja, le arrebató el traje de las manos a Haruki y lo pagó, para después lanzarle la bolsa en la cara.

– Bien, ahora entiendo lo de la bolsa ninja voladora–dijo sobándose la cara y haciendo reír a todas, menos Isuke, caminaron hacia el área de comida, con una Isuke más molesta a cada segundo ¿Cuál era la razón? Si se lo preguntaban a la peli rosa su respuesta seria que definitivamente no era que estuviera celosa de las cosas que ese trio de idiotas le decían a Haruki.

– Sabía que Haruki-san luciría mejor en un traje que en un vestido– dijo Hitsugi mientras Haru y Nio asentían.

– Aunque si lo piensas también luciría bien con un vestido, tiene un cuerpo bastante lindo– esta vez fue Nio la que lo dijo y las tres asintieron, Haruki se estaba empezando a sentir un tanto incomoda por lo que decían, pero también le causaba gracia, así que lo único que hacía era reír nerviosamente.

– Yo creo que Haruki-san es del tipo de persona que luciría bien con lo que sea que use.

– ¡Haru! Mi futura prima Tempano-san necesita saber que pretendes engañarla con Haruki-san–dijo riendo seguida de Hitsugi. Haru se sonrojó ante eso y Haruki también, pero su sonrojo se debía a la risa ya que sabía perfectamente que se referían a Tokaku. Isuke volteó a verlas y ver a Haruki sonrojada fue la gota que derramo el vaso, se detuvo en seco dejando confundidas a las demás.

– Nos vamos– dijo tomando por el brazo a Haruki y comenzando a alejarse de ahí.

– ¡Isuke! ¡Creí que íbamos a comer algo, no seas egoísta y comparte a Haruki-san!– gritó Nio, pero se arrepintió cuando Isuke se detuvo y le dio una mirada asesina.

– Isuke cambio de opinión, nos vamos.

– Uh… ok, entonces que les vaya bien...supongo– dijo Nio mientras veía a la pelirroja ser arrastrada del cuello por una iracunda Isuke– Espero que llegue viva.

– Bueno tú sobreviviste cuando yo te jale así, todo por no decirme que Tempano-san era a quien le decías policía– dijo Hitsugi viendo reprobatoriamente a la rubia.

– ¿Podrían dejar de llamar así a Tokaku-san?– dijo Haru algo molesta, Tokaku no era tan fría como pensaban, al menos no sé comporto así cuando habían estado juntas aquella noche y menos con ese fogoso beso que le había dado, podría ser todo menos un tempano– Ella no es así.

– Como sea, tenemos que irte a conseguirte algo para tu cita con Temkaku-san – dijo mientras la jalaba de la mano.

– ¡Que es Tokaku-san!

* * *

Isuke siguió arrastrando Haruki todo el camino hasta el estacionamiento, bajo las miradas, murmullos y risas de las personas que las observaban, no importó el número de veces que Haruki pidió ser soltada, su protegida se negaba a hacerlo, ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra, al llegar al estacionamiento por fin la soltó, pero solo para arrojarla bruscamente en los asientos traseros junto con las bolsas de compras, mientras ella se subía al asiento del piloto.

Haruki casi sentía que su alma se salía de su cuerpo, Isuke conducía horrible, se había pasado de largo casi todas las luces rojas y no quitaba el pie del acelerador, definitivamente estaba enojada pero aun no podía entender porque, lo que sabía era que si preguntaba probablemente empeoraría la situación.

Al llegar al edificio de departamentos Isuke se dirigió al suyo dejando a una Haruki aun asustada y confundida dentro del auto, cuando logro reaccionar, tomó las bolsas y corrió al departamento de Isuke, se extrañó al ver que la peli rosa había dejado la puerta abierta, tan solo dio un par de pasos dentro y se topó cara a cara con Isuke que aun la veía molesta.

– Te puedes ir por hoy.

– Pero…– sintió como las bolsas eran arrebatadas de sus manos y de un empujón la sacaban del departamento.

– ¡Isuke dijo que te fueras! Y no te aparezcas mañana por aquí– dijo mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara, Haruki se quedó confundida un momento, para después sonreír al ver abrir la puerta nuevamente.

– Isuke-sama yo– sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al sentir como una de las bolsas que había traído se estrellaban con fuerza en su cara haciéndola retroceder un par de pasos y oír como la puerta se cerraba nuevamente.

No entendía el por qué Sumireko la había contratado de guardaespaldas, la peli rosa era bastante fuerte para defenderse sola, Isuke bien en otra vida hubiera podido ser una asesina, una muy sexy asesina. Sacudió la cabeza como si con eso los pensamientos se fueran y se alejó de ahí.

* * *

Tokaku se sentó en su cama, había pasado una semana desde que le propuso a Haru que tuvieran una cita, no sabía lo que debía ponerse para dicha cita, ahora se sentía como una tonta adolescente escogiendo que ropa le quedaba para verse mejor ante la chica que la había dejado dormir en su pecho.

Ahora no podía dejar de pensar en eso por la culpa de la rubia enana esa, aparte de eso había tenido que aguantarse las burlas de Shin'ya y Otoya.

– ¡Oh! hermanita querida ¿Escogiendo la ropa para tu próxima cita con tu dakimakura naranja? – dijo una voz burlona desde la puerta.

– Piérdete Otoya– le dijo dirigiéndole una mirada asesina, para su mala suerte la había invocado con el pensamiento, Takechi rio y se fue a sentar a su cama. Tokaku suspiró– ¿No tienes servicio hoy? ¿Alguna chica con la cual ligar? ¿O alguna Kenmochi que molestar?– la ojiturquesa al oír que Azuma mencionaba a la castaña, se sonrojó por un momento, para después poner una cara de tristeza, que no pasó desapercibida por Azuma, pero que repuso en un momento en una sonrisa burlona.

– No, hoy tengo día libre, oh vamos Tokaku, necesitamos tiempo de calidad como hermanas– dijo sonriendo.

– Tú no eres mi hermana – dijo la peli azul mientras miraba la ropa que tenía en la cama.

– Acabas de crunchear mi kokoro en mil pedazos– dijo Otoya mientras hacía como si le doliera el corazón y así caer dramáticamente en su cama.

– Crunch… ¿Qué? Mira Otoya no tengo tiempo para perder conti– no pudo terminar su frase porque el teléfono de Tokaku comenzó a sonar, se molestó ante eso, no necesitaba interrupciones en este momento, respondió a la llamada sin mirar la pantalla– ¡¿Qué?!

 _– Lo siento Tokaku-san ¿Es un mal momento?–_ al escuchar esa voz en un tono triste, miró la pantalla y se regañó mentalmente por contestar de esa manera. ¿Ahora que se suponía que hiciera? ¿Disculparse? ¿Frente a Otoya? Nunca.

– No lo es– dijo secamente.

 _– ¡Oh! Entonces está bien–_ dijo Haru con voz animada, dejando confundida a Azuma ¿Cómo podía animarse con esa clase de respuesta?– _Disculpa por llamarte Tokaku-san, supongo estabas ocupada.  
_  
– No lo estoy– su teléfono fue arrebatado por Otoya.

– ¡Hola! ¿Tú eres la almohada favorita de Tokaku? Habla su hermana mayor. Soy tu futura cuñada, necesitas convencerme para salir con ella.

– _¿Ehh?–_ Haru se sonrojó ante eso.

– ¡Te he dicho que no eres mi hermana! Ahora largo de aquí.

– Tokaku… deja de ser tan cruel conmigo, tu dakimakura está escuchando se más amable o te quedaras soltera, además no puedes correrme también es mi habitación– Haru no pudo evitar sonrojarse más y reír ante eso, tal vez debería decir algo, pero antes de responder algo escuchó a Tokaku gritar un muy fuerte "Otoya" seguido de sonidos extraños, como si alguien estuviera peleando por el teléfono, para finalmente escuchar un portazo.

– No hagas caso a lo que dijo.

– _Entonces Tokaku-san tiene una hermana mayor._

– Solo es un año más grande que yo y no es mi hermana ¿Para qué llamaste?– Tokaku sabía que probablemente había sonado más brusca de lo que necesario pero no lo había podido evitar, no sabía cómo comportarse en esa situación.

 _– Bueno yo… solo quería escuchar la voz de Tokaku-san, me siento ansiosa por verte mañana–_ Tokaku sintió algo cálido en su interior al escuchar a Haru decir eso, pero sin embargo no sabía que responder.

– Yo también quiero verte mañana...– dijo sin saber que más decir, oyó la risa de Haru llenar su oído.

– Haru se siente feliz de salir una cita con Tokaku-san ¡Te prometo que nos divertiremos mucho, entonces hasta mañana!– dijo y colgó, la peli azul se quedó mirando su teléfono y sonrió, Haru también era extraña como sus amigas, pero le agradaba, le agradaba mucho, ¿así se sentía querer a alguien? No lo sabía, pero tal vez en su cita de mañana lo iba a averiguar.

* * *

Otoya caminaba refunfuñando por el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina, ya que Tokaku la había lanzado de su recamara todo para hablar con Daki-chan, tendría que buscar con que divertirse un rato, pero antes comería algo, iba pensando en que robaría del refrigerador si es que el barril sin fondo que era Haruki no se había comido todo, como siempre, cuando de pronto sintió chocar con algo.

Solo sintió un jalón para terminar siendo tirada encima de algo muy suave, escuchó un quejido y volteó a ver sobre quien había caído y se dio cuenta que tenía mala suerte.

– ¡Tú psicópata! ¿Que no te fijas por dónde caminas?– Otoya se levantó de un salto y sonrió con burla.

– Cállate, cuatro ojos ¡Tú eres la que no se fija por dónde camina! ¡Y no tienes razón para decirme así! – dijo mientras miraba como Shiena se levantaba, se había sujetado las manos para no ayudarla a levantarse.

– ¿No? ¿Entonces cuando te pones a jugar con los cuchillos de la cocina? ¿Qué? Creo que tengo justa razón para llamarte así, ¿No crees Psicotoya? – dijo mientras se acercaba más a Takechi, la cual al sentir a Shiena tan cerca se comenzó a poner más nerviosa.

– ¿Ah sí? Pues, pues… ¡Pues si tu estuvieras en un anime te envenenarían y no tendrías ending! – dijo acercándose más, para solo quedar a centímetros de su rostro, ambas se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y se sonrojaron, para cada una alejarse lo suficiente, estar demasiado cerca era peligroso.

– E-eso no tiene sentido Otoya– dijo dándole la espalda – además quítate, aún tengo que arreglar la ropa de Chitaru– Otoya se sintió furiosa en ese momento ¿Porque después de todo lo que le había hecho la pelirroja a Shiena seguía siendo tan considerada con ella?

– ¿Qué? ¿Ahora le arreglas la ropa para que se vaya con la enana esa? ¡Vaya ahora solo falta que te le pongas como tapete a esa infiel!– gritó sin poderse contener más, Shiena se giró con enojo y se acercó a la peli púrpura.

– ¿Infiel? ¿De verdad tú puedes juzgar a alguien de infiel? ¡Cuando después de besarme, fuiste a besar a Shin'ya!– explotó la castaña sorprendiendo a la ojiturquesa, ¿Podría ser que sintiera un poco de celos? ¿Qué sintiera aunque algo, aunque fuera poco por ella? Sonrió irónica. No, solo estaba defendiendo a su novia una vez más.

Porque a Namatame la amaba a diferencia de ella, por ella no sentiría nada y eso lo había entendido desde siempre, pero con las cosas que decía Shiena sentía una pizca de esperanza y también de dolor, sensación que no le gustaba, tenía que quitarse esa sensación de alguna manera.

– ¿Ese beso? – rio un momento– ¿De verdad creíste que te besaba porque sentía algo por ti? ¿De verdad? – siguió riendo falsamente sin control, mientras Kenmochi sentía como su corazón se quebraba poco a poco, esa era Takechi Otoya, de la cual se había enamorado locamente sin importarle nada y era por cosas como esta que prefería ignorar esos sentimientos– En serio Shiena, de verdad creíste que era real, era solo un juego, tu sabes que para mí un beso no vale nad– sus palabras murieron en la cachetada que Shiena le propinó.

– Eres de lo peor Takechi Otoya – la ojiturquesa, volteó a ver a la castaña, sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas, su expresión era de tristeza total, quiso decir algo, decirle que estaba mintiendo, que ese beso había significado demasiado. Pero no podía tan solo se mordió la lengua para mantenerse callada mientras veía como Shiena salía corriendo de ahí, fuera, lo que fuera que sintiera Kenmochi por ella, junto con su amor por esa chica debían quedar ahí.

* * *

Tokaku no entendía porque pero le había resultado difícil conciliar el sueño eso noche y aun así no se sentía para nada cansada, en realidad tenía una extraña sensación de bienestar, como si estuviera ¿emocionada? No, ella no estaba emocionada por su cita con Haru, pero el salir del bar sería bueno. Su plan era salir rápido del bar procurando evitar a su abuela, a Kaiba y a cualquiera de las demás chicas, pero lo último no resultó del todo bien.

Justo en la puerta de salida estaban Shiena, Suzu, Otoya y Haruki mirándola con una sonrisa, pensó que le dirían algo pero para su sorpresa no fue así, se acercó a la puerta pero justo cuando la abrió y dio un paso fuera sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro, suspiró y volteó para encontrarse con Otoya mirándola con burla.

– Dile a Dakimakura-chan que te devuelva tan tarde como ella quiera.

– No seas demasiado fría o te quedaras soltera para siempre– dijo Shin'ya poniendo su mano en el hombro libre de Tokaku, la cual aparto a ambas y salió ignorando eso.

– ¡Pórtate mal!– gritaron Otoya, Haruki y Shin'ya, la peli azul se sintió aliviada de que al menos Suzu tenía sentido común y no la molestaría con eso.

– ¡Pero no en público!– escuchó la voz de Suzu y las risas de todas, no entendía porque tanto alboroto, simplemente iba a salir con alguien, una vez y punto. No habría romance de por medio ni alguna de esa tonterías.

Luego de un rato llegó a la dirección que Haru le había indicado, golpeó la puerta y esta se abrió rápidamente, mostrando a la molesta rubia y la peli azul del otro día, al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado ese día.

– ¿Lo ves?, te dije que llegaría a tiempo ahora págame– dijo Nio mientras Hitsugi murmuraba cosas inentendibles, tal parecía que su presencia no era importante o eso pensaba hasta que Nio la miró con una sonrisa y gritó.

– ¡Haru Tempano-san llegó!– Tokaku se molestó ante eso pero prefirió no decir nada, esas dos eran como niños pequeños que mientras más atención les pongas más molestos serán, así que opto por tratar de ignoraras aunque definitivamente lo pensaría dos veces la próxima vez antes de salir con Haru.

– Te dije que dejes de llamarla así– escuchó la voz de Haru acercándose y al verla en la puerta mostro una enorme sonrisa– Hola Tokaku-san.

De acuerdo… probablemente no lo pensaría dos veces.

– ¿Podemos irnos ya? – dijo mientras miraba a las pequeñas molestias que le sonreían con burla, mientras Hitsugi le daba unos billetes a Nio sin dejar de mirarlas y sonreír.

– ¡Oye! ¡Esto no fue lo que apostamos! – dijo Hashiri al ver el dinero.

– Aguántate, aun no llega mi mesada– dijo Kirigaya, Nio aceptó de mala gana y miró a Tokaku.

– ¡Hey! ¡Tempano-san! Cuida a mi prima, aunque te haya dejado dormir en sus pechos aún es muy inocente– dijo Nio mientras reía junto con Hitsugi para jalar y cerrar la puerta.

Tokaku y Haru las miraban, esas dos siempre discutían por cualquier cosa. Haru sintió un poco de vergüenza con la Azuma, sus amigas siempre eran tan infantiles, pero aun así las quería, aunque a veces quisiera ahogarlas en agua bendita para ver si así se calmaban un poco.

– Discúlpalas Tokaku-san, son como dos niñas a veces, creo que a mi tía y a Kirigaya-san se les cayeron de bebés– Azuma se vio tentada a sonreír, lo mismo pensaba de Otoya, definitivamente a ella la habían azotado y por eso era tan idiota.

– Entiendo, también tengo una idiota en casa ¿Nos vamos?– Haru sonrió y tomó el brazo de la peli azul, la cual se incomodó por un momento, no estaba acostumbrada a tanto contacto físico.

– A propósito ¿A dónde vamos?– Tokaku se detuvo ante esa pregunta mientras se daba un golpe mental. No había planeado a donde ir.

– Decide tú– dijo para empezar a caminar de nuevo, pero Haru tomó su mano deteniéndola.

– No, Tokaku-san elegirá un lugar y Haru elegirá uno– dijo con una sonrisa, sonrisa que convenció a la peli azul. Ahora solo tenía un problema, no tenía idea de a dónde ir. ¿Al cine? No, no muy trillado ¿A comer? Si eso sería algo normal, ahora ¿En qué lugar podrían comer? ¿Qué sería lo apropiado para comer? Comida italiana daría una idea equivocada de romance eso quedaba descartado ¿dulces? No, Azuma no se llevaba muy bien con las cosas dulces. Lo mejor que se le ocurría era curry, después de todo era una comida completa. No era nada raro y nada podría salir mal.

Caminaron hacia el lugar, Haru se sorprendió al ver que el lugar era algo lujoso, se preguntó cómo es que Tokaku tenía para pagar algo así pero no dijo nada, solo siguió a su… ¿A su qué? realmente no lo sabía, diría que amiga, pero no lo sentía así, ¿Novia? tampoco, era la primera cita para considerarlo, era mejor no pensar por ahora.

Entraron al lugar para dirigirse a una mesa, Tokaku se sentó con tanta familiaridad, miró aburrida hacia la ventana, Haru quería decir algo para romper el silencio, pero antes de que lo intentará llegaron a pedir la orden.

– ¡Tokaku-chan! ¡Sobrina mía! Makoto me dijo que estabas aquí, pero no me dijo que tenías compañía – la mujer miró sugerentemente a Haru, Tokaku nunca esperó que la que las viniera a atender fuera personalmente su tía, que era dueña del lugar, Makoto era su marido, el hombre con el que había escapado de la abuela Azuma, aunque no la veía mucho la quería, pero también tenía su lado...vergonzoso.

– Haru, te presento a mi tía Mako, ella es la dueña de este lugar – Haru miró a la mujer, era muy parecida a Tokaku, solo que ella tenía una expresión dulce y sonriente.

– Mucho gusto Azuma-san– dijo Haru inclinándose con respeto, la mujer peli azul rio por un momento.

– Llámame Mako simplemente, entre familia no debe haber honoríficos – se acercó a Haru y tomó sus manos – te llamas Haru ¿no? – Haru se sonrojó y asintió – ¡Ahh! Azuma Haru, suena muy bien, no crees Tokaku-cha– no pudo terminar su frase porque la Azuma menor le tapó rápidamente la boca.

– Tía creo a que Makoto se le está quemando el curry ¿Porque no vamos a ver? – la agarró del brazo para después llevársela rápidamente a la cocina. Ichinose, solo se las quedó mirando, tal vez era imaginación suya, pero le pareció notar que mientras Tokaku se llevaba su tía, su rostro tenía un tenue sonrojo.

– Tokaku-chan que cruel, yo quería conocer más a mi futura sobrina– dijo Mako sonriente una vez que llegaron a la cocina.

– Deja de decir cosas extrañas– Tokaku soltó un suspiro mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente, Mako la miró con una sonrisa.

– ¿Pero es la verdad o no? ¿Te gusta? ¿Es tu novia? Nunca traes a nadie aquí.

– No, no lo sé, no lo es. No se me ocurrió un lugar mejor es la primera vez que salgo con ella.

– No digas más sobrina mía, yo me encargaré de que tu primera cita con mi futura sobrina salga perfecta, ahora ve con ella, ya la dejaste sola mucho tiempo– dijo mientras tomaba a Tokaku por los hombros y la empujaba fuera de la cocina, la Azuma menor no sabía porque, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Pero sabía que su tía no lo hacía con mala intención después de todo era como su madre, no se podía quejar ni molestar al respecto.

– Disculpa a mi tía, puede ser algo… rara– dijo Tokaku sentándose.

– Oh, no te preocupes en realidad me agrado bastante– Haru soltó una risita, aún tenía un ligero rubor en el rostro por lo que había dicho Mako. Al verla sonriendo y sonrojando lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Tokaku fue que lucía adorable, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, esa sonrisa que solo Haru lograba sacar sin ningún esfuerzo, sintió que tal vez llevaba demasiado tiempo mirándola cuando un enorme plato fue colocado en la mesa. Cuando la peli azul vio el contenido del plato sintió un ligero sonrojo junto con un tic provocado por los nervios la vergüenza y un poco de molestia.

Su tía les había llevado un enorme plato con arroz y curry, pero ese no era el problema el problema era que de alguna manera lo había amoldado en forma de corazón ¡¿Cómo demonios había hecho eso?! Ahora de seguro Haru se haría una idea equivocada.

Haru miró el curry y su sonrojo se hizo más grande, mientras la tía Mako las miraba satisfecha de su gran obra.

– Bueno chicas, las dejo solas para que disfruten de la especialidad de la casa– dijo mientras se retiraba rápidamente, no sin antes darle a Tokaku un guiño. Tokaku no sabía que decir, a pesar de que ella era amante del curry ahora no quería ni verlo.

– Ehm, ¿Tokaku-san?

– Solo come, salgamos rápido de aquí– Haru asintió aun aturdida y comenzó a comer, mientras veía a Azuma comer con rapidez y sin mirarla, se notaba que se había sentido incomoda por el comportamiento de su tía. Ella no quería que la peli azul se sintiera así, ella solo quería que Tokaku se divirtiera, debía pensar rápidamente que hacer, no quería que eso solo fuera de una cita, ella en verdad quería conocer a la stripper.

– Tokaku-san ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?– preguntó llamando la atención de la peli azul, haciendo que dejara de comer y asintiera– ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Tokaku-san?

– ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

– ¿Por qué?– Haru comió un poco de curry, se llevó la mano a la barbilla y cerró sus ojos como si estuviera meditando la respuesta, segundos después abrió sus ojos y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro– Solo porque… ¡Quiero saber todo sobre Tokaku-san!

La sonrisa que Haru mostraba en ese momento fue suficiente para convencer a la Azuma de responder cualquier cosa que preguntara.

– Veinticuatro de Febrero– dijo y continúo comiendo pero ahora tranquilamente, lo que hizo su tía y la vergüenza que eso trajo quedo atrás, ahora solo deseaba disfrutar el momento con Haru.

– El mío es el primero de Enero, ahora ¿Cuál es la comida favorita de Tokaku-san?

– No tengo ninguna– Haru puso una cara de decepción que no pasó desapercibida para la peli azul– Si tengo que elegir algo, prefiero comer curry.

Una pregunta tras otra fue respondiendo Tokaku, cada vez se sentía más cómoda con Haru, raramente ella prestaba atención a lo que le decían, la vida de los demás le importaba muy poco. Pero hacia un esfuerzo mental por recordar cada respuesta que le daba Haru, quería conocerla también sin embargo ella no sabía cómo expresar ese tipo de deseos.

Se dio cuenta que ya la tarde había caído, lo mejor era que llevará a su casa a Haru, no quería que la regañaran por su culpa, si esto era una cita, le gustaría volver a tener una cita con la peli naranja.

Salieron del lugar, no sabía porque, pero la calidez de la mano de Haru le gustaba, le había tomado la mano cuando huyeron del restaurant de su tía antes de que volviera a aparecer y le hiciera pasar más vergüenzas, ya después le hablaría por teléfono... tal vez.

Haru por su parte se sentía en un sueño, había podido conocer más a la Azuma, además de que había conocido a su tía y ahora Tokaku tomaba su mano, su sonrojo se hizo más grande. Sin embargo no quería que ese día terminara.

– ¿Tokaku-san? – Azuma volteo a mirarla, el cabello de Haru brillaba y hacia un lindo juego con la tarde apagándose en un hermoso ocaso. Sin duda se veía hermosa, claro que no lo diría.

– ¿Que pasa Haru? – dijo tratando de no verse como idiota ante Ichinose.

– Haru quisiera ir a otro lugar antes de ir a casa– sonrió tímidamente– me gustaría ir a un parque que hay aquí cerca.

– Ya es algo tarde ¿No tendrás problemas?– Haru negó con la cabeza– Entonces vamos.

Haru sonrió y sujetó más fuerte la mano de Tokaku para empezar a correr, la peli azul no entendía el por qué, pero aun así se dejó llevar, una vez que llegaron a la entrada del parque por fin se detuvo tenía la respiración muy agitada y estaba notablemente cansada, a diferencia de Tokaku, que si se había cansado, pero no estaba tan cansada. Miró alrededor y cuando encontró lo que buscaba soltó la mano de Haru.

– Espera– dijo caminando alejándose de Haru, la cual se quedó observándola mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración, no paso mucho tiempo para que viera a la peli azul volver con una botella de agua en las manos, cuando llegó hasta ella se la entregó, Haru no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse, era la primera cosa que Tokaku hacía por ella, la abrió y bebió un poco.

– Gracias Tokaku-san– dijo tomando de nuevo la mano de la peli azul y comenzó a caminar– Haru quiere mostrarte algo.

Tokaku se dejó llevar, llegaron a la cima de una colina en la que había en enorme árbol, Haru se sentó y le indico que hiciera lo mismo.

– ¿Qué querías mostrarme?– preguntó sentándose a lado de la peli naranja, la cual no respondió solo señaló al cielo, Tokaku volteó y notó que se podían ver claramente las primeras estrellas que aparecían en el cielo, sintió como Haru recargaba su cabeza en su hombro.

– Me gusta venir a ver esto, quería verlo con Tokaku-san– dijo mientras volvía a tomar su mano. Si alguien le hubiera propuesto a Azuma Tokaku ver las estrellas en medio de un parque sin razón aparente, probablemente hubiera dicho que eso no tenía algún sentido lógico, pero ahora, estando a lado de Haru, eso no le importaba. Lo único que podía pensar era en la calidez que sentía al tomar su mano, que Haru se veía hermosa siendo iluminada por la poca luz de la noche y que ese absurdo anochecer se veía hermoso si lo veía junto a ella.

* * *

Isuke había despertado entre molesta y ansiosa y esto tenía dos razones, hoy era el día en cual tendría que ir a reunión que Sumireko le pidió que la acompañara y además desde lo ocurrido en el centro comercial, desde que le había botado la bolsa encima no veía a Haruki, aun recordaba la cara de felicidad de la pelirroja cuando le abrió por segunda vez.

¿Sería que había renunciado? Ayer no se había aparecido para nada, lo cual era raro, ya que la pelirroja siempre aparecía desde medio día para ponerle los nervios de punta a Isuke, ella siempre procuraba estar en su recamara o mandarla a traer cualquier tontería con tal de que no estuviera cerca, a veces cuando salía de su recamara la veía entretenida jugando con su celular.

No sabía porque pensar el que Haruki pudiera renunciar le causaba cierta ansiedad, realmente no sabía porque y no quería saberlo. Lo mejor era comenzar a arreglarse para salir de ese engorroso compromiso, ya pensaría en lo que le causaba la pelirroja más tarde.

Parte de la tarde pasó sin contratiempos para Inukai, faltaba realmente poco para que tuvieran que irse a la reunión, pero ni Sumireko ni Haruki aparecían y es que la verdad, si ninguna de las lo hiciera sería mejor para ella, claro por distintas razones.

El timbre sonó con estrepito asustando a la peli rosa la cual estaba metida en sus pensamientos, se levantó rápidamente a abrir la puerta, en la cual estaba Sumireko con una gran sonrisa, Isuke odiaba admitirlo pero se había sentido un poco decepcionada de que la persona que tenía enfrente era su prometida.

– Isuke– la tomó de las manos– que bella estás – dijo para después plantarle un suave beso.

– Tú también– respondió Isuke con una ligera sonrisa, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la sala de estar.

– ¿Dónde está Haruki-san?– Isuke pensó que responder a esa pregunta, si decía que no había aparecido probablemente Sumireko la despediría y esa idea no le gustaba, pero tampoco podía decirle que ella le había dicho que no se apareciera.

– Ya no debe tardarse– dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones seguida por Sumireko, la cual dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Isuke, por fortuna o desgracia para ellas el timbre de la puerta sonó, Sumireko se levantó a abrir la puerta, para encontrarse con Haruki.

– Lo siento Hanabusa-san, tuve un problema técnico con la ropa.

– ¿Qué problema? Yo te veo bien, claro a excepción de la falta de corbata– dijo Sumireko observando a Haruki, su traje estaba perfectamente acomodado, pero en efecto no tenía corbata.

– Si… ese fue el problema técnico… no tengo idea de cómo abrochar estas cosas–dijo sacando la corbata de la bolsa de su saco y rascándose la nuca, Isuke había escuchado toda la conversación y se acercó a ellas.

– Si vas a ir al menos luce mejor que eso– Isuke tomó el cuello de la camisa de Haruki y lo levantó, tomó la corbata y la puso alrededor del cuello de la peli roja atrayéndola un poco hacia ella, Haruki se tensó un poco ante eso, sobre todo porque los dedos de la peli rosa rozaron su cuello.

Sin que Haruki pudiera evitarlo sus ojos se dirigieron a los labios de la Isuke, la cual al sentir la mirada de la peli roja levanto la mirada encontrándola con la de Haruki, se miraron solo un instante, pero sintieron como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo. Ambas desviaron la mirada sabían lo que podía pasar si se seguían mirando.

– L-lo ves idiota, no era tan difícil– dijo dándose la vuelta y encontrándose a Sumireko, mirándolas casi se le había olvidado que su prometida estaba ahí.

Por otro lado, Sumireko no sabía que pensar, Isuke se había comportado extraño, incluso había tartamudeado ¿Desde cuándo Isuke tartamudeaba? Jamás lo había hecho desde que la conocía, de seguro había sido su imaginación.

* * *

Chitaru había notado a Shiena rara desde el día que se había visto con Hitsugi, la cual no se había aparecido desde que la había besado y había salido corriendo, lo cual la tenía más tranquila.

Se puso el saco con cuidado, no era muy distinto a vestirse de príncipe o algo, pero ahora le daba más nerviosismo porque conocería a las amigas de su novia.

Su novia.

Recordó cuando eran amigas, se comenzaron a caer muy bien, Shiena era una chica linda e inteligente cosa, que más le atrajo, con un lindo carácter, pero también con la suficiente fuerza para señalar lo que no le gustaba y también con cierta obsesión hacia lo electrónico. Sin embargo ni por asomo había sentido lo que le causa cierta peli azul, sobre todo aquella noche de la cual había recordado todo.

– ¿Ya terminaste Chitaru? – dijo la voz que reconoció como la de Shiena, volteó a verla y en realidad era hermosa, cosa que no tenía que competir con la peli azul de ojos dorados, sin embargo no encendía en ella nada.

– ¿Eh? Si, solo estaba poniéndome el saco – Shiena la miró, aun se preguntaba como tenía suerte de tener una novia tan bella como Chitaru, pasó sus manos por el saco quitando pequeñas pelusitas mientras levantaba su vista para sonreírle.

– Entonces vámonos– le dijo y Chitaru le sonrió, pero lamentablemente para ella, esa sonrisa a pesar de ser hermosa y brillante, no era lo que quería para ella, hubiera preferido una sonrisa torcida y maliciosa y mirar a unos ojos turquesa, poder presentar a una peli purpura como su novia y no a la pelirroja.

Pero eso ya estaba perdido. No quería llorar por algo que no valía la pena y que nunca se concedería, era mejor seguir adelante.

Salieron del bar, donde estaba Shin'ya esperándolas ya que les había prometido llevarlas, las tres se subieron, Shiena quedo en medio de ambas y Chitaru en la parte de atrás.

Sumireko, Isuke y Haruki fueron las primeras en llegar al lugar. La heredera de los Hanabusa le pidió a la peli roja estacionar el auto, Haruki obedeció. Cuando Isuke y Sumireko entraron se dieron cuenta de que Kouko ya se encontraba en la mesa que habían elegido.

– Kouko llegas temprano como siempre– dijo Sumireko, Isuke simplemente la saludó con un ademán y ambas se sentaron, la peli naranja se sentó pegada a la ventana, luego de conversar un poco con Kouko escucho un sonido que llamo su atención y dirigió su vista hacia afuera. Notó como una motocicleta se estacionaba y pudo ver como Shiena y otra chica peli roja bajaban de ella, pero algo más llamo su atención, la chica que conducía la motocicleta era la misma con la que había chocado en la universidad hace unos días, pero le resultaba extraño imaginarla conduciendo algo así, en su encuentro anterior esa chica lucia tan dulce y delicada y ahora lucia tan… salvaje.

Si Sumireko fuera otro tipo de persona probablemente se hubiera lanzado por la ventana para comprobarlo, pero claramente no lo haría, ya le preguntaría civilizadamente a Shiena de donde la conocía.

Shiena entro al restaurant de la mano de Chitaru, una mujer se le acercó para preguntarte si tenía reservación y de dijo que estaba a nombre de la heredera Hanabusa, la mujer se puso nerviosa e inmediatamente las condujo a la mesa que estaba destinada para ellas. Diviso a su amiga peli naranja y a Isuke la cual no mostraba mucho interés por lo que Sumireko y Kouko platicaban, ambas voltearon al verlas llegar.

– ¡Hey! ¡Por fin llegas! Pensé que te habías arrepentido– dijo Sumireko riendo, a lo que Isuke por pura curiosidad de saber quién se había fijado en la nerd volteó y tragó saliva, esa mujer era otra de las stripper que había estado en su casa.

Chitaru por su parte sentía que se le paraba el corazón por un momento, era la chica que había terminado con Haruki en la cama ¿Ella era la prometida de la amiga de Shiena? Sintió la mirada de la mujer peli rosa y desvió la mirada hacia su prometida, que la miraba expectante.

– M-mucho gusto Namatame Chitaru– dijo dándole la mano que Sumireko aceptó.

– Hanabusa Sumireko, el gusto es mío, ella es mi prometida Inukai Isuke – la peli rosa la miró, no sabía qué hacer.

– Un gusto Inukai-san– Chitaru solo se inclinó cortésmente e Isuke asintió aun confundida, intentaba que nadie se diera cuenta, la peli roja decidió abrirle la silla a Shiena para que se sentara y después sentarse ella.

Sumireko estaba a punto de preguntarle a Isuke si estaba bien, cuando vieron a Haruki acercarse y decir:

– Ya estacione el auto, perdón por tardar el valet parking no me daba el tick– la peli roja se quedó pasmada, ¿Qué diablos hacían Chitaru y Shiena ahí? Se suponía que tenían una reunión importante con las amigas de Shiena... Algo hizo click en su cabeza y entendió la situación.

– ¿Haruki? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

* * *

 **Inucchi: Lectores me decepcionan e.e todos los reviews del capitulo pasado preguntaban por Kouko. Pero Kouko ya había aparecido! Pobre, nadie la recuerda, y luego Irena-senpai no la quiere noticear y la friendzonea.**

 **Kali: Ya había aparecido? Cuando? Ahh! si xD hahaha Soy mala persona T-T**

 **Inucchi: Si Kali! Eres mala persona! Me rompiste el kokoro con el OtoShie QwQ todos ya estaban felices por el avance. Ahora lo saben fue Kali la que rompio el OtoShie uwu**

 **Kali: Khé? Pero si tu me ayudaste e_é hahahaha no fans hahaha no es cierto *corre por su vida* D:**

 **Inucchi: no huyas cobarde! Bueno como Kali huye por su vida, yo les agradezco por leernos nwn Esperamos este capitulo kilométrico les gustara.**

 **Kali: *grita a lo lejos* Ya saben, cualquier comentario, duda, jitomatazo, ladrillazos para Inucchi pueden dejarlos en los reviews y gracias por sus follow, fav y por leernos! Nos vemos en el próximo cap!**

 **Que el fandom de Akuma no Riddle siga creciendo!**


	8. Foreveralone-san vs Tsunderella

**Inucchi: Hola! No, no estabamos muertas, solo andamos de fiesta... digo am am am, antes de que nos quieran asesinar, quiero decirles que la causa de la tardanza es enteramente mi culpa, he tenido un am... impedimento personal que me impide escribir como yo quiero. No culpen a Kali uwu es mi culpa.**

 **Kali: Ya di la verdad Inucchi 7u7, la verdad es que nos fuimos a vivir juntas, ah no es cierto! :v (Si la novia de Inucchi lee esto no me golpees plz) Bueno, esperemos que no nos maten por la tardanza tan grande, esperamos que les guste el cap, sin más los dejemos con el~**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Akuma no Riddle le pertenece a Yun Kouga, si fuera nuestro veriamos a Haruki en traje mas seguido 7u7**

* * *

Haruki no sabia que responder, Chitaru se tensó ante la pregunta, Isuke volteó a ver a Haruki también exigiendo una respuesta ¿Cómo era que la nerd y esa idiota se conocían? Kouko no sabía que estaba pasando pero si podía sentir el ambiente bastante tenso, más le sorprendía la postura de Inukai ¿porque estaba tan nerviosa? Shiena aun sostenía su mirada en Haruki, la cual no sabía que contestar, tenía que pensar rápidamente o iba a morir y quien iba a mantener a sus hermanos o pagar lo que debían.

– ¡Sagae-san! ¿Porque no me habías dicho que conocías a Shiena?– dijo mirando a Haruki, la cual aún no salía de su sorpresa, para después voltear a ver a Shiena– Sagae-san es la guardaespaldas de Isuke, gracias a ella evitaron que asaltaran y lastimaran a Isuke– dijo mientras pasaba una mano tras la espalda de Isuke para abrazarla y acercarla a ella.

– ¿Enserio?– pregunto Shiena desconfiada, algo no cuadraba en esa situación pero ya se encargaría de pedirle explicaciones a Haruki mas tarde.

– S-si, a mí también me sorprende que ustedes dos se conozcan.

– Bueno Sagae-san, ahora que sabemos que eres amiga de Shiena, no es necesario que estés aquí por trabajo, toma asiento y disfruta la velada– dijo Sumireko, Haruki simplemente asintió nerviosa y se sentó a un lado de Kouko.

– Muchas gracias Hanabusa-san – la pelirroja sentía la miraba de Isuke, puesto que la tenía enfrente, sabía que estaba enfadada y no sabía porque, pero trataba de obviarla un poco aunque su nerviosismo no hacía más que aumentar ¿En qué diablos se había metido?

– No tienes nada que agradecer ¿Ahora que ya estamos todos podemos ordenar no? – Dijo Sumireko mirando a las demás –Oh cierto, Kouko creo que no te has presentado con Namatame-san.

– Ya era hora, creí que me iban a seguir ignorando, mi nombre es Kaminaga Kouko, es un placer Namatame-san, Sagae-san.

– Igualmente– dijo Chitaru con una sonrisa amable.

– No era mi intención ignorarte, solo fue la tensión del momento– dijo Haruki sonriéndole, Isuke se molestó ante eso, sabía perfectamente la razón, pero se empeñaba en negarlo, no era que estuviera celosa, claro que no, esa idiota podía sonreírle a quien fuera a Isuke no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

– Haruki-san es muy agradable, Shiena ¿Porque no, nos la presentaste antes?– dijo mientras sonreía, Haruki le sonreía de nuevo, Shiena no sabía que decir, para su fortuna alguien la interrumpió.

– ¿Pasa algo Isuke? – dijo Sumireko al ver la cara de tensión y de molestia de su prometida, Inukai se maldijo así misma, tenía que calmarse, si no Sumireko pronto se daría cuenta de que le molestaba la interacción de Kouko con su guardaespaldas, pero aun así tenía que desquitar su frustración con alguien, negó con la cabeza y volteo a ver a Kouko

– Ara~ ¿Kouko aún no consigues novia? ¿Tan desesperada estás que quieres ligar con mi guardaespaldas? – dijo con una sonrisa, las demás estallaron en risas y Kouko solo se sonrojó.

– Mi prometida tiene razón, vamos Kouko que no se note lo forever alone que eres – dijo Sumireko tratando de calmar su risa.

– Bueno en un grupo siempre tiene que haber uno– acompletó Isuke, que raramente participaba en la plática, pero en este momento era su única forma de desquitar ese sentimiento que le embargaba, todas rieron de nuevo, excepto Kouko.

– En casa tenemos una ¿no es así Shiena? – dijo Haruki riendo, a lo cual Chitaru rio por un momento sabiendo que se referían a Otoya, mientras Shiena fingía reír también.

– ¿En casa? ¿Acaso ustedes viven juntas?– pregunto Sumireko confundida, tanto Shiena como Haruki y Chitaru se miraron nerviosas, ambas peli rojas sabían que sería problemático si se enteraban que Shiena trabajaba con ellas en un bar.

– ¿Dije casa? Quise decir trabajo, lo siento– dijo Haruki rascándose nerviosamente la nuca, ni Sumireko ni Isuke quedaron satisfechas por la respuesta, pero no pudieron indagar más porque llego un camarero a tomarles la orden. Por suerte para ellas ese tema quedo olvidado.

– Hablando enserio, Kouko ¿Aun no consigues novia o novio? A decir verdad no sabemos tus preferencias, desde que te conocemos estas soltera.

– Yo no veo el problema–dijo Haruki llamando la atención de las demás– Creo que es mejor que este sola antes de estar con alguna persona a la que no ame lo suficiente.

Esas simples palabras fueron suficientes para hacer reflexionar a todas, Isuke estaba por casarse con Sumireko, pero no tenía grandes sentimientos hacia ella en cambio sentía una atracción bastante fuerte hacia Haruki, por otro lado Sumireko sabía que la peli rosa no sentía lo mismo que ella. Shiena estaba en una relación con Chitaru, pero pese a que quisiera ocultarlo sabía que amaba a Otoya y por mucho que deseara amar con la misma intensidad a Chitaru no podía hacerlo, en cambio la peli roja desde que había conocido a Hitsugi la chica había puesto su mundo de cabeza y últimamente notaba a Shiena un tanto distante.

– Gracias Sagae-san al menos tú lo entiendes– dijo Kouko trayendo a todas de vuelta a la realidad.

– No tienes que agradecer nada Kaminaga-san– dijo Haruki sonriendo, Kouko le correspondió la sonrisa.

– Eres amiga de Shiena, entonces llámame Kouko – Shiena y Sumireko se miraron, no sabían que su amiga podía ser tan confiada con alguien que recién conocía, al parecer Haruki le había gustado.

– En ese caso llámame Haruki, no me gustan los honoríficos – dijo mientras tocaba la mano de Kouko que estaba sobre la mesa pero de repente escucharon un ruido muy fuerte, Isuke se había parado intempestivamente.

– Isuke cariño ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Sumireko con sorpresa mientras miraba a Isuke y tomaba su mano, la cual no se había dado cuenta de su reacción hasta que vio a todos mirándola.

– Tengo que ir al tocador, regreso en un momento – dijo mientras se soltaba de la mano de Sumireko y partía hacia el baño no sin antes darle una mirada rabiosa a Haruki, que la pelirroja no supo cómo interpretar, tenía que saber que había sido aquella miraba, vio que Sumireko se levantaba dispuesta a seguir a su prometida, por lo que se levantó rápidamente y le atajo el paso.

– Tranquila Hanabusa-san, iré yo después de todo es mi trabajo–dijo y Sumireko asintió y volvió a sentarse.

– También necesito ir al tocador, disculpen–dijo Chitaru levantándose, para su suerte al parecer Haruki había entendido su plan y estaba esperándola varios metros más adelante–Haruki, creo que tenemos un problema.

– Un problema muy grande al parecer, solo roguemos que Isuke-sama no diga nada.

– ¿Isuke-sama?

– Eh… insiste con que la llame así, es complicado–Haruki obviamente estaba omitiendo que le había pedido llamarla así la noche que pasaron juntas. Ambas entraron en los sanitarios y se encontraron con una Isuke molesta, recargada en la pared– ¿Todo bien Isuke-sama?

Haruki se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pregunta al ver la mirada rabiosa que le mando la peli rosa.

– ¿Qué quieren?

– Hablar contigo Inukai-san.

– No tengo nada que hablar contigo Príncipe-san– dijo con ironía Isuke y camino con dirección a la salida del baño, pero sintió una mano tomando la suya, volteo y vio que era Haruki, la cual tenía una mirada suplicante que hizo que se sonrojara y regresara unos pasos, retirando con violencia su mano de la de Haruki– Esta bien, que sea rápido.

Entonces Haruki y Chitaru se miraron por un momento, no sabían que decir, Haruki creyó que era prudente que hablara ella primero.

– Tenemos que encontrar una solución a esto, tu prometida no debe saber que nosotras somos stripper dijo mirando a ambas chicas.

– ¿Como sabemos que la nerd no hablará? – dijo Isuke mientras se miraba las uñas, el ceño de Chitaru se contrajo, a pesar de que no amara a Shiena, aún era su novia, no le gustaba que le llamaran así.

– Shiena no dirá nada, ella también podría salir afectada si se sabe esto y no quiero que eso pase– dijo Chitaru seriamente captando la atención de Isuke.

– Oh ¿Ahora te preocupa la nerd de tu novia? qué extraño, el día de la fiestecita montada por Nio tú estabas muy entretenida con la enana de Hitsugi – dijo con una sonrisa venenosa, a lo que Chitaru se sonrojo y frunció el ceño aún más, no sabía que más decir.

– No es el momento para pelear–dijo Haruki poniendo su mano sobre uno de los hombros de Chitaru– Por favor Isuke-sama, no digas nada.

Isuke miro los ojos de Haruki, arrepintiéndose al instante de haberlo hecho, la mirada suplicante de esa idiota peli roja era suficiente para convencerla de cualquier cosa, no podía negarse.

– Isuke no dirá nada, pero no porque ustedes me lo piden, yo saldría afectada y no pienso ensuciarme por ustedes– si Haruki la había convencido, pero tampoco iba a aceptarlo de buena manera.

– ¡Gracias Isuke-sama!– Haruki le dio un abrazo a la peli rosa haciéndola sonrojar y ganándose un golpe en la cabeza junto con un empujón.

– I-idiota ¡¿Quién te crees para tocar a Isuke?!– gritó sonrojada y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, una vez que se fue tanto Haruki como Chitaru comenzaron a reír.

– ¿Es un poco agresiva no?– dijo Chitaru sonriendo.

– Sí, pero podríamos decir que es parte de su encanto.

– Hablando de eso… ¿Hay algo entre ustedes dos? Digo, pasaron la noche juntas y ahora trabajas para ella, es un tanto extraño.

– Si bueno… respecto a eso…creo que es mejor que te lo explique luego, ahora tengo que cumplir con mi trabajo.

Chitaru asintió y salieron rápidamente del baño. Cuando llegaron Isuke ya estaba sentada y Hanabusa la tenía tomada de la cintura, mientras la acercaba más a ella y reía y la peli rosa sonreía, Haruki sintió una punzada de dolor al ver eso, una Isuke felizmente riendo con su prometida, sintiendo la mirada de alguien Inukai levanto la vista, por unos segundos vio a una Haruki que la miraba intensamente.

Sintiéndose un poco incomoda con la mirada de Sagae, Isuke apartó la miraba y trato de deshacerse del abrazo donde la tenía Sumireko, afortunadamente no fue necesario ya que la comida había llegado y entonces la heredera la soltó. Por fortuna la cena siguió sin ninguna situación incomoda, salvo por la mirada que Shiena le dirigía a Haruki, mirada que trataba de evadir a toda costa hablado con Kouko.

– Parece que alguien dejara de ser forever alone–dijo Isuke con voz burlona aunque en realidad estaba muy molesta. Las demás, salvo Haruki rieron y Kouko miro molesta a la peli rosa.

– ¿Acaso estas celosa Inukai?–pregunto Kouko tratando de molestar a Isuke.

– Sagae-san, deberías acompañarla hasta su casa–dijo Sumireko mirando con una sonrisa a Kouko.

– No me molestaría hacerlo, pero mi trabajo es llevarlas a ustedes Hanabusa-san.

– Nosotras no te necesitamos, vete–dijo Isuke apretando un tenedor hasta el punto de casi doblarlo–Ya terminamos de comer y la forever alone no suele salir mucho, de seguro se le está pasando su hora de dormir.

Todas menos Kouko rieron, Sumireko miró su reloj dándose cuenta que era un poco tarde y al día siguiente tendría universidad y tenía que pasar a la empresa para arreglar algunas cosas.

– Bueno chicas fue un placer verlas y conocerte a ti Namatame-san, por fin le puedo poner rostro a la novia de Shiena, al menos sabemos que no es una psicópata– dijo sonriendo, Chitaru rio nerviosamente y Shiena fingió reír, una vez más algo dentro de ella no se sentía bien con esas palabras, algo dentro de ella sabía que le hubiera gustado presentar a una psicópata como su novia, a Otoya.

– También fue un placer conocerlas Hanabusa-san, Kaminaga-san, espero que podamos vernos pronto nuevamente.

– Ara, pero parece que la más feliz aquí es Kouko–dijo Sumireko al ver que Kouko seguía hablando con Haruki, la cual estaba sonriéndole animadamente a la peli negra.

– Bueno, Haruki es una buena persona si es que llegan a salir sé que Kouko estaría bien con ella–dijo Shiena un poco seria, aún tenía que hablar con ella acerca de cómo había conocido a Isuke.

– Dejen de decir tonterías, van a asustar a Haruki-san, aunque no he de negar que me gusta su compañía– dijo sonriéndole, Haruki sonrió y de repente comenzó a buscar algo en su saco, del cual sacó una tarjeta y se la dio a Kouko, Isuke miró la tarjeta, era como la tarjeta que le había quitado a Nio, Isuke sintió fuego arder en su interior, pero no como el que sentía por su guardaespaldas, sino de ira pura, ¿Cómo se atrevía esa idiota a darle una tarjeta a Kouko? ¿Es que a ella también le había atraído? ¿Quería que la contratará para un servicio y después acostarse con ella?

Isuke se levantó furibunda de la mesa, tenía ganas de arrebatarle la tarjeta a Kouko, no quería que nadie más tuviera esa tarjeta, no quería que nadie más solicitará los "servicios" de Haruki y menos los más privados, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo y que estaba a punto de hacer, así que dio la vuelta y antes de encaminarse a la salida le soltó a su prometida.

– Sumireko, te espero en el auto– dijo para después caminar a paso rápido hacia la puerta del restaurant, mientras salía sus pensamientos eran confusos ¿Porque le molestaba tanto que Haruki hablara con Kouko? ¿Qué era eso que quemaba su estómago con fiereza? ¿Porque solo con Haruki lo sentía? Tal vez lo sabía pero no lo quería aceptar.

– Ehm bueno, entonces nosotras también nos retiramos – dijo Chitaru algo aliviada al ver como Isuke partía y al fin la velada acababa, aun no le terminaba de convencer mentir para evitar problemas, además que Sumireko se veía buena persona, se preguntaba si es que era lo que pensaba en verdad Haruki.

– Espero que nos volvamos a ver– dijo Sumireko mientras las veía, Chitaru le había caído bien, se veía muy buena persona y se dio cuenta que era una novia atenta con Shiena, al parecer su amiga había encontrado a alguien buena para ella, estaba feliz, la cena había resultado muy bien, aunque se preguntaba que había pasado con Isuke, por momentos la sintió incomoda, se había comportado extraña, nunca participaba en las pláticas cuando sus amigas estaban de por medio, pero lo importante es que la había acompañado, ahora lo único que importaba era que quería pasar un rato más con su prometida– Kouko ¿Quieres que te llevemos?

– Si no te resulta mucha molestia, sí. Gracias.

– Ya era hora– dijo Isuke cuando vio a su prometida llegando al auto junto con Haruki, al ver a Kouko frunció el ceño– ¿No se te ocurrió un peor lugar para estacionar el auto?

– Lo siento Isuke-sama, no encontré ningún otro lugar– Haruki se subió al asiento del conductor, Isuke estaba prácticamente recostada en la parte de atrás, pero al ver que la pelinegra planeaba subir al asiento del copiloto se levantó y ocupo ese lugar dejando extrañadas a las demás. Así que Sumireko y Kouko terminaron sentándose juntas en la parte de atrás.

El viaje transcurrió casi todo el tiempo en silencio, el ambiente se sentía bastante tenso. Haruki agradeció internamente ser ella quien conducía, aun recordaba la última vez que Isuke condujo y estaba molesta, su estómago se revolvía con tan solo recordarlo. Luego de un rato dejaron a Kouko en su casa.

– Gracias por traerme, fue un placer conocerte Haruki-san.

– Igualmente–dijo Haruki con una sonrisa y se escuchó un ruido, como si fuera un golpe sobre metal, tanto Sumireko como Kouko buscaron el origen del ruido, pero se rindieron casi de inmediato al no ver nada alrededor. Haruki miro de reojo notando que Isuke había golpeado discretamente la puerta del auto.

– Nos vemos después Sumireko, Inukai–Kouko se dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí, Haruki arranco el auto de nuevo, conducía un poco rápido, porque la tensión parecía aumentar cada segundo, al llegar al departamento ambas bajaron del auto y subieron al departamento de la peli rosa, pero antes de entrar esta les cerró la puerta en la cara.

– Hanabusa-san ¿Isuke-sama siempre es tan malhumorada en las reuniones?– pregunto Haruki mirando a Sumireko, la cual no sabía responder. Isuke no tenía el mejor carácter del mundo pero su comportamiento de ese día había sido exagerado.

– Ehh… si, no le agrada mucho salir con otras personas. Puedes retirarte Sagae-san.

– Gracias Hanabusa-san, nos vemos luego – dijo mientras se despedía con una mano, Sumireko levantó la mano, para después quedarse mirando la puerta, ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Tocar hasta que Isuke abriera la puerta o irse? Ya que su llave se había quedado dentro, la primera opción le sonaba tentadora, pero sabría que Isuke podría molestarse más, aunque le parecía un poco difícil, Isuke estaba muy irritada, no sabía porque. Sobre todo en los momentos de que Kouko se encontraba con ellas. Tal vez lo mejor era irse, ya mañana la visitaría y le preguntaría que era lo que le había sucedido, era una lástima, tenía tanto tiempo que no pasaban un rato a solas, solo ella y su prometida.

Bajo al estacionamiento para buscar su carro, la noche se veía tranquila, después del buen momento que había tenido en compañía de sus amigas, ahora no tenía ganas de regresar a casa, tenía ganas de ir a tomar algo, sin embargo no podía llamar a alguna de sus amigas, solo le quedaba ir sola, así que subió a su coche para ir a buscar el bar más cercano.

Haruki caminaba rápidamente, ahora que lo de la cena había acabado temprano, no iría al bar hasta más tarde, tenía ganas de visitar a su familia, ya que a pesar de que llevaba dinero para ellos no vivía ahí, su madre no sabía a qué se dedicaba, ahora podía decirle a medias a que se dedicaba.

Aparte de ser stripper ahora era una guardaespaldas de una chica guapísima pero con un carácter...difícil. Se preguntaba porque Isuke se había comportado así, la mayor parte del tiempo que pasaban a solas la peli rosa era tranquila aunque distante, Haruki recordó lo del probador y se sonrojó, bueno, no todo el tiempo era distante. Su sonrojo aumento y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro a veces era muy, muy… amigable con ella, sacudió la cabeza, se suponía que debía dejar de pensar en esas cosas.

Tardó muy poco para llegar a su casa, buscó las llaves en las bolsas del traje y abrió para ver todo oscuro, era normal puesto que sus hermanos estarían durmiendo para asistir a la escuela, tal vez debió pensar un poco antes de ir a esas horas. Pensó que sería mejor irse, cuando de repente sintió una mano tocando su hombro, volteo para ver a su madre que le sonreía dulcemente.

– Es raro verte por aquí, trabajas demasiado ya te lo he dicho–dijo avanzando a la cocina seguida de Haruki.

– Lo sé, con mi nuevo trabajo podre pasar más tiempo aquí. Por cierto, toma–dijo entregándole un sobre con dinero a su madre, la cual se sorprendió al ver la cantidad, para después mirar a su hija un poco desconfiada, sabía que Haruki era una buena persona y que no haría nada malo. Después de todo fue Haruki quien cubría los gastos de la casa y de sus hermanos cuando ella tuvo que ser hospitalizada, aun ahora lo seguía haciendo, definitivamente estaba orgullosa de su hija pero no podía evitar preocuparse.

– Esto es inusualmente demasiado… Haruki ¿Cuál es ese nuevo trabajo tuyo?

– Tranquila no es como si fuera una asesina o algo así. Me contrataron como guardaespaldas de una chica– su madre la miro extrañada al escuchar eso– Lo sé, lo sé, es extraño pero la ayude en la calle cuando unos tipos tenían malas intenciones hacia ella y después fui contratara para protegerla. Puedo con eso no tienes por qué preocuparte.

– Bien, solo ten mucho cuidado ¿Te quedaras?

– Sí, supongo que estarán usando mi cuarto, así que me quedare en un sofá, buenas noches–dijo abrazando a su madre y yendo al sofá a recostarse y en poco tiempo se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente comenzó a escuchar gritos, se despertó rápidamente asustada, pero pronto recordó que estaba en su casa, no era lo mismo despertar en el bar, donde dormía sola, de repente sintió un golpe en el estómago que le saco el aire, para darse cuenta que uno de sus hermanos menores, mas específicamente uno de los gemelos le había saltado encima.

– ¡Haruki-neechan! ¡Haruki-neechan! ¡Despierta! ¡Queremos jugar un rato contigo!

– ¡¿Haruki-neechan está aquí?!–escucho la voz de una de sus hermanas y en un segundo todos se encontraban sobre ella, definitivamente no era lo mismo despertar en el bar a despertar en su casa y el día tampoco sería igual, así que se aseguraría de aprovechar ese tiempo con su familia.

* * *

 **Kali: Como verán esta vez no hubo muchas cosas cómicas, sino pura tensión~y celos de Isuke-sama, por un momento pensé que apuñalaría con el tenedor a Kouko xD**

 **Inucchi: tambien fue un poco corto, pero esperamos les gustara. El próximo sera mejor, mas crack mas largo y en menos tiempo XD**

 **Kali: Queremos pedirles una disculpa por nuestra tardanza excesiva, por eso subimos este cap corto, así que sigannos apoyando y soportando, esperamos no tardar tanto la próxima vez. Cualquier cosa, duda, sugerencia, lo que ustedes gusten** **pueden dejarlo en los comentarios :3**

 **Inucchi: De verdad, juramos que no volverá a pasar. Cualquier queja mandensela por MP a Kali :v Es todo de nuestra parte, nos leemos pronto.  
**

 **Kali: Y si ocurre, entonces pueden ir a reclamarle a Inucchi :v okño, no tengo más que decir por el momento, nos vemos el próximo mes :v digo, el proximo cap!**

 **Que el fandom de AnR en español siga creciendo!**


	9. Sumicuerno la defensora de las cornudas

**Inucchi: Prometí que no tardaríamos tanto de nuevo... al menos esta vez no fue mas de un mes uwu Ahora no culpo a Kali yo he tenido inconvenientes que no me dejan escribir como antes.**

 **Kali: Holi, pues que puedo decir? Yo también tengo la culpa, últimamente mi salud no es buena, pero ahí voy xD En fin, espero que que les guste este cap, que a pesar de las dificultades disfrutamos escribirlo, sin mas les dejamos el cap~**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Akuma no Riddle no nos pertenece, si fuera nuestro... al parecer todas serian unas infieles/cornudas.**

* * *

La luz de la ventana golpeó con fuerza el rostro de Haru, lo que hizo que abriera los ojos perezosamente, todos los recuerdos vinieron a ella e hizo que sonriera, la cita con Tokaku había sido maravillosa. Había conocido muchas cosas de la peli azul, había tomado su mano varias veces, había visto las estrellas con ella, para el final fuera a llevarla hasta su casa y...

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos golpes muy fuertes en su puerta, miró el reloj, no eran más de las 10 de la mañana, se levantó rápidamente, tal vez podría ser una emergencia, cosa que se dio cuenta que no era así cuando vio al dúo enano entrar haciéndola a un lado, no entendía la razón de que estuvieran en su departamento tan temprano en la mañana, hasta que vio la sonrisa en el rostro de ambas.

– ¡Haru-chan! Cuéntanos como te fue con Tempano-san–dijo Nio sentándose en el sofá seguida de Hitsugi.

– Nio si solo querían eso, pudieron venir más tarde–Haru soltó un bostezo y se sentó junto con ellas.

– No, no. Era necesario venir a esta hora o podrías olvidar los detalles y queremos saberlos–la peli azul al igual que Haru odiaba levantarse temprano pero tenía una enorme curiosidad de saber lo que había pasado en su cita.

– No hay mucho que decir, fuimos a comer al restaurante de su tía…

– ¡¿Conociste a su familia en su primera cita?! Haru eso sí que es ir rápido. Yo aún ni siquiera conozco a la familia de Yuri.

– Bueno eso es porque iría a prisión cuando sepan de su relación contigo– dijo Hitsugi haciendo reír a Haru.

– Lo dice la que va a ir a la cárcel por secuestrar strippers para dormirlas a la hora de la acción – dijo Nio sonriendo, Hitsugi le dio un zape y la rubia le dio otro, Haru suspiró, esto iba para largo si no las detenía.

– Oigan, si no les importa tengo sueño, así que las dejo me iré a dor– no pudo terminar su frase, porque alguien la había jalado para terminar sentada en el sillón más cercano.

– ¡Cuenta! ¡Cuenta! ¡Necesitamos detalles! ¡Detalles! Eso de que conociste a la tía no sirve, necesitamos más – dijo la rubia mientras aplaudía, a veces se preguntaba si su prima de verdad no se había caído de chiquita.

– Bueno pues… Tokaku-san me invito a comer al restaurante de su tía y ella se presentó conmigo muy emocionada, incluso nos sirvió un plato de curry en forma de corazón, aun no sé cómo lo hizo– dijo Haru con un sonrojo– en realidad es muy simpática y muy amable.

– ¿Enserio? No me imagino eso, creo que Tempano-san debe ser adoptada–dijo Nio.

– Nio, déjala seguir–dijo Hitsugi cubriéndole la boca a la rubia.

– Después de eso fuimos a ver el anochecer… y fue todo, luego de eso Tokaku-san me trajo a casa.

– Haru…esa es la cita más aburrida de la historia, es incluso peor que Hitsugi durmiendo strippers a la hora de la acción.

– Sería una lástima que alguien llamara a protección de menores y denunciara a Meichi-sensei por pedofilia, Tibu-chan– Nio le lanzó una mirada asesina a la peli azul, la cual ni se inmutó– Bueno no importa, ósea que venimos tan temprano para nada– dijo acomodándose en el sillón.

– Oh perdón por no divertirlas – dijo Haru haciendo un puchero, prefería que ellas se quedaran con esa versión de la historia, jamás les diría que su Tokaku-san y ella se dieron un beso al final de la cita, sonrió para sí, ese era un secreto que se quedaría ella por ahora.

– Por cierto Hitsugi ¿Al final te comunicaste con Isuke para contarle sobre Shiena?– preguntó Nio.

– No, nunca me contestó, me pregunto cómo le habrá ido en la cena y que cara puso al saber que Shiena es la novia de mi Chitaru-san– dijo con una risita.

– Eh… si es novia de Shiena ¿Eso no la hace SU Chitaru-san y no tuya?–dijo Nio mirando a Hitsugi con una sonrisa burlona– Eso te pasa por incluir a Yuri en nuestras discusiones.

– Aunque… Hitsugi-chan, creo que Nio tiene razón– Haru se arrepintió de decir eso al ver la mirada asesina de Hitsugi.

– Cierto… creo que debo hacerle una nueva visita a Chitaru-san– dijo Hitsugi cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

– ¿La quieres dormir de nuevo? – dijo Nio estallando en risas igual que Haru, la peli azul abrió la boca para replicar algo, pero sin embargo no encontró con qué.

– Tu ganas esta vez Tibu-chan – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

– Lo sé, dejando de lado la obsesión acosadora de Hitsugi… yo enserio quiero saber lo que paso en esa cena. ¿Sumireko habrá notado que es una cornuda? ¿Isuke se habrá comportado como tsundere? ¿Kaminaga-san habrá dejado de ser forever alone? ¿Shiena habrá confesado que su novia es stripper?

– Tibu-chan ¿Por qué demonios haces voz de anunciador de televisión?– dijo Hitsugi al ver a Nio haciendo movimientos con las manos en cada pregunta mientras sostenía su celular como micrófono– Llamemos a Isuke para que nos diga que paso.

– Estoy aburrida, pero tienes razón, hay que llamar a Isuke – dijo tomando su teléfono y marcando, tardó un momento para que contestaran.

– ¿Qué diablos quieres enana rubia? – dijo una voz adormilada que inmediatamente identificó como Isuke.

– Tan temprano y de mal humor ¿O es que interrumpí algo con Sumi o con Fire-chan? – dijo con diversión Hashiri para después oír que le colgaban – Me colgó y así como es Isuke no me volverá a contestar, háblale tu Loli-chan– Hitsugi asintió y Nio se dirigió a Haru – primita querida ¿No tendrás un melón-pan que te sobre?– dijo sonriendo, Haru suspiró por segunda vez en la mañana.

– Iré a preparar algo para que desayunemos, después siguen intentando martirizar a Isuke-san.

* * *

Isuke le colgó el teléfono a Nio bastante molesta, había tenido suficiente con todo lo que había pasado en la cena de la noche anterior, apenas estaba logrando relajarse como para que ahora a esa tonta enana rubia se le ocurriera llamarle y mencionarle a Sumireko y a Haruki, era lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos. Pero para su buena o mala suerte escuchó alguien entrando a su departamento, no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido de molestia, solo dos personas tenían la llave de su departamento y a ninguna de las dos las quería ver en esos momentos.

Se dirigió a la cocina para encontrarse a Haruki sirviéndose un vaso de agua, cuando la peli roja noto su presencia la miro extrañada pero después le dirigió una sonrisa a Isuke, sonrisa que casi hizo que a la peli rosa se le olvidara la ira que tenía.

– Isuke-sama, buen día es raro que estés despierta a estas horas.

– Llegas tarde– dijo Isuke molesta, Haruki solía llegar al menos una hora antes, además ahora que lo notaba tenía la respiración agitada y el cabello revuelto, cosa que no le agrado a Isuke.

– Oh si… tuve un pequeño contratiempo, lo siento mucho– la sonrisa de Haruki se hizo más grande al decir eso, dando a entender que ese contratiempo en realidad era algo bueno para ella. Isuke respiro profundo, debía calmarse o podría dar a entender que sentía celos, y ella de ninguna manera estaba celosa, además no era como si Haruki hubiera pasado la noche con alguien más, mucho menos con Kouko aun con lo cercanas que estuvieron la noche anterior.

Isuke se acercó a Haruki y la observo detenidamente, buscando evidencia de que algo hubiera pasado, pero en el fondo esperaba no encontrar nada.

De repente un teléfono comenzó a sonar, a la vez Haruki y ella posaron la vista en el teléfono de Isuke, ella rápidamente lo tomó sin notar quien era.

– Isuke al habla– dijo dándose la vuelta.

– ¡Isuke! ¡Por fin me contestas! – dijo alguien alegremente del otro lado de la línea.

– Pensé que era alguien más Tiburoncín ya que no es tu número – escuchó el gruñido de Nio, si iba fastidiarla ella también lo haría– Ahora ¿Qué quieres?

– No, es el de Loli-chan, queremos saber que tal te fue en la cena – Isuke estaba a punto de hablar cuando se acordó de Haruki y dio la vuelta encontrándose a la pelirroja muy cerca de ella, se sonrojó al sentir su cercanía y la empujó levemente para pasar a sentarse a la sala– ¿Isuke?– de repente recordó que estaba aún al teléfono.

– No tengo nada que decirles...espera, ahora que recuerdo ¿Porque diablos no me dijeron que la nerd era novia de Príncipe-san? Por qué supongo que la loli de Hitsugi tenía que saberlo ¿O me equivoco?

– ¡Trate de decírtelo muchas veces y siempre terminabas ignorándome!–gritó Hitsugi molesta.

– Como sea, no tengo nada que decirles.

– ¡Isuke! Seguro tienes algo que decirnos, como que en cierto momento los cuernos de Sumireko fueron tan grandes que se levantó y le dio una cornada a tu guardaespaldas stripper.

–Por supuesto que no Tibu-chan, no fue así, estaban cenando y de repente una señal de luz se asomó por la ventana, en ella había una especie de cuernos, así que Sumi tuvo que irse rápidamente, era su señal ¡La señal de Sumicuerno, la defensora de las cornudas, subió en su cuerno-móvil y se fue a combatir a las amantes del mal! – dijo Hitsugi con emoción narrando su historia, mientras alguien le aplaudía. Isuke agradeció no tenerlas ahí consigo, sino no hubiera dudado en abrazarlas...por el cuello...con una soga... hasta dejarlas sin conocimiento por un buen rato. Tanto Nio como Hitsugi comenzaron a reír, pero algo no estaba bien… Isuke se había quedado demasiado callada y eso definitivamente no era buena señal para ellas.

– ¿I-isuke?–dijo Nio con voz temblorosa.

– ¿S-sabes que solo estábamos jugando verdad?–esta vez era Hitsugi a quien le temblaba la voz.

– La próxima vez que las vea las mataré, disfruten sus últimos días de vida– fue lo único que dijo para luego colgar el teléfono.

– ¿Todo bien?– pregunto Haruki acercándose a Isuke, al tenerla un poco más cerca Isuke vio algo que hizo que toda la ira anterior explotara.

– ¿Por qué demonios tienes un rasguño en el cuello?

– ¿Eh? de que hablas Isuke-sama? – dijo Haruki nerviosa tocándose el cuello, cosa que a Inukai le acabó de irritar más ¿Porque se ponía tan nerviosa? ¿Acaso ese rasguño era de Kouko? ¿Habían pasado la noche juntas y por eso es que ni siquiera el traje se había cambiado? Aunque olía a limpio y su cabello aún se veía algo húmedo, olía a jabón barato, de seguro había pasado la noche con la nerd en algún hotelucho de mala muerte, sin pensar tomó del brazo a Haruki y la arrastró con ella al baño para que se pudiera ver al espejo – me refiero a esto– dijo señalando el rasguño con su mano, Haruki se miró en el espejo y se dio cuenta de que Isuke decía la verdad, tenía un rasguño en su cuello, probablemente hecho por sus hermanos mientras jugaba con ellos.

– Oh… eso, pues supongo que fue por lo que paso hoy en la mañana– dijo Haruki con total calma, Isuke se irritó aún más al oír eso, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Tomó a Haruki por los hombros y la giró para poder mirarla a los ojos.

– ¿Isuke-sama?

– Vas a renunciar a tu trabajo como stripper y es una orden– dijo mirándola furiosa y presionando los hombros de Haruki, la cual en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.

– ¿Estas celosa?– pregunto mirando con seriedad a Isuke, la cual se tensó un poco al escuchar esa pregunta.

– N-no ¿Por qué piensas que yo estaría celosa de ti?

– Porque sabes tan bien como yo que desde… esa noche…sientes algo por mí, como yo por ti, no diré que es amor pero si es atracción.

Isuke abrió la boca para rebatir lo dicho por la pelirroja pero no sabía cómo, ella había dicho la verdad aunque no quisiera aceptarla, despacio soltó los hombros de Haruki, bajando las manos por los brazos de la otra chica, miró hacia un lado, no quería ver a los ojos de esa idiota, porque sabía que si la miraba, leería en su mirada la verdad.

Haruki sonrió al ver la acción de Isuke, tomó sus manos, apretándolas suavemente, para que la mirara, pero Inukai no quería ceder, Sagae suspiró.

– Isuke-sama mírame por favor – dijo en tono de súplica – creo que tenemos que hablar sobre esto, tú estás comprometida y yo– Haruki había dado en el clavo, ella no podía fallar al compromiso que tenía con Sumireko, ella tenía que cumplir y no por ella sino por sus padres, ella no podía darse el lujo de acabar con el compromiso por un alguien que le gustaba y que había estado una sola noche en su cama, pero tampoco podía permitir que Haruki siguiera en ese bar, ofreciendo sus "servicios", rápidamente se soltó de las manos de Haruki.

– No tenemos nada que hablar, solo obedece, renuncia a ese estúpido bar y deja de hacer suposiciones tontas – dijo aun sin mirarla y dar la vuelta para salir del baño, Haruki no era de las personas de presionar las cosas, pero esta situación necesitaba aclararse ya.

– No lo quería hacer, pero con Isuke-sama solo hay un camino– la peli rosa volteó al oír lo dicho por Haruki cuando sintió un jalón rápido y ser atrapada entre el frío del lavamanos y algo cálido, que no era otra cosa que el cuerpo de Haruki, la cual sonreía al ver la confusión de Isuke– No saldremos de aquí hasta que hablemos Isuke-sama.

– ¡I-Idiota! ¿Qué crees que haces? Suéltame en este momento–dijo Isuke forcejeando, Haruki sabía que la única forma de que la peli rosa se calmara era hacerla bajar la guardia, se acercó a ella y susurro en su oído.

– ¿Segura que quieres que te suelte Isuke-sama?– el cuerpo de Isuke se tensó, para después relajarse y quedándose mirando a Haruki– Bien, así está mejor, tenemos que resolver esto, ahora. Estas comprometida y no puedes fallar a ese compromiso lo entiendo, Hanabusa-san ha sido muy amable conmigo, yo no voy a hacer nada que le haga mal, pero me has puesto en situaciones bastante tensas, a veces no me puedo resistir Isuke–sama. Tienes que parar con eso.

– No sé de qué estás hablando, deja de decir tonterías y suéltame– dijo Isuke evitando la mirada de Haruki, se sentía molesta, a ella no le gustaba hablar de ese tipo de cosas, además se sentía un poco herida, Haruki le estaba diciendo que no quería tener nada con ella pero ¿Porque le molestaba tanto? No lo entendía, pero dolía. Intento forcejear con la pelirroja pero era imposible, su agarre era como de hierro y entonces volteó a verla a los ojos para mandarle una mirada rabiosa, sin darse cuenta que al hacerlo quedaban muy cerca, Haruki se sorprendió al ver la cercanía que tenía con Isuke, su rostro tan bello, sus ojos llenos de ira y esa deliciosa boca que la incitaba a besarla nuevamente, soltó las manos de Isuke, tenerla cerca era demasiado peligroso, pero fue un error, Isuke se acercó más.

– Isuke-sama exactamente a esto me refería no te acerques tanto– dijo Haruki nerviosamente.

– Tú no vas a decirme si puedo o no acercarme– Isuke se acercó aún más a Haruki y la beso, Haruki no se movió, solo se repetía continuamente que eso estaba mal, era momento de parar y debía contenerse, no importaba lo mucho que quisiera besar a la peli rosa, debía contenerse. Pero ese autocontrol se fue al sentir a Isuke morder su labio inferior y termino correspondiendo al beso y abrazando a la peli rosa por la cintura.

Isuke llevó sus brazos hacia el cuello de Haruki pegando su cuerpo a ella, mientras seguían besándose apasionadamente, su respiración se agitaba con cada segundo que pasaba, Haruki sentía más y más calor, necesitaban desfogarlo de alguna manera, pero también sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, necesitaba hacer entrar en razón a Isuke, se separó jadeante de ella, mientras veía a la peli rosa que también jadeaba algo sonrojada, miro sus hermosos ojos naranjas que antes estaban llenos de ira, ahora la miraban con lujuria.

– Isuke-sama creo qu– no pudo terminar su frase, tuvo que reprimir un gemido cuando sintió los labios de Isuke jugar sobre su cuello, regalándole húmedos besos y unas pequeñas lamidas, justo donde estaba el rasguño por el cual le había reclamado– I-Isuke… si sigues haciendo eso no me voy a poder contener– La voz de Haruki sonaba suplicante, era obvio que estaba tratando de contenerse, sin embargo llevada por su deseo levantaba ligeramente su cabeza para darle espacio a la pelirrosa, cosa que hizo sonreír internamente a Isuke y como si fuera un reto intensificó el ataque al cuello de Haruki.

Luego de algunos segundos se apartó solo un poco de la peli roja, la cual relajó su cuerpo pensando que el momento de lujuria de la peli rosa había pasado, pero se equivocó al sentir un soplido de Isuke provocando que sintiera una corriente de aire en su cuello el cual estaba húmedo por la anterior acción de la peli rosa. El cuerpo de Haruki se estremeció ante eso y tomando por la cintura a la peli rosa y se acercó a ella, dispuesta regresarle la jugada a Isuke, pero solo sintió como esta posaba su dedo índice en su pecho y la alejaba.

– Renunciarás a ese estúpido trabajo como stripper ¿Oíste? Isuke no va a dejar que andes por ahí ofreciéndoles servicios a otras personas– dijo con un tono relajado dejando extrañada a Haruki, no solía hablarle así. No había admitido su atracción por ella con palabras pero si con acciones y ahora le pedía que renunciara ¿Pero porque?

– Isuke-sama necesito el dinero. Además… honestamente no sé si seguiré trabajando para ti.

– Lo harás, renunciarás a ese bar y es una orden– Isuke se dio la vuelta– Ya no pienso casarme con Sumireko– y caminó hasta su cuarto cerrando la puerta, dejando claro que el tema estaba cerrado, pero dejando a una Haruki más confundida que antes.

Por otro lado Isuke se reclamaba mentalmente ¿Por qué demonios había hecho eso? Había actuado y dicho eso por impulso, ahora no estaba segura de lo que haría.

* * *

Sumireko tenía un leve dolor de cabeza, había pasándose todo la mañana trabajando, ayer por la noche había decidió irse a un bar, pero al final había perfilado sus pasos a su casa, odiaba que tanto trabajo se le acumulara, pero valía la pena desgastarse tanto si ello significaba que pronto podría hacerse cargo de todo y casarse con Isuke, esa era la vida que ella quería, sin embargo en ese instante en su mente se reprodujo una imagen, la imagen de aquella chica de hermosos ojos amatistas.

La heredera se dio un golpe mental, debía de dejar de distraerse por el momento, después le preguntaría a Shiena por la chica, ella tenía que saber, tenía que sacarse la curiosidad de quien era, solo así olvidaría eso y estaría en paz, tenía que concentrarse, pero sin embargo no sentía ganas de trabajar, no por hoy, tal vez hoy si iría a beber algo, ahora si podía llamar a alguien para que fuera con ella, tomo el teléfono y marcó con una sonrisa.

– ¡Hey! ¿Foreveralone-san? ¿Estás ahí?

– Sumireko, los chistes dejan de ser graciosos si los repites tanto– la voz de Kouko sonaba molesta y cansada–¿Necesitas algo?

– Sí, planeaba ir a tomar algo ¿Vienes conmigo?

Kouko lo pensó un segundo, Irena no trabajaría ese día y estar en el trabajo no era lo mismo sin ella así que podía aceptar la oferta de Sumireko por esta vez.

– De acuerdo, pero no más chistes de soltería, te veo más tarde, debo irme estoy trabajando– Kouko corto la llamada y Sumireko sonrió ligeramente, no sabía porque pero tenía un buen presentimiento acerca de salir esa noche, como si algo interesante fuera a pasarle.

* * *

Chitaru había estado observando a Shiena desde el día de la cena, algo no andaba bien, pero no sabía cómo hablar con ella, parecía como si siempre estuviera triste y ausente, pero cuando llamaba su atención parecía ser la misma de siempre, estaba muy preocupada por ella.

Ahora mismo parecía que estaba en otro mundo, la vio como cosía uno de los trajes de Tokaku, metida en su mundo tanto que el hilo ya se le había terminado y ella seguía cosiendo, se acercó a ella, parando su mano, Kenmochi se sorprendió el movimiento y volteó a ver con sorpresa a su novia, la pelirroja miró su mano y Shiena siguió su mirada para darse cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, puso una mueca de disgusto y Namatame sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

– ¿Pasa algo que quieres contarme? – dijo la pelirroja mientras extendía su mano para tocar a Shiena.

– ¿P-porque la pregunta?

– Shiena… te conozco bien y últimamente actúas algo raro, como si estuvieras ausente… ¿Todo está bien?– Shiena pensó que responder, no podía decirle que siempre que estaba ausente pensaba en Otoya, eso no estaba bien. Además era algo que quería dejar de hacer.

– Estoy un poco preocupada por la escuela… ya se acercan los exámenes y esas cosas– dijo poniendo la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

– No tienes que preocuparte por eso, seguro que lo harás bien– Chitaru pasó sus manos por las mejillas de Shiena y le dio un beso en la frente haciendo a la castaña sonreír, sonrisa que duro poco, ya que a su mente vino la imagen de cierta peli purpura causa de todos sus dilemas mentales. ¿Qué haría Otoya en esta situación? Probablemente encararla hasta que le dijera la verdad. Si en verdad estuviera preocupada por cosas de escuela, le diría que debía dejar de pensar en eso y relajarse un poco. Si estuviera con Otoya… todo sería diferente.

Pero tenía que quitarse de encima esos pensamientos, debía superar a Otoya y que mejor con la chica que tenía enfrente, alzó su vista hacia Chitaru y se acercó poco a poco, Chitaru se dio cuenta de lo que su novia quería y se acercó hasta rozar sus labios con los de la castaña, un beso tranquilo, como los que siempre habían tenido, así tenía que ser, con Chitaru sería feliz, sin embargo su determinación se rompió cuando recordó el beso que tuvo con la ojiturquesa, tan suave, tan cálido, tan deseado, el beso se hizo más intenso, más pasional, quería volver a sentir esa sensación, al sentir la falta de aire, Shiena se separó y lentamente abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de una Chitaru bastante sorprendida y sonrojada, se dio cuenta que la había besado pensando en Otoya.

Una vez más esos pensamientos… pensamientos que quería alejar porque se sentía terriblemente mal cada que venían a su mente, era como si le estuviera siendo infiel a la pelirroja y a sí misma, con la mejor sonrisa falsa que pudo miro a Chitaru y se levantó ocultando sus lágrimas y dar media vuelta para salir pronunciando:

– Y-yo...Lo siento– para salir corriendo sin rumbo dejando a una Chitaru anonadada y confundida.

* * *

Sumireko se encaminó hacia el bufete donde trabajaba Kouko, no llevaba su coche porque estaba cerca de su oficina y hoy le placía caminar un poco, era una buena tarde, donde había un clima agradable, podría disfrutar una buena velada con una buena amiga, invitaría a Shiena, pero tal vez sería algo poco oportuno ya que ahora que sabía que era real la novia de la castaña no le gustaría molestarla, se rio por un momento, no es que creyera que sus amigas eran incapaces de tener a alguien, pero siempre habían sido tímidas y reservadas, desde que las conoció en el colegio, por algo eran amigas, por algo se llevaban tan bien. Ahora la vida de todas había cambiado, ya eran personas adultas que tenían distintas responsabilidades, pero su lazo de amistad no se iba a romper. Nada podría romperlo.

Sin darse cuenta llegó a la oficina de Kouko, entró y vio salir a la socia y amiga de Kaminaga, había sido maestra de ambas en el colegio, de la cual tenía la ligera impresión que Kouko estaba enamorada, aunque después de la cena, verla intentar ligar con Haruki, tal vez estaba equivocada. La mujer le sonrió.

– Hanabusa, que gusto verte por aquí ¿Vienes a buscar a Kouko?– la peli naranja asintió sonriendo.

– Vengo por ella para irnos a tomar una copa ¿Le gustaría acompañarnos? – la mujer negó con la cabeza.

– Muchas gracias, pero tengo cosas que hacer, por favor haz que Kouko se divierta un poco, le hace falta.

– Realmente sí, pero yo me encargare de que se divierta– dijo Sumireko riendo un poco.

– Creo que soy perfectamente capaz de divertirme sola– escucharon a una Kouko molesta saliendo del edificio.

– No, no lo eres y lo sabemos perfectamente– Irena poso su mano en la cabeza de Kouko y le sonrió, haciendo que Kouko se sonrojara– te lo he dicho muchas veces y no sueles hacerme caso, por favor diviértete esta noche.

Fue lo último que dijo Irena dejando a una Kouko sonrojada y con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, Sumireko la miro preguntándose el porqué de ese repentino cambio de humor, pero lo olvidó luego de unos segundos. Tomo el brazo de Kouko y comenzó a caminar hacia un elegante bar que Sumireko solía frecuentar mientras platicaban de su día a día, por fortuna quedaba cerca de ahí así que tardaron tan solo unos minutos en llegar.

De pronto sintió como la pelinegra se detuvo frente a un gran ventanal que había en el lugar. Desde ahí pudo ver a Irena junto con otra mujer, pero eso no era todo. Irena se encontraba abrazando y compartiendo un beso con esa mujer, el ver eso hizo que toda esperanza que Kouko aun albergara se desvaneciera. Era momento de aceptarlo Irena jamás se fijaría en ella.

Sumireko notó que Kouko nuevamente tenía un semblante serio, de hecho lucia diferente… ¿Molesta? ¿Triste? Estaba por preguntarle qué le ocurría pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo porque la pelinegra se adelantó.

– Sumireko, recordé que tengo algo que hacer– dijo Kouko dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar, Sumireko la miro confundida dispuesta a seguirla pero noto una cabellera plateada pasar a lado de ella, la cual era inconfundible desde cierto incidente.

Mahiru estaba atareada en su trabajo, tenía que acabar el arreglo del traje de Otoya para mañana, en el último trabajo había quedado en bastantes malas condiciones, a veces se preguntaba porque siempre los trajes de la peli purpura siempre terminaban así, no, la verdad es que no quería saber porque. Suspiró y volteo hacía la ventana y vio el cielo azul, un azul hermoso, como los ojos azules de aquella chica con la que había chocado hace poco, aun quería encontrarla, aunque si lo hacía ¿Qué le diría? Suspiró nuevamente, era mejor concentrarse, aún tenía que terminar, pero se dio cuenta que le faltaba un botón al traje y en sus cosas ya no tenía ese tipo de botones, tendría que salir a comprar, así que salió del bar para hacerlo, no tardaría mucho, por lo que no tendría que avisarle a Shin'ya.

Sumireko decidió ir detrás de aquella cabellera que sabía que le pertenecía a aquella chica con la que había chocado, quería saber más de ella, la chica caminaba bastante rápido, mirando hacia ambos lados, quería llamarla, pero no sabía su nombre, para colmo era una área comercial y había mucha gente y le estorbaba del paso, a ella le habían enseñado la educación, pero esta vez los modales los dejo aparte no importándole empujar a una que otra persona con tal de no perder de vista a la chica.

La vio entrar a una tienda de telas y accesorios para ropa, cosa que le pareció extraña pero ahora al menos sabía algo más sobre ella. Sumireko se quedó pensando que hacer, ya que entrar tal vez parecería demasiado, no quería parecer una acosadora o algo parecido así que opto por esperar fuera, ahora solo tenía un inconveniente ¿Qué le diría? Y ahora que lo pensaba bien ¿La chica acaso la recordaría? Algo dentro de Sumireko esperaba que así fuera, algo le decía que no quería ser olvidada por esa chica, así que en caso de que la hubiera olvidado se encargaría de que la recordara, mientras planeaba que hacer noto que la chica salía de la tienda con una bolsa en sus manos, dio un suspiro tranquilo y se acercó a ella y la miro con la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

– Hola.

– H-ho-hola– Mahiru no sabía que hacer o que decir, se había estado preguntando si algún día volvería a ver a la chica y ahora estaba ahí frente a ella y no tenía idea de cómo comportarse. Sumireko sonrió al escuchar a Mahiru tartamudear eso le parecía tan adorable.

– Creo que la última vez que nos vimos no nos presentamos ¿Verdad? Mi nombre es Sumireko, mi apellido no es importante–dijo manteniendo su sonrisa, no quería revelar su apellido no quería que la chica estuviera con ella por conveniencia como mucha gente lo había intentado en el pasado– me podrías decir… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

– Ma-Mahiru – dijo mientras temblaba un poco, odiaba sentirse tan nerviosa, esa chica la ponía tan nerviosa y nada ayudaba que su corazón latía con fuerza ¿La chica podría oír sus latidos? ¿Porque le sonreía tanto? De repente alguien pasó con prisa y la empujo hacia delante, sintió caerse, pero unos cálidos brazos la sujetaron con firmeza pero delicadeza, otra vez aquella había caído sobre la chica, pero ahora pudo sentir el aroma de su perfume, además del calor que embargaba el cuerpo de la peli naranja, se sentía tan bien.

– ¿Estás bien?– La voz aterciopelada de la chica a su oído, la hizo pegar un respingo, que la hizo ponerse más nerviosa, rápidamente se separó de ella.

– S-sí, e-estoy bien, debo irme– rápidamente recogió sus cosas y salió corriendo, Sumireko se quedó parada ahí sin poder decir más, sonrió, esa chica siempre salía corriendo, suspiró, quizás a la próxima tendría que amarrarla a una silla o algo para poder hablar con ella, la situación que imaginó le causo gracia, miró su reloj, aun no era muy tarde y aun podría ir a tomar algo sola. Ahora lo único que había en su mente era una sola palabra: Mahiru.

* * *

Takechi estaba aburrida, esa noche parecía ser tranquila no había muchos clientes y nadie hasta ahora le parecía interesante así que no había mucho que hacer, molestar a Shiena ya no era una opción, no desde el incidente del beso. Desde ese día muy a su pesar trataba de poner distancia, pero vivir y trabajar juntas no lo hacía fácil y como si el universo se empeñara en recalcárselo sintio algo estrellarse contra ella, miró hacia abajo notando que era Shiena y que había caído al piso luego de su choque. Normalmente se burlaría de ella pero hasta ahora eso no tenía ningún efecto bueno así que pensó que para variar debía ser buena con ella.

– ¿Estas bien Shiena-chan?– dijo extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, Shiena la tomó y se levantó pero al notar que se trataba de Takechi la soltó de golpe dejando confundida a la peli purpura, por ahora no quería verla, no después de que había besado a Chitaru pensando en ella.

– ¡Suéltame!

– ¿Eh? ¡Oye! ¡Solo estaba tratando de ayudarte!– Otoya sentía su sangre hervir, por primera vez trataba de hacer algo bueno ¿Y era esto lo que ganaba?

– ¡Tú no me ayudas en nada! Solo haces que las cosas sean más complicadas– Shiena sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era irracional, no era del todo culpa de Otoya lo que estaba pasando y aunque así fuera no podía simplemente llegar y gritarle descargando toda su ira en ella. Takechi prefirió no responderle simplemente se alejó de ahí molesta. Por mucho que quisiera a la castaña no iba a dejar que la tratara así. Camino por el bar en busca de algo que la entretuviera o mejor dicho de alguien, luego de un rato de buscar con la mirada encontró por fin a una víctima.

* * *

Kouko necesitaba distraerse luego de haber visto a Irena con quien al parecer era su pareja, no tenía oportunidad ahora al fin lo tenía claro, necesitaba tomar algo pero ella no solía ir a bares y no podía ir al que frecuentaba Sumireko, recordó que Haruki le había dado la tarjeta de un bar en el que trabajaba y decidió ir ahí, el lugar por fuera no se veía muy agradable pero al entrar la atmosfera era diferente el lugar se sentía… agradable.

Fue en busca de un trago, se sentó frente a la barra y ordeno algo sin mirar a quien lo servía, al entregarle su bebida sintió como alguien se sentaba a un lado suyo, decidió no mirar a esa persona, no estaba en busca de alguien simplemente quería distraerse.

– ¿Problemas en el trabajo? – dijo una voz, Kouko volteo a ver quién era la dueña de esa voz, dándose cuenta que era la barman del lugar, una chica peli azul que lucía bastante joven, sus ojos dorados, parecían sonreírle a la vez que le extendía la bebida que había pedido.

– No es eso– dijo tomando su trago y bebiéndoselo de golpe– otro– dijo mientras sentía como el alcohol resbalaba por su garganta, la barman se sorprendió con la facilidad con que se pasaba el trago y le sirvió otro.

– Entonces… ¿Son penas de amor? – Kouko la miró nuevamente, preguntándose ¿Cómo podía sonreír tanto?

– Algo así, pero no importa, lo único que quiero es olvidar– dijo mientras se tomaba el otro trago, pero al parecer la bebida era fuerte, porque ya no sabía a cuál de las dos barman debía pedírselo.

– Es la primera vez que vienes aquí ¿No crees que sería bueno presentarte?– escucho otra voz, para después ver acercarse a una peli purpura muy guapa. El alcohol le había pegado muy fuerte, trato de concentrarse para contestar.

– Es de mala educación exigir que me presente sin hacerlo tu primero.

– Oh cierto. Que modales los míos, Takechi Otoya, es un verdadero placer conocerte– dijo poniéndose frente a ella con una sonrisa seductora.

– Kaminaga Kouko, si no te importa quiero estar sola– dijo la pelinegra fríamente.

– Nadie quiere estar sola, Kouko-chan– Takechi pasó su brazo por los hombros de Kouko, lo cual en otro momento a Kouko le hubiera molestado, pero ahora mismo, después de ver a Irena y con el alcohol encima no le importó– Yo te haré compañía.

Otoya acercaba su rostro al de Kouko hasta que sintió una mano empujando su cara lejos de la pelinegra, al principio pensó que había sido ella pero se dio cuenta de que no, fue Suzu quien la había alejado.

– Otoya estoy segura de que tienes algo de trabajo que hacer– dijo mirándola con una sonrisa.

– En realidad no, vamos Suzu déjame divertirme un poco–dijo dándole una sonrisa forzada, no entendía porque la peli azul la había detenido, ella nunca intervenía, desde que vio a la chica sabía que no estaba acostumbrada a tomar, además era muy linda y se veía tan nerd como…Shiena, pero debía olvidarse de eso. Shiena debía quedar atrás, quizás divirtiéndose un poco lograría olvidarla. Tan si quiera por hoy.

– ¿No? ¡Oh espera! Acabo de recordar algo ¿Sabes? Alguien rompió unas botellas por jugar a lanzarlas al aire, me pregunto qué diría la abuela Azuma si se entera– dijo Suzu con una sonrisa, Otoya sonrió nerviosa al oír eso. Vamos, eso no había sido su culpa ella solo quería jugar al barman como lo vio en una película, esta vez había perdido, así que le dio una mirada rabiosa a Shutou y se alejó de la chica, la cual ya estaba durmiendo sobre la barra.

La peli azul suspiró e internamente se preguntó porque había detenido a Takechi de besar a la chica, tal vez esa chica le recordaba a alguien o tal vez le había causado ternura, paso su mano por el pelo negro de la chica, no parecía alguien que bebiera con frecuencia. Sonrió, fuera como fuera, algo le decía que estaba bien lo que había hecho, tendría que llamar a Shin'ya para que le ayudara con ella.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo Sumireko aun caminaba por las calles, para su mala suerte, después de seguir a Mahiru a la zona comercial se había perdido, cuando había seguido a la chica no dio cuenta el camino que había seguido, ahora solo caminaba en círculos, sabía que podía preguntarle a alguien o pedir a su chofer que viniera por ella pero su orgullo era más, ella tenía que saber cómo salir de eso ella sola.

Decidió caminar en línea recta a ver hasta qué punto la llevaba, sin darse cuenta sus pasos la llevaron a una calle algo solitaria, al fondo podía verse un viejo edificio que al frente tenía una vieja placa que decía que era un bar, cosa que no hubiera prestado atención sino hubiera visto a la chica de la cabellera plateada que había encontrado hace un momento. Sonrió, agradeciéndole a la vida de que el mismo día había tenido oportunidad de encontrarse dos veces con la chica que algunas veces le robaba el pensamiento, caminó hacia ella y le saludó con una mano, la chica volteó pero inmediatamente la ignoró, al acercarse más se dio cuenta que lucía algo desesperada, como si buscara algo.

Hanabusa se extrañó mucho que la chica la hubiera ignorado y además lucia distinta, más segura, más, imponente y más…salvaje, justamente como la había visto anteriormente cuando la cena. Hasta parecía otra persona, además detallándola bien ¿no llevaba otra ropa? Cuando llegó junto de ella, al ver que la seguía ignorando, hizo algo que se arrepentiría más tarde:

– ¿Perdiste algo?– pregunto Sumireko sonriendo amablemente– Puedo ayudarte a buscar.

– No gracias– Shin'ya miro con desconfianza a Sumireko, se comportaba con mucha confianza con ella, como si ya la conociera, comúnmente no le molestaría eso, pero justo en ese momento lo único que le importaba era encontrar a Mahiru, hacía rato que había salido a comprar unas cosas y aun no regresaba.

– Mahiru, pasa alg– dijo mientras sujetaba su brazo, la aludida volteó rápidamente para mirar a la chica y en un segundo, Sumireko estaba tirada en el suelo con media cara en el pavimento.

– ¡Mahiru! ¿Dónde está Mahiru? ¡Dímelo o te romperé el brazo!– Shin'ya nunca era tan agresiva a menos que se tratara de algún borracho pesado o algo así, pero cuando se trataba de su hermana podía ser peligrosa, sus nervios estaban de punta al ver que Mahiru no estaba por ninguna parte– ¡Dime dónde está mi hermana!

– ¿Hermana?

– ¡Shin'ya!– al escuchar su nombre la peli plateada volteó y Sumireko trato de hacer lo mismo, se sorprendió de ver a otra chica de cabello plata idéntica a la que la tenía sujeta. No tenía que ser una genio para darse cuenta de que Mahiru tenía una hermana gemela, una muy sobreprotectora hermana gemela– Suéltala Shin'ya– la aludida no sabía qué hacer, era la primera vez que su hermana no se veía temerosa ante ella, su voz sonaba como una suave orden, pero al fin y al cabo era una orden, así que soltó a la chica, la cual soltó un suave quejido mientras se levantaba, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio a Mahiru acercarse a la chica.

– ¿E-estás bien? – Sumireko volteo a verla y después a Shin'ya, eran como dos gotas de agua y asintió mientras se tomaba el brazo, sintió un suave roce en su cara, era la mano de Mahiru– t-te raspaste– la peli naranja sonrió para tranquilizarla.

– No es nada, estoy bien gracias– dijo mientras se levantaba sin despegar sus ojos del bello rostro de la peli plateada, ambas se quedaron en silencio mirándose, hasta que escucharon el carraspeo de Shin'ya y eso hizo sonrojar a ambas– No era necesaria tanta agresividad Shin'ya-san.

– Pudiste decirme que conocías a Mahiru– dijo mirándola aun desconfiada y cruzándose de brazos.

– Lo hubiera hecho con mucho gusto si me hubieras dado la oportunidad, además yo no estaba enterada de que tenía una hermana gemela, son prácticamente idénticas cualquiera podría confundirlas.

– Claro, claro. En fin ¿Quieres pasar?– dijo Shin'ya señalando el bar, Sumireko la miro extrañada– No es lo que piensas, trabajamos aquí, deberíamos revisar la herida de tu mejilla.

Sumireko entro notando el tipo de bar que era, se le hacía muy extraño que ambas chicas trabajaran en ese lugar, pero decidió no comentar nada y solo se dedicó a seguir a las chicas hasta el segundo piso, notó que había varias habitaciones en ese lugar y una de las puertas tenia los nombres de ambas chicas grabados en ella.

Shin'ya miraba a Sumireko de lejos, aún estaba un poco sorprendida por la actitud de su hermana cuando la tenía bajo esa llave, suspiró, si no hubiera llegado su hermana a tiempo le hubiera roto el brazo, miró a la chica que observaba todo en el cuarto de Mahiru, la cual había ido por algo para curar las pequeñas heridas de la cara de la peli naranja.

De repente se dio cuenta que la chica la miraba, no se dio cuenta que le había quedado viendo fijamente, la heredera le dio una sonrisa, la peli plateada se dio cuenta que realmente la chica era hermosa, muy hermosa y su sonrisa muy cálida, cuando se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos, sintió como su rostro se calentaba un poco, dio la vuelta para que no notara el leve sonrojo que subió por su cara.

– ¿Que pasa Shin'ya-san? – Shin'ya se dio la vuelta para volver a encarar a Sumireko.

– Solo me estaba preguntando que hacías por este lugar, no pareces alguien que frecuente esta zona– dijo tranquilamente, aunque fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, claro que no le iba a decir que simplemente se había quedado inmersa observándola.

– A decir verdad me perdí, pero me alegra un poco porque pude conocerlas mejor a ambas–dijo Sumireko con una ligera sonrisa– ustedes no parecen el tipo de chicas que trabajen en este lugar.

– Si… bueno es una buena opción, la paga es buena y nos permiten vivir aquí, además Mahiru se encarga de la limpieza del lugar y del vestuario de las chicas, yo me encargo de los clientes que beben de más y se ponen pesados, no hacemos otro tipo de trabajo– Sumireko sonrió aún más al escuchar eso, había aprendido algo más sobre ambas chicas.

– Ya veo – dijo mirando como Mahiru llegaba con las cosas para curarla, Shin'ya estaba junto a su hermana, eran idénticas pero a la vez tan distintas, lo único que compartían las dos era su belleza, vio como Mahiru se acercó más a ella con nerviosismo, de un momento a otro la chica la miró y sintió como su corazón latía un poco más rápido, cosa que con Isuke nunca había sucedido, Isuke, su prometida de casi toda la vida, la amaba ¿no?, volteo a ver a Mahiru acercar un algodón a su cara para después sentir una leve caricia y un pequeño escozor, y de nuevo su corazón latió con un poco de más ritmo, la hacía sentir extraña pero feliz, ahora se daba cuenta que necesitaba hablar con alguien de esto.

Se dejó hacer mientras observaba el rostro tenso de Mahiru la cual trataba de no lastimar a esa chica que tan solo con una sonrisa la hacía sentir volar, la hacía sentir distinta, pero que a la vez la ponía más nerviosa con solo mirarla a esos bellos ojos azules, mientras Shin'ya las miraba con atención, observaba su interacción, entre sorpresa y siempre vigilante hacia su hermana. No quería que nada ni nadie la dañara, aun fuera la persona que su hermana amara, aun así sería capaz de romperle la cara o un brazo. Todo por Mahiru.

Pasaron los minutos en un silencio nada incomodo hasta que las curaciones de Sumireko estuvieron hechas, Mahiru sonrió tímidamente al ver su obra terminada.

– L-listo, ya terminé, s-solo eran unos rasguños, tal v-vez mañana ya estén bien – dijo mientras daba la vuelta y guardaba las cosas avergonzada porque no podía decir una sola frase sin tartamudear, una delicada risa se escuchó tras ella, Mahiru y Shin'ya voltearon a ver a la heredera que sonreía, sin darse cuenta ambas se sonrojaron.

– Gracias Mahiru-san, confió en que será así – se levantó de la cama de la chica aun sonriendo y mirando a la gemela menor, cuando se percató que detrás de ella había un reloj y por la hora ya era bastante tarde – espero no sonar grosera, pero tengo que retirarme – ambas peli plateadas sintieron cierta emoción de tristeza al oír eso, ninguna sabía por qué.

– No te preocupes Sumireko-san, yo te acompañaré afuera, quizás pedir un taxi ¿Estaría bien? – dijo Shin'ya, al darse cuenta se dio un golpe mental, ¿porque le preocupaba tanto la seguridad de alguien a quien estaba a punto de romperle un brazo hace un momento?

– No te preocupes Shin'ya san, caminaré un poco – dijo Hanabusa sonriendo educadamente. Sintió sonrojarse de nuevo, como fuera, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, mientras más rápido se fuera mucho mejor. La peli naranja volteo a ver a una Mahiru nerviosa y algo temblorosa, cosa que le causó cierta sensación de ternura. "Linda" pensó. – Nos vemos Mahiru-san y de nuevo gracias por todo, espero nos volvamos a ver pronto – y salió por la puerta.

Mahiru quizó decir algo más pero sus nervios se lo impidieron. Un "hasta la próxima" se quedó en sus labios.

* * *

Sumireko salió del bar aun con el recuerdo de aquellos ojos amatistas, se dio cuenta que ya estaba oscureciendo, el clima era agradable aun y se sentía algo distinta, no sabía por qué, pero se sentía bien, como hace tiempo no se sentía. Suspiró, a pesar de estar en aquel bar, no había podido tomar nada, aun las ganas de beber algo perduraban, pero también tenía que ver a Isuke y sabía que a la peli rosa no le gustaba el olor a alcohol, siguió caminando cuando sintió un fuerte empujón que la llevo al suelo, afortunadamente pudo meter las manos para no caer de lleno y sintió el peso de alguien más, ¿que hoy era el día de visitar al suelo? –¡L-lo siento! No me fije por donde iba y...Sumireko? – dijo la voz que pudo reconocer como Shiena.

– ¿Shiena? ¿Qué haces por aquí? – dijo mientras la castaña le daba una mano para levantarse, tratando de buscar una respuesta creíble, sin embargo no sabía que decir, volteó a ver el rostro de Hanabusa.

– ¿Que te paso en la cara? – preguntó un poco alarmada tocando su rostro.

– ¿Eh? ¿Esto? Un pequeño accidente– dijo sonriendo– pero no importa, ahora dime ¿Estabas llorando?– ahora era momento de la peli naranja de analizar el rostro de Shiena.

– Larga historia – dijo suspirando y desviando la vista.

– Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, de hecho puedes contarme mientras tomamos algo, – dijo sonriendo, Shiena asintió y vio que los pasos de Sumireko se dirigían hacia el bar de las Azuma, rápidamente la tomo del brazo – ¿Qué pasa?

– Eh... ¿porque no vamos al bar de siempre? Sabes que me gusta la bebida especial de ahí – dijo Shiena, a los ojos de la heredera fue algo extraña la petición, pero aceptó, al menos después de ese día tan complicado por fin iba a poder beber algo.

La música del lugar era suave, perfecta para relajarse y poder platicar a gusto, lo cual Shiena y Sumireko aprovechaban hablando de banalidades mientras degustaban sus bebidas, sin embargo la castaña evadía el tema del porque había llorado. No quería acordarse de aquel beso que había compartido con Chitaru pensando en Otoya, ni de la manera tan infantil que se había desquitado con la peli purpura, no había sido justa. Tendría que disculparse, pero ahora menos que nunca Takechi la miraba y era lo mejor. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio una mano agitándose frente a sus ojos y volteo a ver a la heredera, la cual solo suspiró y sonrió divertida.

– Llevo hablándote media hora, pero estás perdida en tu mundo ¿Acaso tiene que ver con aquellas lágrimas y por qué venias corriendo? – le dijo mientras tomaba de su vaso sin dejar de mirarla

– Si, tal vez...Sumireko... ¿Tú qué harías si amaras a alguien más aun estando con Isuke? – dijo desviando la mirada, sabía que si miraba a Hanabusa, ella la leería como libro abierto y tendría que contarle la verdad.

– Bueno...– dijo algo insegura, no sabía cómo contestar ya que siempre había estado con Isuke, así que nunca se había hecho la idea de estar con alguien más, pero tenía que dar una respuesta, miró un momento a Shiena antes de contestar – supongo que si mi situación con ella llegase a más– la castaña volteo a ver a la chica con curiosidad.

– ¿Tu situación con "ella"? – Sumireko se quedó con la boca abierta, estaba cometiendo una indiscreción, aun no estaba muy segura de hablar sobre lo que le pasaba con aquella peli plateada, carraspeó por un momento.

– Lo digo como ejemplo, vamos, si tuviera una situación así, entonces supongo que hablaría con Isuke y si lo que siento fuera más fuerte de lo que siento por ella, entonces lo mejor sería terminar con la relación – sin querer al decir eso, la imagen de chica de ojos amatistas venía con más fuerza, sacudió su cabeza por un momento y concentrarse en lo que decía.

– Ya veo...– dijo Shiena mientras concentraba la vista en su vaso.

– Sí, eso sería lo mejor, porque creo que si fuera lo contrario me sentiría muy mal, si Isuke no fuera honesta conmigo, yo sufriría mucho, preferiría la verdad por dolorosa que fuera, es más seria capaz de ayudarla a que romper el compromiso que tenemos sin perjudicarnos, conozco a Isuke y a pesar de lo distante que puede ser a veces ella nunca me dañaría de tal manera, por ello yo tampoco lo haría – dijo sonriendo, Shiena escuchó todo sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, no había podido ver a Haruki, pero en cuanto la viera la interrogaría, eso de guardaespaldas no se lo tragaba y no quería ver sufrir a su amiga, esperaba que fuera la verdad, porque no quería perder a una amiga por la culpa de otra. Sin embargo, ahora lo único que podía pensar era en su propia situación, quizás debía hablar con Chitaru. Quizás solo debía ahogarse en alcohol, sonrió irónica, hasta eso le recordaba a Otoya.

* * *

Kouko sintió la luz golpear su rostro junto con un terrible dolor de cabeza, instintivamente se llevó una mano a los ojos para cubrirlos de la luz, cuando su vista se fue normalizando aparto su mano la extendió buscando sus lentes sobre la mesa que estaba al lado de su cama. Pero no había nada ahí, se incorporó en la cama dándose cuenta de algo que jamás en su vida le había pasado… no estaba en su, casa, mucho menos en su recamara y mucho menos en su cama. La pregunta era… ¿A quién pertenecía esa cama?

– Buenos días, Kouko-chan ¿Cómo amaneciste? – Kouko volteo a la dirección de aquella voz, para encontrar la silueta de una mujer peli azul que sonreía apoyada contra el marco de la puerta.

Al parecer su pregunta había sido respondida. Al parecer había pasado la noche con la barman que la había atendido el día anterior.

* * *

 **Kali: Por fin apareció Kouko :v y hubo más SumiBanba, yay! :v es idea mía o a Haruki e Isuke les gustan los lugares cerrados? 7u7**

 **Inucchi: Que ya había salido antes uwu porque nadie la recuerda? tal vez las escritoras tienen un fetiche con los lugares cerrados :v**

 **Kali: Mas intimidad~ Vale ya, esperamos que les haya gustado, sabemos que ya no somos tan constantes pero tratamos de hacerlo lo mejor que podemos :3**

 **Inucchi: Aun así, esperamos que sigan con nosotras en este extraño proyecto :3 saben que los hamamos lectores :3**

 **Kali: Ya saben, cualquier pregunta, queja, comentario, amenaza de muerte, propuesta de matrimonio o lo que quieran la pueden dejar en los reviews :3 Trataremos de no tardarnos mucho, este cap debía estar subido ayer, pero, me encontré con el segundo doujin oficial de AnR y bueno me dio por traducirlo, si quieren verlo pueden acceder a mi pagina, en mi perfil está la dirección :3 Agradecemos por todo su apoyo, como dijo Inucchi, esperamos que nos sigan soportando al menos hasta que acabamos o se aburran de nosotras :3 Nos vemos en el próximo cap!**

 **Que el fandom de Akuma no Riddle en español siga creciendo!**


	10. Como joderte la vida en una llamada

**Kali: Hey! Como están? Pues nosotras un poco atrasadas con el cap :v hahaha *le avientan cosas* lo siento, es broma u.u si, sé que cada vez nos atrasamos más, pero pues ahh Inucchi es bien floja u.u no no cierto, hemos estado algo ocupadas xD**

 **Inucchi: *le avienta cosas a Kali* Exacto, Kali es floja y me ignora cuando quiero escribir uwu En fin les traemos cap algo corto pero en poco tiempo subiremos otro, hubo un gran problema con este cap, no sabíamos si hacer dos cortos o uno largo.**

 **Kali: Y aparte que Inucchi ya había perdido este cap hahaha :v *Inucchi le avienta más cosas* en fin creo que será mejor que los dejemos con el cap~**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Akuma no Riddle no nos pertenece, si fuera nuestro... Aparentemente nunca terminaría de publicarse.**

* * *

Un dolor de cabeza fuertísimo se apoderó de su cabeza, el mismo que le hizo abrir los ojos y llevarse las manos a la cabeza, las náuseas amenazaban con hacerla vomitar, pero trato de mantener la sensación, se talló la cara con la mano, no debía volver a beber tanto, sentía frío ¿Es que no había prendido la calefacción? como fuera, intento tomar sus lentes pero no estaban, volteo rápidamente a ver a su al alrededor, ¡Esa no era su recamara! ¿Dónde diablos estaba?, miró debajo de la sabana, estaba en ropa interior, además estas no eran sus sabanas, ¿Qué diablos había hecho?

Solo recordaba haber ido a aquel bar de mala muerte donde Haruki le dijo que trabajaba. Trató de buscar con la vista borrosa su ropa, tenía que irse ahora mismo. No le interesaba francamente con quien se había acostado, ya después asumiría las consecuencias.

– Buenos días, Kouko-chan ¿Cómo amaneciste?– Kouko volteó a la dirección de esa voz, para encontrar la silueta borrosa de aquella mujer peli azul que le sonreía y estaba apoyada del marco de la puerta. Al parecer sus preguntas habían sido resueltas, ella se había acostado con la barman del bar en el que había estado. Suzu al ver que la pelinegra no se movía se acercó más y de repente recordó que la chica traía lentes y que se los había quitado para que durmiera en paz y no los rompiera.

– Aquí– le dijo cuándo se acercó y le dio sus lentes, la chica los tomó con cuidado y se los puso, ahora si podía ver con claridad, era un cuarto sencillo pero lindo y miró a la peli azul que aun sonreía. Se sonrojó al verla, pero su dolor de cabeza le recordó que esa mujer se había aprovechado de su debilidad al alcohol y ahora estaba en su cama. De repente recordó que estaba en ropa interior y pegó un pequeño grito cubriéndose con la sabana. La peli azul rio, Kouko frunció el ceño.

– ¿Pasa algo malo?–pregunto Suzu al ver la cara de molestia de la pelinegra.

– ¡Por supuesto que pasa algo malo! Tú... tú...– un sonrojo apareció en su rostro haciéndose mas grande a cada momento, incapaz de terminar la frase se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos avergonzada, Suzu entendió lo que trataba de decir. La reacción de la pelinegra de alguna forma le parecía adorable.

– Oh, eso, pero yo no hice nada malo Kouko-chan, no entiendo porque estas molesta– Kouko quitó las manos de su rostro y fulminó a Suzu con la mirada.

– ¿Aprovecharte del estado en el que estaba no es malo bajo tu criterio?–

– ¿Aprovecharme? Pero si tú fuiste quien me lo pidió.

Kouko abrió la boca y la cerró de nuevo sin decir palabra, ella no recordaba nada, pero la noche anterior estaba muy despechada como para pensar claramente y peor con el alcohol encima, era muy probable que lo hubiera hecho. Como fuera, tal vez en el primer momento no le había importado con quien se había acostado, pero ahora que sabía su rostro era distinto.

Ella nunca se había acostado con nadie ¿Ahora qué seguía? ¿Tenían una relación? Esas cosas se hacían en pareja ¿Entonces ellas lo eran? No lo había planeado, pero si así era entonces tendría que comenzar a conocer mejor a su nueva pareja.

La peli azul la miraba como se debatía mentalmente, sonriendo por las tiernas caras que ponía por cada pensamiento que tenía, hasta que la pelinegra la miró fijamente, se levantó y sin querer la sabana cayó de su cuerpo dejándola ver en ropa interior, Suzu se sonrojó al ver que la chica tenia buen cuerpo, pero su sonrojo creció al ver como se acercaba más a ella.

– Discúlpame por ser tan grosera, es la primera vez que estoy en una relación y bueno...– le dijo mientras le tomaba las manos y bajaba la cabeza por un momento – no sé qué hacer, prometo cuidarte bien.

Suzu se quedó sorprendida ¿Relación? Al parecer Kouko seguía mal interpretando las cosas, medito por un momento como explicarle las cosas a la pelinegra. No quería ser demasiado cruda, sabía por lo que estaba pasando ya que la misma Kouko se lo dijo.

– Espera, espera Kouko-chan…–

– ¡TAKECHI OTOYA!– la conversación de Suzu y Kouko fue interrumpida por ese grito que venía de fuera de su habitación, Suzu sabía bien de quien se trataba.

– Dame un momento Kouko-chan ya regreso–Suzu salió rápidamente de la habitación. Dejando a una Kouko confundida, conocía esa voz, se le hacía familiar, demasiado familiar, se visto lo más rápido que pudo y salió de la habitación encontrándose con la peli azul y con una chica castaña muy conocida.

– ¿Shiena?

* * *

Minutos antes Shiena había llegado al bar, como pudo bajo del taxi que tomó afuera de la casa de Sumireko, en la cual se había quedado, aun la borrachera no bajaba del todo ¿Cuánto había tomado entonces? se sentía aun mareada por el trayecto, sabía que Chitaru la iba a matar en cuanto la viera, se rio un poco, ahora podría saber cómo se había sentido ese día cuando se quedó a dormir con la enana de Hitsugi, tambaleándose llegó hasta el bar y rezó encontrarse con alguien en el camino, no quería subir gateando las escaleras.

Otoya se había levantado temprano su sueño se vio interrumpido por Tokaku que hacia ruido mientras buscaba algunas cosas en el cuarto, así que sin poder dormir más salió a comer algo y después a ver a quién podía molestar, tal vez así le daría sueño de nuevo. Se acercó a las escaleras para bajar hacia el bar cuando vio a alguien tambaleándose hacia las escaleras, se rio pensando que ella debía verse así de ridícula cuando bebía, pero de repente enfocó más la vista y se dio cuenta que era la única mujer que le robaba el sueño, extrañada por ver a Shiena así, bajó corriendo la escalera, evitando con eficacia que Shiena cayera al suelo.

– ¡Hey Shiena-chan! ¿Estás bien? – dijo mientras la sostenía suavemente, sonrojándose cuando sintió a la castaña abrazarse más a ella para sostenerse mejor mientras maldecía su suerte por haberse topado con Otoya, pero cuando levanto la vista miró la cara sonrojada de la peli purpura y sonrió, sabía que sobria no haría eso, pero ahora no le importaba mucho.

– Oh ¿Es que acaso he muerto? – dijo mirándola a los ojos, mientras la abrazaba también, Otoya se puso nerviosa, ella no era alguien que sonrojara con facilidad, pero en este momento sentía un molesto calor que subía hacia sus mejillas.

– ¿P-porque?– su cercanía la ponía nerviosa, la castaña pasó sus brazos por el cuello de la ojiturquesa, la cual pegó un pequeño respingo al sentirla tan cerca.

– Es que creo que estoy viendo un ángel– Otoya se acordó de esas palabras ¿Shiena le estaba coqueteando? algo estaba mal, la miró mejor y vio sus mejillas sonrosadas al máximo, al parecer había bebido bastante.

– ¿Desde cuándo usas mis frases para coquetear?–pregunto Otoya tratando de disfrazar el nerviosismo de tener tan cerca a la castaña.

– ¿Eso importa?–se acercó más a la peli purpura la cual pudo sentir el olor a alcohol proveniente de ella, definitivamente había bebido y demasiado.

Algo dentro de ella le decía que le siguiera el juego, pero al mismo tiempo algo le decía que Shiena solo hacia eso porque estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol talvez la estaba confundiendo con Chitaru, sintió una punzada de dolor, quería creer que no era así.

– Oye... Shiena-chan ¿Podrías decir mi nombre?– la castaña la miró confundida para después soltar una risa y gritar el nombre completo de la peli purpura a todo pulmón. Una sonrisa de orgullo apareció en su rostro y abrazo a Shiena por la cintura dispuesta a seguirle el juego.

O eso hubiera hecho de no ser por un par de pasos que bajaban rápidamente por las escaleras.

– ¡Otoya! ¿Qué le hiciste?– pregunto una Suzu molesta y confundida al ver la escena.

– ¿Eh? ¡Hey! No es mi culpa ella comenzó, esta ebria– Suzu fulminó con la mirada a Otoya pero después miro el rostro de Shiena y se dio cuenta de que decía la verdad.

Ninguna de las tres se dio cuenta de que Kouko había bajado detrás de Suzu y miraba la escena con una cara de completa sorpresa y confusión.

– ¿Shiena?– la nombrada volteó y por un segundo pareciera como si el efecto del alcohol se desvaneciera de su cuerpo.

– ¿Kouko?– Shiena no entendía nada ¿Porque su amiga estaba ahí? Más importante que eso ¿Cómo iba a explicar esa situación? Pero no le dio tiempo de explicar nada ya que alguien la interrumpió.

– ¡Tú! ¡¿Qué diablos haces tocando a mi amiga?! – Entonces sintió como la jalaban con rudeza, Kouko había llegado hacia ellas y prácticamente la había arrebatado de los brazos de Otoya– ¡No la toques! me doy cuenta que te gusta aprovecharte de las borrachas, ayer yo ¡Y ahora ella!– Otoya se quedó unos segundos anonadada por la escena, para después reír con fuerza.

– ¿De qué te ríes?–dijo dándole varios manotazos a Otoya la cual no podía dejar de reírse mientras los esquivaba, si Sumireko viera a Kouko no lo creería. Suzu pensó que era suficiente de la escena y tomó de la mano a la pelinegra.

– Bueno creo que es suficiente, creo que Shiena tiene cosas que hablar contigo ¿No es así?– Kouko asintió con un ligero sonrojo y Shiena asintió por inercia, sus ojos se comenzaban a sentir pesados.

– Lo siento– Kouko se acercó y deposito un suave beso en los labios de Suzu, dejando sorprendida tanto a ella, como a Otoya y Shiena– N-nos vemos después–Tomó la mano de Shiena y dio un par de pasos, para después regresar y darle una bofetada a Otoya y alejarse nuevamente de ahí.

– ¡Hey!– Suzu no pudo evitar reír ante eso, la peli purpura la miro molesta– ¡No es gracioso! Controla más a tu nueva novia.

La risa de Suzu se detuvo, por todo ese alboroto no había podido aclararle las cosas a Kouko, soltó un suspiro y miro la dirección en la que ambas se habían ido, necesitaba hablar seriamente con esa chica.

* * *

Shiena era casi arrastrada por Kouko quien iba demasiado pensativa en todo lo que había hecho, ahora tenía una novia de la cual no sabía mucho y con la cual no había empezado bien, tenía ganas de contarle todo a sus amigas, pero no sabía cuál sería su reacción, por su lado Shiena aun iba medio aturdida por el alcohol y aparte por todas las tonterías que había hecho ¿Porque había coqueteado con Otoya, después de todas las cosas que ella le había hecho? Tenía que parar con eso ya en definitiva.

La pelinegra paro un taxi, el cual ambas abordaron en silencio, metidas en sus pensamientos, para llegar en poco tiempo al apartamento de Kaminaga. Prácticamente Shiena se aventó al sillón de su amiga, tenía mucho sueño, pero sabía que Kouko no iba a dejar las cosas así cuando vio que se sentó frente a ella mirándola fijamente, al parecer iba a tener que explicar muchas cosas, volteó a mirar a Kouko, la cual soltó un suspiro, quería saber muchas cosas pero primero tenía que ordenar sus propios problemas.

– Duerme un poco, cuando estés en un mejor estado hablamos– Shiena se extrañó por eso, pero no iba a quejarse ni a negarse a eso, cerró los ojos y rápidamente cayó en un profundo sueño, Kouko le quito las gafas y la cubrió con una manta mientras iba a ordenar sus propios problemas.

* * *

Chitaru bajo corriendo al escuchar ruido en la parte de abajo del bar, se encontró con una Suzu y una Otoya hablando sobre algo que no alcanzo a entender.

– Buen día ¿Saben si Shiena ya llegó?– ambas chicas voltearon a verla nerviosas, para después mirarse entre sí, al parecer Chitaru no había escuchado a su novia gritar el nombre de Otoya.

– Pues... Sí, regreso, pero después la novia de Suzu se la llevo de aquí– Chitaru se relajó un momento, para después procesar bien lo que le habían dicho.

– Oh... ¡¿Que?! Espera... ¿Desde cuándo Suzu tiene novia?

– No es así... una chica llego ayer, bebió de mas, se quedó dormida y la deje dormir en mi habitación... aunque... ahora parece que tiene una idea equivocada de las cosas.

Chitaru no entendía muy bien la situación, pero entendía mucho menos si eso tenía algo que ver con Shiena.

– Oh, entiendo... Suzu, no me mal entiendas pero ¿Todo eso que tiene que ver con Shiena?

–Pues... al parecer se conocían desde antes, tampoco entiendo que paso exactamente...

Chitaru soltó un suspiro lleno de frustración y un poco de enojo, no había dormido mucho, estaba preocupada por Shiena, ella no solía ausentarse nunca, lo peor es que estuvo llamándola y enviándole mensajes pero no respondió en ningún momento, no pudo evitar sentirse mal probablemente cuando ella paso la noche con Hitsugi había hecho que Shiena se preocupara igual o más, miró a Otoya que solo soltaba una sonrisilla tonta mientras la miraba, suspiró con fuerza, no tenía ganas de soportar las burlas de nadie esa mañana, estaba a punto de encarar a Otoya y preguntarle de que se reía de que se reía cuando apareció Tokaku, para interrumpirlas.

* * *

Para Tokaku no era extraño que tan temprano estuvieran haciendo alboroto en el bar, pero era demasiado extraño oír a Shiena gritando el nombre de su compañera de cuarto, no le hubiera importado en lo más mínimo si no necesitara a la peli púrpura en ese momento. Así que antes que la matara la misma Shiena o Chitaru debía ir por ella.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, solo para ver a Suzu y a las ya mencionadas excepto a la castaña, de algo hablaban, cuando sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, para ver un caja de Pocky casi rozando su cara.

– ¿No quieres? – preguntó una Haruki sonriente, estaba a punto de contestarle alguna cosa ofensiva por el susto que le había dado, pero era muy temprano, así que solo negó con la cabeza y avanzó hacia las demás chicas.

– Otoya, necesito que ordenes tu parte de la habitación– dijo cuando estuvo frente a ellas, la peli purpura la miró confundida, a pesar de que compartía habitación con Tokaku, rara vez le pedía algo así, la peli azul siempre decía que mientras no tocara sus coas no le importaba como estuviera su lado de la habitación.

– Eh... lo hare más tarde– Tokaku reprimió un suspiro, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo Otoya no entendiera ciertas cosas, por extraño que sonara necesitaba ayuda de su "hermana" aunque si lo pensaba bien, nunca había necesitado su ayuda, pero ahora, claro que no podía dejar que las demás se enteraran de eso.

– Ahora– dijo alejándose de ahí, Otoya parpadeo un par de veces, algo extraño pasaba con Tokaku, se fue detrás de ella no sin antes tomar uno de los pockys de Haruki, al llegar a la habitación notó que Tokaku estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, entró y cerró la puerta.

– ¿Pasa algo querida hermanita? – dijo la ojiturquesa mientras mordía el Pocky y sonreía.

– No me llames así ¿Por qué crees que ocurre algo?– dijo fulminándola con la mirada, Otoya reprimió un risa.

– Oh, bueno toda la noche estuviste dando vueltas en tu cama sin dormir y no es la primera vez, dime lo que pasa, Otoya-neechan te ayudara– dijo con una sonrisa, aunque para su sorpresa esta vez Tokaku no reacciono de manera defensiva.

– Lo diré solo una vez, ya que solo puedo preguntarte esto a ti– Otoya se sorprendió con la declaración, era extraño que Tokaku pidiera algo, sobre todo a ella, pero algo dentro de Takechi la hacía feliz, a pesar del carácter de la peli azul ella si la consideraba como su hermana– En un caso hipotético ¿Cómo NO arruinas todo con la persona que talvez te gusta?

Después de su pregunta, la peli purpura tenía unas ganas enormes de burlarse, pero al voltear a ver la cara de Tokaku se dio cuenta que si lo hacia la peli azul jamás confiaría en ella de nuevo, así que suprimiendo su risa, pensó en lo que había dicho, ella no era la indicada, pero si su "hermanita" le había pedido consejo haría lo que pudiera para ayudarla.

– Eso...bueno supongo que debes hacer las cosas bien– Tokaku asintió ¿De verdad tanto le gustaba esa chica?, suspiró.

– Para empezar creo que debes saber lo esencial de una cita, aunque ya tuviste una, dime ¿A donde la llevaste?

– ¿Que te hace pensar que hablo de la misma chica con la que salí?– pregunto Tokaku con el tono más frío que pudo tratando de disfrazar los nervios que comenzaban a surgir en ella.

– Bueno en base a tu extensa vida amorosa... Es la única opción– dijo Otoya conteniendo la risa.

– ¿Es necesario que te lo diga? –dijo la peli azul frunciendo el ceño, Otoya solo asintió– la lleve con tía Mako, a su restaurante a comer curry– dijo algo incomoda recordando la escena del curry.

– Oh, a la abuela Azuma no le gustara eso, pero descuida yo no diré nada ¿Solo eso?

– No, también fuimos a ver el atardecer, antes de que te burles eso no fue idea mía– dijo Tokaku al ver como Otoya hacia su mejor esfuerzo para no reír.

– Pues... No está mal para una primera cita, pero tampoco está bien. Solo hay dos opciones si quieres conquistar a alguien, o haces cosas románticas o haces cosas sexys, no puedes ser tan amargada, fría y neutral– Tokaku fulminó a Otoya con la mirada– ¿Qué? Es la verdad, necesitas planear mejor tu próxima cita ¿Te ha dicho algo?

– No, desde ese día no hemos hablado– Tokaku sintió un golpe en su cara, Otoya le había lanzado una almohada y la miraba con una expresión entre sorpresa y molestia.

– Llámala ¡Ahora!

La peli azul suspiró, no quería llamar a Haru frente a Otoya pero no le quedaba de otra, tendría que seguir los pasos que su hermana idiota le había dicho, así que tomo su teléfono y marcó el número de Haru, después de dos timbrazos una voz adormilada le contestó.

– ¿Diga? – Tokaku no sabía que decir, no después de una semana entera sin hablarle.

– Soy...soy Tokaku – entonces oyó un golpe seco al otro lado del teléfono.

– ¡Tokaku-san! que gusto escucharte, Haru pensó que ya no querías verla – dijo con un dejo triste en su voz.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! – se sintió idiota cuando escuchó la risilla de Otoya, por un momento se había olvidado que seguía ahí, aunque sabía que lo próximo que diría era material para que la ojiturquesa se burlara de ella una semana, no pudo evitarlo – Claro que quería verte...solo que estos días he estado ocupada.

– ¿De verdad?– Tokaku podía escuchar la alegría en la voz de Haru cosa que la hizo sonreír ligeramente, se dio la vuelta para que Otoya no pudiera verla.

– De verdad.

– Entonces... ¿Podría ir hoy a verte, Tokaku-san?– la peli azul lo pensó un momento, mientras su abuela no la viera no debería haber problema, pero ya no pudo contestar porque su teléfono fue arrebatado.

– Dice mi hermanita que sí, que acepta casarse contigo ¿Qué cuándo es la boda? – Haru se sonrojó al escuchar esas palabras, ¿casarse? aún era muy joven, aunque imaginar a Tokaku en traje no era mala idea, sacudió la cabeza para no babear con ello, escuchó una pelea del otro lado de la línea – Bueno, bueno, lo que le hayas dicho a mi hermanita, ella dice que sí, que como siempre.

Y entonces la línea se cortó dejando a Haru muy confundida, ¿Como siempre? la peli naranja supuso que a la hora que se habían citado antes, tal vez a esa hora Azuma ya estaría desocupada.

Tokaku miró con reproche a Otoya antes de quitarle el teléfono, había corrido a quitárselo cuando mencionó lo de la boda ¡Demonios! si aún no heredaba ¿Como esperaba Otoya que pudiera mantener a Haru? ella no iba a ser stripper siempre, cuando se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos, se sonrojó mientras oía a Takechi reír suavemente, no le quedó de otra que fulminarla con la mirada.

– ¿Qué? Tú me pediste ayuda, yo solo te estoy animando para pedir otra cita.

– No tenías por qué comenzar a hablar sobre boda–Tokaku fulminó a la peli púrpura con la mirada.

– ¿Hermanita querida es que acaso quieres morir sola y amargada con un montón de gatos?–preguntó Otoya con un tono de seriedad bastante falso.

– No me gustan los gatos.

– ¡Peor aún! Sola y amargada.

– No debí pedirte nada– Tokaku se dio la vuelta molesta y aunque no lo admitiera algo dentro de Otoya se sintió mal al escuchar esas palabras.

– Te dije que no puedes ser tan neutral, solo estaba agregando un poco de humor, esa chica es muuy animada ¿No quieres perderla o sí?

– No, pero no sé qué hacer...– dijo Tokaku tallándose la cara con las manos, llena de desesperación.

– ¿Tal vez empezando con tomar un Pocky? – dijo una tercera voz, la peli azul levantó la cabeza mirando a Haruki sonreírle, mientras le ofrecía un palito de chocolate – espero no parecer imprudente, pero escuche todo lo que decían y quiero ayudar.

– ¡Perfecto! con otra persona será mejor – dijo Otoya tomando dos Pockys y llevándoselos a la boca.

– ¡Hey! ¡Eran los últimos dos! – dijo Haruki frunciendo el ceño y viendo su caja vacía– como sea, no te preocupes Tempano-san nosotros te ayudaremos –dijo sonriendo mientras le hacia una seña de victoria.

– ¿Tempano-san? Jajaja esa no me la sabia cofcof–Otoya comenzó a toser y Haruki a golpear su espalda, Tokaku las miró un momento, no sabía si eso iba a funcionar, pero por lo mientras iba a confiar en ellas.

* * *

Isuke miro el reloj molesta mientras golpeteaba sus uñas contra su sofá, miro su teléfono, después la puerta y de nuevo el teléfono. Le había dicho claramente a Haruki que llegara más temprano pero la peli roja no había llegado y ya pasaba de su hora regular de llegada. Siguió golpeteando sus uñas y volteo molesta a mirar la puerta, ni ella misma estaba segura de cuánto tiempo llevaba así, mirando el reloj, teléfono, puerta, reloj, teléfono y de nuevo puerta, hasta que una llamada entró a su teléfono. Se tomó su tiempo en responder no iba a dejar que esa idiota se diera cuenta de lo impaciente que estaba, pero el teléfono sonaba y sonaba y la tentación le ganó así que lo tomó y prácticamente gritó:

– ¿Dónde demonios estas?

– ¿Isuke-sama está preocupada por mí?–pregunto con una risa pero lo único que escucho fue un gruñido– Ehm, lo siento mucho tengo algo importante que hacer hoy ¿No te molestes si? Si puedo, iré más tarde, sino me presentaré hasta mañana.

Isuke sintió su sangre hervir de ira, primero Haruki no llegaba a la hora acordada ¿Y luego le llamaba para decirle que no iría?

– ¿Porque crees que a Isuke le importa eso? no me interesa si vienes o no– fue lo último que dijo para después colgar, dejando a una confundida Haruki del otro lado de la línea.

La pelirroja solo se encogió de hombros y guardo su teléfono, mirando como Tokaku y Otoya discutían sobre algo, sabía que Isuke estaría muy molesta con ella, pero después de lo que le había dicho días anteriores, no sabía cómo actuar muy bien frente a ella.

– ¡Hey! ¿Aun te duelen tus Pockys? ¿O porque pones esa cara? – le dijo Otoya tocándole el hombro – Después te compro otros, ahora vamos al centro comercial, pienso que es un buen lugar para enseñarle a Tempano-san como es una cit-ay ¡¿Porque me pegas?!– Otoya se sobaba la cabeza mientras Tokaku salía azotando la puerta, Haruki sonrió, ahora solo se concentraría en ayudar a Tokaku ya después vería como solucionar lo que fuera que tenía con Isuke.

* * *

Isuke fue a la cocina por una copa más molesta de lo que estaba hace unos minutos, no podía creer que esa idiota le hiciera algo así, su celular sonó nuevamente seguramente era Haruki de nuevo, contesto con molestia sin mirar la pantalla.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Isuke? esas no son maneras de contestarle a mamá– al escuchar la voz de su "madre" toda ira que había acumulado se disipo de pronto.

– Lo siento mamá, pensé que eras… alguien más–dijo ahora con voz calmada, pudo escuchar la risa de Eisuke al otro lado de la línea.

– Y dime ¿Cómo van las cosas con la chica Hanabusa? su relación marcha bien supongo.

Aunque jamás lo admitiría Isuke se puso nerviosa con esa pregunta ¿Que iba a decirle? Algo como:

 _"Si, sobre eso, quiero cancelar el compromiso porque me atrae una sexy e idiota stripper. Sé que eso arruinara sus negocios pero ya me decidí"_

Claro que no, eso no era opción, pero mentirles a sus padres tampoco era algo que quisiera hacer.

– Últimamente no la veo, está ocupada con su empresa y esas cosas. No sé si es el tipo de pareja que quiero mamá.

– Isuke ¿No me estarás ocultando algo verdad?

– N-no ¿Que te podría ocultar? – dijo Isuke tratando de no parecer nerviosa ante su madre, odiaba lo bien que la conocía, una risa que provenía del otro lado del teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos.

– Vamos Isuke, sabes muy bien que a papá le puedes mentir, pero a mí no, eres mi querida hija y como tal solo quiero verte feliz, sé que no estás contenta con esto, como yo tampoco, pero...–

– Lo sé, si yo renuncio a esto los negocios de papá se irán a la quiebra, yo...yo no quiero que papá y tu sufran por mi culpa– su mano apretó el teléfono, odiaba sentirse obligada a algo, pero ella por su familia haría cualquier cosa, amaba a sus padres, más que a nada en el mundo, ella se sacrificaría por su bien – Supongo que no me queda de otra, además tengo que reconocer que Sumireko es buena...persona – se sentía terrible al darse cuenta de ello, sin embargo las emociones que le hacía sentir Haruki, opacaban la culpa que podía sentir.

– Sabes que papá y yo no queremos afectarte, si quieres cancelar el compromiso...

– No, está bien mamá– a Isuke le dolía escuchar a Eisuke tan preocupado.

– Bien, debo irme ahora, sabes que si necesitas algo puedes llamarnos a mí y a papá, te queremos.

– Isuke también los quiere– colgó el teléfono y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, le había dicho a Haruki que no se casaría con Sumireko y ahora no sabía que decirle, no sabía qué hacer.

Probablemente la peli roja le había creído y guardaba algún tipo de esperanza, tendría que romper esa esperanza pero no quería hacerlo.

Su celular sonó de nuevo y la preocupación de Isuke se transformó en molestia por un momento, ahora solo le faltaba que fuera Sumireko pidiéndole que pasaran el día juntas y eso era lo último que quería en ese momento.

Justo cuando iba a contestar su teléfono, la puerta de su departamento se abrió dejando ver a la persona que justo en ese momento no quería ver, Sumireko sonrió al ver a Isuke y camino hacia ella para abrazarla y darle un beso, sin embargo se antes que los labios de la peli naranja tocaran los de Inukai esta se apartó, Sumireko se extrañó mucho.

– ¿Isuke? ¿Pasa algo? – dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos, Isuke se maldijo internamente, pero es que aunque era estúpido no quería que la peli naranja la besara, sabía que era su prometida, sabía que tenía que cumplir, sin embargo no quería.

– Solo estoy un poco...aburrida, eso es todo– desvió la mirada y se soltó del abrazo para caminar hacía el sillón, la otra chica la siguió y ambas se sentaron.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, por un lado Isuke tenía una pelea mental sobre que debía hacer y por otro Sumireko estaba tratando de averiguar que le pasaba a su prometida, volteó a ver hacía la mesita de centro y notó que había una copa ahí, al parecer Isuke había estado bebiendo, eso solo pasaba cuando estaba muy enojada, no sabía el porqué y no iba a preguntar, sin embargo no quería ver a su prometida así, así que pensó en una manera de aliviar su mal humor.

– Isuke... Ya que estas aburrida ¿Porque no vamos al centro comercial?

La peli rosa lo pensó un momento, no tenía ganas de salir, pero Sumireko tenía que cuidar su reputación así que limitaría las muestras de afecto en público, eso era mejor que quedarse juntas en el departamento. Además así podría distraerse.

– Claro, dame un momento para tomar mis cosas.

La peli naranja solo asintió y se puso a esperarla, no sabía que tenía su prometida, a veces le gustaría que Isuke fuera un poco más abierta con ella, sin embargo ya se había acostumbrado a su forma de ser, la quería no había duda, le gustaba la idea de casarse con ella, sin embargo a veces sentía que le faltaba algo a su relación, algo como...ternura, nerviosismo, dulzura, como el que sentía cada vez que veía a ese par de chicas peliblancas, Sumireko sacudió su cabeza, ahora debía centrarse en su prometida que justamente iba saliendo de su recamara, a pesar de todo su belleza opacaba su frialdad, sonrió al verla, eso era suficiente para dejar de pensar en aquellas chicas por el momento.

* * *

Las chicas estaban paradas frente al centro comercial algo incomodas, sabían que no pertenecían a ese tipo de ambiente, sin embargo si es que Tokaku quería conquistar a Haru por completo entonces tendría que acostumbrarse a ello ya que Haru frecuentaba ese tipo de sitios, así que harían un sacrificio por su amiga.

– Bueno, aquí estamos, entremos – dijo Haruki mientras tomaba del brazo a Tokaku.

– Haruki... ¿Qué diablos haces? – dijo la peli azul para después sentir como Takechi maniataba su otro brazo.

– ¿Como que qué hacemos? Tienes una cara de que si te soltamos huirás – dijo la peli purpura mientras comenzaba a caminar al par de Haruki.

Tokaku suspiró, al parecer ese sería un largo y complicado día, pero no tenía opción así que se dejó guiar por ambas chicas.

– Primero, necesitas vestirte mejor para tu próxima cita–dijo Otoya levantando su dedo índice.

– ¿Hay algo de malo con mi ropa?– dijo Tokaku mirándose a sí misma.

– No, pero siempre puedes verte mejor y apuesto a que eso hará feliz a mi futura cuñada– dijo una sonriente Otoya.

La peli azul solo se dejó arrastrar por sus amigas hacia el área de la ropa para frenar un momento.

– Esperen– las chicas la miraron sorprendidas – ¿De dónde se supone que sacaré dinero para la ropa? – miró a todos lados – Se nota que todo es muy caro...–no es que Tokaku fuera tacaña, pero al ver los precios de las cosas de los aparadores era algo que excedía su presupuesto, Haruki se quedó viendo a Otoya y ella sacó algo de entre sus ropas.

– ¡Con esto! – dijo triunfante mostrándole una tarjeta de crédito, Tokaku abrió los ojos de sorpresa, esa era la tarjeta que su abuela le había dado para cualquier emergencia, se abalanzó hacia Otoya quien alzaba la tarjeta mientras la peli azul intentaba quitársela mientras la ojiturquesa reía.

– ¡¿Cómo es que tú la tienes?! – dijo mientras intentaba arrebatársela.

– ¿De dónde crees que salió mi chamarra de cuero nueva? – le dijo sonriendo mientras le daba un guiño, entonces Tokaku se quedó quieta, pero se sentía una aura negra manar de ella, Takechi dejo de sonreir, para retroceder un poco – jaja solo bromeaba, ¿hermanita? mira yo– dijo nerviosa.

– Corre o en serio te dejaré como pirata – las chicas la miraron sin entender – ¡Sin ojo y con una pata de palo! – Otoya solo pegó un chillido y comenzó a correr hacía el área de ropa masculina, mientras que Tokaku corría tras de ella, Haruki salió de su estupor y se rio de la escena tan hilarante que se había desarrollado ante sus ojos, tomó otro Pocky y lo metió a su boca, mientras comenzaba a caminar tras de ellas, sin embargo de reojo le pareció ver un destello rosa, volteó rápidamente, para darse cuenta que solo había sido su imaginación, seria demasiada coincidencia y un problema grande que su protegida estuviera aquí.

* * *

Isuke veía las tiendas indiferentemente, realmente no tenia deseos de comprar nada, pero para que Sumireko no sospechara nada tenía que disimular, la pelinaranja sentía cierta incomodidad de su prometida, así que trató de comenzar una conversación.

– Oh, ahora que recuerdo…No vi a Haruki-san en el departamento – Isuke se tensó un poco, pero trato de disimular, así que respondió con indiferencia.

– ¿Haruki? Me pidió permiso para faltar hoy, algo con su familia creo, no es algo que me importe – dijo mientras apretaba el paso, a Hanabusa le parecía un poco extraño el comportamiento de la pelirrosa, sabía que no era la persona más dulce del mundo, pero si era el tema era algo sobre familia le importaba mucho, tal vez estaba pensando demasiado, miró algo que le había gustado de una de las tiendas, así que tomó la mano de Isuke para llamar su atención.

–Mira entremos ahí– dijo Sumireko señalando una tienda de ropa. La peli rosa solo la siguió, al entrar alcanzo a ver un bulto de cabello rojo bastante familiar, su humor solo empeoro al verla con otras dos chicas ¿Esa idiota había faltado para ir con otras chicas? Aunque esas chicas se le hacían familiares pero no sabía de dónde.

– ¿Isuke?– la voz de su prometida la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, se dio cuenta que Sumireko le mostraba tres conjuntos de ropa, probablemente preguntándole cual le quedaría mejor.

– Los tres están bien– Sumireko sonrió y fue hacia la caja a pagar, Isuke fingía que miraba algo mientras se acercaba a donde había visto a la pelirroja.

* * *

Haruki había alcanzado al par de chicas que habían dejado de correr, para esperarla para que entraran a la tienda donde antes Haruki les había dicho, la misma donde las amigas de Isuke la habían llevado para que se comprara el traje para la cena.

– Llegamos, ahora Otoya ayúdame a escogerle algo que le quede – la ojiturquesa solo asintió y al igual que la pelirroja comenzaron a buscar algo que le quedara a Tokaku, mientras la pelirroja decidía si la camisa blanca o la camisa azul le quedaba mejor, pudo ver a través del aparador que en la tienda de enfrente estaba su protegida, entonces no había sido imaginación suya.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza, Isuke se veía muy bella con lo que traía puesto, iba a acercarse cuando sintió una mano tocando su hombro.

– ¡Hey Haruki! ¿Ya escogiste algo? – dijo Otoya mientras le sonreía y le mandaba un guiño a una de las empleadas de la tienda, la cual solo se sonrojó, para luego voltear a ver a Haruki que estaba como ida.

– Si... Digo, no– Haruki se rasco la cabeza nerviosamente. Otoya miro en la dirección en la que la peli roja que estaba mirando.

– Haruki, que buen gusto tienes– dijo con una sonrisa– Espera ¿No es la chica con la que pasaste la noche aquel día? – Haruki solo asintió aun ida.

– ¿Otoya podrían hacerme un favor?

Haruki le explico que termino siendo guardaespaldas y le conto un poco acerca de su situación actual con la peli rosa, mientras intentaba no perderla de vista.

– Interesante, entonces ¿Quieres que distraigamos a la otra chica para que tu secuestres a la peli rosa sexy y su prometida termine siendo una cornuda?

– Eso suena tan feo si lo dices así...– dijo Haruki rascándose la nuca.

– ¿Oigan pueden concentrarse?– Tokaku se paró detrás de ellas, con una camisa azul de manga corta acompañada de una corbata negra.

– Oh hermanita eso te queda perfecto, comprémoslo porque tenemos una misión secreta.

– ¿Qué?

* * *

Sumireko había terminado de pagar, cuando vio a Isuke que estaba mirando hacia fuera de la tienda, sabía que debía cuidar su reputación ya que ella era una de las herederas más codiciadas del país, pero a veces le gustaba ser cariñosa con Isuke, así que llegó por la espalda y la abrazó, dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello, la peli rosa pegó un brinquito al sentir los labios de su prometida y al escuchar su suave risa muy cerca de su oído.

– Lo siento ¿Te asusté? – dijo tratando me mirar la reacción de Inukai, la cual solo sonrió falsamente, Sumireko la soltó y le iba a decir algo más cuando sintió un pequeño toque en su hombro y volteó para ver una chica con unas gafas y un enorme sombrero playero, que venía junto con otra chica de cabello azul y también unas gafas, Isuke al verlas las reconoció como las chicas que venían con Haruki y que también habían ido a su casa, ¿Qué diablos hacían ahí?

– ¿Podrías por favor tomarnos una foto a mi hermana y a mí?– pregunto la chica de cabello morado, Sumireko asintió con una sonrisa y las tres avanzaron algunos pasos. Isuke estaba a punto de seguirlas cuando sintió que alguien tomaba su mano y la apretaba suavemente, se giró para ver a una Haruki sonriendo que puso un dedo sobre sus labios, indicándole que guardara silencio.

Ambas se alejaron de ahí bastante rápido.

Mientras Sumireko les tomaba varias fotos a las chicas desconocidas para ella. Le causaba gracia todas las cosas que hacia la chica peli purpura mientras que la peli azul se limitaba a mirarla molesta.

– Gracias– dijo Otoya con una sonrisa cuando notó que Haruki había cumplido lo que quería.

* * *

Isuke no sabía que decir, solo se había dejado llevar por la pelirroja que solo le sonreía a la vez que seguía caminando mientras sentía la calidez de su mano, sabía que había dejado a Sumireko atrás pero no le importó mucho. Ahora tenía a Haruki cerca, se sentía molesta consigo misma, pues sabía que no podría cumplirle a Haruki aquello que le había dicho, ella tenía que casarse, pero cada vez que veía a Sagae toda determinación suya se rompía, debía de parar de una buena vez con todo eso. Así se frenó de golpe, lo cual hizo que su guardaespaldas parara su carrera.

– ¿Que pasa Isuke-sama? – dijo Haruki mirándola y dándole una sonrisa, la cual hizo que la pelirrosa se sonrojara, a pesar de lo mucho que aquella mujer le gustara se repetía que debía terminar con eso...lo que fuera que tenían.

– ¿A dónde diablos vamos? – dijo Isuke mirando fijamente y con molestia a Haruki

Haruki miro a la peli rosa, se llevó una mano a la barbilla mirando al techo y después volvió a mirar a Isuke con una sonrisa.

– No lo sé, solo quería pasar el tiempo con Isuke-sama.

Nuevamente Isuke sentía toda su determinación desmoronarse con las acciones de Haruki, pero de verdad debía parar con eso, por sus padres.

– Debes olvidarte de lo que te dije y de lo que pasó– Haruki miro sorprendida a Isuke para después mirarla con molestia, no entendía porque Inukai estaba tan molesta.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque yo lo estoy diciendo.

– No–Haruki se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Isuke haciéndola retroceder– mi pregunta es ¿Porque estas actuando así?

– Pensé al respecto, olvida todo eso– dijo desviando su mirada de la de Haruki, pero la peli roja la tomo por los hombros y la obligo a mirarla.

– ¡No! Isuke-sama yo quería dejar esto y tú no me lo permitiste – dijo la pelirroja alzando la voz, no era normal pero estaba harta de esa situación, de jugar al gato y al ratón, sabía que no debía sentir lo que sentía pero no podía evitarlo, era algo que ya no aguantaba más, de una manera u otra tenía que acabar todo ello.

– ¡Tu no lo entiendes Haruki! ¡No sabes que es lo que pasa!– sabía que la pelirroja estaba enojada, tanto tiempo se la había pasado tentadora y jugando con ella de cierta manera, le había prometido algo que no iba a cumplir, pero no sabía cómo decírselo.

– ¡Entonces dímelo Isuke-sama! – dijo tomando el rostro de Isuke para que la mirara, Isuke no se había equivocado, los ojos de Sagae echaban fuego, pero también cierta desesperación, cada momento se veía más acorralada por su guardaespaldas, el calor que emanaba la pelirroja comenzaba a subir por su cuerpo, recorriéndola poco a poco haciéndola estremecer, la cercanía la mataba, sabía que debía romper con ello, no podía volver a fallar, su determinación era fuerte, hasta que sintió los labios de Haruki a unos centímetros de los suyos – dímelo, por favor Isuke – susurró la pelirroja, haciendo sentir escalofríos a su protegida al sentirla tan cerca.

* * *

 **Inucchi: No se que es peor tardar tanto o dejar un final así. Esperamos les gustara el cap y una vez mas sentimos el retraso tenemos varios inconvenientes- cofcoflaflojadeKalicofcof-pero no abandonamos el fic.**

 **Kali: Ay...hasta yo sentí envidia de Isuke cofcof quiero decir, si, ojala les haya gustado el cap, hahaha Inucchi dice que ya no me quiere :(, porque en broma le dije que la ignoro para no escribir, pero nah yo sé que si :3, en fin, agradecemos sus reviews y que aun nos sigan soportando :3 Esperamos que el próximo cap esté más pronto.**

 **Inucchi: Todos sentimos envidia digo... Ejem, no le crean a Kali xD como siempre saben que cualquier queja o ladrillazo es bien recibido por Kali ;3 nos leemos pronto en el proximo cap, que es la segunda parte de este y esperamos traerles lo mas pronto posible, aun si tengo que golpear... digo, presionar mas a Kali :3**

 **Kali: Porque siempre me quieres golpear? esto lo arreglaremos en casa e_é okya xD Trataré de flojear menos para que podamos actualizar pronto, no quiero que sufran como Shiena :v okño en fin, ya saben que cualquier duda, comentario, amenaza de muerte o lo que sea es bien recibido, nos vemos en la segunda parte de este cap~**

 **Que el fandom de Akuma no Riddle en español siga creciendo!**


	11. Como joderte la vida en una llamada 2

**Kali: Hola! como están? Espero que bien, sé que prometimos que el cap estaría pronto, pero al parecer la inspiración se nos atravesó y quedó más largo de lo que pensamos :v**

 **Inucchi: Enserio lamentamos tardarnos de nuevo, pero a cambio les traemos un capitulo muy largo y que en mi opinión es de los mejores que hemos escrito, esperamos lo disfruten.**

 **Kali: Bueno creo que Inucchi ya lo dijo todo, aunque si es buen es debido a que trabajo con una buena escritora como Inucchi, por cierto, todas las cosas cursis que encuentren aquí, las escribió ella :v sin más, disfruten del cap~**

 **Inucchi: Mentira, todas las cosas cursis las escribió Kali :v me siento tan orgullosa de ella, QwQ ya es cursi.**

 **Kali: Traidora e_é quieres pelea? cofcof ehm mejor disfruten de nuestro kilométrico cap :3**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Akuma no Riddle no nos pertenece. Si fuera nuestro... Tardaría más en ser publicado que Citrus *huyen gaymente***

* * *

– ¡Tu no lo entiendes Haruki! ¡No sabes que es lo que pasa! – sabía que la pelirroja estaba enojada, tanto tiempo se la había pasado tentadora y jugando con ella de cierta manera, le había prometido algo que no iba a cumplir, pero no sabía cómo decírselo.

– ¡Entonces dímelo Isuke-sama! – dijo tomando el rostro de Isuke para que la mirara.

Isuke no se había equivocado, los ojos de Sagae echaban fuego, pero también cierta desesperación, cada momento se veía más acorralada por su guardaespaldas, el calor que emanaba la pelirroja comenzaba a subir por su cuerpo, recorriéndola poco a poco haciéndola estremecer, la cercanía la mataba, sabía que debía romper con ello, no podía volver a fallar, su determinación era fuerte, hasta que sintió los labios de Haruki a unos sentimientos de los suyos.

– Dímelo, por favor Isuke – susurró la pelirroja, haciendo sentir escalofríos a su protegida al sentirla tan cerca.

– No tengo porque decirte nada– dijo tratando de controlar lo que Haruki le provocaba, pero le era imposible, sentía como el aliento tibio de su guardaespaldas chocaba con sus labios y sentía que en cualquier momento cedería a la tentación.

– Entonces si no me lo dices te obligare a decírmelo– la voz de la pelirroja se había transformado de suplicante a demandante, Isuke tragó saliva al ver como los ojos de Haruki se posaban sobre sus labios insistentemente a la vez que trataba de mirarla a los ojos, mientras sus manos que antes se encontraban en sus hombros ahora se encontraban sobre la pared de aquel callejón olvidado, acorralándola, envolviéndola en aquel calor infernal que pensaba que en cualquier momento la consumiría.

– Inténtalo– dijo Isuke retadoramente mientras se acercaba más al cuerpo de su guardaespaldas abrazándola también, en ese momento ya no le importaba nada, solo sentir los labios de la pelirroja probar los suyos, nuevamente Haruki la hacía olvidar cualquier remordimiento u obligación que tuviera en ese momento.

La stripper se apoderó de la cintura de Isuke, poniéndola mucho más cerca de ella, cosa que parecía imposible, sus cuerpos se rozaban, la respiración de ambas era agitada, sin poder resistirlo más Haruki acabó con la distancia que había entre sus labios y los de su protegida para empezar un beso desesperado, un beso lleno de pasión que consumía a ambas sin ya importarle lo demás. Pasaron unos minutos metidas en su mundo, la peli rosa aún acariciaba la espalda de su guardaespaldas, pero las que antes habían sido caricias bruscas se habían convertido en sutiles roces mientras que el apasionado beso que compartían se convertía en algo más suave, más delicado, más lleno de algo más, que no querían aceptar a pesar de que ya latía en su corazones.

Su cuerpo les empezaba a indicar que necesitaban aire, así que Isuke fue la primera en separarse aún agitada por aquello, se sentía como en una bruma, sus ojos aun cerrados se abrieron para ver a una Haruki en el mismo estado que ella, que al también abrir los ojos le había dado la sonrisa más dulce que había podido ver en la pelirroja. Por primera vez Isuke hizo lo que su corazón le dictaba: se abrazó fuertemente de la pelirroja recargando la cabeza en su hombro, la cual solo la recibió mientras intentaba calmar su ritmo cardíaco que parecía no querer calmarse.

– En serio, dímelo Isuke-sama– dijo susurrando suavemente al oído de Isuke, mientras la seguía abrazando con fuerza.

– No puedo romper mi compromiso con Sumireko.

– ¿Porque? Si no escucho una buena razón no te dejare en paz, no te desharás de mi tan fácil– Isuke soltó un leve gruñido a lo cual Haruki rio levemente, pero no dijo más esperando la respuesta de Isuke.

– Me casaré por dinero– dijo, Haruki abrió los ojos de repente, se sintió incómoda y molesta ¿esa era su razón? ¿Solo por dinero? ¿No Isuke ya tenía el suficiente?, quiso apartarse pero como si Isuke hubiera leído sus pensamientos, se aferró más a ella– No me malentiendas, si yo rompo el compromiso con Sumireko arruinaría los negocios de papá y quedaría en la quiebra, conociendo a Satoru Hanabusa es capaz de hacerlo, aun así se diga amigo de mis padres.

Haruki se daba cuenta de la realidad, sabía que Isuke no era una persona que en primera apariencia pareciera buena, pero lo era, se notaba que amaba a sus padres, su familia, no le costaba entender, porque ella haría cualquier cosa por su familia, lo que fuera. Dio un suspiro y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Isuke.

– Lo entiendo Isuke-sama, tal vez si las cosas fueran distintas…– dijo Haruki dejando la pregunta al aire y se separó para ver la cara de su protegida sin soltarla del todo, de repente escucho algo que hizo que su corazón latiera con más fuerza, si aún esto fuera posible: la hermosa risa de Isuke.

– Si las cosas hubieran sido distintas nunca nos hubiéramos conocido…– dijo con una sonrisa algo sarcástica pero sin que el sonrojo saliera de su cara, en otro momento Isuke se hubiera sentido estúpida, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era estar así, entre los brazos de la mujer que le hacía perder la cordura, que la hacía sentir un algo que realmente no sabía que era, pero tenía miedo de averiguar, solo quería estar ahí, solo mirándose a los ojos, solo ellas dos.

Para Haruki no había mujer más bella que Isuke en ese momento, hipnotizada por su mirada se fue acercando poco a poco, quería volver a sentir la gloria de probar los labios de la peli rosa, Haruki se inclinó hacia el rostro de su protegida, Isuke solo se quedó quieta esperando el contacto, estaba a centímetros de su boca, cuando el sonido alarmante de un teléfono hizo que se separaran bruscamente, rompiendo la atmósfera que se había formado a su alrededor, mientras ambas buscaban nerviosas sus celulares, hasta que se dieron cuenta que el teléfono que sonaba era el de la peli rosa, en el identificador de llamadas estaba el nombre de la última persona de la cual querían saber: Hanabusa Sumireko.

* * *

Luego de tomarles fotos a esas chicas, Sumireko ya no vio cerca su prometida, pensó que tal vez se aburrió y dio una vuelta buscando algo de ropa para ella, pero luego de recorrer toda la sección de ropa y no encontrarla dejo descartada esa idea, busco también en las tiendas cercanas a la sección de ropa pero no localizo a la peli rosa por ningún lado. La desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

– Tranquila Sumireko, recuerda que debes mantener compostura en todo momento– se dijo a sí misma, no podía perder la compostura, mucho menos hacer una escena que diera raíz a un escándalo, algo como ir al módulo de gente perdida o pedirle a un oficial que la ayudara a buscar a su prometida estaba completamente descartado, además conociendo el carácter de Isuke, esta se enojaría si se le ocurría hacer algo como eso.

Pensó por un momento las opciones que aún no revisaba y se dirigió a la zona de sanitarios, espero por algunos minutos hasta que la idea de que Isuke estuviera ahí quedo también descartada, así que se dirigió a la última opción que le quedaba. Camino relajadamente al área de comida aunque por dentro se estaba consumiendo, no solo en preocupación sino también en frustración, ella solo quería un día tranquilo con su prometida ¿Eso era mucho pedir? Por ir tan inmersa en sus pensamientos choco con alguien.

– Lo siento mucho, fue mi culpa no me fije por donde iba– dijo calmadamente, hasta que vio el rostro de la persona con la que había chocado– ¿Hitsugi-san? Que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí– dijo extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, Hitsugi miro a la peli naranja desde el suelo, mientras aceptaba su mano y se ponía de pie.

– Oh, Hanabusa-san eres tú, es inusual verte por aquí.

– Vine con Isuke, pero justo ahora no la encuentro, llevo un rato buscándola ¿Si la vez podrías por favor decirle que se reúna conmigo en la entrada de los cines?

– Claro pero… ¿No sería más sencillo llamarla para localizarla?– Sumireko se regañó a si misma mentalmente, no podría creer que en medio de su pánico no se le ocurriera algo tan sencillo como llamarle a Isuke.

– Lo intente, pero no me respondió, intentaré llamarle de nuevo, gracias Hitsugi-san– dijo calmadamente esperando que lo creyera, no iba a decirle que no se le había pasado por la mente.

– Debes contestar Isuke-sama– dijo Haruki luego de echar un vistazo a la pantalla del teléfono de Isuke, la peli rosa soltó un suspiro de frustración y respondió.

– Isuke– dijo Sumireko aliviada al escuchar la voz de la peli rosa– Te perdí luego de esa pequeña distracción ¿Dónde estás?

– Me…distraje con algo– Haruki no pudo evitar reír ligeramente, Isuke le mando una mirada fulminante, así que la pelirroja solo se encogió de hombros, Isuke la ignoró– como sea, ya te alcanzo, dime ¿En qué lugar te veo? – dijo mientras daba la vuelta sin mirar a Haruki.

– Así que Isuke-sama, para ti solo soy "algo", eso duele ¿sabes?– susurró a una Isuke que había comenzado a caminar y no había escuchado esas palabras.

* * *

Hitsugi se había despedido de Sumireko, sabía que la prometida de Isuke era un genio en cuestión de negocios, pero al parecer también tenía su lado torpe al parecer, se rio al verla tan nerviosa de que no podía encontrar a Isuke, se notaba que la quería bastante, ojala cierta pelirroja la quisiera de la misma manera, se frenó en seco al darse cuenta que había pensado.

No ello no estaba bien, así que caminó con más rapidez sin darse cuenta que había personas que también venían en su contra, así que terminó chocando con alguien, iba a caer, pero afortunadamente la persona fue más rápida y la tomó del brazo para hacerla quedar de pie nuevamente. ¿Que hoy era el día de chocar con todos?

– Hey niña más cuidado por don-¡Hey! ¡Pero si es Loli-san!– dijo Otoya quien era quien la había sujetado, Hitsugi volteo a verla, quería darle un golpe, pero su cara quedaba muy lejos, además la había ayudado.

– Es Hitsugi, Otoya-san un gusto verla– dijo dándole una sonrisa, Otoya la miró y le pareció linda, si no le funcionaba ir tras de las nerds, tal vez probaría con las lolis, trato de despejar de su mente ese pensamiento absurdo.

– ¡Oh vamos! sin formalidades, ¿qué haces aquí Hitsugi-chan? –

– Nada, decidí salir a chocar con la gente porque no me ven por culpa de mi enana estatura– dijo Hitsugi rondando los ojos.

– ¿En serio? ¿Porque no te nos unes un rato?– dijo Haruki llegando al lado de Otoya junto con Tokaku que al ver a Hitsugi tragó en seco, esperaba que la otra enana rubia no estuviera con ella, porque por mucho que le gustara Haru, un día iba a matar a su prima, afortunadamente para ella parecía que venía sola, Hitsugi se preguntaba si con ellas venia Chitaru pero se dio cuenta que no.

– ¿Eh? No, no puedo, estoy esperando a Nio – dijo sonriendo y mirando a la peli azul, Tokaku dio la media vuelta y jaló a Otoya que estaba ocupada coqueteando con una chica de por ahí, entre protestas se dejó jalar por Azuma y se alejaron – ¡Adiós, Tempano-san! – la peli azul se frenó de golpe, iba a voltear pero se arrepintió y sigo jalando a Otoya mientras esta se reía del apodo.

– Creo que te has ganado el odio de Azuma – dijo riendo Haruki, a lo que Hitsugi solo se encogió de hombros sonriéndole también. De repente recordó algo: Isuke había desaparecido y Haruki estaba aquí con sus amigas, por ende no estaba trabajando y Sumireko no le había mencionado a Haruki.

Algo estaba mal aquí.

– Haruki-san ¿No vienes con Isuke y Sumireko?– Haruki se sintió mal al recordar lo que paso hace unos minutos, pero también nerviosa al escuchar eso, tal vez Hitsugi las había visto y si eso pasaba existía la posibilidad de que Sumireko se enterara.

– Ehh… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

– Bueno, me encontré con Sumireko hace un rato y me dijo que irían al cine pero tú no estás con ellas.

– No, tengo el día libre hoy– A Haruki se le ocurrió una idea al escuchar eso, sabía que probablemente estaba mal hacer lo que estaba pensando, pero algo dentro de ella no podía evitarlo, el pensar en Isuke y lo que la hacía sentir hacia que los remordimientos se alejaran de su mente.

– ¡Haruki!– escucho la voz de Tokaku a sus espaldas lo que la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, volvió a mirar a Hitsugi despidiéndose de ella y dándose la vuelta.

– ¡Espera!– Hitsugi hablo un poco más fuerte de lo normal, pero no podía dejar que Haruki se fuera sin averiguar lo que quería saber – ¿Chitaru-san no viene con ustedes?

Haruki comenzó a reír mientras el rostro de Hitsugi se volvía rojo, pensaba demasiado en esa peli roja, eso definitivamente estaba mal, necesitaba hacer algo para resolverlo. Tokaku gritó una segunda vez.

– No, Chitaru no viene, lo siento pero debo irme ahora, fue un gusto verte– Haruki se dio la vuelta y alcanzo a una molesta Tokaku y a Otoya que le reclamaba a la peli azul algo sobre haber interrumpido su "conquista" del día.

* * *

– Tranquilas, tranquilas. Ya se cual será nuestra siguiente parada del día– dijo Otoya mientras recargaba su brazo sobre el hombro de Otoya– Tokaku aprenderá a tener una cita en el cine.

La peli azul se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia las salas de cine, Otoya estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo pero Haruki la detuvo.

– Necesito que me ayudes con otra cosa – Otoya la miró con algo de sarcasmo.

– ¿Otro favorcito? ¿Sabes cuánto cuestan los favores de Takechi Otoya? – Haruki sonrió de la misma manera.

– Lo mismo que cuesta el silencio de Sagae Haruki, a menos que quieras que la abuela Azuma se entere de quien rompió su bastón al jugar a las espaditas con Shin'ya – dijo la pelirroja mientras se miraba las uñas, la ojiturquesa miró de manera nerviosa a Haruki.

– JAJAJAJA Haruki-chan que te parece si después de hacerte esos pequeños favores, te invito una caja de Pockys ¿Eh? – dijo mientras semi abrazaba a la pelirroja, la cual sonrió.

– Bien, pero que sean de fresa – dijo y Otoya se le quedó mirando y sonriendo socarronamente – ¿Qué?

– Últimamente te gusta mucho el rosa ¿No? – Haruki la miró extrañada y se quedó unos segundos pensando, al darse cuenta de lo que quería decir Otoya se sonrojó y la peli purpura se comenzó a reír, mientras comenzaron a caminar y le fue explicando que quería que hiciera.

* * *

Hitsugi dio vueltas en el centro comercial mientras esperaba a Nio, la rubia se estaba tardando y ella estaba empezando a desorientarse, luego de un rato no tenía ni idea de en donde estaba. ¡Malditos centros comerciales! ¡¿Por qué tenían que ser tan grandes?! Lo peor es que no era la primera vez que eso le pasaba. Su celular comenzó a sonar, con suerte seria Nio, le pediría que la buscara y sus problemas estaban resueltos. Pero no, al mirar la pantalla de su teléfono se dio cuenta de que sus problemas solo empeoraban, respondió el teléfono pero no le dio tiempo de decir nada ya que la voz del otro lado de la línea se le adelanto.

– Hitsugi, espero que no estés en algún lugar perdiendo el tiempo, tu padre y yo vamos en camino a verte– la peli azul reprimió un suspiro de frustración, la relación que tenía con sus padres no estaba precisamente bien, justo por eso vivía sola.

– Está bien madre, salí de casa, pero ya voy de regreso– dijo y su madre termino la llamada.

Hitsugi dejo salir el suspiro que había retenido, no le gustaba ver a sus padres, solo la visitaban para reclamarle la forma en la que vivía o las cosas que hacía, ahora tenía que llegar rápido si se demoraba mucho sus padres tendrían una razón extra para molestarse con ella. Le llamo a Nio avisándole que tenía que cancelar su salida de ese día y tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y preguntarle a alguien por la salida. Tomo un taxi para llegar a tiempo, pero para su mala suerte sus padres ya estaban esperándola afuera de su departamento, los miro nerviosa y un poco molesta.

– Sabes bien que nos molesta esperar Hitsugi.

– Lo sé, lo siento– dijo abriendo la puerta de su departamento, cuando sus padres entraron examinaron cada rincón del lugar, haciendo gestos de molestia con varias cosas.

– En lugar de perder el tiempo en la calle deberías ordenar este lugar.

– He estado ocupada con la escuela– dijo esperando que creyeran en lo que decía.

– Sabemos perfectamente que faltas muy frecuentemente. ¿Eso es por culpa de tus tontos jueguitos cierto?– Hitsugi no dijo nada, discutir con su padre no le traía nada bueno.

– Hemos estado hablando sobre eso, es momento de que pares con esta tontería sobre que te gustan las mujeres– Hitsugi no dijo nada, desde que sus padres se enteraron sobre su sexualidad pensaban que ella solo estaba jugando, le habían "permitido" vivir sola con el pretexto de que era más conveniente que tuviera un departamento cerca de su universidad, aunque Hitsugi sabía perfectamente que solo era una excusa para correrla de su casa, pero prefería eso, no quería vivir bajo el mismo techo que sus padres si no aceptaban como era. Claro que pese a eso todo el tiempo la estaban vigilando.

– No, para con eso tú, padre– dijo la peli azul mirando a su padre, el cual la miró con una sonrisa sarcástica, mientras encendía un cigarrillo – Y apaga eso– dijo mientras le acercaba un cenicero a su padre, el cual frunció el ceño.

– Te recuerdo que yo pago este departamento – le dijo mientras apagaba el cigarrillo.

– Aunque tú lo pagues, esta es mi casa y en mi casa mando yo – dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirando a sus padres, esta vez fue la señora Kirigaya la que habló.

– Vaya, vaya ¿Qué te parece querido? Nuestra pequeña se nos rebela, tal vez tenga que regresar a casa, veo que eso de llevarse con "raritas" ha cambiado a nuestra hija, aun no entiendo como Satoru-kun permitió que su hija se enredara con la hija de el trepador de Inukai – Hitsugi no aguantaba ya las palabras dichas con tanto desprecio y burla de su madre, se estaba metiendo con sus amigas y eso no lo soportaba, ellas eran parte importante de su vida, habían pasado más tiempo con ella que sus padres, a pesar de que Nio y ella se hacían tantas bromas pesadas y que Isuke era algo distante, sabía que podía contar con ella, apretó los puños, no podía permitir que hablaran así ellas.

– Basta ya – dijo con la voz apretada – no sé de qué te burlas mamá, si tú tienes a una "rarita" como hija – dijo con una mueca burlona imitando a su madre – a la cual le encantan las mujeres y eso nadie lo cambiará.

La risa de su madre inundó el salón, Hitsugi la miró, ella era tan parecida a su madre, su única diferencia notable eran sus ojos, la mujer tenía unos intensos ojos carmín, los apacibles dorados los había heredado de su padre, la mujer se acercó a tomar la barbilla de su hija y hacer que la mirara a los ojos.

Carmín vs dorado.

– Tú no puedes amar a una mujer, eres una Kirigaya, tu padre y yo permitimos estos jueguitos solo porque te queremos, pero, en cuanto termines la universidad, te casarás con un hombre, al cual le darás unos hermosos hijos, a los cuales criarás para que sean los dignos herederos de Datura Corporation – a pesar de que la voz de la madre de Hitsugi sonaba dulce tenía una nota de amenaza cosa que hacía temblar a Hitsugi levemente, ella no quería demostrar su miedo, pero no podía evitarlo, su madre al ver su logrado su objetivo, sonrió sacarinamente – ¿Entendiste, Hitsugi-chan?– agregó juguetonamente, mientras que soltaba la cara de su hija.

– Claro, me quieren tanto que no me aceptan como soy– dijo Hitsugi con el mismo tono que su madre se había dirigido a ella, a pesar de que aun temblaba de miedo, pocas cosas le daban miedo y ellas era su madre.

– Te he dicho muchas veces que eso es solo una etapa, crecerás y olvidaras esas tonterías de salir con mujeres.

– ¡Basta!– el padre de Hitsugi alzo la voz, sabía que si no las detenía su esposa y su hija podrían seguir discutiendo por horas– No te lo estamos preguntando, te estamos dando una orden, eres la única heredera de la familia, y es momento de que comiences a actuar como tal.

Hitsugi no respondió, simplemente guardo silencio, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar y gritarles a sus padres, no les daría la satisfacción de verla desesperada o suplicándoles que cambiaran su decisión. A ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo la empresa o los negocios de su familia, ella quería hacer su propia vida en base a sus propias decisiones y lo haría, sin importar lo que sus padres quisieran.

– Bueno, parece que a tu hija le comió la lengua el ratón, es hora de irnos– dijo la madre de Hitsugi caminando hacia la puerta, seguida de su esposo– Ordena este lugar.

– Y deja de faltar a tus clases, necesitas subir tu promedio, no esperes dirigir una empresa con esas calificaciones.

Tras esas palabras salieron del departamento, poco después Hitsugi escucho como se marchaban en su auto, dejó salir un grito y se recargó en la pared.

Ella no necesitaba que alguien le arreglara la vida, no entendía ahora su cinismo de venir a decirle que hacer, algún día saldría huyendo, sonrío burlonamente, a pesar de todo era una cobarde que no se atrevía a enfrentarlos, sabía que al final cumpliría con lo que querían ellos.

La imagen de Chitaru vino a su cabeza, no sabía porque pero en ese momento lo único que quería era verla, tal vez jugar un poco la tranquilizaría, aunque la palabra "jugar" sonaba mal si se relacionaba con la pelirroja, sacudió la cabeza, era no mejor pensar, tomó sus cosas y salió rápidamente de su departamento.

* * *

Sumireko tenía un dilema mental: ¿Qué tipo de película le gustaría a Isuke? Sabía que su novia no era una persona muy sentimental, por lo que ver una película de romance estaba casi descartada, pero también ver una película de acción sería demasiado aburrido a la peli rosa, a veces se preguntaba si era lo mejor haberla invitado al cine.

Volteó a verla para preguntarle, lo que vio le sorprendió, Isuke solo tenía 3 expresiones faciales: aburrimiento, que era que tenía la mayoría del tiempo, una de burla que mostraba cada que algo le parecía gracioso y la otra que era de molestia, ahora mismo su rostro estaba en un estado apacible, pero también un poco perdido. Algo ocurría con su Isuke en definitiva y ella lo iba a descubrir aunque ahora mis tendría que averiguar que película ver.

Haruki, Otoya y Tokaku estaban escondidas tras una maceta, la cual estaba cerca de la taquilla en donde Sumireko compraba los boletos para la función de cine. Al final se había decidido por una película de terror y se dirigieron a sala que les correspondía.

Tokaku salió rápidamente tirando a las chicas que tenía recargadas encima de ella, Haruki se paró rápidamente para ir a comprar los boletos para la misma función, Otoya sonrió, al parecer Haruki si estaba demasiado interesada por esa chica.

– ¡Listo! ¡Tengo los boletos, entremos rápido! Que la función ya va a empezar – dijo la pelirroja y comenzó a correr hacía la sala, las otras dos chicas comenzaron a caminar detrás de ella.

– Hey Otoya ¿No se supone que esto era para enseñarme lo que es una cita? – susurró Tokaku, tratando de que una sonriente Haruki no la escuchara, Takechi sonrió suavemente.

– Lo es, pero quien sabe, quizás esto también sirva para cambiar la vida de Haruki para siempre – dijo mientras le daba un guiño a la peli azul, la cual la miró confundida, la ojiturquesa rio un poco y jalo del brazo a la peli azul – cuando te enamores más de Daki-chan lo entenderás.

* * *

Llegaron a la sala de cine y se sentaron en unos asientos cerca de la esquina, Haruki intentaba divisar a Isuke, no era muy difícil puesto a la hermosa cabellera rosa que la chica poseía, se dio cuenta que estaba en la esquina opuesta pero no estaba muy lejos.

La película ya llevaba un buen rato, Sumireko veía con atención la peli, pero de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a su prometida, la cual parecía estar sumergida en sus pensamientos, la peli naranja se sentía un poco cansada de la situación, después de la función tendría una plática con Isuke, sabía que le costaría bastante, pero intentaría saber qué es lo que pasaba con su prometida.

Volteó a ver a la película, una de las chicas tenía el cabello plateado, sin querer a su pensamiento se vinieron dos chicas que compartían ese mismo rasgo, en la nerviosa pero dulce Mahiru y en la agresiva pero amable Shin'ya, se preguntaba cómo sería traer al cine a ese par, por un momento imaginó la escena y le dio risa, la cual se cortó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

¿Por qué desde que las había conocido no había manera en que dejara de pensar en ellas? Primero Mahiru, después ambas. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ello, ella tenía un compromiso con Isuke, además aun debía que resolver que era lo que pasaba con su prometida.

Por otro lado Azuma veía la película con aburrimiento, mientras veía a la mayoría de personas gritar por los efectos tan falsos en la película, no entendía como no se daban cuenta que eso era muy falso, volteo a ver a Otoya, que trataba de aguantarse la risa, mientras Haruki tragaba palomitas mientras estaba pendiente de lo que pasaba con la peli rosa con la que había dormido aquella noche.

Aun no entendía lo que Otoya le había dicho ¿enamorarse más de Haru? No lo entendía, ella no estaba enamorada de ella, solo le gustaba un poco, solo eso, aun recordaba las palabras de su abuela, si lo había dicho era por algo, sus palabras siempre eran tan acertadas, si el amor era tan malo, entonces ella no quería experimentar el amor, solo quería pasar un buen rato con Haru, no se enamoraría de ella. Aunque enamorarse de esa dulce y tierna chica no podrá ser malo ¿O sí? Tal vez por una vez su abuela se equivocaba.

Sacudió la cabeza, quitando esos pensamientos de su mente. No, definitivamente no estaba enamorada de Haru y tampoco se enamoraría de ella, de ninguna manera pasaría algo así, le pidió consejo a Otoya porque quiere que las cosas salgan bien, porque es una Azuma y todo lo que hacía debía hacerlo bien, solo por eso.

– Tokaku – la voz de Otoya la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, la cual le estaba ofreciendo el cubo de palomitas que había logrado quitarle a Haruki.

– Otoya ¿Cómo se supone que ver esta falsa película me va ayudar?

– Sé que estas ansiosa por tu cita con Daki-chan pero ¿No puedes olvidarlo por un rato?– dijo Otoya con una risa, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de la peli azul– Está bien, está bien, no dije nada, necesitas estar preparada para cualquier situación. Ahora imagina que estás viendo esto con ella y se asusta, empieza a temblar y se acerca a ti ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?

Fijo sus ojos turquesa en los azules de Tokaku, la cual pensó durante unos segundos pero nada se le vino a la mente ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Acaso debía hacer algo? Además ¿Cómo alguien se iba a asustar con algo así? Notó que la peli purpura la miraba con emoción esperando una respuesta.

– Nada.

– ¡¿Es enserio?!– grito desesperada, levantándose de su asiento ganándose varias quejas de parte de las demás personas de la sala pidiéndole que guardara silencio, se sentó nuevamente y esta vez susurro– ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonta?

– ¿Qué se supone que haga?– respondió molesta la peli azul, Otoya se dio una palmada en la frente.

– Pues obviamente esto– dijo abrazando a Tokaku y acercándose a ella, la cual empujó logrando tirarla del asiento, Haruki volteó a mirarlas pero prefirió no meterse, sabía cómo terminarían las cosas, Takechi se levantó molesta– ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

– ¿Qué te pasa a ti?– nuevamente las quejas de los demás llegaron.

– ¡Te estoy ayudando!– una cubeta de palomitas aterrizo en la cabeza de Otoya y otro en la de Tokaku, lanzada por la molesta gente de atrás.

– ¡Hey!– Tokaku se levantó y ambas se giraron busca de quien había hecho eso, pero no tuvieron tiempo de hacer nada porque un guardia de seguridad llego apuntándolas con una lámpara y les pidió amablemente que salieran.

– ¿Qué? ¿Porque? – dijo Otoya a la defensiva, la gente empezó a callarla – Ay ya, ya, ¡Como si no supieran que el asesino es el mayordomo!– la gente comenzó a aventarles cosas y a chiflar disgustadas de que Takechi les había arruinado el final.

Ambas tuvieron que salir de la sala, una vez afuera Otoya se quitaba las palomitas del cabello y la peli azul la fulminaba con la mirada.

– Esto fue tu culpa– dijo Tokaku molesta.

– Tú comenzaste– dijo Otoya sacando su lengua infantilmente, Tokaku rodó los ojos, no le daría la satisfacción de tener una pelea verbal.

– ¿Dónde está Haruki?

– Adentro, tendremos que esperar a que salga– la peli azul suspiró molesta y fue a sentarse en una banca cercana. Takechi hizo lo mismo, cuando termino de quitar las palomitas de su cabello saco su celular y marco un número.

– ¿Ahora qué haces?

– Shh, ayudo a Haruki– dijo colgando y marcando nuevamente, Tokaku levanto una ceja confundida, pero lo dejo pasar, no quería saber lo que se traían entre manos.

* * *

Sumireko había volteado a ver el estruendo que tenían en la parte de atrás, dándose cuenta que eran las mismas chicas a las cuales les había tomado fotos, sonrió al ver como las sacaban y la gente se quejaba que les habían arruinado el final de la película. Volteo a ver a su prometida, ella seguía metida en sus pensamientos, por lo que no había prestado atención al alboroto que habían formado aquellas chicas.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle que le pasaba cuando su celular comenzó a sonar escandalosamente, haciendo que la gente de nuevo comenzara a rechiflar por el sonido, se hizo un debate mental entre cortar la llamada o dejar ahí a su prometida, pero la llamada podía ser importante así sin más salió a contestar afuera, aun oyendo las quejas de las personas, pero cuando llegó afuera la persona ya había colgado. Lo más extraño de todo era que el número era un número desconocido. Trató de llamar de vuelta pero nadie contestó. Suspiró, ahora tendría que entrar a la sala de nuevo y disculparse con Isuke por su salida tan abrupta, pero cuando quiso entrar nuevamente un guardia la detuvo y le pidió el boleto de entrada, pero para colmo se lo había dado a Isuke, así que decidió llamarle, pero la peli rosa no le contestó, supuso que tenía su celular en silencio dentro de su bolsa, así que le escribió un mensaje diciendo que la esperaría en el área de comidas.

Haruki observo atentamente cuando Sumireko se iba, después poso su mirada en la peli rosa, dándose cuenta de que la ausencia de la peli naranja no parecía importarle, sintió vibrar su celular en su bolsillo, lo saco dándose cuenta que tenía un mensaje de Otoya, sonrió al leerlo y se levantó en silencio, camino agachándose un poco para no molestar a las personas, no quería que a ella también la sacaran. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto, pero una vez más sus sentimientos hacia Isuke hacían que eso no le importara, pese a que Inukai misma le había explicado por qué no podían seguir con eso, esa no le era razón suficiente para detenerse.

No tardó mucho en llegar a su destino, se sentó junto a Isuke en el mismo lugar en el que anteriormente había estado Sumireko. La peli rosa volteó a mirarla levantando una ceja, Haruki hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio y envolvió con uno de sus brazos a Isuke.

– Sumireko está aquí– dijo secamente, pero sin tratar de deshacer el abrazo de la peli roja.

– Lo sé, pero no puede entrar, mira tu teléfono– Isuke hizo caso, se dio cuenta que tenía una llamada de su prometida y un mensaje, en el cual explicaba que efectivamente no podía entrar a la sala por no tener su boleto y el lugar en el que la esperaría, la peli rosa la miró, mientras Haruki seguía sonriendo.

– ¿Cómo es que… no importa, me voy – dijo aun sin moverse ni deshacer el abrazo de Haruki.

– ¿Segura?– dijo Haruki susurrando en el oído de la peli rosa y dando un ligero beso, haciendo sonrojar a la peli rosa y la cual internamente agradecía que por la oscuridad no pudiera verla.

– ¡¿Qué crees que haces idiota?!– susurró Isuke fulminando a la pelirroja la cual solo sonreía más – Como sea, te dije que pararas con esto, sabes que me tengo que casar con Sumireko y– Sagae le puso un dedo en los labios indicándole que callara, Isuke la miró y de repente se sintió atraída hacia el regazo de Haruki, podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y además el latido de su corazón, podía sentir como latía con rapidez, ¿Eso era por ella?

– Haruki...

– Lo sé Isuke, pero ¿Solo por hoy, si?, solo por hoy déjame disfrutar de esto contigo, mañana yo solo seré tu guardaespaldas y tu mi amada protegida tsundere ¡Auch! eso duele Isuke– dijo al sentir un pellizco que Isuke le había dado.

– Es Isuke-sama idiota, pero por hoy solo seré Isuke para ti – dijo acomodándose en los brazos de la peli roja mientras fingía ver la película, sintiéndose tan a gusto como nunca se había sentido en la vida, quizás si le hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran sido distintas.

Haruki se sentía feliz de que Isuke había accedido a eso, el único problema es que no sabía si iba a poder cumplir su promesa de que solo fuera por ese día, por fin se estaba dando cuenta que lo que sentía por Isuke no era solo atracción, era algo más, al parecer Sagae Haruki se había enamorado de su diosa tsundere.

* * *

Shiena despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza, no sabía cómo Otoya podía soportar emborracharse y en la tarde irse a trabajar, Otoya… ¿Por qué pensaba en ella en ese preciso momento? Ahora se acordaba que había hecho una estupidez ¿En que estaba pensando?

Definitivamente no volvería a tomar, aunque ahora lo más importante era saber qué diablos le diría a su amiga, tal vez lo mejor era huir de ahí, ahora que Kouko al parecer dormía, se puso sus lentes y se levantó, para caminar lentamente hacia la puerta tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas Kenmochi Shiena? – dijo una voz a sus espaldas, la castaña pegó un pequeño brinco al verse sorprendida y volteó lentamente, dándole una sonrisa de disculpa a una Kaminaga que se veía como nueva, al parecer ya se había bañado y cambiado, como si estuviera lista para trabajar.

– Como sea, el baño está listo, te prestaré un poco de ropa– Shiena iba a protestar, pero la pelinegra la interrumpió – Apúrate, tu y yo tenemos una plática pendiente. Shiena sin más remedio caminó hacia el baño, suspiró frustrada, al parecer no tenía escapatoria.

* * *

Sumireko estaba aburrida, la película duraría más de dos horas y ella se había salido apenas y había comenzado, así que iría a pasear un rato por el centro comercial, no era su actividad favorita, eso pegaba más con Isuke, pero no le quedaba de otra.

Caminó largamente por un buen rato, ya estaba cansada, tal vez lo mejor era irse al auto un rato y de ahí irse a donde había citado a su prometida, caminó hasta el estacionamiento cuando oyó el rugido de un vehículo, al parecer una moto, pero no vio nada, hasta que se acercó más y pudo ver un local de motocicletas en el cual notó algo conocido, una larga y preciosa cabellera plateada, sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Se acercó discretamente, como quien miraba los accesorios, no quería equivocarse ni tampoco ser tan evidente, pero de reojo miraba a la persona que estaba agachada revisando una moto, apenas la chica se levantó, con alivio se dio cuenta que no se había equivocado, pero no quería delatarse, así que siguió mirando.

Shin'ya sentía la mirada de alguien, así que cuando levantó la vista, se dio cuenta que era aquella chica que tanto le gustaba a su hermana, se iba a levantar a saludarla, cuando se dio cuenta de que eso era demasiado apresurado, además ¿Por qué sentía su corazón latir con solo verle? Como fuera, si está oportunidad podía ayudar de alguna manera a su hermana ella hablaría con aquella chica, solo por su hermana.

* * *

Hitsugi se sentía bastante molesta aun por la injerencia de sus padres en su vida, no entendía porque tanto el empeño en verla casada ¿Acaso no solo les bastaba con que estaba estudiando la estúpida carrera que ellos querían porque sería de utilidad para asumir la presidencia de Datura?

Como fuera, ella necesitaba relajarse y ya no pensar en esas cosas por el momento, quería ir a ver a Chitaru pero en el estado que se encontraba en ese momento no era la mejor idea, quería calmarse un poco, así que regresaría a tomar café al centro comercial, le gustaba el café de ahí, además de las lindas chicas que atendían.

Después de su segunda taza de café, ya se sentía mejor y más tranquila, la cafeína siempre la tranquilizaba, sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo, miró si había mensajes de sus amigas, pero nada, estaba demasiado aburrida, su maid favorita había enfermado ese día, al parecer tenia mala suerte, pero tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo más hasta que tuviera que ir a ver a Chitaru, estaba por pedir su tercer café cuando vio entrar a dos ciertas personas que no tenía ganas de ver en mil años.

Kouko y Shiena caminaron hasta llegaron al centro comercial, después de un baño y ponerse ropa limpia, la castaña se sentía renovada, pero aun la resaca la golpeaba con fuerza, así que Kouko la había invitado a tomar un café.

Llegaron a la cafetería de siempre y pidieron, ninguna de las dos hablaba, aunque ambas tenían preguntas para la otra, pero eran cosas que no querían responder, dejaron que los cafés de ambas llegaran. Kouko sabía que era el momento de hablar, así que dejando su taza en la mesa miró a Shiena, suspiró y fue la primera en pronunciar palabra.

– Así que… ¿Me dirás que hacías en ese bar de mala muerte junto con aquella abusadora?– la castaña tenía ganas de reír por cómo había llamado a Otoya, pero al ver la cara seria de la pelinegra se aguantó.

– Yo, podría preguntarte lo mismo– dijo Shiena con una sonrisa forzada, pero la expresión seria de Kouko no cambio en lo más mínimo.

– Yo pregunte primero– dijo con un tono de voz más serio de lo normal, Shiena suspiró profundamente, no podía evadir a la pelinegra, al parecer había llegado el momento de decirle la verdad.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando comencé a trabajar?– pregunto pasando sus dedos por los bordes de su taza su café, evitando la mirada de la pelinegra, Kouko asintió.

– Sumireko y yo te preguntamos en donde trabajabas. Nos dijiste que eras cajera pero nunca nos dijiste en donde ¿Fue una mentira?

Mientras Hitsugi se había cambiado de lugar para que ellas solo pudieran notarle la espalda, se encontraba de mal humor, además no le importaba las pláticas del par de nerds, sin embargo era imposible no escucharlas.

– No, eso es cierto. Soy cajera y administro las cuentas en ese bar, también vivo ahí, la dueña nos da estadía a todas, si lo necesitamos– la peli azul se quedó quieta ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Un bar? Esa plática se estaba poniendo interesante.

– ¿Porque nos ocultaste eso?– la pelinegra no entendía porque Shiena se veía tan nerviosa, tampoco entendía porque les había ocultado eso.

– Tú y Sumireko hubiesen querido ir al lugar... Como lo notaste no está en una zona muy... segura, además no es un bar convencional – dijo mirando a la pelinegra, mientras Hitsugi escuchaba muy divertida, no se imaginaba al par de nerds y niñas bien ahí. Aunque tampoco se imaginaba a Shiena trabajando ahí.

– ¿A qué te refieres?– Kouko no entendía la razón de que su amiga dijera eso, no había notado nada anormal en ese lugar. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que hacían cierto tipo de negocios ilícitos, si era así y alguien los descubría sabía que eso no llevaría a nada bueno para su amiga– ¿No estarás metida en algo ilegal verdad? Shiena sabes aunque no te involucres por completo terminaras en prisión y...

– No, tranquila no es algo tan malo. Solo es... es, un bar de Strippers – Kirigaya casi se ahoga con su café al escuchar eso, ¿Sería lo que estaba pensando?

– ¿Strippers? Que extraño yo no vi nada de eso...– Shiena bajo la taza que hace momentos tenia tomando y movió la cabeza negativamente.

– Mmm no, las chicas no hacen show ahí, las chicas contratadas a domicilio– dijo tratando de explicar cuidadosamente – de hecho Chitaru es stripper de ahí...–

– Entonces, contrataste los servicios de la chica y la hiciste pasar por tu novia, ¿no? – Shiena casi escupe su café al oírla, mientras Kouko quería reír, pero se aguantaba, quería saber que más se guardaba Shiena por otro lado a Hitsugi esperaba que lo que decía Kaminaga fuera verdad.

– ¿Qué? Nada eso, Chitaru si es mi novia, solo que trabaja ahí, de hecho cuando comencé a trabajar, ella ya trabajaba ahí – la peli azul suspiró decepcionada y Kouko asintió en silencio y de pronto recordó algo.

– Entonces...si Haruki trabaja también en el bar ¿Es también stripper?– Shiena asintió y se tomó la cabeza, aun le dolía un poco.

– Sí, es por eso que el día de la cena, ella y yo nos conocíamos, aunque no tengo ni idea como es que conoce a Isuke, desgraciadamente por una cosa o por otra no he podido hablar con ella para preguntarle...aunque se me hace extraño, sabes lo que pienso de Isuke, nunca me ha gustado para Sumireko – Hitsugi frunció el ceño al escucharlas, tenía ganas de encararlas y decirles unas cuantas cosas, no le gustaba que hablaran mal de su amiga, pero ahora lo único que quería era saber más de esa platica. Quería averiguar más de Chitaru.

– Lo sé, a mí tampoco, pero Sumireko la quiere, no podemos hacer nada, pero, eso no significa que se me haya olvidado mi pregunta inicial ¿Que tienes que ver con aquella abusadora? – Shiena suspiró, sabía que de una manera u otra terminaría de contarle a sus amigas lo que le pasaba.

– Otoya– Kouko la miró interrogante – se llama Otoya, ella…ella también trabaja ahí, no nos llevamos muy bien – ¿Que tenía que ver la peli purpura aquella en todo eso? Kirigaya se sintió confundida al oír ese nombre en la plática.

– ¿Y? – Shiena miro nerviosamente a la peli negra.

– Y… es todo, la conozco porque también trabaja ahí– Kouko miro fijamente a Shiena levantando una ceja– ¿Qué? Deja de verme así.

– Sabes a lo que me refiero ¿Por qué estabas coqueteando con ella? Y no me vengas con la excusa de que solo fue porque estabas ebria, te conozco y la única forma en la que haces algo que quieres pero no te atreves a hacer es bajo los efectos del alcohol.

– Vamos ¿Enserio crees que me gustaría esa abusadora, mujeriega, irritante?– Kouko no dijo nada, simplemente miro a la castaña, con todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse podía leerla fácilmente, Shiena suspiro y bajo la mirada– Otoya es…es la mujer que yo amo – dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba pequeños momentos con ella y la sonrisa hermosa y la vez desquiciante de la peli purpura.

– ¿Qué? ¿Shiena, sabes lo que estás diciendo? ¿La amas? – Shiena abrió los ojos, solo para mirar su taza vacía y asentir – ¿Y tu novia qué? – la castaña suspiró frustrada mientras jugaba con la taza.

– Chitaru...a Chitaru la quiero, pero yo, yo amo a Otoya, solo que han pasado muchas cosas, demasiadas cosas, tantas que estoy segura de que ya no puede existir nada entre ella y yo – su mente recordaba con tristeza aquella vez en que le había dicho que su beso no valía nada para ella, tenía ganas de llorar, sintió como su mano era tocada por otra y miró a Kaminaga, su mirada ya no era seria, ahora era compasiva, al contrario de la de Hitsugi, a quien le constó cada onza de su autocontrol para no pararse de la silla y darle un bofetón a Shiena, ¡¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a engañar a su Chitaru-san?!

– ¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, no? – Kenmochi la miró y sonrió tristemente – Si quieres desahogarte puedes hacerlo, yo escucharé todo lo que tengas que decir, para eso somos amigas – apretó su mano suavemente mientras sonreía.

– Está bien, supongo que tengo que comenzar desde el principio ¿No?– Kouko solo asintió y Shiena solo suspiró –Bien ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez que nos accidentamos en aquella moto Sumireko y yo?

La pelinegra sonrió, recordando lo que había pasado, mientras Hitsugi intentaba calmarse un poco, porque si no se había muerto en esa moto la mataría ella.

– Bueno, falte esos días, para colmo era día de exámenes, por lo que suspendí algunas materias y adiós beca por este año, así que tuve que buscar trabajo, pero nadie quería darme trabajo, frustrada fui a parar a un parque, pero tuve suerte de encontrarme a Suzu– si antes la peli azul le había caído mal, ahora Hitsugi estaba a un paso de odiar a Shutou, mientas que la castaña miró fijamente a Kouko la cual se sonrojo – Después de platicar conmigo al verme abatida, me ofreció trabajo, yo no sabía que era en un bar, cuando llegué con la primera persona que me tropecé fue con ella, ella se disculpó y sonrió, su sonrisa me cautivó, realmente me enamoré a primera vista – Kirigaya sentía como su molestia aumentaba a cada palabra de Shiena, sabía que faltaba poco para que su paciencia se agotara.

Shiena se sonrojó y sonrió soñadoramente al recordar la primera vez que había visto a la peli purpura, pero su cara cambio rápidamente, al recordar lo que seguía.

– Pero después me di cuenta que sus sonrisas eran para cualquiera, en cualquier esquina podrías verla coqueteando con cualquier chica, me sentía irritada cada vez que la veía, pero, todo enojo se iba cuando – se talló la cara con desesperación.

– ¿Cuando? continua – dijo interesada la pelinegra, era la divertido ver a una Shiena enamorada, la cual nunca había visto ¿Así se vería ella tiempo después? trató de despejar la idea.

– Cuando ella me coqueteaba, aunque no sé, porque sentía que conmigo no jugaba, la sentía sincera, pero algo dentro de mí me impedía que la aceptara, en ese entonces me hice muy amiga de Chitaru, no podía negar que también me atraía, pero no lo hacía tanto como Otoya, pero con Chitaru podía hablar de cualquier cosa, reír y sentirme tranquila, con Otoya era todo lo contrario, había atracción y algo más, pero nunca me sentía segura. El día que todo cambio, fue cuando Chitaru se me declaró, estaba a punto de negarme, pero vi que ella estaba coqueteando con otra chica, ese fue mi detonante, y acepté a Chitaru, desde ese momento Otoya jamás volvió a coquetear conmigo, es más, me ignoraba en todo momento– dijo recargando la cabeza en la mesa, Kouko solo acaricio su cabeza.

Hitsugi ya no aguantaba más se paró de golpe, no podía soportarlo, Shiena era una desgraciada, ¿Había aceptado a su Chitaru-san por lastima? ¿O solo porque Otoya-san no le había hecho caso? ¿Tan poco valía para Shiena la pelirroja como solo ser la solución para su soledad? ¿A todo esto, porque le molestaba tanto? ¿Incluso más que lo de sus padres? ¿Por qué? ¿No se suponía que Namatame solo era un juego para ella?

No.

Su mente la estaba traicionando, le estaba contando la verdad de lo que sentía, quizás era demasiado raro para alguien que había visto en pocas ocasiones, pero ella sabía que la chica más alta no era cualquiera en su vida, ella quería conocerla más y tratarla, ella quería ser su persona especial, ella quería ser quien recibiera lo que Shiena no merecía.

– Entonces quiere decir que tal vez no le interesabas realmente – dijo Kouko con una voz suave, no le gustaba ver a su amiga triste, Shiena tenía mal carácter, era explosiva y efusiva, no le gustaba verla triste por algo así, comenzaba a caerle mal esa tipa, Shiena levantó la cabeza un poco y volvió a suspirar.

– Es que eso es lo peor, que desearía que no le interesara, pero a veces hace cosas que me hacen pensar que ella también me quiere – dijo recordando lo del cuaderno y aquel beso que le había parecido tan lleno de amor y se sonrojó, pero volvió a ser de tristeza cuando recordó cómo le había hablado aquel día – Pero también hace cosas que me lastiman, no sé qué hacer, supongo que algún día tendré que hacer algo, amo a Otoya, pero tampoco quiero lastimar a Chitaru, ella es muy buena conmigo – dijo suspirando, ya no quería pensar, Kouko aun la miraba, no sabía que decirle, que aconsejarle, ella nunca había vivido algo así, hasta ahora con Suzu.

– Sabes que soy mala con estas cosas, pero creo que lo más importante es ser honesta con Chitaru.

– ¿Qué se supone que le diga? Chitaru, yo te quiero y eres la mejor novia que alguien podría tener pero en realidad amo a Otoya. No puedo hacer eso, no quiero herirla– Shiena paso las manos por su cabeza con desesperación. Hitsugi apretó con fuerza el respaldo de la silla, no era justo para Chitaru, ella merecía saber la verdad, tal vez no sería la manera pero tenía que encontrar una oportunidad para demostrarle que ella era mejor que Shiena.

– No, pero si no haces nada ¿No resultaría aún más herida?– Shiena levanto la mirada y le dio una sonrisa triste a Kouko.

– Kouko comienzas a sonar como Suzu– la pelinegra sintió su cara calentarse, debido al sonrojo que comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro, recordándole a Shiena que ella también tenía preguntas para su amiga– A propósito ¿Qué hacías tú ahí a esa hora? ¿Y porque te despediste así de Suzu?– Kouko no pudo evitar que su sonroja aumentara, no sabía si debía contarle lo que paso o no pero si Shiena había tenido la confianza para contarle eso ella debería hacer lo mismo.

A Hitsugi no le interesaba lo demás de la plática, con lo que había escuchado era suficiente, lo mejor sería irse de ahí, se estaba conteniendo de partirle la cara a Shiena, así que salió de la cafetería sin importarle chocar con alguien en la puerta, a ella no le interesaba nada, no mientras sentía su interior agitarse en angustia, miedo, rabia, que momentos antes, ni por asomo había sentido con sus padres, pero que extrañamente ahora sentía, lo más raro de todo, es que esa sensación no era por ella. Sino por aquella chica, que sin querer se había metido en lo más profundo de su ser, había hecho lo imperdonable: había enamorado a Kirigaya Hitsugi.

* * *

– Hey, Sumireko– dijo Shin'ya acercándose a ella, repitiéndose a sí misma que solo lo hacía por Mahiru. La peli naranja la miro con una sonrisa amable y le dijo.

– Shin'ya-san que gusto verte.

– Yo diría sorpresa, nunca me imagine que te gustaran las motocicletas– Sumireko mantuvo su sonrisa pese a lo nerviosa que se sentía. No le gustaban las motocicletas, no después de aquel incidente que tuvo con Shiena, pero tampoco podía decirle a Shin'ya que se había acercado en cuanto la vio.

– No son precisamente mis vehículos favoritos, estaba esperando a alguien. Ya di varias vueltas por el centro comercial y me topé con la tienda.

– ¿Esperando a alguien? ¿A tu novio acaso?– dijo Shin'ya sonriendo, era su oportunidad para saber si Sumireko estaba disponible. Una vez más se dijo a si misma que solo lo hacía por Mahiru. Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la risa de la peli naranja– ¿Dije algo gracioso?

– No, es solo que no tengo novio.

– ¿Eres un alma libre?

– Si– Sumireko no sabía exactamente porque había mentido, solo sabía que no quería mencionarle a ninguna de esas dos peli plateadas su compromiso. Sabía que hacer eso estaba mal y que no debía hacerlo, se sintió un tanto culpable por eso– ¿Y tú que haces por aquí Shin'ya-san?

– Trabajo en esta tienda– esa respuesta dejo intrigada a Sumireko, dejando en el olvido la culpabilidad que sentía anteriormente. Ahora solo quería averiguar lo más que pudiera sobre ambas chicas.

– ¿Tienes dos empleos?

– Podría decirse que sí, trabajo aquí durante el día y en el bar por la noche. No hago mucho ahí así que puedo con ambos.

– ¿No estudias Shin'ya-san?

– No, aunque quisiera no puedo, prefiero que Mahiru termine su carrera, cuando lo haga entonces yo lo haré – dijo sonriéndole, la peli naranja la miró sorprendida y miró como un chico encendía la motocicleta dándole un pulgar arriba a Shin'ya, esa chica tenía talento, tenía que explotarlo, no era justo que solo por no tener dinero no pudiera estudiar, ella buscaría una manera de ayudarla, su pensamiento paró en seco cuando se dio cuenta de algo: ¿porque quería ayudar a alguien que solo tenía una semana de conocerla? ¿Era porque su hermana la había cautivado? ¿O solo era por el talento de la chica? Shin'ya la miró, al ver que no emitía palabra, ¿había dicho algo malo? si la había regado tenía que componerlo – Ehm...me preguntaba... ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo en moto?

– ¡No gracias! – dijo Sumireko sin pensarlo, pero volteo a ver la cara de la chica peli plateada que la miraba con sorpresa – lo siento, no quise decirlo de esa manera, simplemente que...bueno...– escucho la risa de Shin'ya.

– Si no quieres no hay problema, aunque no soy tan mala conductora, las personas que he subido a mi moto han sobrevivido – dijo sonriendo, a la peli naranja esa sonrisa se le hizo salvaje, pero seductora, al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos se sonrojó y evito mirar a la peli plateada.

– Si lo sé...te vi...– dijo para recordar el día de la cena... ¿Entonces ella conocía a Shiena?

– ¿Qué?– Sumireko pensó un momento, si respondía aunque la había visto por coincidencia probablemente quedaría como una acosadora.

– Que no dudo de tu capacidad para conducir, simplemente… tuve una mala experiencia con las motocicletas.

– Una buena experiencia podría remplazar esa ¿No crees?– dijo Shin'ya sin quitar su sonrisa, sonrisa que casi hubiera convencido a Sumireko si no fuera porque el chico de antes se acercó a la peli plateada para pagar la compostura de su moto, interrumpiendo el momento entre ambas chicas. Sumireko miró su teléfono, notando que ya casi era hora de que Isuke saliera de la película. Luego de que Shin'ya recibiera el dinero llego otro chico con una motocicleta notablemente estropeada.

– Shin'ya-san, creo que tienes trabajo que hacer así que me retiro– la peli plateada se sintió molesta y también decepcionada al escuchar eso, pensó que era probablemente porque no había logrado nada útil para su hermana.

– Claro, eres bienvenida el día que quieras, tanto aquí como en el bar, seguro que a Mahiru le gustaría verte– dijo con su sonrisa habitual. Sumireko también sonrió y se alejó de ahí.

* * *

Pese a que Isuke y Haruki se quedaron dentro de la sala de cine no se habían concentrado mucho en ver la película, estaban demasiado relajadas de poder estar juntas como si el compromiso de la peli rosa no existiera aunque solo fuera por unos momentos, como si fueran una pareja normal en una cita.

Sus manos libres entrelazadas y las miradas cómplices que compartían cuando sus ojos se encontraban, esas miradas que decían algo más. Isuke daría todo porque esos momentos no se terminaran por su parte Haruki quería más, más de esa Isuke que estaba conociendo.

Ni siquiera se hubieran dado cuenta de que la película había terminado, si no fuera por la gente que comenzó a levantarse de sus asientos y a salir. Ambas salieron de su burbuja romántica, se dieron cuenta de la realidad, la primera en hacerlo fue Isuke, Haruki suplico mentalmente que Isuke permaneciera ahí aunque fuera unos segundos más, pero como si leyera su mente la peli rosa rompió el abrazo y se levantó.

Haruki la miró y creyó que todo había terminado, ahora tenía que hacerse la idea de que su protegida volvería a ser la misma de siempre.

– Recuerda que tienes trabajo mañana– dijo la peli rosa, Haruki asintió cabizbaja, sintió como alguien alzaba su barbilla y un suave contacto en sus labios, abrió los ojos para ver a Isuke con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que Haruki no había visto antes pero estaba segura de querer seguirla viendo, para después pasar sus dedos por los labios de la pelirroja y limpiar su labial – Nos vemos mañana.

– Claro Isuke-sama estaré ahí temprano– dijo sonriendo también, dejo que su protegida se retirara de ahí viendo cómo se contoneaba como toda una diosa, se quedó absorta un momento y pasados unos segundos ella salió de la sala de cine aun sonriendo.

Por otro lado Isuke caminó a donde Sumireko le había indicado, mucho más relajada de lo que había estado durante todo el día, incluso feliz gracias a su idiota guardaespaldas aunque no fuera a admitirlo.

* * *

Haru estaba emocionada por su cita con Tokaku, estuvo un largo rato eligiendo que ropa ponerse, pero aun así estuvo lista bastante antes de la hora acordada, en medio de toda su emoción olvido un pequeño detalle. Miro el reloj con una enorme sonrisa y fue entonces que recordó que no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo tardaba en llegar al trabajo de la peli azul, lo que era peor no tenía idea de a donde ir porque nunca había visitado el bar en el que Tokaku trabajaba. Se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano ¿Cómo había sido tan descuidada para olvidar algo tan importante? Ahora no tenía idea de que haría.

Miró alrededor como si la respuesta estuviera en su departamento, hasta que vio que su celular estaba sonando lo levanto viendo que era Nio.

– Hola Nio– dijo sin mucho ánimo al responder aun no sabía cómo resolvería su error.

– Primita suenas tan amargada ¿Pasa algo? ¿Debo golpear a Tempano-san?– Nio hablaba recostada en un sofá de la casa que compartía con Yuri.

– No, Tokaku-san no hizo nada… espera Nio ¡¿Tu sabes dónde está el bar en el que trabaja cierto?!

– Ehh… si ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso iras a contratar los servicios de tu stripper favorita? Pensé que la acosadora era Loli-chan– Haru no pudo evitar sonrojarse con ese comentario, Nio sonrió y aunque Haru no la estuviera viendo estaba segura de que así era.

– ¡Nio! No es eso…

– Oh ¿Entonces tienes otra cita con Tempano-san?– la voz de Nio seguía siendo burlona pero le sorprendió el no obtener respuesta. Se levantó del sofá interesada– Espera ¿Acerté? Oh primita estoy tan orgullosa de ti, estas creciendo– dijo con un tono de voz exagerado mientras fingía sollozos.

– Si ¿Puedes llevarme?

– Claro, justo te llamaba para que saliéramos a algún lado, Yuri tiene trabajo extra esta noche y no quería quedarme sola, voy camino a tu casa, nos vemos– dijo Nio colgando. Yuri la miro extrañada había escuchado parte de la conversación sin quererlo, últimamente Nio mencionaba mucho la palabra "Stripper" cuando hablaba con Haru o con Hitsugi. Sabía que Nio no le seria infiel pero sentía que le estaba ocultando algo, la rubia colgó y su novia se quedó mirándola a lo que se puso nerviosa.

– ¿P-pasa algo Yuri? –dijo y Meichi negó sin quitarle la vista de encima.

– Mmm no nada, solo qué…olvídalo– Sonrió y se acercó a Nio acorralándola en el sillón donde estaba la rubia, la cual se puso aún más nerviosa de lo que estaba al sentir a su novia tan cerca, la mayor sonrió más y acercó su boca a la de Hashiri, la cual solo esperaba el contacto de Yuri, pero antes de que tocara sus labios, Meichi suspiró– Es una lástima, tengo trabajo extra esta noche, así que diviértete.

Con esto último sonrió y se alejó, dejando a Nio, respirando agitadamente. No sabía porque había hecho eso y lo peor que ahora no se podría quedar para estar un rato con Yuri y darle un poco de más "trabajo".

* * *

Hitsugi aun seguía pensando en toda la información que había recibido, no entendía como Shiena podía ser tan cínica, tenía tanta rabia contenida, era mejor calmarse, volteo y vio a sus amigas y levantó una mano para indicarles a donde estaba, las chicas llegaron y la saludaron. Nio suspiró.

– ¿Otra vez no?– la peli azul solo asintió fastidiada, no era la primera vez que sus padres iban a molestarla a su casa, Nio y Haru solo se miraron la una a la otra antes de acercarse a abrazar a Kirigaya, la cual se dejó abrazar, aunque no lo hicieran a menudo, pero le gustaba saber que contaba con el apoyo y cariño de sus amigas.

– Esperen– dijo Kirigaya entre el abrazo– ¿Saben que gays nos vemos? – las otras chicas se rieron y le dieron un zape– ¡Auch! ¡Nio!

– Mira quien nos dice gay, pero en fin ¿Ya estás mejor?– dijo mientras la soltaba, la sonrisa de Kirigaya cayó.

– Sobre mis padres sí, pero me enteré de algo sin querer y me molesta– dijo cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿Qué es?– Dijo Haru por fin entrado a la plática, Hitsugi suspiró.

– ¿Porque no mejor les voy contando en el camino?– dijo y las chicas asintieron y comenzaron a salir del lugar para dirigirse al bar de las Azuma.

Las chicas llegaron al bar para ser recibidas por Suzu, la que cuando las vio sonrió, pero cuando vio a Hitsugi cambio a una mueca de desagrado, las chicas se dieron cuenta pero siguieron avanzando.

– Si vienes a molestar a Chitaru es mejor que te vayas – dijo Shutou dirigiéndose a Hitsugi que también la retaba con la mirada pero que rápidamente desvió, no quería que la sacaran del bar, esta vez de cualquier manera tenía que hablar con Chitaru.

– ¿Eh? No, ella viene conmigo, le aseguro que no le dará problemas – dijo Haru y Suzu la miró un momento como interrogándola – Ehm…vengo a buscar a Tokaku-san…soy ehm su nov– quiero decir su amiga – Suzu comprendió todo, era la chica con la que había dormido Tokaku y con la cual había tenido una cita.

– Lo siento mucho, pero Tokaku no está en este momento– dijo Suzu examinando un poco con la mirada a Haru, su sonrisa había desaparecido, ahora se notaba decepcionada, le sorprendía mucho, se notaba que era todo lo contrario a su amiga peli azul– Pero... Puedes esperarla adentro si quieres.

La sonrisa de Haru regreso y asintió repetidamente.

– ¡Gracias!– Suzu les hizo una señal para que la siguieran dentro del bar, Haru miro con curiosidad todo a su alrededor, era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar, el lugar en el que trabajaba Tokaku, por simple que pareciera para otras personas a ella le emocionaba cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver su querida Tokaku-san, incluso algo tan simple como conocer su lugar de trabajo.

– No quiero sonar grosera, pero tendré algunos inconvenientes si las ven aquí antes de abrir el bar– dijo Suzu caminando hacia las escaleras y apuntando hacia arriba– ¿Les molestaría esperar en la parte de arriba?

– No lo creo, estas dos esperarían bajo la lluvia con tal de ver a sus strippers favoritas.

– ¡Nio!– dijeron Hitsugi y Haru al unísono.

– ¿Qué? es la verdad y lo saben– dijo Nio con una enorme sonrisa, Suzu no pudo evitar sonreír y pensar que esa chica rubia parecía un tiburón al sonreír, las guió hasta donde se encontraban las habitaciones y las dejo esperando en una de ellas.

– Esta es la habitación de Tokaku, pueden esperar aquí, ya no debe tardar mucho. Si me disculpan tengo trabajo que hacer, si necesitan algo pueden bajar a buscarme.

– Gracias– dijeron las tres a la vez. Haru miro alrededor más emocionada que cuando vio la parte de abajo del lugar, se estaba conteniendo todo lo posible por no curiosear entre las cosas de la peli azul, después de todo eso no sería algo correcto.

– Vamos querida primita, sabes que deseas hacerlo.

– ¿Eh?– Haru no entendía ¿Acaso Nio leía su mente?

– Hazlo– dijo Hitsugi susurrando con eco a sus espaldas– Sabes que lo deseas.

* * *

La abuela Azuma estuvo todo el día buscando a su nieta, tenía asuntos que hablar con ella. Suzu le había comentado que ella, Otoya y Haruki habían salido de compras, cosa que la dejo extrañada, su nieta rara vez salía del bar. La única conclusión a la que llego era que la chica peli purpura la había arrastrado como solía hacerlo desde niñas.

Al escuchar ruido en las habitaciones supuso que ya habían llegado, fue directamente a la habitación de ambas chicas y abrió la puerta sin mirar.

– Azuma Tokaku se puede saber dónde diablos est– sus palabras se quedaron en suspenso al ver la escena que había dentro del cuarto: una peli naranja con la ropa interior de su nieta en sus manos, mientras que una peli azul y una rubia brincaban en la cama de Otoya – ¡¿Quién demonios son ustedes y que hacen aquí?!

Haru al oír el grito de la abuela Azuma pegó un grito y aventó la ropa que fue a parar a la cabeza de la mujer, mientras Nio y Hitsugi chocaron y se cayeron de la cama, Ichinose no sabía qué hacer, por el parecido físico era imposible ignorar que aquella mujer mayor era pariente de su Tokaku, sin duda si quería dar una impresión había dado la peor.

Hashiri y Kirigaya se levantaron y al ver la mirada de piedra de aquella mujer, se juntaron y caminaron para ponerse detrás de Haru, la cual no sabía que decir para romper la tensión que se había formado en el cuarto.

– Ehm...bueno...yo...soy Ichinose Haru y...s-soy amiga de Tokaku-san– dijo la peli naranja temblando, ¿Amiga? la mujer la miró, sabía que su nieta no era alguien que se llevara bien con la gente.

– ¿Amiga? Mi nieta no tiene amigas.

– Cierto, es su novia– dijo Nio, ganándose un golpe de parte de Hitsugi y una mirada nerviosa de parte de Haru. La expresión de la abuela Azuma se volvió más dura, ahora comprendía todo.

– Sígueme, al parecer tu y yo tenemos mucho que hablar– dijo la mujer para salir de el cuarto. Haru tragó saliva, esa mujer era su abuela, si alguna vez había tenido miedo en su vida, ahora sabía que no había sido nada a comparación de esto.

A la peli naranja no le quedó de otra que más que seguir a la mujer, la cual se metió a uno de los cuartos, que al entrar parecía que era su habitación, la mujer se sentó en la silla del escritorio que tenía en la habitación, Haru se quedó de pie, la mujer la escaneó de pies a cabeza. Esa sensación era conocida para ella, le recordaba mucho a la sensación de cuando en la secundaria las mandaban a la dirección siempre por culpa de su prima o de Hitsugi, aunque ella hubiera hecho nada, también era culpada.

Pero ahora era peor, estaba enfrente de la abuela de chica que le gustaba, que por lo que había podido entender de la peli azul, ella la había criado. Tenía que ser fuerte y saber que iba a contestar, no quería echarlo a perder más de lo que ya había hecho.

– Entonces... ¿Dices ser "amiga" de mi nieta? – la voz la asustó de repente, pegó un pequeño brinquito al oírla, no sabía si estaba bien mentir o no, aunque del todo no era mentira, aunque ella y Tokaku se habían besado un par de ocasiones, no sabía que eran, aunque Nio la había regado diciendo que eran novias, su situación con Tokaku no estaba definida.

– S-si – fue lo único que pudo emitir, la mujer clavó la mirada en los ojos rosas, Haru casi podía sentir como la anciana podía oler su mentira.

– Ya veo...no sé qué te habrá dicho mi nieta, pero no creas que eres la primera "amiga" que trae a casa. Le he dicho que debe ser más seria en "esas" cosas. – dijo la mujer acentuando las palabras amiga y esas, a toda conciencia mintiendo, solo quería ver la reacción de la chica que al parecer se había tragado el cuento completo.

Haru no sabía que decir, ¿entonces para Tokaku era una más? Recordó los momentos que había pasado con la peli azul y las pequeñas cosas que habían compartido, conociendo el carácter de la chica era algo complicado, pero ¿Quién le decía que no era su fachada para conseguir chicas? No, ella debía creer en Tokaku-san.

– Yo...yo no soy de "esa" clase de amigas, yo...yo sé que Tokaku-san me quiere – dijo la chica susurrando, pero claramente audible para la mujer mayor – hemos salido un par de citas...y-y sé que Tokaku-san no es de ese tipo de chica.

– ¿Un par de citas?– Haru se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se maldijo por haber hablado de más – Ya veo...no me importa qué tipo de gustos tenga mi nieta, pero ¿Sabes? – la Azuma mayor se paró de la silla y se acercó a Haru – Tokaku tiene una obligación ¿Ves todo esto que está aquí? – Haru miró sus ojos, tan azules y tan fríos como los de su amor – Todo esto se hizo para ella, para una Azuma, aunque suene estúpido me ha costado una vida construir esto y es deber de mi nieta hacerse cargo, ella no tiene tiempo para perder contigo niña, tú no sabes lo que es el deber de un heredero.

Justo en el clavo.

Haru sintió escalofríos al oír aquello, por supuesto que ella sabía que era el deber de un heredero, ella cargaba con esa espina, era la heredera de los Ichinose, de los cuales solo quedaba ella, sus padres, sus abuelos, tíos y demás familia habían sido asesinados, todo para tener la herencia y demás privilegios en el imperio que tenían.

Ahora solo quedaba ella, que había preferido renunciar a todo, para vivir en bajo perfil con solo una cantidad de dinero con la cual mantenerse de por vida, pero nada comparado a lo que era su fortuna. Su pasado la torturaba. Ichinose bajó el rostro, tenía muchas ganas de llorar, pero se aguantaba, la mujer vio como temblaba, sonrió, era perfecto.

– Olvídalo ¿Tu qué idea puedes tener de eso? Además, mi nieta, mi pobre nieta ¿Crees que sabe lo que es querer? Ella no sabe que son los sentimientos– Haru sabía que ella tenía más idea de lo que esa mujer sabia, pero no se lo diría, pero aparte de todo eso ¿Que tan bien conocía esa mujer a Tokaku? Al parecer nada, eso le dio valor para contestar.

– Ella me quiere, yo lo sé, no puedo asegurar que me ame ¡Pero sé que ella siente lo que yo siento! ¡Usted no me hará dudar de lo que yo siento por ella ni lo que ella pueda sentir por mí! – la mujer se alejó un poco, Haru creyó que sorprendida del valor que había tenido, al parecer a esa mujer nadie se le había enfrentado lo suficiente, pero todo su valor se fue cuando la mujer comenzó a reír, pocos segundos después calmó su risa y volvió a clavar su mirada de hielo sobre Haru.

– Dime una cosa, ¿Cuantas veces mi nieta te ha dicho que te quiere?

Haru no supo que responder, solo sintió una enorme opresión en el pecho, esa mujer tenía toda la razón, Tokaku nunca le había dicho que la quería. Ni siquiera que le gustaba o algo por el estilo, sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos y bajo la mirada

– Como suponía, te lo dije. Mi nieta no sabe lo que es querer, mucho menos amar. Ella no necesita algo tan absurdo e inexistente como el amor.

Haru sintió las primeras lagrimas caer por sus mejillas ¿Y si esa mujer tenía razón? ¿Y si su querida Tokaku-san en verdad no la quería? Cerró los ojos con fuerza, una sola respuesta pasaba por su mente:

No. No importaba lo que esa mujer su Tokaku no era así, estaba completamente segura de eso. Tal vez no la conocía mucho pero estaba segura de que sentía algo por ella, pero por lo que acababa de escuchar se dio cuenta de algo, Tokaku era tan fría y tan insensible a causa de su abuela, por eso no demostraba sus sentimientos, por eso era tan reservada, no pudo evitar apretar sus puños no era común que alguien la hiciera enojar, Haru era una persona sumamente tranquila, pero en esta ocasión estaba molesta.

Habían asesinado a casi toda su familia la única persona que le quedaba era Nio, quien era una pariente lejana de los Ichinose, pero Haru había crecido prácticamente sola, en cambio Tokaku tenía a su abuela, abuela que según le había contado la peli azul había alejado a una de sus hijas y ahora decía que la peli azul no necesitaba algo como el amor.

– Aclarado esto: retírate y no quiero volver a verte cerca de mi negocio ni de mi nieta ¿Entendiste?

– No– dijo Haru con voz entrecortada pero firme.

– ¿Qué?

– No– Haru levanto la mirada, aun con lágrimas miraba fijamente a la mujer frente a ella– Lo siento mucho pero no me alejare de Tokaku-san. Yo… ¡Yo quiero a Tokaku-san! Y no pienso alejarme de ella– la mujer la miró se sorprendió por el cambio tan brusco de carácter de la chica, al parecer no se dejaría intimidar tan fácilmente.

– Tal vez tu no, pero ya verás que tarde que temprano me darás la razón y te acordarás de mí, ahora nuevamente te invito a retirarte, yo si tengo cosas que hacer – la mujer señaló hacia la puerta y Haru le dio una última mirada, para dar media vuelta y salir, ella no se iba a rendir con Tokaku tan fácilmente, ella quería a la peli azul como nunca había querido a nadie.

¿Podría ser que era amor? No lo sabía. Pero ella lo iba a averiguar.

– Ah, por cierto – dijo la mujer a lo que Haru la hizo detenerse– Espero que esta platica quede entre tú y yo ¿No quieres herir a mi nieta no? – Ichinose tenía ganas de gritarle algo a la mujer, pero solo caminó para salir de ahí y después comenzar a correr sin rumbo fijo.

* * *

Tokaku aún se sentía harta de la cara de embobada que traía Haruki y de Otoya que cada que veía una chica atractiva le gritaba un piropo no tan decente, el cual dos veces había terminado en bofetada para la peli purpura, a veces se preguntaba porque diablos había salido con ellas, pero sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era por Haru, solo por ella.

Afortunadamente ya habían llegado al bar, por fin podría descansar el día de hoy de tonterías.

– ¡Hey, tempano-san! ¿Cómo estás?– dijo cierta rubia, al parecer no, no podría descansar, muy a su pesar se acercó a Nio y vio a Hitsugi, entonces recordó que le había dicho a Haru que si fuera a el bar, pero no la veía por ningún lado.

– ¿Dónde está Haru? – la rubia y la peli azul se miraron un momento y se pusieron nerviosas, la peli azul sabía que algo le estaban ocultando– repito, donde, está Har– pero no pudo terminar su pregunta cuando vio a la peli naranja corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la salida, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y lo que pudo ver es que la chica iba llorando.

– Esas dos sí que dan miedo, se nota que son familiares ¿No Hitsugi?... ¿Hitsugi?– Nio miro alrededor dándose cuenta de que su amiga se había ido, probablemente a buscar a la stripper peli roja con la que estaba obsesionada. Suspiro frustrada, no podía estar con su amada Yuri y ahora la habían dejado sola, peor aún, Haru estaba mal. Tal vez no lo demostrara de forma normal, pero Nio la quería mucho, ahora solo esperaba que ese tempano de ojos azules alegrara a su prima.

* * *

No sabía cuánto había corrido, a pesar de todo el ejercicio que ella hacía para mantenerse en forma, Haru era demasiado rápida, ya casi la alcanzaba pero aun así le faltaba poco, un poco más y llegaría, casi llegaba su límite, cuando la otra chica comenzó a correr más lento, hasta llegar a caminar solamente, fue cuando Tokaku la pudo alcanzar, para tomar su hombro y voltearla hacia ella y envolverla en un abrazo. El cual Haru sintió cálido como ningún otro, se sentía tan bien en los brazos de Tokaku, se sentía tan protegida como nunca se había sentido, sus lágrimas habían cesado, ahora lo único que quería era quedarse para siempre ahí.

La peli azul no sabía que pasaba, pero no quería romper el momento, no cuando la chica que le gustaba la abrazaba de esa manera, no cuando sentía su calor ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había abrazado así a alguien? No lo recordaba, tal vez a su tía Mako cuando era pequeña, cuando creció se cerró a esas sensaciones, hasta que había llegado aquella chica que ahora la apretaba como si de ello dependiera su vida.

– Haru...– dijo tratando de llamar la atención de la chica, la cual solo se apretó un poco más, se sentía demasiado cómoda, pero tenía que saber la razón por la cual había salido así del bar – dime... ¿Qué te pasa? – la peli naranja suspiró suavemente, no le iba a decir lo que había hablado con su abuela, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Tokaku, aun recordaba las palabras de la mujer, quería de alguna manera saber lo que pensaba Tokaku, así que se separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos, aquellos mismos ojos azules que tenía esa mujer, sus lágrimas aun bajaban y la peli azul se las limpiaba, sus caricias eran suaves, al igual que su mirada, ello le daba valor para averiguar lo que quería saber.

– Tokaku-san... ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí? – la mano que la acariciaba de repente cayó y el azul hielo volvió a sus ojos, Haru sintió dolor al verlo, quería pensar que era por la sorpresa, pero sintió frio al dejar de sentir el calor de Tokaku que ya no la abrazaba y ahora había dado un paso hacia atrás, sus lágrimas quisieron fluir nuevamente, pero tenía que aguantar.

¿Qué era lo que sentía? Ni la misma Tokaku lo sabía ¿Quería a Haru? No ¿Amarla? Era demasiado pronto para decirlo ¿Que debería decir? Miró a Haru esperando una respuesta, suspiró y se armó de valor, debía ser sincera con lo que sentía, sabía que Haru la entendería.

– No lo sé, lo único que sé es que no te quiero – Haru sintió hundirse el suelo bajo sus pies – Y bueno creo que es muy pronto para decirlo, igual no somos nada, por lo que no puedo decirte eso, lo siento Haru sé qu– una cachetada no la dejo decir más, Tokaku se quedó en shock al sentir el golpe y volteo a ver a una Haru con el rostro lleno de lágrimas– Espera Haru, no sé qué hayas entendido – extendió una mano tratando de tocar a Ichinose pero ella se alejó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y le daba una mirada llena de rabia y decepción.

– No me toques – dijo con una voz algo fría – tú...tú solo me ilusionaste, ahora entiendo sus palabras.

– ¿Palabras? ¿De qué hablas Haru? Creo que mal entendiste tod…

– Cállate, no quiero que me vuelvas a buscar más, ¡Te odio Tokaku-san! ¡Te odio! – le dijo Haru antes de echarse a correr, Tokaku solo se había quedado con las últimas palabras de Haru. Ella la odiaba. ¿Era así como se sentía el amor? Al parecer al final de cuentas su abuela tenía razón, si así era el amor, no quería sentirlo.

* * *

Hitsugi vio su oportunidad de buscar lo que quería y no perdió tiempo, salió rápido de la habitación, golpeó todas las puertas de su alrededor y luego de no obtener respuesta las abrió, buscando a su amada Chitaru-san aparentemente no habida nadie en ninguna habitación. Luego de jugar en la cama de Otoya su ira había disminuido un poco, pero aun necesitaba contarle lo que había escuchado, Shiena no podía seguirle mintiendo. Se estaba cansando eran pocas puertas pero en ninguna había tenido suerte, tal vez Chitaru no estaba ahí, golpeo la última puerta, para su sorpresa esta se abrió segundos después dejando ver a quien buscaba.

– Shiena, al fin me tenías preocu… ¿Kirigaya?– cuando Chitaru había escuchado que alguien tocaba su puerta se había apresurado pensando que era Shiena, pero para su sorpresa quien estaba ahí era esa chica peli azul que la hacía tener ciertos dilemas mentales.

– Hola Chitaru-san– dijo con una enorme sonrisa esta vez verdadera. Sonreía por ver a su Chitaru– san no por fingir para conquistarla, esta vez no.

– Hola– la peli roja devolvió la sonrisa un tanto nerviosa– No me lo tomes a mal Kirigaya, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Quería venir a visitar a Chitaru-san– dijo manteniendo su sonrisa, las facciones de Chitaru se relajaron un poco, seguía bastante, bastante preocupada por Shiena pero le alegraba ver a Hitsugi, aunque no entendiera el porqué.

– Entonces pasa– dijo Chitaru abriendo la puerta, Hitsugi no lo pensó dos veces y entro, miro rápidamente la habitación, estaba en perfecto estado, tal como esperaba de su amada peli roja, se sintió sumamente feliz… hasta que encontró algo que le molesto, en ese lugar había dos camas, pero ese no era el problema, el problema era que el espacio entre ellas era nulo, estaban completamente unidas. Probablemente era la cama de Shiena, sintió su sangre hervir y se acercó a le peli roja, necesitaba hacer algo para relajarse.

* * *

Otoya había visto a Haru correr y unos segundos después pasar a Tokaku correr ¿Habría alguna competencia de algo? pero al ver la cara de Nio se dio cuenta que no, algo había pasado, pero esperaría a que su hermanita llegara para que le dijera. Así que solo saludó con una mano a la rubia y subió a su recamara a descansar, pero al subir vio que la puerta de su castaña favorita estaba abierta, entonces pensó que Shiena tal vez ya había llegado, pensando en sobre cómo le había coqueteado en la mañana se sonrojó, necesitaba verla un momento, para saber cómo debía actuar después, así que se acercó a la puerta que estaba semi abierta y la empujó un poco, para después arrepentirse al ver dos figuras que estaban enredadas en un apasionado beso en la cama de su Shiena, la novia de esta con Hitsugi.

Sintió su sangre arder, no podía creer que Chitaru teniendo la fortuna de tener a Shiena hiciera algo así otra vez, apretó sus puños y su mandíbula y sin esperar más entró con rapidez y tomó del cuello de la camisa a Chitaru a la cual agarró desprevenida y con la misma fuerza con que la había jalado, con la otra mano le soltó un puñetazo que fue directo a la cara de Namatame, la cual del golpe y la sorpresa fue a parar al suelo aun desorientada, para darse cuenta que algo de sangre salía de boca.

– ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Otoya?!– pregunto Chitaru limpiándose la sangre y tratando de calmarse, no quería pelear con la peli purpura.

– ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Enserio te atreves a preguntar eso?! ¡Te dije que no jugaras con Shiena! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Pudiste arreglar las cosas pero no! ¿Ahora que excusa me vas a poner?– Chitaru sintió culpa, Otoya tenía toda la razón, lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto, sintió otro golpe en su rostro– ¡Ni siquiera puedes responder!

Chitaru soporto un golpe más, pero cuando el cuarto golpe estaba por llegar detuvo el puño de Otoya con una de sus manos.

– ¡Cálmate! Otoya no quiero pelear contigo.

– ¡Debiste pensar eso antes de seguir engañando a Shiena!– Otoya soltó un golpe más con su mano libre– ¡Si quieres acostarte con esta enana deja a Shiena en paz! ¡Ella no merece que la trates así!

Eso era más de lo que Chitaru podía soportar, por mucho que no quisiera pelear no podía soportar que Otoya la tratara así. Detuvo ambas manos de Otoya y la empujo haciéndola caer en el suelo.

– Es la última vez que me pones una mano encima. ¡Además es cosa que no te importa! Es problema entre Shiena y yo– dijo soltando un golpe hacia Otoya, la cual rio, volteó a mirar a Chitaru, solo que no podía ver correctamente, el golpe de la pelirroja le había golpeado cerca del ojo, sentía como se estaba hinchando.

– ¿No te dije que todo lo que tuviera que ver con tu novia era asunto mío? – y se acercó a darle otro golpe, pero Chitaru tomó su brazo jalándola hacia ella y con su otro puño tirar el golpe pero Otoya también la sujetó, ambas hacían fuerzas, para tratar de lastimarse, Hitsugi no sabía qué hacer, se había quedado en shock al verlas golpeándose. Sabía que ella tenía culpa en esto, debía hacer algo para detenerlas.

– ¡Chitaru-san! ¡Takechi-san! ¡Basta!– gritó pero ninguna de las dos parecía escucharla, estaban demasiado concentradas en golpearse. Hitsugi entro en pánico, ahora su amada Chitaru-san estaba siendo lastimada y todo era culpa suya.

– ¡Chitaru! ¡Otoya!– esa voz bastante conocida para las tres hizo que todas voltearan hacia la puerta, encontrándose con una Shiena notablemente preocupada y también molesta. Durante todo el camino estaba planeando como decirle las cosas claramente a Chitaru, pero al llegar se encontraba con eso. No entendía porque las dos personas que más quería estaban peleando, alzo la mirada notando la presencia de Hitsugi la cual desvió la mirada nerviosa, prefirió ignorarla, tenía otras prioridades en ese momento, volvió a mirar a las chicas en el suelo, las cuales detuvieron su altercado al escuchar su voz– ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Otoya se levantó rápidamente limpiando la sangre que había en su cara y se acercó a Shiena.

– Shiena-chan ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Los efectos del alcohol ya se fueron?– pregunto con su sonrisa usual, sonrisa que se transformó en una mueca de dolor, el mover los músculos de su cara resultaba doloroso.

– No intentes distraerme Otoya ¿Por qué estabas golpeando a Chitaru?– Takechi sintió su sangre hervir nuevamente. ¿Distraerla? ¡No intentaba distraerla, enserio estaba preocupada por ella! ¡¿Y a Shiena solo le importaba Chitaru?!

– ¿Por qué?– dijo con una sonrisa amarga y se acercó un poco más, sus ojos se encontraron, turquesa y café mirándose unos instantes con una mezcla de desesperación, preocupación y lo que siempre había en ese encuentro aunque la otra no lo supiera: amor. Shiena sintió como su rostro comenzaba a calentarse y desvió la mirada un momento para después remplazarla con una de completa ira– Porque tu amada príncipe es una mujeriega cínica ¡Por eso!

Shiena no pudo más parpadear sorprendida al escuchar eso, para mirar rápidamente a una Chitaru aun en el suelo con la mirada baja.

– Fuera de mi habitación Otoya– ahora fue el turno de Takechi de sorprenderse aun después de lo que había escuchado Shiena seguía prefiriendo a Chitaru.

– ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Lo que estoy diciendo es verdad! ¡Por una vez tienes que creerme Shiena!

– ¡Dije que salgas de mi habitación Otoya! Siempre… siempre que tu estas no pienso claramente… ¡Fuera!– Otoya noto como los ojos de Shiena comenzaban a cristalizarse, no quería hacerla llorar, no quería hacerle daño… no más, no tenía más remedio que irse, dio un golpe en una de las paredes y se alejó de ahí.

– Kirigaya– dijo Chitaru con voz entrecortada, sacando a Hitsugi del trance en el que había entrado en cuando Shiena había aparecido, ambas chicas miraron atentamente a la peli roja, además de estar herida su expresión era de completa culpa y tristeza– No importa lo que pase conmigo y Shiena, no quiero que me vuelvas a buscar, nunca.

– Espera Chitaru-san, no puedes decirme eso, no después de... ¡Después de lo que pasó! – dijo Hitsugi desesperada, hace unos minutos se sentía en el cielo sintiendo los labios de la chica de la cual se había enamorado sin querer, ahora mismo esa chica le estaba diciendo que nunca la buscara y todo por aquella nerd, a la que volteo a ver con todo el odio que podía ser capaz– ¡Todo por tu culpa! ¡Ahora Chitaru-san no me quiere ver por tu culpa!

– ¿Mi culpa? Perdona, pero yo no soy la que se mete al cuarto de alguien más, sabiendo que tiene novia y trata de seducirle– Hitsugi la miró sorprendida– Realmente no sé lo que hiciste, pero conozco tus tácticas, ahora retírate, necesito hablar con mi novia – Chitaru levantó la vista para ver a una Shiena muy distinta a la que siempre veía, la peli azul volteó a ver a Namatame esperando que dijera algo, pero ella solo volvió a desviar la vista.

– Eres una maldita cínica Kenmochi, pero está bien, una cínica queda con una cobarde, espero que le puedas explicar ese beso con Otoya-san a tu novia– y con esas palabras la peli azul comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero paro un momento y miro decepcionada a Chitaru– Ah, y no te preocupes Namatame-san, jamás volveré a buscarte, pero espero que cuando te des cuenta de la realidad tu tampoco intentes buscarme.

Después de que la peli azul había salido, tanto como Chitaru como Shiena se quedaron en silencio procesando toda la información que habían descubierto hace unos minutos, Chitaru se había enterado que su novia se había besado con Otoya, mientras que para Shiena no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que había estado haciendo la pelirroja con Hitsugi.

Sabían que debían hablar, pero ninguna quería hacerlo.

– ¿Dónde estabas? – Chitaru fue la primera en hablar, mientras se levantaba del suelo, su tono era exigente aunque no quería pero así había sonado.

– No creo que te importe mucho, tanto que quien sabe qué diablos hacías con la enana – dijo la castaña mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía irónica.

– Eso no tiene nada que ver ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuve preocupada por ti? No pude dormir bien, pensando en donde estabas, para que después llegaras y te fueras con quien sabe quién – dijo Chitaru mientras se tomaba el rostro y hacia una mueca ligera de dolor, Otoya pegaba duro.

– Oh ¡¿Ahora sabes lo que yo sentí cuando tú te quedaste a dormir con la imbécil de Kirigaya?! – sin querer Shiena había alzado la voz, irritada porque le reclamara sobre algo que también ella había hecho.

– No me puedes reclamar nada cuando tú te besaste con Otoya – esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, ¿Cómo podía comparar la noche aquella con lo que sentía por Takechi? Eso no tenía comparación ninguna.

– ¡No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo! ¡Lo de Otoya es otra cosa! – dijo ofendida, ahora se daba cuenta que había herido de nuevo a la peli purpura, la cual únicamente siempre quería protegerla, la cual siempre a pesar de todo siempre estaba ahí, se sentía tan mal y todo por ignorar sus sentimientos ¿Que estaba haciendo?, Chitaru creyó que solo estaba intentando evadir el tema y se molestó más.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces dime que es? ¿Qué tiene de diferente de lo que yo tengo con Hitsugi? Yo besé a Hitsugi, tu a Otoya, ¡Ambas hicimos mal! ¿Qué diferencia hay?– dijo Chitaru gritando, tenía los nervios alterados desde la desaparición de Shiena y después Hitsugi, la pelea y ahora las palabras de la peli azul, pelear con Shiena, con todo había explotado, Shiena también estaba muy enfadada, estaba harta.

– ¡¿Sabes cuál es la maldita diferencia?! ¡Que yo estoy enamorada de Otoya!– ambas abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa y por un segundo su ira se disipó, como si esa declaración las hubiera liberado. Shiena se cubrió el rostro con una mano y sintió como sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer.

– ¿Desde cuándo?– Chitaru se pasó las manos por el cabello, no estaba molesta, le dolía que Shiena hubiera ocultado eso, pero no estaba del todo molesta.

– Siempre… no lo mal entiendas… también estoy enamorada de ti pero…

– ¿Pero no tanto como de ella?– termino la frase al ver que Shiena no podía hacerlo, se levantó del piso y se acercó a Shiena envolviéndola en un abrazo – Entiendo.

– ¿No estas molesta?– Chitaru negó con la cabeza– Sobre Hitsugi…

– No estoy enamorada de ella… admito que me gusta, pero no puedo llamar amor a eso.

– ¿Entonces?

– No planeo tener una relación con ella, pero– rompió el abrazo un momento y miro a Shiena con una sonrisa– Creo que tu deberías ir tras la persona que amas, sabes que tienes mi apoyo.

Shiena se volvió a abrazar a Chitaru, a pesar de que su relación no había funcionado sabía que tenía una amiga en la pelirroja, si hubiera sido honesta desde un principio todo hubiera sido distinto y no habría tanta gente lastimada.

Por su lado Chitaru era un mar de dudas, aun se sentía perturbada por lo que Shiena le había dicho, sabía que Otoya sentía algo por su ahora ex novia, pero no sabía que la castaña sintiera lo mismo, ella haría algo por ayudarlas para que pudieran ser felices, pero también había algo que le molestaba y eran aquellas últimas palabras que le había dedicado Kirigaya y esa forma tan fría como la había llamado, a Shiena le había dicho que solo le gustaba, pero ¿esa era la verdad? No lo sabía, ya tendría tiempo de pensar en ello, pero sintió un suave toque en su labio que le causo un pequeño dolor.

– Creo que antes de que intentes resolver el mundo, tenemos que curarte ese labio – dijo Shiena separándose de Chitaru y sonriendo, la aludida le sonrió también, se sentía más cómodo así, solo siendo amigas.

* * *

Hitsugi se alejó molesta de la habitación, ¡Por eso el amor era horrible! ¡¿Primero Chitaru la hacía caer perdidamente enamorada y después le decía que jamás la volviera a buscar?! Pero de alguna forma no se sentía molesta con Chitaru, más bien se sentía… herida, sentía un enorme vacío en su pecho, no dejaría las cosas así. No, definitivamente no. Kirigaya Hitsugi siempre obtenía lo que quería. De una forma u otra lograría que esa hermosa peli roja le diera una oportunidad.

Algo llamo su atención, escucho sollozos, con curiosidad busco de donde provenían, miro una puerta semi abierta y se asomó dentro, para encontrarse a Otoya sentada abrazando sus rodillas y llorando en una esquina de la habitación.

– Otoya-san ¿Estas bien?– pregunto acercándose. Los ojos turquesa se posaron en Hitsugi, Otoya sentía ganas de gritarle incluso de golpearla a ella también. Pero sabía que Hitsugi no tenía culpa de nada, sería injusto descargar su ira en ella.

– Oh, sí. Estoy de maravilla pequeña loli ¿No se nota?– dijo con notable sarcasmo, sin embargo Hitsugi ignoró esa pregunta, simplemente se sentó frente a ella, se sentía culpable por el estado en el que había quedado.

– ¿Tienes un botiquín?– Otoya señalo una caja que estaba bajo una de las camas, Hitsugi se estiró para alcanzarla, saco un par de cosas y comenzó a curar las heridas de la peli purpura, la cual no opuso resistencia ni queja alguna, simplemente dejo que Hitsugi la curara– Entonces… ¿Estas enamorada de Shiena?

Otoya sonrió con amargura y miro al suelo, comúnmente lo negaría, pero se sentía demasiado vulnerable emocionalmente.

– ¿Eso importa? Yo no le intereso en lo más mínimo– la tristeza era notable en su voz.

– No estas segura de eso– una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hitsugi– Yo sé exactamente qué hacer para que tengas a tu amada Shiena. Créeme, Kirigaya Hitsugi siempre cumple lo que se propone.

Otoya se sorprendió con esas palabras, pero al escuchar la determinación de Hitsugi tuvo un buen presentimiento, además ¿Qué podía perder? Si era con tal de tener una oportunidad con Shiena intentaría cualquier cosa, miró a le peli azul con una sonrisa cómplice.

– Te escucho.

* * *

 **Inucchi: 3 ships rotas en un solo capitulo .w. Eso debería ser ilegal. Se que tal vez están molestos pero... Todo fue idea de Kali :3**

 **Kali: Este...bueno que puedo decir...me estaba poniendo muy cursi así que...hahaha no me maten plz! D: Es en favor de la trama! *corre por su vida* Nah, en serio, me pregunto qué es lo planean la enana y Otosha? :v Una vez más nos disculpamos por la tardanza, pero como ven fue un cap demasiado largo, según nosotras solo iba a ser cortito, verdad Inucchi? :v**

 **Inucchi: si xD en el cap pasado habíamos dicho que nos salia mil palabras y de pronto... Más de 15mil jajaja. Pero yo creo que valió la pena ¿Quieren intentar adivinar lo que planean ese par de mujeriegas? Los reto a adivinar :3**

 **Kali: Si que valió la pena xD En fin, esperemos que les guste el cap y que no me oreen tanto xDD Ya saben cualquier duda, comentario, jitomatazo, amenaza de muerte, declaración de matrimonio :v lo que sea, pueden dejarlo en los reviews, de verdad, que nos sentimos honradas y muy divertidas al ver sus impresiones sobre esta loca historia, eso nos ayuda a seguir adelante a pesar de todos los inconvenientes que a veces tenemos para escribir, muchas gracias a las personas que nos leen, que nos dejan un review o nos agregan a sus favoritos o le dan follow, nos animan a seguir...ahh me estoy poniendo cursi u.u sabia que me afectaria u.u En fin, nos vemos en el siguiente cap, que espero que sea más rápido que este :v**

 **Que el fandom de Akuma no Riddle en español siga creciendo!**

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

– Y ¡ta-rán! ¿No es preciosa? – las dos chicas se miraron una con otra, no estaba tan vieja, pero no era algo conveniente para su amiga.

– Ehm...Shiena, ¿Quieres decir que en esto gastaste tu primer pago de la beca? – la castaña asintió sonriendo con suficiencia.

– ¡Si! ¡Siempre quise tener una moto! – dijo subiendose – ¿Quien quiere probarla conmigo?– de nuevo las dos chica se miraron y solo una de ellas avanzó. - Bien, sujetate Sumireko – dijo la castaña a su amiga y arrancó rápidamente, Kouko las miraba, la moto al parecer iba bien, pero de repente comenzó a balancearse hacia los lados.

– Shiena ¿Podrías estabilizar esto?– preguntó Sumireko asustada, tenía un mal presentimiento.

– Ehh...

– Shiena ¿Sabes conducir una moto verdad?

– S-si– dijo nerviosamente, perdiendo el equilibrio haciendo que cayeran estrepitosamente.

– ¡Shiena! ¡Sumireko! – gritó Kouko para correr hasta donde habían caído.

– Shiena...¿de verdad sabías conducir?

– Uhm... no...apenas iba a comenzar los cursos hoy.

– Ay.


	12. Tu cara golpeada me excita, baby

**Inucchi: Hola lectores! No nos maten Dx tardamos mucho nuevamente pero menos que en el cap anterior y de nuevo les traemos un capitulo largo :3 eso lo compensa, no?**

 **Kali: Todo es culpa de Inucchi :v Nah no es verdad, es culpa mía u.u en fin, como dijo Inucchi, esperamos compensarles la espera con este cap largo :3 Sin más les dejamos con el cap~**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Akuma no Riddle le pertenece a Yun Kouga si fuera nuestro, sería un Shonen, digo, por las peleas :v**

* * *

La lluvia había comenzado a caer y Tokaku seguía parada en el mismo lugar donde Haru la había dejado después de que le había dicho que la odiaba, aun no terminaba de procesar sus palabras. No sabía que sentir ¿Sufrimiento? ¿Dolor? ¿Enojo? si, tal vez enojo, porque la peli naranja ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de explicar la situación.

Había sido tan fácil creer en lo que quisiera, era más sencillo, se dio cuenta que hacía frío, quedarse parada en medio de la lluvia no era lo más inteligente después de todo, su ropa comenzaba a pegarse a su piel, lo mejor era irse a casa para poder cambiar de ropa y dejar de pensar en Haru, al final de cuenta ella había terminado lo que tenían ¿no? No tardó mucho en llegar al bar, afortunadamente la molestia rubia ya no estaba ahí, por muy mal que le cayera no quería desquitarse con ella, un estornudo la sacó de sus pensamientos, tendría que cambiarse rápido antes de que le diera gripe, avanzó rápidamente hacia su recamara, entró y vio que todo estaba apagado, eso se le hizo raro, Otoya era de las que siempre tenía las luces prendidas, tanto que le molestaba, creyó que no estaba, pero al oír pequeños sollozos se dio cuenta que provenían del bulto de mantas que estaban en la cama de Takechi.

¿Acaso Otoya estaba llorando? No, eso era imposible conocía a Otoya desde que eran niñas y jamás la había visto llorar, ni siquiera cuando la abuela Azuma la reprendía de pequeña. Se acercó con curiosidad al bulto de mantas y pudo escuchar claramente los sollozos, Takechi estaba llorando, no había ninguna duda de eso. Quito las mantas de un tirón dejando a una descubierta Takechi en posición fetal abrazando una almohada.

– Tokakuuuuu ¿No sabes nada sobre espacio personal?– dijo sin alzar la mirada y aunque trato de sonar animada el tono de tristeza de su voz no pasó desapercibido para la peli azul, como tampoco las heridas ya tratadas se su rostro.

– ¿Qué pasó?– Otoya levantó la mirada notando el estado en el que se encontraba Tokaku.

– ¿A qué te refieres hermanita querida? ¿Y porque estas empapada?– la única respuesta fue la penetrante y molesta mirada de Tokaku exigiéndole respuesta–Tuve… diferencias con Chitaru.

¿Diferencias? ¿Otoya había peleado con Chitaru? Tokaku no tenía que ser un genio para saber que había sido por Shiena, pero si ya se sentía enojada sobre lo que había pasado con Haru ahora se sentía más por haber visto a Otoya en semejante condición y lo peor de quien menos se lo esperaba, se esperaría algo así de Takechi, pero la peli roja era una persona razonable no entendía por qué había hecho algo así. Salió molesta de su habitación y se dirigió a la de Chitaru, tal vez no tenía un lazo sanguíneo con la peli púrpura y aunque jamás lo diría le tenía cierto cariño, así que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, le exigiría a Chitaru una respuesta, llegó a la habitación y tocó con fuerza, escuchó unos pasos y al abrir la puerta vio a Shiena, la cual apenas iba a preguntarle que quería cuando Tokaku la hizo un lado y entró buscando a Chitaru, la cual estaba sentada de espaldas a ella.

– ¡¿Porque demonios golpeaste a Otoya?! – dijo mientras la jalaba hacia atrás para poder verle la cara y ver que estaba igual o incluso más golpeada que la peli púrpura, Chitaru solo se quejó suavemente y se levantó, mirándola fijamente a lo que Tokaku la soltó y desvió la mirada.

– Creo que Otoya no te dijo que nos golpeamos– dijo recalcando su última palabra.

– No, lo siento, esa idiota no me dijo nada, solo...vine por mi cuenta propia – dijo Tokaku con un suspiro y después volteó a ver a Shiena – La vi...llorando y vine inmediatamente...

Shiena no sabía que decir, ¿Acaso Takechi lloraba por como todo lo que le había dicho? ¿Por cómo la había tratado? Necesita verla, pero sus pies se sentían pesados, como si estuviera pegada al suelo, sabía que no podía ir como si nada, se sentía tan mal, tan culpable.

– Como sea, Chitaru, no sé qué problemas tengas con ella, deberías arreglarlos– dijo Tokaku aun mirando a Shiena y salió sin más del cuarto, necesitaba tomar un baño y dormir, para no pensar más en Haru.

* * *

La abuela Azuma escucho los gritos de su nieta e inmediatamente salió de su oficina necesitaba verificar que esa molesta chica se hubiera ido. Tal como esperaba esa molesta chica ya no estaba, pero lo que no esperaba era ver a su nieta empapada dejando un rastro de agua detrás de ella. Fue a su habitación para ordenarle que limpiara, pero ese asunto quedó en el olvido cuando vio a la peli púrpura cubierta de golpes.

– ¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¿Por qué estás en este deplorable estado?– Tokaku y Otoya se miraron nerviosas, sabían que la pregunta era para Otoya pero no podían decirle la verdad, aunque mentirle a la Azuma mayor no era opción– Respondan, ahora.

– Comenzó a llover mientras estaba fuera– dijo Tokaku tranquilamente.

– Sabes perfectamente que la pregunta no era para ti– la abuela Azuma poso su mirada en Otoya.

– Ehh, yo… yo… me caí por la escalera– dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, provocando que la mirada de la abuela Azuma se volviera más pesada. Otoya conocía esa mirada perfectamente bien, la conocía desde que era una niña, cuando hacia una travesura bastaba con esa mirada para persuadirla de decir la verdad y parecía que esta vez no sería la excepción. Suspiró y bajó la cabeza – Tuve una pelea.

– ¿Con quién?

– Con la escale-quiero decir...ehm vamos obaachan no importa– dijo sin querer delatar a Chitaru, la Azuma menor la miró sorprendida, a pesar de todo Otoya no quería hacerle daño a la pelirroja, sabía que su abuela era capaz de correrla, porque a pesar de que nunca lo demostrara quería a Otoya como si fuera también su nieta.

– Otoya, dime la verdad ¿O es que quieres quedarte sin comida y sin sueldo el mes entero? – dijo la mujer mirándola, Takechi desvió la mirada, no sabía que decir.

– Fue conmigo – escucharon decir a otra voz, las tres mujeres voltearon a ver a una Chitaru con la cara peor que la que traía la ojiturquesa – lo siento, yo provoqué la pelea, si tienes a alguien que castigar es a mi– Takechi se levantó de golpe ante la declaración, la Azuma mayor solo se llevó una mano al rostro.

– ¡No seas mentirosa! ¡Yo fui a golpearte a tu cuarto! Así que si tienes que castigar a alguien será a mí.

– Tenías tus razones para hacerlo, yo me lo busqué fue mi culpa.

– ¡No!– Otoya sabía que Chitaru decía la verdad, pero aunque aún estuviera molesta con la peli roja no quería meterla en problemas ni a ella, ni a Shiena, prefería recibir su castigo.

– ¡Basta! No me interesa de quien fue la culpa, solo quiero saber ¿Por qué demonios pelearon?– ambas se miraron, para después volver a mirar a la abuela Azuma y volver a mirarse entre ellas. No podían decirle lo que había pasado eso metería en problemas a Shiena y ninguna de las dos quería eso, la peli purpura se acercó un poco a la mujer mayor y la miró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Obaachan ¿Qué te parece si nos castigas a las dos y asunto resuelto?

– No, basta con que solo me castigue a mí– dijo Chitaru poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Otoya, la cual había perdido la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Aparto la mano de la peli roja y se giró para mirarla.

– ¡Chitaru ya cierra la boca! Hace rato no actuabas como una persona tan correcta ¿O sí? Quien sabe que más hubieras hecho a espaldas de tu novia si yo no aparecía– Otoya se cubrió la boca con ambas manos en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

– ¿Esto fue por culpa de Shiena?– ahora entendía todo, hace tiempo había notado que Otoya tenía ciertos problemas con su relación, pero no se imaginó que llegarían a tanto– Supongo que saben lo que tengo hacer con ella, se irá.

– ¡No!– dijeron las dos chicas al unísono, Otoya se paró frente a la mujer mayor.

– ¡Obaachan, no es necesario! si quieres puedes correrme a mí, yo golpeé a Chitaru, entonces córreme a mí, por favor – los ojos azules miraron desesperación en los ojos turquesa que tenía frente a ella, ahora entendía todo, esa chica estaba enamorada de Shiena, tenía sus sospechas pero ahora estaba más que segura, sintió pena por ella al parecer era demasiado tarde para salvarla de ese horrible mal llamado amor, pero aun así necesitaba hacer algo para frenar el caos que habían armado, miró a Chitaru, que también tenía una expresión desesperada pero recordó las palabras de Takechi.

– ¿Porque razón te pegó Otoya? ¿Qué tiene que ver Shiena en todo esto? – dijo la Azuma mayor y Chitaru desvió la mirada, sentía vergüenza de decirlo y se sentía mal de aceptarlo, pero no iba a permitir que Shiena fuera afectada por su culpa.

– Yo...yo le fui infiel a...Shiena – dijo susurrando las palabras que aun así fueron escuchadas perfectamente por las presentes–Otoya hizo lo que creyó correcto, como puede ver fue únicamente mi culpa– la mujer suspiró, ella no era quien para meterse en las relaciones de las demás personas, a menos que involucrara a sus dos nietas y su dinero claro está, ahora tenía a una nieta lastimada y dos strippers fuera, Shiena no tenía la culpa y tenía que encontrar la solución.

– Sus asuntos personales no me interesan, pero el hecho de que queden en condiciones tan deplorables sí, no pueden trabajar así. No quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir– ambas chicas asintieron con la mirada baja– Trabajaran sin sueldo hasta que se recuperen, ya que no pueden cumplir con su trabajo de siempre, deberán hacer todas las labores de limpieza y cocina del bar.

Ambas chicas asintieron sin protestar, después de todo mientras Shiena no fuera afectada cumplirían cualquier castigo.

– Una cosa más, ya que al parecer ustedes dos necesitan aprender a tolerarse, cambiaran de habitación. Tokaku tu compartirás habitación con Shiena– Otoya y Chitaru se miraron mutuamente con asombro ¿Ellas dos compartir cuarto?

– ¡¿Qué?!– dijeron las dos al unísono nuevamente, Tokaku quería reírse de ellas, pero si lo hacía seguro su abuela la haría dormir con Haruki o con Shin'ya, mejor no.

– Espera Obaachan jaja ¿Debes estar bromeando no?– dijo Otoya mientras hacía movía sus manos desesperadamente.

– Si abuela, no es lo mejor, mire yo puedo encargarm–

– ¡Ya cállense! ¡No tienen derecho a decir nada, es eso o lo anterior, ustedes deciden!– las chicas se callaron automáticamente– Eso me agrada, ahora, Chitaru ve y avísale a Shiena sobre el cambio, para esta noche, te quiero ver durmiendo aquí– fue lo último que dijo la abuela Azuma antes de retirarse. Otoya y Chitaru se miraron, el coraje de hace un rato ya había pasado, pero el compartir habitación juntas en esas circunstancias no era la mejor idea.

* * *

Shiena arrastró su maleta llena de sus cosas personales hasta el cuarto de Tokaku, a pesar de que Chitaru se había ofrecido a ayudarla, ella había querido hacerlo sola, aun no entendía porque la abuela Azuma había tomado esa decisión, sinceramente esperaba que Chitaru y Otoya no se mataran al estar en la misma habitación, aunque en parte se sentía culpable, sabía perfectamente que si Takechi había golpeado a su ex novia era por ella.

Al llegar vio a una Tokaku sentada en el suelo, mirando hacia la nada, sabía que la peli azul no era la persona más amigable del mundo, pero se notaba en su rostro algo que nunca había visto: ella estaba sufriendo, aunque no lo expresara con palabras su mirada azul lo decía todo.

En cuanto la peli azul la vio cambio su expresión, siendo la misma de siempre de aburrimiento, se levantó y ayudo a Kenmochi a meter sus cosas.

– Gracias–dijo la castaña sentándose en la cama que fuera de la ojiturquesa y mirando el desorden que tenia de sus cosas, sorprendentemente no estaba sucio, solo todo desordenado, supuso que algo se le había pegado de la peli azul, la cual estaba sentada en la cama de enfrente otra vez con esa mirada abatida– ¿Tokaku, te pasa algo?

Tokaku la miró por un momento, no se esperaba esa pregunta de Shiena, al parecer estaba siendo algo obvia, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta que tanto le había afectado terminar con Haru lo que tenían, si es que algún día tuvieron algo, se dio cuenta que Shiena aun la miraba.

– No tengo nada, ¿Porque no en lugar de tratar de solucionar mis problemas, resuelves los tuyos con Otoya?– dijo mirándola fijamente, la expresión de Shiena cambio en un instante, la peli azul se maldijo al verlo, no tenía por qué desquitarse con Kenmochi sobre su situación– Lo siento, no quise…– se talló la cara con desesperación.

– No te preocupes, tienes razón, creo que tengo que hablar con ella, pero no sé cómo…–dijo Shiena agachando la vista y posándola en la almohada de Otoya, la cual tomo y abrazo –ella me debe odiar en este momento – dijo apretando la almohada.

– Ella nunca te odiaría…– Shiena volteo a ver a Tokaku quien la miraba fijamente – ella no es como…como otras –dijo lo último en un susurro, recordando su propia situación y agachó la cabeza, ¿Por qué diablos no podía dejar simplemente dejar de pensar en ella? – Como sea, el punto es que debes hablar con ella.

Shiena solo asintió, ella había escuchado todas las palabras de Tokaku, ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Acercó la almohada hacia su rostro, oliendo la almohada, olía como Otoya.

Otoya, siempre terminaba pensando en ella, aunque quería ayudar a la Azuma, suspiró, sabía que no sería fácil pero lo intentaría.

– Te agradezco tus palabras Tokaku, sé que no somos tan cercanas como tú con Otoya, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo y si necesitas con qui– no pudo terminar su discurso ya que comenzaron a tocar la puerta de su cuarto, ambas miraron la puerta y Shiena se levantó a abrir.

– Hermanita vengo por el resto de mis… –Otoya se congeló en el marco de la puerta, pero no por ver a Shiena, era obvio que estaría ahí, lo que la sorprendió fue ver que la castaña tenía una almohada en sus manos… su almohada, sintió como el calor subía a su rostro y alzo la vista hasta el rostro de Shiena, ambas miradas chocaron por un momento, la castaña pudo ver los daños en el rostro de la peli púrpura, mientras ella veía los ojos hinchados de Kenmochi, ambas desviaron la mirada. No sabían cómo mirarse ahora, que decirse, ¿Cómo mirarse a los ojos después de tantas cosas pasadas? ¿Cómo poder recuperar tan siquiera una amistad? No podían, al menos por ahora. Shiena creía que era su culpa, Otoya también de alguna manera. Tokaku las miraba desde adentro del cuarto, podía ver cuánto se querían ¿Entonces porque diablos no se lo decían? Suspiró y se puso de pie, tomando las cosas de Otoya.

– Ten, aquí están tus cosas, ahora fuera de MI habitación, al fin descansaré de ti – las chicas al oír la voz de la peli azul reaccionaron y Shiena se metió al cuarto y Otoya miró a Tokaku sonriéndole.

– Nah, ni así te librarás de mí– Otoya recobró su habitual sonrisa– Mucho menos ahora, tengo cosas que discutir contigo.

– ¿Qué cosas?

– Veamos, ¿porque llegaste empapada? ¿Porque Daki-chan salió corriendo? Y más importante ¿Por qué si tenían una cita hoy no están juntas?– Tokaku miró de reojo a Shiena, no podía responder todo eso con la castaña ahí, una cosa era que Otoya leyera sus debilidades y otra permitir que alguien más lo hiciera.

– No sé de qué hablas, ahora fuera de MI habitación– Tokaku cerró la puerta prácticamente en la cara de Otoya y se dejó caer en su cama. Shiena no entendía lo que estaba pasando ¿Desde cuándo Tokaku tenía citas? Si las cosas que Otoya había dicho eran ciertas entonces la peli azul estaba en el mismo barco que ella en esos momentos. Tenía la intención de levantarse y tratar de hablar con ella, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una Takechi con una nueva herida en la frente.

– Tokaku, creo que ya estaba lo suficientemente herida, ahora es tiempo de conversar– Tokaku no tuvo tiempo de negarse porque Otoya la cargo llevándosela de ahí.

– Bájame– intentaba librarse de los brazos de Otoya, comúnmente no sería problema pero no entendía porque se sentía tan… débil y vulnerable, por mucho que forcejeo no pudo librarse, así que desistió además no tenía ánimos para pelear con la peli púrpura, la cual la bajo cuando llegaron a la habitación de Suzu ya que estaba trabajando en ese momento su habitación estaba vacía. Tokaku no dijo nada, simplemente permaneció en silencio, Otoya sabía que no le contaría todo inmediatamente, la peli azul no era precisamente comunicativa sobre sus emociones.

– ¿Paso algo con Haru-chan?– pregunto, intentando que con eso Tokaku se animara a hablar, con esa pregunta la tristeza en sus ojos azules se notó con claridad cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Otoya, nunca había visto a Tokaku así y no le gustaba tener que verla así– ¿Sabes que puedes contarme no?

– No tengo nada que contarte porque no pasa absolutamente nada– a pesar de decir eso, se dejó caer sentándose en el suelo y pasando sus manos por su cabello frotándolo desesperadamente. Otoya permaneció unos segundos de pie, para después sentarse a un lado de la peli azul– Haru no quiere verme más.

Otoya parpadeó varias veces para después abrir sus ojos con sorpresa, Tokaku tal vez no sería la mejor pareja del mundo, pero se estaba esforzando por Haru.

– ¿Por qué? – Tokaku bajó la cabeza, ¿por qué? ella se preguntó lo mismo, no había entendido nada.

– No lo sé, yo solo...yo solo le dije que no la quería y– Tokaku no alcanzó a esquivar el golpe en la cabeza que le propino Otoya, rápidamente volteó a verla con una mirada asesina.

– ¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre decirle eso?! – dijo mientras la miraba indignada, Tokaku se llevó una mano al rostro ¿porque diablos nadie la dejaba explicarse?

– ¿Porque diablos no me dejas terminar de hablar? ¡Eso mismo hizo Haru, no me dejo terminar de hablar y no pude decirle lo que en verdad sentía! – dijo la peli azul gritando, Otoya solo se rio al ver que su hermana levantaba la voz.

– Lo siento, pero es bueno saber que mi hermanita si tiene sentimientos – dijo Takechi mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro a Tokaku, la cual suspiró – Ahora si dime que paso, intentaré no interrumpir – y así Azuma le contó todo lo que había pasado.

* * *

Nio vio como Haru salía corriendo del bar e inmediatamente después Tokaku iba detrás de ella, aunque fuera una fracción de segundo pudo notar la tristeza en los ojos de su prima, cosa que prácticamente nunca pasaba. Salió tras ellas pero para cuando logro alcanzarlas las vio envueltas en un abrazo, así que pensó que todo estaba bien entre ellas, regreso al bar para tomar algo mientras esperaba que Hitsugi terminara de acosar a su peli roja. Pero cuando estaba a un par de pasos su teléfono comenzó a sonar, miro la pantalla sorprendiéndose al ver que era un mensaje Yuri.

 _'Termine el trabajo antes, te espero en casa´_

Con una enorme sonrisa salió corriendo a detener un taxi para llegar pronto, aunque tenía pensado pasar la noche con Hitsugi y Haru ahora se había quedado sola y prefería pasarla con su amada Yuri a pasarla sola bebiendo en ese bar. Por suerte el taxi tardo muy poco en llegar, subió prácticamente corriendo las escaleras hasta la habitación que compartía con Yuri, encontrándola recostada en la cama tomando una copa de vino.

– Creí que llegarías tarde– dijo con una sonrisa, la cual Nio le devolvió y fue a acostarse junto con ella.

– ¿Enserio crees que llegaría tarde si tu estas aquí?– dijo envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello de la mayor, mientras esta dejaba su copa de vino en la mesita de noche. Tomo el rostro de Nio entre sus manos.

– Tal vez… puedes convencerme de lo contrario– dijo con una sonrisa seductora, justo la respuesta que Nio esperaba.

– Qué poca fe me tienes– Nio fingió un tono dolido y paso de estar a un lado de Yuri a colocarse sobre ella sentándose en sus piernas. Se acercó lentamente y comenzó a repartir pequeños y delicados besos sobre el cuello de Meichi, los cuales fueron interrumpidos por el timbre. Nio no pudo evitar dejar salir un gruñido de molestia, estaba dispuesta a ignorarlo, pero el timbre siguió y siguió sonando.

– Nio, no puedes ignorarlo– dijo Yuri levantándose suavemente, quitando a la rubia de encima. La cual la miro con un puchero y se levantó molesta a abrir la puerta. Molestia que se esfumó al ver a su prima con lágrimas resbalando bajo su rostro.

– ¡Niooooo!– Haru se lanzó a abrazar a la rubia, mientras las lágrimas seguían resbalando por su rostro.

Nio se quedó desconcertada al ver a su prima bañada en lágrimas, oyó unos pasos y notó que era Yuri la cual aún se acomodaba la ropa, volteó de nuevo a ver a Haru, que aun lloraba y comenzó a pasarle la mano sobre el cabello para intentar calmarla, al ver que su intento había tenido éxito, aun abrazándola la llevó al sillón, mientras su novia las observaba.

– ¿Qué paso Haru? ¿Porque lloras? – dijo la rubia poniéndose en cuclillas para poder mirar el rostro de su prima, la peli naranja se limpiaba las lágrimas que aún estaban impregnadas en su rostro, mientras la castaña le daba un pañuelo que minutos antes había ido a traer.

– Yo...Tokaku-san...ella...–y de nuevo sus lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse con fuerza ahora sobre el pañuelo, Nio frunció el ceño, cosa que sorprendía a Yuri, ya que Nio siempre era una persona alegre, solo había dos cosas que la hacían enojar: cuando su melón pan se terminaba o cuando alguien hería a Haru.

– ¿Que te hizo Tempano-san? Vamos Haru dime– Haru seguía llorando con fuerza y Yuri seguía la situación en silencio, ella también apreciaba a Haru, pero sabía que tenía que dejar manejar las cosas a su Nio.

– Ella...ella me dijo... que no me quiere...– Hashiri se quedó muy sorprendida al escuchar la declaración de la peli naranja ¿Quería decir que Tokaku solo estaba jugando con ella? Su rostro pasó de sorpresa a enojo, se levantó y le dio la espalda a Haru.

– Maldita stripper...–murmuró apretando los dientes, sin darse cuenta que su novia estaba escuchando todo, otra vez había mencionado esa palabra ¿Que quería decir eso? Confiaba en Nio, pero ahora estaba mucho más segura que algo le ocultaba, era mejor averiguarlo de una vez.

– Haru, iremos a preparar algo para que te calmes, acompáñame Nio– la rubia entendió perfectamente que Yuri quería que la acompañara, pero no entendió porque, sin embargo no tuvo ninguna objeción y la siguió hasta la cocina.

– ¿Pasa algo Yuri?– preguntó una vez que estuvieron solas.

– Es lo mismo que yo quisiera saber Nio ¿Acaso me estas ocultando algo?– Nio trago saliva y desvió la mirada para después poner la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

– N-no ¿Qué estaría ocultándote?

– Eso mismo quiero saber yo, últimamente las conversaciones que tienes con tus amigas son algo… inusuales ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?– la rubia pensó rápido, no podía decirle la verdad, si bien ella no había tenido nada que ver con esas strippers, Yuri no estaría contenta de saber que ella fue quien la contacto y que apoyaba a sus amigas con la idea de verlas.

– No– Yuri la fulmino con la mirada– Enserio Yuri no sé a qué te refieres, pero no creo que sea buena idea hablar de eso en este momento ¿Qué te parece si hablamos en cuanto se vaya Haru?

La castaña no respondió, ni siquiera miro a Nio, simplemente se alejó de ahí, muy pocas veces habían peleado, pero cuando peleaban Yuri en serio se molestaba, Nio no estaba segura de lo que haría para que la castaña la perdonara, de lo único que estaba segura era de que probablemente esa noche dormiría en la bañera.

* * *

Luego de hacer sus últimas compras del día, Isuke y Sumireko regresaron al departamento de la peli rosa. Hanabusa notó claramente que el humor de Isuke había mejorado, cosa que la alegraba pero al mismo tiempo la inquietaba ¿Por qué estaba mejor luego de pasar un rato separadas? Eso y el mal humor que tuvo antes de separarse le causaban cierta inseguridad. Ahora se encontraban sentadas en el sofá del departamento de Isuke, viendo algo en el televisor, pero esa inseguridad no se borraba de la mente de la peli naranja.

– Isuke ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?– la peli rosa la miro levantando una ceja pero asintió calmadamente– ¿Está todo bien?

La peli rosa se sintió perturbada ante la pregunta de su prometida ¿que podía decirle? La verdad es que las cosas no estaban bien, pero tenía que mentir, miró los ojos de su prometida, no podía negar que esos ojos azules eran hermosos, pero no tenían una pizca de hermosura del oro fundido que tenían los ojos de Haruki, movió la cabeza suavemente, no podía compararlas, eran tan distintas, sintió la mano de la peli naranja sobre la suya, ella esperando una respuesta.

– Si...todo está bien – dijo y bajo la vista, aun tratándose de convencer a ella misma, esperaba que Sumireko no detectara su mentira, a pesar de ser una buena mentirosa siempre, esta mentira cada vez le costaba más sostenerla, se estaba hartando de la situación, de pronto sintió como algo la rodeaba, Sumireko la abrazaba.

– Bien, es bueno saberlo, no quiero pensar que te sientes mal o algo, estaba preocupada por ti – susurró la peli naranja para después besar un poco la oreja de su prometida y apretarla más contra sí. Sin querer recordó la misma acción de Haruki cuando estaban en el cine y se apartó de ella rápidamente, Sumireko se le quedó mirando desconcertada, Isuke se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se levantó rápidamente dándole la espalda.

– Lo siento, estoy algo cansada– dijo tratando de escudarse e intentó caminar cuando sintió la mano de su prometida que tomaba la suya y se detuvo y volteo a verla.

– Isuke, prométeme algo– Isuke se sintió nerviosa cuando los ojos de la chica se posaron sobre los suyos y asintió suavemente– Prométeme que pase lo que pase y seamos lo que seamos siempre me dirás las cosas, no quiero que me ocultes nada.

Isuke sintió remordimiento, el cual aumentó al ver la mirada de preocupación de Sumireko, no podía decir que sí, pero tampoco podía negarse, así que solo asintió levemente. La peli naranja la envolvió nuevamente en un abrazo y esta vez Inukai lo correspondió. Luego de un par de minutos Sumireko rompió el abrazo y miro de reojo el reloj, aunque le encantaría seguir pasando tiempo con la peli rosa se estaba haciendo tarde.

– Creo que es hora de irme.

– Ya es algo tarde, puedes quedarte– dijo Isuke con una pequeña sonrisa, Sumireko sonrió y llamo a su padre para avisarle que pasaría esa noche en el departamento de su prometida. Sus mejillas enrojecieron al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba… pasaría la noche con Isuke.

* * *

El sonido del despertador hizo que Chitaru se moviera en su cama, al moverse algo le hizo cosquillas en su cara, se movió un poco pero la sensación de cosquilleo no se iba, pasó la mano por su rostro retirando lo que fuera que le provocaba esa sensación pero segundos después volvió a sentirlo. Abrió ligeramente los ojos encontrándose con una maraña de pelo púrpura pegada a su rostro ¿Púrpura? Oh cierto, había cambiado de compañera de habitación con Otoya luego de su pelea y no habían alejado las camas ya que ambas estaban adoloridas para moverlas. Chitaru trató de estirarse pero sus brazos se sentían aprisionados, abrió completamente los ojos encontrándose con Otoya abrazándola fuertemente, trato de separarse pero Otoya la apretó con más fuerza, Namatame no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito por el dolor.

– ¡Ah!– la peli púrpura se despertó sobresaltada al escuchar el grito de Chitaru, ella también gritó al encontrarse a sí misma abrazando a la peli roja la soltó rápidamente empujándola, pero por la fuerza con la que lo hizo ambas cayeron de las camas.

– ¡Tú no eres Shiena! – gritaron al unísono levantándose para señalarse mutuamente, ambas al darse cuenta de que habían dicho se sonrojaron para levantarse y poder sentarse en la cama de espaldas una a la otra.

Otoya se maldijo ¿Cómo es que había terminado abrazada a la pelirroja? oh si, ahora lo recordaba, después de hablar con Tokaku se había ido a su cuarto, pero recordó que había olvidado su manta favorita, así que regreso por ella, pero cuando fue al cuarto vio a Shiena durmiendo y tapada con su manta, se sonrojó al ver con cuánto amor abrazaba su almohada y sonreía mientras dormía, prefería dejarla ahí, cerró la puerta con cuidado y regresó al cuarto con Chitaru la cual ya se había acostado, pero en medio de sus sueños, el olor de la cama de Shiena más su frío y al sentir un cuerpo cálido a su lado, la habían hecho abrazarla creyendo que era Shiena.

Chitaru por su lado, aunque no amara a Shiena, su relación siempre había sido bastante afectuosa por lo que era normal que durmieran abrazadas, apostaba que se hubiera reído si no fuera ella la que estaba en esa situación, mientras que la peli púrpura no sabía que hacer o decir, ayer estaba golpeando a Chitaru y hoy había amanecido abrazándola.

Ahora ninguna de las dos sabía qué decirse o como mirarse, Chitaru por su parte había reaccionado en defensa, ahora sentía un enorme arrepentimiento de haber golpeado a Otoya, después de todo si lo pensaba un poco la peli púrpura tuvo razón de molestarse. Por otro lado Otoya ya no estaba molesta con Chitaru, no podía estarlo, después de todo, la noche anterior había reaccionado por defender a Shiena pero luego de desahogar toda su ira estaba más tranquila sentía que debía disculparse.

– Lo siento– dijo Otoya en voz baja y salió rápidamente de la habitación, dejando a una confundida pelirroja mirando la puerta.

* * *

Tokaku ignoró por completo el sonido del despertador de Shiena, el ruido que esta hizo al levantarse, el ruido de los molestos pájaros fuera de su ventana, el sonido de su propio despertador, ignoró absolutamente todos los sonidos a su alrededor, no porque estuviera dormida, sino porque no quería levantarse de su cama. Durante toda la noche estuvo soñando con Haru, quería dejar de pensar en ella ¿Acaso su subconsciente no lo entendía? Por culpa de esos sueños no pudo dormir con tranquilidad, ahora el cuerpo le dolía, tanto las piernas como la garganta, probablemente inicios de un refriado por empaparse con la lluvia el día anterior.

Sintió ligeros toques en su espalda, aunque tuviera la cabeza cubierta con las mantas sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, pero decidió ignorarlo, aunque los toques no cesaban.

– ¿Tokaku? ¿Hermanita? ¡Tokaku!– Otoya gritó desesperada de que la peli azul no se levantara, pero aun así no obtuvo respuesta– ¿Aun te sientes mal?

– Cállate Otoya – dijo Tokaku aun debajo de la sabana – no tengo ganas de ver a nadie – dijo dándose la vuelta, cuando sintió que alguien jalaba sus sabanas y volteó a ver con odio a la causante, para después sentir como una playera era tirada a su cara.

– ¿Qué? No, no, no, nada de tristezas, levántate y vamos a desayunar anda, busquemos al barril sin fondo de Haruki y vamos a divertirnos – dijo mientras le aventaba la demás ropa, Otoya no quería ver a la peli azul triste, sabía lo que era sufrir por amor, no quería que nadie más se sintiera así, menos ella, con la que si no compartía lazos sanguíneos, había compartido muchos momentos desde que eran niñas, volteo a ver a la peli azul que aún seguía pensativa– ¿Qué pasa? apúrate, te espero afuera– dijo dando un paso hacia afuera de la habitación cuando escucho a la Azuma menor.

– ¿Otoya porque haces esto? – la mencionada solo sonrió irónicamente.

– Porque eres mi hermanita y además tu eres un cubo de hielo no un cubo de emo jajaja ósea tempano y cubo y emo y hielo entendis– no pudo terminar su frase porque tuvo que huir de un zapato que se iba a estampar en su cara si es que no hubiera cerrado la puerta a tiempo, al parecer era costumbre de las Azuma lanzarles cosas, pero no le importaba, al parecer Tokaku se iba a recuperar rápido, aunque aún quería escuchar la versión de Haru para ver si podía arreglar algo.

* * *

Sumireko abrió los ojos cuando sintió a Isuke moverse, al fijar la vista en su prometida se sonrojó y sonrió acercándose para despertarla con un beso de buenos días, pero se alarmó al sentir lo caliente que estaba el rostro de Isuke, rápidamente se levantó y fue a buscar un termómetro. Luego de tomarle la temperatura a su prometía se alertó aún más, Isuke estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

Haruki estaba sirviendo el desayuno para todas, mientras contenía la risa al ver a una Otoya jalando las mejillas de Tokaku y a esta estrellando su mano en el rostro de la peli púrpura y hacerlo esta se quejaba escandalosamente, una vez que termino de servir se sentó junto a Tokaku y comenzó a comer, apenas llevaba unos cuantos bocados cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Comúnmente lo ignoraría ya que nunca contestaba las llamadas a la hora de comer, pero el timbre le indicaba que la persona que llamaba era Isuke o Sumireko así que respondió.

– _Sagae-san, disculpa si interrumpo algo pero ¿Puedes venir ahora?–_ dijo Sumireko del otro lado sin darle tiempo de hablar a Haruki.

– Claro Hanabusa-san ¿Paso algo?– dijo tomando un bocado más de su desayuno, era extraño que le pidiera ir de pronto, pero después de todo era trabajo y así podía ver a su amada peli rosa.

– _Isuke no se encuentra muy bien–_ Haruki dejo caer su cuchara y se levantó rápidamente de la mesa, asustada de que algo grave le hubiera pasado a Isuke– _Yo tengo una junta importante en la empresa hoy ¿Puedes venir a cuidarla por favor?_

– Voy en camino– dio colgando y saliendo rápidamente del bar, dejando a todas las demás confundidas, por una simple razón: desde que conocían a Haruki era la primera vez que la veían retirarse de la mesa antes de que todas terminaran de comer.

– ¿Alguien sabe que le pasa?– pregunto Otoya a lo que todas se encogieron de hombros.

– Yo solo sé… que tengo más hambre– dijo Shin'ya tomando el plato que Haruki había dejado y terminándolo, provocando una risa en casi todas. Terminaron su desayuno sin más sorpresas y como ya era costumbre todas se retiraron a hacer sus labores, las gemelas eran las encargadas de limpiar la mesa ese día, Shin'ya recordó que aún no le mencionaba a su hermana el encuentro con la hermosa chica peli naranja de ojos azules– Sabes Mahiru el otro día me encontré a Sumireko.

Ante la mención de la chica Mahiru no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

– ¿E-enserio?

– Sí, tuvimos una pequeña conversación, ahora veo porque te gusta– Shin'ya no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar su encuentro con Sumireko. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su hermana.

– ¿Sobre qué c-cosa? – dijo Mahiru sin tratar de sonar ansiosa, no sabía porque, pero no le gustaba esa sonrisa en su propia hermana, ella quería mucho a Shin'ya y sabía que nunca haría nada para hacerle daño, pero aun así no le gustaba, además que quería saber más de la chica que le había robado el corazón.

– Realmente no mucho, pero si pude averiguar algo importante – dijo Shin'ya realzando la última parte, miró a su hermana, la cual la miraba expectante y sonrió – bueno, bueno, me enteré de que no tiene a nadie, es soltera, así que hermanita – se acercó a ella poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros – tienes una oportunidad – dijo sonriéndole, pero luego recordó esa hermosa sonrisa junto a esos ojos azules tan hermosos y su sonrisa se desvaneció – bueno...si es lo que quieres – dijo ya no muy convencida, pero rápidamente sonriendo, para que su hermana no se diera cuenta, pero era tarde, Mahiru se dio cuenta de su expresión.

Pero no hizo mucho caso, en lo único que quería pensar por el momento era que como dijo su hermana podría tener una oportunidad con la chica que tanto le gustaba.

* * *

– Esto ayudará a bajar tu fiebre Isuke-sama – dijo mientras acomodaba el paño que había puesto, la peli rosa se sonrojó al verla, después de todas las cosas que había dicho y hecho el día anterior y ahora verla ahí con ella cuidándola, se sentía extraña pero reconfortada, se sentía agotada pero no quería cerrar los ojos, quiso hablar pero recordó su garganta seca y su sed.

– Agua– fue la única palabra que Inukai pronunció, Haruki no tuvo que ser adivina para saber que la peli rosa estaba sedienta, así que solo sonrió más y se levantó para traerle el agua. Isuke no pudo evitar sonreír levemente cuando vio a la peli roja ir por su agua a toda prisa, regresó rápidamente con un vaso de agua y unas pastillas pero cuando intentó ayudarla a levantarse para que bebiera el agua, la peli rosa intentó arrebatarle el vaso de agua.

– Isuke puede cuidarse sola, además tú no deberías estar aquí.

– Lo sé y lo sé– Haruki la ayudó a sostener el vaso y pasó su mano cariñosamente por el rostro de Isuke– Pero realmente quiero estar aquí cuidándote.

– Idiota– Isuke sentía su rostro enrojecer pero no estaba segura si era por la fiebre o por las palabras y acciones de Haruki, bebió el agua junto con las pastillas y volvió a recostarse.

– Ahora debes descansar ¿Necesitas algo mas Isuke-sama?– la peli rosa pensó un momento, recordando lo que había pasado el día de ayer en la sala de cine, había una sola cosa que necesitaba en ese momento.

– No– dijo desviando la mirada, Haruki sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero no quería forzarla a decirlo, ya su necesidad la haría hablar, así se levantó dispuesta a irse cuando sintió un tirón en su camisa y regreso su vista hacia la peli rosa – Solo...solo hay una cosa que quiero – susurró aun sin mirarla y con un sonrojo grande adornando sus mejillas, sintió como Isuke apretaba más su agarre, ¿Porque su protegida actuaba así? entonces volvió a mirarla y se dio cuenta, sonrió grande y se acercó a Isuke.

– ¿Porque Isuke-sama no me dijo que quería esto? – dijo mientras se acomodaba junto a la peli rosa en la cama, la cual solo se sonrojo más, Haruki sonrió.

– Cállate, idiota – dijo mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo fresco de la pelirroja, se sentía tan confortable estar entre sus brazos, la cual rodeo su cintura y le dio un beso en la frente con amor, la miró un momento y la vio tan vulnerable entre sus brazos, la peli rosa había cerrado sus ojos viéndose tan angelical a comparación de siempre, no pudo resistir el impulso de darle un beso en la frente, un beso tan lleno de amor, el que sentía por la peli rosa, sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía controlar sus sentimientos, además ¿Quién le decía que Isuke sentía lo mismo? Suspiró con fuerza, ahora mismo debía concentrarse en hacer su trabajo y cuidar a su protegida.

* * *

Kaminaga caminó hacia su oficina, evitando pasar cerca de la puerta de su mentora, no tenía ganas de hablar con ella, no después de lo que había visto, así que solo llegó y comenzó a trabajar con lo que había dejado hace dos días, el día anterior después de platicar con Shiena había decidido llamar a la oficina para avisar que no se sentía bien y que faltaría al trabajo. Así que ahora tenía demasiado trabajo acumulado, estaba enfrascada en él, cuando escucho como abrían la puerta de su despacho, estaba a punto de regañar a la persona que entró sin antes tocar la puerta cuando vio que era su senpai, sin querer se sonrojo al verla sonreír, pero luego recordó la escena del otro día y desvió su mirada.

– ¡Kouko-chan! Pensé que no vendrías hoy tampoco – dijo la mujer mientras entraba y se sentaba en la silla enfrente de la pelinegra, la cual miraba sus papeles sin realmente mirarlos, no quería mirarla por ningún motivo, pero debía responder algo.

– Eh…bueno me sentí mejor y vine– dijo con algo de frialdad en su voz, no quería notarse enojada, su senpai no tenía la culpa de que ella no fuera correspondida, además ella ahora tenía novia, también tenía que pensar en qué hacer con lo de Suzu, se sintió frustrada y se tomó la cabeza con las manos, todo esto bajo la mirada de la otra mujer.

– Kouko-chan si no te sientes bien deberías regresar a casa – dijo con un tono preocupado.

– Estoy bien– dijo Kouko levantando la vista ligeramente, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Irena, le hacía feliz darse cuenta que le importaba, pero lo que había visto aun le dolía, desvió la mirada nuevamente– Además si descanso otro día más documentos se irán juntando, prefiero terminar mi trabajo.

– Eres tan terca cuando se trata de trabajo, solo no te sobre esfuerces ¿De acuerdo?–Kouko asintió e Irena se retiró de ahí, una vez que Kaminaga se encontró sola dejo caer su cabeza sobre su escritorio.

No podía evitar sentirse algo molesta con Irena, debía de olvidar eso y concentrarse en su trabajo como siempre lo hacía. Comenzó a revisar y ordenar los documentos, varios necesitaban ser revisados o corregidos por ella y luego ser entregados a otros abogados, entre ellos Irena, pensó que si solo era uno o dos podría aplazarlo hasta el final del día, se regañó mentalmente, no podía afectar su trabajo por culpa de sus emociones así que sin más opción tomo los papeles que debía entregar, primero llevo los correspondientes a otras personas, prefería dejar la oficina de Irena al último.

Irena tenía la costumbre de dejar la puerta de su oficina abierta y después de tanto tiempo de conocerse y de algo de insistencia por parte de la mayor Kouko entraba sin golpear antes. Estaba a punto de entrar pero Irena no se dio cuenta, ya que estaba sentada de espaldas a la puerta hablando por teléfono con alguien. La pelinegra al oír que hablaba por teléfono pensó regresar más tarde, pero al oírla hablar tan cariñosamente con alguien no pudo evitar quedarse escuchando la conversación.

– Claro cariño, por supuesto, mira que te parece si después del trabajo, nos reunimos, cenamos en el lugar de siempre y de ahí vamos a tu departamento– Kouko no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa al escuchar el tono sugerente que nunca antes había oído de su senpai, sin querer apretó la carpeta que traía en la mano. Oyó como la mujer se despidió y se dio cuenta que era hora de entrar a la habitación como si nada hubiera pasado, esperaba que no se diera cuenta que había estado escuchando la conversación, la mujer dio la vuelta al oír a Kouko tocar la puerta y se puso nerviosa, esperaba que no hubiera oído nada, pero por la cara siempre tan seria de Kouko supuso que no.

– ¡Kouko-chan! ¿Qué te trae por mi oficina?– Dijo ofreciendo su mejor sonrisa a Kaminaga le costaba más ver esa sonrisa, sabía que se estaba haciendo daño, pero tenía que seguir.

– Vine a entregarte estos papeles que son para el siguiente caso, ya se le hicieron las correcciones pertinentes y sobre el caso Mizorogi, seguimos trabajando– dijo lo más neutral posible mirando los papeles que le estaba entregando, Irena los tomó y los revisó, sonrió al ver el trabajo de Kouko, sin duda un día sería una abogada de renombre.

– Muy bien hecho Kouko-chan, yo los revisaré a conciencia cuando termine esto, puedes volver a tu oficina – dijo dejando los papeles sobre la mesa mientras seguía en lo suyo, Kouko se sintió ignorada, así que solo asintió levemente y dio media vuelta, pero de repente una idea se cruzó por su mente.

– Sobre eso – Irena levantó la vista hacia Kaminaga, que aún estaba de espaldas – me gustaría irme más temprano – volteó a ver a su senpai que la miraba extrañada – ¿Pasa algo malo? – la mujer rio un poco.

– No es eso, es que es raro que quieras salir temprano, siempre soy yo la que te anima a irte – la sonrisa de Irena era contagiosa, por lo que ella también sonrió, pero también lo hizo por otra razón. – Lo siento, es que...tengo que ir...a hacer algo – dijo con una sonrisa algo misteriosa – bueno me voy Irena-senpai, nos vemos mañana – dijo sin darle tiempo a la mujer de decir nada mientras cerraba la puerta de su oficina, aun se sentía mal por lo que había escuchado, pero al pensar de nuevo en su idea se sintió mejor, ahora tenía que irse sino no podría ejecutarla.

* * *

Una extraña y desagradable sensación en su brazo izquierdo hizo que Nio abriera los ojos, intentó levantar su brazo para buscar el origen de eso, pero le fue imposible. Miro a su lado para encontrarse con una Haru aferrada a su brazo, como siempre susurrando cosas mientras dormía, lo cual indicaba que estaba recuperando su ánimo de siempre la rubia sonrió, luego de su plática con Yuri y de que Haru hiciera un berrinche argumentando que no quería dormir sola habían improvisado una cama con los sofás de la sala.

Dirigió su vista a un reloj que estaba en un costado de la pared, no era tan tarde y no percibía ese característico olor a café que inundaba el departamento siempre que su novia estaba en casa, el no percibirlo significaba que no se encontraba, probablemente había salido a temprano de casa, Nio no pudo evitar pensar que la discusión del día anterior tenía algo que ver, tenía que arreglar las cosas con ella lo más pronto posible. Un rugido proveniente del estómago de Haru la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

– Haruuuuu– la llamaba mientras picaba una de sus mejillas con su dedo índice, pero su prima no parecía tener intención de despertar, así que desistió. Escucho su teléfono sonar a lo lejos, pero no podía librarse del agarre en su brazo, luego de unos momentos el sonido se detuvo, y esta vez fue el celular de Haru el que comenzó a sonar, Nio estiro la mano alcanzándolo, al ver el nombre de Hitsugi en la pantalla, respondió.

– Lo sentimos...la stripper que busca no se encuentra disponible, favor de verificar el número – Hitsugi se palmeó el rostro y colgó, ¿otra vez había llamado a un servicio en línea? miró el teléfono y se dio cuenta que era el número de Haru, cuando cayó en cuenta que otra vez había caído en las bromas de Nio.

Nio oyó cómo colgó, soltó el teléfono y comenzó a planear en que color iba a pintar su próxima prótesis de brazo, porque el suyo se le estaba gangrenando al quedarse sin oxígeno debido a la fuerza con que lo sujetaba Haru, debía ocurrírsele algo para quitársela de encima.

– Haru...tengo minis-melón panes aquí – la chica solo sonrió mientras seguía durmiendo – Nio suspiró – ¡Haru despierta! ¿Aun necesito mi brazo sabes? ¡Yuri lo necesita, Haru! – La chica solo se movió un poco, Hashiri odiaba tener pocas fuerzas a comparación de su prima, era cruel, pero tenía que hacerlo – ¡Haru! ¡Tempano-san está aquí! – dijo en un grito.

– ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está Nio-chan? – dijo la chica despertando por arte de magia y así soltando el brazo de Hashiri que aún lo sentía dormido, la peli naranja al no ver por ningún lado a Tokaku y al ver solo a su prima, y recordar porque estaba ahí le entraron las ganas de llorar nuevamente.

Nio se sintió culpable de haber hecho eso, pero tenía que hacerlo, sino se hubiera quedado ahí hasta que Yuri llegara a liberarla y como estaba enojada con ella era capaz de dejarla ahí como castigo hasta el próximo año, así que tuvo que hacerlo, se acercó a abrazar a su prima.

– Lo siento Haru-chan, no quise hacerlo, pero no me soltabas y...– no pudo terminar su frase porque el celular de Haru volvió a sonar, distrayendo a las dos chicas, Ichinose se separó de Nio y tomó su celular para contestarlo sin mirar.

 _– Tibu-chan, sigue con tus bromitas y te voy a llevar a un orfanato_ – dijo la voz haciendo reír a Haru, ella no necesitaba preguntar quién la llamaba al oír esa amenaza _– Oh, Haru-chan, disculpa tu prima me saca de quicio muy temprano_.

– No te preocupes, lo sé, Hitsugi-chan – de pronto sintió que su teléfono era arrebatado, odiaba esa costumbre de su prima, pero ya no decía nada.

– Loli-chan, ayer me dejaste sola, triste y desolada, pero te lo perdonaré si vienes a desayunar con nosotras, tienes mucho que contarnos sobre tu stripper – dijo en tono sugerente y con su clásica sonrisa de gato, para después colgar y entregarle el teléfono a Haru.

– Hitsugi-chan…creo que lo que quiso decir Nio es que tenemos mucho que contarte y tú a nosotras ¿Podrías venir?

 _– Claro las veo en un rato en tu departamento._

– Eh… en realidad estamos en el departamento de Nio– dijo con un tono triste, tendría que contarle a Hitsugi lo que había sucedido con Tokaku y el solo recordarlo la deprimía.

– ¿Haru-chan paso algo malo?– Hitsugi se preocupó, el tristeza en la voz de Haru era sumamente raro.

– Pues… –Haru sintió como nuevamente su teléfono era arrebatado.

– ¡Loli-chan! Recuerda comprar el desayuno, muero de hambre así que date prisa– Hitsugi no tuvo tiempo de replicar nada ya que Nio colgó el teléfono volteo a ver su prima, no quería que se deprimiera más. La preocupación en el rostro de la rubia no pasó desapercibida para Haru, la cual solo la miro con una sonrisa y le dijo tranquilizadoramente.

– Nio no te preocupes, estoy bien.

* * *

Hitsugi se quedó confundida con el teléfono en la mano, era más que notorio que algo le había pasado a Haru así que se arregló rápidamente, y tomo un taxi hacia el departamento de la rubia, pero en el camino recordó que esta le había pedido que comprara el desayuno. Pidió al taxista que parara en un local cercano de comida que diviso. Luego de comprarlo, subió nuevamente al taxi y tardo poco en llegar al departamento de Nio, toco el timbre pero nadie le abrió, toco nuevamente el timbre… pero nada, probablemente estaban viendo la televisión o algo parecido, toco el timbre una tercera vez y de nuevo nada. Sabía que no le abrirían así que probo abrir la puerta que por fortuna estaba abierta, al entrar se encontró con Nio y Haru jugando videojuegos a todo volumen, Haru volteó pero Hitsugi le indicó que guardara silencio, se acercó hasta la rubia que aún no se había percatado de su presencia y gritó en su oído.

– ¡Tibu-chan! ¡Pensé que Meichi-san no te permitía jugar videojuegos tan temprano por la mañana!

– ¡No le digas!– gritó Nio lanzando el control al sofá, provocando que tanto su prima como Hitsugi estallaran en risas, miró a la peli azul e hizo un puchero mientras agitaba los brazos– ¡Loli-chan! ¡Eso no es justo, estaba por ganarle a Haru!

– La vida no es justa Tibu-chan, ahora a desayunar o esto se enfriará– dijo levantando la bolsa que traía en una de sus manos, Haru se levantó y acerco una pequeña mesa al sofá.

– ¿Qué trajiste Loli-chan?– Nio estaba revisando el contenido de la bolsa, por fortuna encontró lo que buscaba un pan de melón.

– Curry– la rubia la miro confundida– No me mires así, fue lo primero que encontré, además a Haru no le molesta, ¿Cierto Haru-chan?

Ambas chicas se quedaron congeladas al ver la expresión triste que había aparecido en el rostro de la chica, se miraron y volvieron a mirar a Haru no entendían que había provocado eso.

– Tokaku-san… ¡A Tokaku-san le gustaba el curry! –dijo a punto la peli naranja a punto de llorar, entonces Hitsugi se le acercó con una botella de agua.

– Tranquila Haru, mira aquí toma un poco de agua – entonces Haru rompió a llorar.

– A Tokaku-san también le gustaba el agua – dijo entre sollozos, Hitsugi le puso una mano en el hombro mientras volteaba a ver a Nio, la cual solo movió la cabeza negativamente mientras cerraba los ojos, entonces Hitsugi sintió enojo, al parecer las gentes de ese maldito bar solo les hacían sufrir y abrazo a Haru, quería saber que había pasado, pero por ahora solo quería que su amiga se calmara.

– Ya, ya Haru tranquila, no sé qué haya pasado, pero al parecer a ninguna le fue bien – dijo mientras la soltaba y le secaba las lágrimas.

– A que te refieres Loli-chan, ¿paso algo con tu stripper? – dijo Nio mientras se acercaba – Hitsugi recordó a una Chitaru golpeada y desviando la mirada, sintió más rabia aun.

– Si, algo así...más al rato iré al bar, para aclarar ciertas cosas...– y sonrió al decirlo, tanto Nio como Haru se quedaron desconcertadas al ver esa sonrisa, sabían que no era nada bueno cuando la peli azul sonreía así, ella se dio cuenta y mejor les dijo – mejor desayunemos antes de que Tibu-chan se coma todo – dijo mirando a Hashiri que ya iba por el tercer pan de melón en lo que hablaban.

* * *

Kouko trato de terminar su trabajo lo más rápido que pudo, pero aun así no cometió ni un solo error, el trabajo la distraía de los pensamientos o sentimientos que tuviera en su mente a causa de Irena y aunque no fuera así, jamás haría algo incorrecto solo por sus emociones. Estaba por terminar cuando escucho como la puerta de su oficina se abría, no se molestó en levantar la mirada, solo había una persona que entraba sin avisar, porque después de todo Kouko hacia lo mismo.

– Creí que querías irte temprano– dijo Irena acercándose hasta ella. Kouko levantó ligeramente la mirada notando que Irena había cambiado el traje que comúnmente vestía por un vestido algo más casual pero elegante, no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que lucía, volvió concentrarse en el documento que veía antes de que su sonrojo fuera obvio.

– Aún es temprano.

– Yo me retiro ya ¿Quieres que te lleve?– miró como Irena movía de un lado a otro las llaves de su auto, mientras Kouko tenía una batalla mental con ella misma sobre si aceptar o no.

El auto se estacionó con suavidad enfrente del viejo edificio del bar, el cual Irena observó con algo de reserva, ¿La dirección que le había dado Kouko era correcta? volteó a preguntarle, para darse cuenta que Kouko ya se había bajado para ponerse cerca de su ventanilla.

– Gracias por traerme Irena-senpai – dijo sonriendo viendo la cara de incredulidad de su socia al ver el lugar.

– Kouko... ¿Estás segura de que aquí es?...– dijo la mujer aun con duda, no cabía en su cabeza que la peli negra visitara ese tipo de lugares.

– Bastante segura, de nuevo gracias por traerme.

Bajo la mirada aun incrédula de Irena, se dio vuelta y caminó en dirección al bar, la mayor pensó que tal vez solo era una broma de la peli negra y en un momento volvería a pedirle que la llevara a otro lugar. Pero ese pensamiento quedó completamente desechado cuando la vio entrar a ese bar, aun sin podérselo creer se retiró del lugar, pensando que aunque fuera algo tarde Kouko estaba entrando a su etapa de rebeldía, solo esperaba que no le pasara nada malo.

* * *

Kouko no entendía exactamente porque pero el ver esa mirada de confusión de parte de Irena le había levantado el ánimo, si se había sorprendido de llevarla a ese lugar se sorprendería más con lo que tenía en mente. Entro al bar para buscar a Suzu e invitarla a cenar, camino en dirección hacia la barra cuando sintió un toque en su hombro.

– ¿Kouko?– se giró para encontrarse a una Shiena notablemente confundida de verla ahí, aunque había algo más, la mirada de su amiga lucía un tanto perdida, como si su mente no estuviera en ese lugar en ese momento, cuando se dio cuenta de que la examinaba Shiena desvió la mirada.

– Shiena ¿Estas bien? – la castaña bajo la mirada, no sabía cómo describir lo que sentía, sabía que podía confiar en su mejor amiga, pero también que recibiría un sermón después de eso y no quería, no al menos no antes de aclarar sus sentimientos y el que hacer.

– ¿Eh? si...pero primero dime ¿Qué haces aquí? – Kouko sin querer se sonrojo un poco, ni ella misma sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo, pero sabía que no se podía echar para atrás.

– Ehm...bueno, vine a buscar a mi… novia – sin querer su sonrojo explotó al segundo después que dijo la última palabra y es que esa palabra en su mente aun no quedaba del todo claro, Shiena la miró incrédula, ¿Enserio se había creído eso de que eran novias? tendría que hablar seriamente con Suzu, que aunque sabía que la peli azul era una persona seria no sabía cómo era en cuestión de amores, no quería que su mejor amiga saliera lastimada, suficiente tenía con ella misma.

– Ya veo, bueno Suzu no está en este momento, pero ven conmigo a la cocina, vamos por un jugo ¿O quieres un tequila? – dijo Shiena con una sonrisa cómplice para después soltarse a reír contagiando a Kouko para caminar a la cocina.

* * *

La plática era animada, pero Kouko no se atrevía a tocar el tema sobre Shiena, sabía que tenía que haber alguna manera de pasar al tema sin que la castaña lo evadiera, pero ni tiempo le dio a preguntar cuando oyó unos pasos en la cocina y volteo a ver hacia la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a una Chitaru con toda la cara hinchada y golpeada, quien al verla volteó la cara y entonces Shiena la miró también y desvió la mirada, ¿Qué era lo que había pasado ahí? regresó su mirada interrogante a la castaña, pero ella seguía ignorándola, Chitaru se sintió con obligación de hablar.

– Kouko-san un gusto verte – dijo sonriendo, o al menos eso intentó, ya que aún le dolían bastante los golpes propinados por Otoya, la pelinegra no sabía que decir, por otro lado Chitaru no sabía que más decir y mucho menos que hacer busco la mirada de Shiena la cual simplemente le hizo una señal indicándole que se fuera, asintió y se dio la vuelta– Yo ehm… lo siento debo retirarme, tengo deberes que hacer nos vemos después.

– Namatame-san… espera un momento– la pelirroja se detuvo y volteó nerviosa a ver a la pelinegra– Alguna de las dos puede decirme ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Chitaru y Shiena intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, había demasiada evidencia como para fingir que nada pasaba, tenían que contarle la verdad a la peli negra. Chitaru se dispuso a hablar, pero escucharon voces y pasos caminando hacia la cocina, segundos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una igualmente golpeada Otoya junto a Suzu discutiendo sobre algo.

– Anda, solamente uno– decía la peli púrpura picando el brazo de Suzu con su dedo índice, al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia ahí.

– No, Otoya ya te dije que… ¿Kouko-chan?– Suzu no entendía porque la chica estaba de nuevo ahí y entendía aún menos porque estaba en la cocina con Shiena y Chitaru.

– Suzu esa no es forma de recibir a tu novia– dijo Otoya con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro haciendo todo lo posible por no cruzar miradas con Chitaru o Shiena. Kouko se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de la peli púrpura y ver el ligero sonrojo que se había formado en las mejillas de la peli azul. Entonces Suzu recordó que no solo Takechi pensaba eso, Kouko también tenía una idea equivocada sobre lo que había pasado, tenía que hablar con ella. Las demás notaron el ambiente y se retiraron de ahí.

– ¿Entonces… que te trae por aquí Kouko-chan?– pregunto Suzu con una sonrisa tranquila mientras meditaba como explicarle las cosas a la peli negra.

– Vine a… buscarte– con la última palabra el rostro de Kouko enrojeció de nuevo.

– Oh… toma asiento entonces ¿Quieres tomar algo?

– No gracias, en realidad venia… para invitarte a… cenar– Suzu parpadeo sorprendida ante esto ¿Invitarla a cenar? Definitivamente tenía que aclararle las cosas, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin lastimarla, tenía que pensar bien lo que le diría.

* * *

Después de haber platicado con Haru y Nio y haber desayunado entre risas y bromas, Hitsugi por fin había llegado al bar, sacó su teléfono y mandó un mensaje que inmediatamente fue contestado, solo sonrió al verlo, suspiró, sabía que sí que Suzu estaba ahí se le dificultaría pasar por ahí pero ella lo lograría, tenía que dar un primer paso en su plan para poder aclarar las cosas, así que con esa decisión entro en el bar. Comenzó a caminar, esperaba sinceramente no perderse, pero ella recordaba aun claramente donde estaba el lugar al que debería ir, entró despacio mirando a todos lados para atravesar lo que era el espacio del bar y poder acceder a su parte trasera que era donde estaba la cocina y la escalera, era la única que había ahí así que no había manera de que se perdiera, subió los peldaños despacio, no era que se arrepintiera, pero tenía cierto temor de cómo iba a reaccionar Chitaru cuando la viera. Aun recordaba sus palabras y dolían mucho, pero ella tenía que terminar con lo que había empezado, así que apresuró el paso, tratando de recordar cual puerta era la indicada.

Suspiró al encontrarse enfrente de esa puerta, no sabía cómo iban a salir las cosas y lo que iba a sentir, pero no quería retrasarlo más, así que tocó la puerta, espero unos segundos y oyó la voz de Chitaru, la cual no lograba entender que decía, se puso más nerviosa al escucharla y escuchar los pasos que indicaban que alguien se acercaba a la puerta, la cual se abrió para dejar ver a su amada peli roja con una cara que quería parecer sorprendida, pero la hinchazón no la dejaba.

Chitaru no entendía porque estaba ahí, después de lo que le había dicho el día anterior, a pesar de eso se sentía feliz de verla ahí, tal vez podía disculparse, se negó enteramente, no podía hacer eso, seria esperanzarse y esperanzar a Hitsugi y aunque ya hubiera terminado su relación con Shiena no podía ir inmediatamente detrás de otra chica.

– Kirigaya, no me lo tomes a mal pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ayer te pedí que no volvieras a buscarme– dijo lo más seria que pudo sonar, la peli azul sintió una punzada de dolor al escuchar eso, a pesar de su plan tenía la ligera esperanza de que Chitaru se disculpara con ella y se arreglaran las cosas, pero al parecer no sería así.

– No vine a buscarte a ti– dijo tratando de sonar lo más fría que podía, conteniendo las ganas de preguntarle si los golpes en su rostro no le dolían mucho. Por otro lado Chitaru no procesaba bien lo que acababa de escuchar ¿No había ido a buscarla a ella? Estaba por preguntarle que hacía en ese lugar cuando escuchó pasos acercándose a ellas, Otoya que había estado observando la escena desde su cama se levantó y se acercó.

– Hitsugi-chan llegaste, pasa, pasa– la peli púrpura hizo todo lo posible por no chocar su mirada con la de Chitaru aún se sentía mal por todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero tenía que disfrazarlo por ahora. Hitsugi hizo caso e ignorando completamente a la pelirroja entró al cuarto. Chitaru no entendía lo que estaba pasando, miró a ambas chicas con sorpresa, no pudo resistirse a preguntar.

– Kirigaya... sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero... ¿Viniste para ver a Otoya?

– Por supuesto que sí, es mi novia después de todo– dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a la peli púrpura, dejando a Chitaru aún más sorprendida y con un sentimiento de molestia naciendo en su interior. ¿Kirigaya y Otoya juntas?

* * *

Los papeles parecían no tener fin o es lo que Sumireko pensaba al ver cuánto trabajo tenia, en otro momento no le hubiera importado, pero al saber que su prometida estaba enferma, la hacía sentirse intranquila, a cada momento miraba el reloj, pero este parecía no querer avanzar a su hora de salida.

A pesar de los años que llevaba conociendo a Isuke muy raras veces se enfermaba y de esas veces pocas ninguna vez se hubiera enterado si no fuera por las amigas de Isuke, que le llamaban para contárselo, Sumireko sonrió al recordar lo que Inukai le había confesado cuando tenía fiebre y era que a ella no le gustaba verse frágil ante nadie, por eso prefería no decir nada. Eso siempre la hacía sentirse preocupada por ella, pero ahora era un poco distinto sabiendo que tenía a Sagae cuidándola, sabía que la chica tenía hermanos, así que sabía cómo cuidar un enfermo, aun si ese enfermo era la caprichosa Isuke, aunque si lo pensaba bien últimamente necesitaban mucho los servicios de Haruki no podía exigirle tanto, además de que no se podía concentrar en su trabajo, lo mejor era retirarse temprano por ese día.

Ordenó a su secretaria pedir a una farmacia cercana todas las cosas necesarias para tratar el resfriado de la peli rosa, así que tomó su saco y estaba a punto de salir para ir por su coche cuando alguien tocó la puerta de su oficina, hizo una mueca de molestia, porque lo único que quería era retirarse, pero tratando de controlar su voz le dijo a la persona que pasara.

– Oh, pensé que estarías más tiempo trabajando...hija – la peli naranja volteo hacia la voz, para mirar que era su padre el que había entrado, su rostro se iluminó en una sonrisa, ella quería mucho a su padre, porque siempre había sido buen padre con ella, todo lo que sabía de negocios, era por él, ahora quería demostrarle que ella podía ser la cabeza de sus empresas, que estuviera orgulloso de ella, por ello trabajaba arduamente.

– Por hoy no, lo siento mucho padre, pero tengo que irme temprano hoy – dijo mirando a su padre, el hombre alzó una ceja en suspicacia.

– ¿Tiene que ver algo mi querida nuera? – dijo ahora con una mueca divertida, mirando el sonrojo que se había formado en las mejillas de su única hija, la cual desvió la mirada de aquellos ojos azules que eran idénticos a los suyos.

– Si...Isuke está un poco enferma – el hombre la miró con preocupación, a lo que Sumireko rápidamente contestó – no es nada de gravedad, pero quiero...estar cerca de ella, c-cuidarla, ya sabes – la peli naranja se sentía como una niña exponiendo una travesura ante su padre, ninguno era muy cariñoso, al menos entre sí, por eso es que hablar de eso con su padre era algo difícil, su padre sonrió de nuevo.

– Ya veo, entonces ve a cuidarla y si ves que no mejora aun, no vengas mañana, quédate cuidándola – dijo para ver como su hija sonreía con emoción, a la vez que tomaba sus cosas y se disponía a salir, para regresar un momento y darle un abrazo rápido y un "gracias" y salir casi corriendo.

Cuando Sumireko salió, Satoru rio suavemente, ahora sabía que había hecho bien al haber comprometido a su hija con la hija de los Inukai, no sabía exactamente cómo era la relación entre ellas, pero sabía que su hija la amaba y que estaba feliz con esa relación, a él solo le importaba eso, ver a su hija feliz, porque si sucedía lo contrario, ya encontraría la manera de hundir a los Inukai, aunque sinceramente esperaba que jamás sucediera.

Sumireko condujo a una velocidad rápida quería llegar lo más rápido posible para ver a Isuke, tomo el elevador en lugar de las escaleras para llegar más pronto, comúnmente no entraba sin avisar a pesar de que tuviera las llaves pero esta vez lo hizo. Fue directamente a su cuarto con la bolsa de medicinas, la puerta estaba abierta así que entro pero se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

Isuke estaba profunda y pacíficamente dormida, con una sonrisa en su rostro, en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla eso era algo que jamás había visto, pero lo que la sorprendió aún más fue que su prometida estaba abrazada al cuerpo de Haruki, la cual igualmente dormida la envolvía en un amoroso abrazo y tenía su cabeza recargada en la de la peli rosa.

No sabía que pensar, no se sentía molesta pero si herida de alguna manera, pues Isuke nunca la había abrazado de esa forma, la peli rosa no era precisamente fan del contacto físico cariñoso hasta donde sabía tampoco abrazaba a sus amigas, pero al parecer no le molestaba abrazar a su guardaespaldas.

Sin querer soltó lo que traía en la bolsa, para cerrar la puerta con cuidado, se sentía bastante confundida por la escena que había visto atrás, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Entrar ahí y armar un escándalo? pero no estaban haciendo nada malo, sin embargo el ver a Isuke tan frágil entre los brazos de la pelirroja le habían hecho recordar sus palabras, entonces ¿que era Haruki para ella? No, ella no debía pensar mal de su prometida, ella la quería ¿No? por eso la había dejado dormir con ella la noche anterior, pero la sonrisa de Isuke, esa que rara vez había podido ver, esa le hería, sin darse cuenta sus pasos la encaminaron hacia la salida del departamento de Isuke, le comenzaba a doler la cabeza, lo único que quería era distraerse, quitarse esas ideas malas que rondaban en su cabeza, así que iría al único lugar donde sabía que la haría sentirse más tranquila.

* * *

 **Kali: Uh...¿a dónde irá Sumicuerno? ¿A afilarse más los cuernos? ¿A planear cómo asesinar a Haruki? En fin, esperemos que les haya gustado el cap, que como muchos de ustedes adivinaron abrió paso al OtoHitsu :v**

 **Inucchi: jajaja afilarse más los cuernos xD ¿Saben? Cuando casi todos adivinaron el OtoHitsu sentí que éramos muy predecibles. Pero vienen cosas que ustedes no imaginan muahahahhaha digo, am esperamos que les gustara el capitulo.**

 **Kali: Hey! yo tambien me sentí igual xD pero hay más sorpresas xD Wow! estoy muy contenta, el capítulo anterior recibimos muchos reviews! más de los que recibimos normalmente, me hicieron sentir super motivada a seguir :D De verdad son increíbles, me siento tan bien de que nuestra alocada historia les guste :3**

 **Inucchi: Tambien hemos notado que cada vez hay más lectores lo cual en verdad nos alegra, como ya lo dijo Kali son geniales :3 tan geniales que en este cap decidimos poner no uno, sino dos Omakes.**

 **Kali: Así es! :3 Los omakes son ideas cracks que nos surgen cuando escribimos, pero no podemos incluirlas xD Esperemos que les gusten xD Espero tambien que con este cap largo podamos disculparnos un poco de nuestras ausencias largas, que más por motivos mios que por Inucchi siempre nos atrasamos, pero tratamos de esforzarnos para que podamos divertirles un poco con las locas ideas que nos surgen y claro tambien divertirnos de paso :3 Recuerden que sus comentarios, dudas, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos, pueden dejarlos en los reviews, sin más nos despedimos esperando vernos en el proximo cap~**

 **Que el fandom de Akuma no Riddle en español siga creciendo!**

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

 **Toma 1:**

– Kirigaya... sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero... ¿Viniste para ver a Otoya?

– Por supuesto que sí, es mi novia después de todo– dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a la peli púrpura, dejando a Chitaru aún más sorprendida y con un sentimiento de molestia naciendo en su interior. ¿Kirigaya y Otoya juntas?

– Chitaru, se que ayer peleamos por Shiena y que aún nos duele, pero ¿Qué te parece si hoy peleamos por la loli?

– Hecho.

 **Toma 2:**

A pesar de los años que llevaba conociendo a Isuke muy raras veces se enfermaba y de esas veces pocas ninguna vez se hubiera enterado si no fuera por las amigas de Isuke, que le llamaban para contárselo, Sumireko sonrió al recordar lo que Inukai le había confesado cuando tenía fiebre y era que a ella no le gustaba verse frágil ante nadie, por eso prefería no decir nada. Eso siempre la hacía sentirse preocupada por ella, pero ahora era un poco distinto sabiendo que tenía a Sagae cuidándola, sabía que la chica tenía hermanos, así que sabía cómo cuidar un enfermo, aun si ese enfermo era la caprichosa Isuke, aunque si lo pensaba bien últimamente necesitaban mucho los servicios de Haruki no podía exigirle tanto, además de que no se podía concentrar en su trabajo, lo mejor era retirarse temprano por ese día.

Entonces fue hasta su departamento abrió la puerta del cuarto de Isuke y se dio cuenta que era una cornuda, se afiló los cuernos contra la pared, al ruido Haruki despertó y se dio cuenta, entonces Sumireko comenzó a perseguirla por todo el cuarto para poder clavarle los cuernos, mientras Isuke con la manta trataba de torearla.

Los informes oficiales de la policía dicen que Sagae Haruki murió producto de 6 cornadas y que la cor-inculpada declaró que no se arrepentía.


	13. Tú, yo, el OtoHitsu, no sé, piénsalo

**Kali: Hola (? Antes de que me asesinen por favor escúchenme, piedad plz, nuestras excus-motivos para haber estado fuera tanto tiempo.**

 **Inucchi: Esta vez realmente tuvimos buenas razones para no escribir. Las cuales podríamos explicarles... O podríamos ir directo al cap...**

 **Kali: Mejor vamos al cap, no quiero morir aún~**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Akuma no Riddle le pertenece a Yun Kouga, si fuera nuestro... El OtoHitsu seria canon :v**

* * *

Chitaru pasaba su mirada de su celular a la pared, nuevamente al celular, al techo, la pared no sabía que mirar lo único que hacía era intentar concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fueran Otoya y Hitsugi, las cuales estaban abrazadas viendo una película en una tableta que había traído la peli azul, su primer idea fue salirse de la habitación, pero no sabía de qué podía ser capaz Takechi si las dejaba solas, aunque el estar ahí le causaba incomodidad. Agradeció mentalmente haber separado las camas cuando la peli purpura salió de la habitación al menos no tenía que estar tan cerca de ellas pero aun así la incomodidad que sentía no se iba ni disminuía, todavía no entendía ¿Porque estaban juntas? Sabía que Otoya era una mujeriega pero no entendía su relación con Hitsugi por más vueltas que le daba en su cabeza.

Cada minuto que pasaba era más y más incómodo y no quería pensar más, pero no había manera en que pudiera escapar de todo eso, era como una tortura, entonces como si la suerte le sonriera, la puerta había sonado, rápidamente se paró a abrir, dándole una mirada a la parejita que aun seguía viendo la película cómodamente y yendo a abrir, para encontrarse de frente a Tokaku, la cual solamente la miró un momento para pasar como si fuera su propio cuarto.

– ¡Otoya! vine a dejarte las porquerías que dejaste en el cuar– no dijo más al ver a la peli azul brazada a su "hermanita", ambas voltearon al escuchar su voz – ¿Qué haces con la enana azul?

– ¡Tú!– Hitsugi se soltó el abrazo de Otoya, el ver a Tokaku ahí le recordaba lo que molesta que estaba y lo mal que Haru estaba por su culpa, una vez que estuvo suficientemente cerca le soltó una bofetada– ¡Eso es por lo que le hiciste a Haru-chan!

Tokaku sentía su sangre hervir, por muy amiga que fuera de Haru no tenía ningún derecho a hacer eso y mucho menos aun cuando no tenía culpa alguna. Por otro lado, tanto Chitaru como Otoya se quedaron atónitas ante eso, nunca habían visto a alguien con el suficiente valor para golpear a la peli azul, ahora ambas temían por lo que le pudiera pasar a Hitsugi, temieron más cuando vieron que la ira en la mirada azul aumentaba, eso no podía ser buena señal, Otoya se levantó rápidamente y se paró en medio de ambas.

– Hermanita querida, tranquilízate, podrías hacer algo de lo que te arrepentirías después– dijo mirándola con una sonrisa nerviosa. Tokaku seguía bastante molesta pero en ese momento algo hizo clic en su mente.

– ¿Por qué la proteges? ¿Y porque estaban juntas?

– Porque… –Takechi trago saliva nerviosamente, miro de reojo a Hitsugi, la cual solo asintió– es… mi novia.

– Déjate de bromas Otoya, esto es en serio – dijo avanzando mientras Otoya se ponía en posición de defensa, sintió una mano tomando su muñeca, volteó a ver el rostro de Chitaru que la miraba seriamente, no le tomo importancia y volvió a mirar a Otoya y Hitsugi – ¿Entonces es verdad?

Otoya solo asintió y miró a la peli azul que aunque la podía ver temblar detrás de Takechi aun la miraba rabiosamente, se sintió confundida por dos razones, primero la peli purpura a pesar de ser una mujeriega, nunca había presentado a alguien como su novia, segundo tenía entendido que estaba enamorada de Shiena y ahora aparecía con una novia, justo cuando la castaña había terminado con Chitaru ¿Entonces Otoya no estaba enamorada de Shiena?

– Espera entonces Sh–

– Así es hermanita, aunque no lo creas, Hitsugi-chan y yo somos novias ¿Hacemos linda pareja no? –interrumpió la peli purpura mirando de nuevo a Tokaku como pidiéndole que no dijera más, la peli azul solo la miró un momento para después soltarse con un poco de brusquedad de Chitaru y voltear hacía la puerta, donde le pareció ver un destello castaño, pero tal vez lo había imaginado, miró una vez más a Takechi, más tarde hablaría seriamente, muy seriamente con ella.

– Otoya, controla a tu noviecita, una cosa es que te tolere a ti y otra cosa a ella – dijo saliendo por la puerta, mientras Otoya y Chitaru soltaban un suspiro de alivio.

– Adiós Tempaxcvcgv– la ojiturquesa le había tapado la boca a tiempo a Hitsugi, no quería que apenas empezado su plan, su hermanita matara a su novia.

– Créeme por ahora es mejor que le dirijas la palabra lo menos posible– Hitsugi trato de decir algo pero la mano de Otoya le impedía hablar así que solo se escuchaban murmullos sin sentido. La peli purpura solo la miro confundida pero no retiro su mano, la peli azul solo rodo los ojos y mordió la mano de Otoya provocando que la soltara inmediatamente– ¡Hey! ¿Porque hiciste eso?

– Porque no me dejabas hablar, te decía, no le tengo miedo a tu hermana– dijo Hitsugi sonriendo y dándole un abrazo– Además me cuidaras de ella ¿Verdad?

Otoya no sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar a la acción de su novia, pese a su forma de ser ella no estaba acostumbrada a las demostraciones de afecto de pareja, comúnmente solo coqueteaba con chicas pero eso era todo. Hitsugi notó la confusión de Otoya, nuevamente rodo los ojos y discretamente le dio un pellizco, la peli purpura estaba a punto de quejarse pero al mirar a la peli azul esta señaló con la cabeza a Chitaru, la cuan se notaba bastante incomoda con lo que estaba pasando, fue entonces cuando entendió lo que trataba de hacer, correspondió el abrazo de Hitsugi y la levanto en el aire.

– Por supuesto que te cuidare de ella, no te preocupes– dijo con una sonrisa y se acercó a su rostro. Chitaru no podía soportar más, se sentía incomoda y un tanto molesta, salió de la habitación prácticamente corriendo, buscando cualquier otra cosa que hacer. Cuando ya no escucharon sus pasos, Hitsugi se soltó del abrazo.

– ¿Sabes? Eres una pésima novia, con razón estás soltera– dijo Hitsugi, a lo cual Otoya la miro con un poco de enojo, pero también una sonrisa.

– Lo dice la que se enamoró de una stripper densa – dijo Otoya tratando de molestar a Hitsugi, la cual la miró con sorna, ella no era tan fácil de caer en provocaciones.

– Lo dice la que se enamoró de una nerd– le dijo mordazmente a Otoya, la cual solo la miró con fastidio.

– Por eso es que Chitaru nunca te va a pelar– le dijo sacándole la lengua, cosa que si logro irritar a Hitsugi.

– ¿Ah sí? Pues a ti Shiena nunca te hará caso – Otoya se le acercó un poco mirándola a la cara.

– ¿Ah sí? Pues Chitaru no te pelará por enana– Hitsugi se acercó a Otoya un poco más.

– Stripper solterona – dijo la peli azul, ahora ambas se veían directamente a los ojos.

– Loli acosadora – dijo la ojiturquesa, cada vez estaban más cerca y se veían con enojo.

– Liga nerds – dijo Hitsugi y se quedaron en silencio viéndose fijamente una a la otra, quien las viera pensaría que se pelearían a muerte, pero de repente las dos se soltaron a reír.

– Creo que en lugar de estarnos inventando apodos, deberíamos ver cuál es nuestro siguiente plan – dijo Takechi aun tratando de calmar su risa.

* * *

Shiena estaba terminando de ordenar sus cosas en su nueva habitación, pero cuando estaba ordenando sus libros se dio cuenta que su libro favorito no estaba, recordó que se había quedado en la mesita de noche del cuarto que solía compartir con Chitaru ya que lo estaban leyendo juntas. No quería ir a buscarlo porque probablemente Otoya estaba ahí y luego de lo que había pasado ayer Shiena no sabía cómo mirarla, pero además de eso también había olvidado el cargador de su teléfono y un par de cuadernos que necesitaba para hacer su tarea, así que no tenía opción. Resignada camino a la habitación, pero se detuvo al ver a Tokaku ahí, decidió dejarlo pasar y se acercó un poco más dándose cuenta de que aparentemente estaba hablando con Otoya sobre algo, le restó importancia, solo entraría por sus cosas y se iría, o ese era su plan, se detuvo cuando escucho algo.

– _Así es hermanita, aunque no lo creas, Hitsugi-chan y yo somos novias ¿Hacemos linda pareja ¿no?_ – esa era definitivamente la voz de Otoya ¿Por qué estaba con Hitsugi? No podía creerlo, las ganas de llorar se apoderaron de ella, eran tan parecidas, podía creer en el cinismo de Kirigaya, pero Otoya? ¿Porque siempre pasaba lo mismo con Otoya?, estaba tan atribulada que no se dio cuenta que alguien podía mirarla, así que se retiró rápidamente hacia su cuarto, estaba tan confundida por todo, tan solo ayer Otoya estaba golpeando a su ex novia, por ella, mientras Hitsugi lo presenciaba todo, de repente en su mente vino la escena, las ganas de llorar aumentaron drásticamente ¿Quién le decía que Otoya estaba peleando por ella? ¿Quién le decía que Otoya no peleaba por Hitsugi? Justo cuando la peli purpura hacía algo que la hacía pensar que talvez también sentía algo por ella, tenía que hacer algo que le quitaba toda ilusión y la desmoronaba.

* * *

Shin'ya a veces odiaba que las paredes de los cuartos fueran tan delgadas, desgraciadamente podía oír todo el alboroto que se traían las demás, al parecer no se podía concentrar en el pequeño motor de juguete que estaba armando, mientras veía a Mahiru que tranquilamente cosía por enésima vez un traje de Otoya, sonrió, sabía que Otoya tenía mucha suerte con las mujeres, muchas veces había oído por boca de Haruki que muchas mujeres le habían ofrecido dinero solo por tener un encuentro más privado con ella, pero la ojiturquesa siempre había rechazado todo y aunque fuera muy coqueta, ella solo amaba a una mujer, esa mujer era Shiena, a veces se preguntaba porque diablos se complicaba tanto con eso.

Si ella estuviera en esa situación, solo tomaría a la mujer de su vida de los brazos de cualquier persona, no le importaría nada, mientras esa persona le correspondiera, sin querer su mente recordó la hermosa sonrisa de Sumireko, no sabía porque había pensado eso, tal vez debería empezar a trabajar, se levantó y de repente volvió a mirar a su hermana, entonces en su mente surgió otra pregunta: ¿Tendría el valor de incluso tomar a la mujer de su vida de brazos de su hermana?

No lo sabía.

Sinceramente si en otro momento le hubieran preguntado hubiera dicho no, pero después de conocer a Sumireko, ya no estaba segura, solo que no podía aceptarlo tan fácilmente, además, Mahiru tenía una ventaja sobre ella, Mahiru había cautivado a la peli naranja, era más seguro que la chica solo la viera como la hermana de la chica que le gustaba. Suspiró pesadamente, ¿Porque ahora se venía a cuestionar todo ello?

– ¿P-pasa algo Shin'ya? – dijo Mahiru volteando a ver a su hermana, ¿Que podría decir? Solo movió la cabeza negativamente, ante la pregunta y ante lo que estaba pensando.

– Nada, solo que tengo que resistir la tentación... – Mahiru la miró con duda, entonces Shin'ya notó lo que había dicho – Ehm, de comprar ese patito de peluche que vimos en la tienda aquella.

Entonces Mahiru sonrió, sabia la obsesión que su hermana tenia por los patos, pero sabía que no tenía que decir más, ella ya había apartado ese pato, para regalárselo.

– En fin, supongo que tengo que empezar a trabajar, no me quiero ver regañada por Kaiba o la abuela– se acercó a su hermana y le dio un beso en la mejilla para salir de ahí, últimamente su mente divagaba mucho sobre Sumireko, tenía que dejar de pensar en ella, lo último que quería era tener una pelea con su hermana por una chica. Camino rumbo a las escaleras para ir al piso de abajo y ver que todo estuviera en orden, pero justo a media escalera se encontró con Kaiba bebiendo algo, una vez que estuvo cerca la miro de reojo.

– Comienzas muy tarde tu trabajo.

– El bar abrió hace solo unos minutos, no creo que algún problema se me haya ido de las manos en ese tiempo– dijo levantando los hombros, Kaiba en realidad no le agradaba le resultaba bastante molesto.

– Hoy tienes un trabajo distinto, Suzu se tomó el día, encárgate de la barra– dijo terminando su trago y entregándole la copa a Shin'ya para después retirarse dejando a la peli plateada confundida.

¿Suzu tomarse un día libre? No era que le molestara cubrirla pero… eso no había pasado desde… desde que conocía a la peli azul, más tarde le preguntaría a donde había ido, por ahora debía cumplir con su trabajo, camino rápidamente a la barra. Reviso que no faltara nada y acomodo las cosas de un modo que pudiera trabajar más cómodamente, poco después los pedidos comenzaron a llegar, no le era complicado seguir el ritmo, hasta que vio algo que la distrajo. En medio de todas las personas del bar pudo distinguir cabello naranja, que podía identificar fácilmente a quien le pertenecía, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando noto que sus sospechas eran correctas, Sumireko estaba ahí.

* * *

Suzu no pudo negarse a la invitación de Kouko, pensó que si tenía que decirle la verdad sobre su ''relación'' lo mejor sería que fuera en un ambiente agradable. Así que ahora se encontraban en un restaurant, esperando que su comida llegara había un silencio algo incómodo, pero Suzu no sabía que decir no podía iniciar una conversación diciéndole que en verdad no eran pareja, por otro lado Kouko se encontraba nerviosa y emocionada, en realidad era su primer cita con alguien, ya que las citas nunca le habían interesado, pero ahora estaba en una con su novia, novia a la que si lo pensaba no conocía muy bien… debía aprovechar el momento para cambiar eso.

– Entonces… creo que no comenzamos bien, no se muchas cosas sobre ti– dijo Kouko un tanto tímida, provocando una sonrisa en Suzu.

– Ni yo sobre ti, salvo tu vida amorosa claro– dijo riendo, provocando que la peli negra se sonrojara pero riera también.

– Lo siento, es que todo fue demasiado rápido, pero – acercándose más tomo las manos de Suzu, la cual pegó un pequeño respingo al sentir las manos frías que tocaban las suyas– Me gustaría que nos fuéramos conociendo poco a poco, te repito, es la primera vez que estoy en una relación y quiero hacer las cosas bien – dijo mirando a los ojos a la peli azul, sin de verdad quererlo Suzu desvió los ojos, al parecer era momento de decir la verdad, Kouko era una chica buena y algo...ingenua, por lo que tendría que aprender ciertas cosas, si no pasaría lo mismo que con...cierta persona.

– Yo también quiero hacer las cosas bien Kouko-chan – dijo agachando la cabeza y retirando las manos de las de la pelinegra suavemente, lo cual hizo desconcertar un poco a Kaminaga – Es por eso que tengo que hablarte con la verdad.

– ¿Qué verdad?– dijo Kouko con la voz más grave de lo normal, Suzu levantó la mirada para mirarla por un momento – Oh, lo siento, es que lo dijiste con tanta seriedad...– aunque sonreía, sus ojos mostraban expectación, suspiró, tenía que hacerlo, tal vez sería mucho más fácil engañarle y ya, pero no quería hacer algo así con esa chica.

– Lo siento, no sé cómo decir eso – dijo evadiendo su mirada en la copa que tenía enfrente.

– Dilo como te salga, no creo que sea algo grave, para algo soy tu novia...para que confíes en mí, bueno eso creo – dijo con una suave risa, Suzu se estaba arrepintiendo, tal vez lo mejor era fingir que si era así y tal vez conociéndose mejor, podrían de verdad tener algo, miró de nuevo a la pelinegra y vio la semi sonrisa de la mujer, tenía que decirlo.

– Lo siento Kouko-chan, mal interpretaste las cosas y estuvo mal de mi parte no haberte aclarado lo que paso antes– la sonrisa de Kouko se borró y su mirada era interrogante, así que Suzu tuvo que seguir, pero no podía verla a la cara – Tu y yo no pasamos la noche juntas...esa noche tú estabas muy bebida, me pediste ayuda y...sentí algo de pena verte así, así que le dije a Shin'ya que te llevara a mi recamara para que durmieras, yo...– ahora que había dicho la verdad se sentía mejor, pero sabía que Kouko se alejaría de ella y aunque no sabía porque no le agradaba, ahora tenía que esperar la respuesta de Kouko, pero lo que le sorprendió es ver la cara roja de Kouko.

– Lo siento– fue lo único que Kouko fue capaz de articular, se sentía tan avergonzada con la peli azul y también se sentía triste, realmente le agradaba mucho Suzu incluso pensaba que podría ser quien la ayudara a sacar de su cabeza a Irena– Supongo que esto te debió causar problemas ¿no?

– ¿Kouko-chan?– la pelinegra se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz.

– Irena-senpai– dijo Kouko con una voz notablemente apagada, Suzu no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, hace unos momentos estaba feliz y ahora estaba decaída.

– Oh, ahora veo la razón que tenías para salir temprano, me alegra que al fin empieces a disfrutar tu juventud, salir con tus amigas es bueno para ti– Suzu pudo notar como Irena había enfatizado la palabra ''amiga'' y el rostro de Kouko se puso más triste, en un principio pensó que talvez Irena sentiría celos de Suzu si la presentaba como su novia, pero ahora ni siquiera estaba segura si la peli azul era siquiera su amiga.

– En realidad ella…

– En realidad Kouko-chan y yo somos pareja– dijo Suzu con una sonrisa tomando la mano de la pelinegra, la cual se sonrojo bastante confundida, Irena miró primero a la pelinegra y después a Suzu, para después sonreír.

– ¡Vaya! ¡Felicidades Kouko-chan!, te dije que algún día ibas a encontrar alguien indicado para ti – Kouko sentía que su mundo se rompía a pedazos, ella ya había encontrado a la persona indicada, pero esa misma la felicitaba por su noviazgo, así que solo esbozó una sonrisa incomoda, Suzu apretó su mano para distraerla.

– G-gracias senpai – dijo titubeante, realmente lo que quería era salir corriendo del restaurant y no volver a verla, pero sabía que hacerlo al otro día cuando llegara al trabajo, se sentía muy mal, pero por otra la parte la calidez que embargaba su mano se sentía tan bien, era demasiado confuso, miró a Suzu, no sabía porque había dicho aquello, pero sentía que también tenía que cooperar – lo siento, Suzu, te presento a mi senpai y socia, Yoshida Irena, senpai, te presento a mi novia, Shutou Suzu, ella es barman en el bar al que me fuiste a dejar – la mujer miró a la peli azul y asintió sonriendo.

– Un gusto – a lo cual Suzu hizo lo mismo – bueno, supongo que querrás pasar tiempo privado con tu novia, así que me retiro, que tengan buenas noches – dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia su mesa, Kouko soltó un suspiro de alivio al verla partir.

– Es una buena mujer– dijo Suzu una vez que Irena se había ido. Kouko sonrió tristemente y asintió.

– ¿Porque le dijiste que éramos pareja? –pregunto mirando sus manos que aun seguían juntas.

–Kouko-chan ¿Me invitaste aquí para intentar ponerla celosa?– la pelinegra se sonrojo de vergüenza, ahora que lo pensaba con la cabeza fría y sabía que no eran pareja se daba cuenta de lo ridículo que había sido su plan, al ver su reacción Suzu comenzó a reír.

– Lo siento... Si sabias eso porque...

– No te disculpes– interrumpió Suzu y apretó el agarre en las manos de Kouko mirándola con una sonrisa– Dije eso porque pese a que no somos pareja creo que podríamos llegar a serlo... claro luego de conocernos mejor.

Kouko miro sorprendida a Suzu, notando que esta tenía un ligero sonrojo en el rostro, Irena sabía lo que sentía y aun así nunca quiso aceptar sus sentimientos y ahora aun luego de todo ese mal entendido ¿Suzu le estaba dando una oportunidad?

* * *

Sumireko llevaba media hora ahí sin saber qué hacer, aun recordaba la escena de su prometida durmiendo en brazos de su guardaespaldas, tomó el trago que tenía en su mano y lo llevó a su boca de un golpe, sentía como el alcohol pasaba por su garganta quemándola, ella no acostumbraba a beber, pero en este momento sentía que era lo que necesitaba, de repente buscó al hombre peliblanco que le había dado la bebida para que le sirviera nuevamente, pero ya no estaba, dirigió la mirada hacía la barra, pero no había nadie. Suspiró, parecía que su mala suerte la había seguido hasta ahí.

De repente sintió el toque suave de algo en su hombro y volteó para ver aquellos ojos violetas que tanto le cautivaban, sin darse cuenta sonrió, al parecer la suerte no la abandonaba todavía.

– H-hanabusa-san ¿Que hace aquí? – dijo la chica, afortunadamente por su forma de expresarse y el tono un poco más agudo de su voz, había adivinado que se trataba de Mahiru, ya que eran demasiado parecidas, aun le costaba no confundirlas.

– Nada en especial Banba-san, solo... quise venir a tomar algo– dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero su rostro tomo una expresión amarga al recordar nuevamente él porque estaba ahí. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Mahiru.

– ¿Segura que estas bien Hanabusa-san?

– Si...yo solo…

–Solo necesita algo de beber y buena compañía–dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Sumireko se giró para encontrarse con Shin'ya que la miraba con una sonrisa– ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que de verdad te trajo aquí?

Sumireko lo pensó por un momento, miro a ambas peli plateadas y dio un suspiro.

– Solo digamos que...alguien...creo que indirectamente traicionó mi confianza...supongo... – las dos hermanas se miraron una a la otra, para después mirar a Sumireko la cual había bajado la mirada hacia su vaso, ambas querían consolarla, pero no sabían cómo, además Shin'ya tenía que seguir en la barra, soltó un suspiro y se acercó a la castaña, poniendo su mano en su espalda.

– Sé que no podemos hacer nada para ayudarte, pero si necesitas algo de nosotros puedes confiar – dijo, dándole unas suaves palmadas en la espalda, la peli naranja solo le dio una triste sonrisa, daría lo que fuera por poderla abrazar pero era imposible, soltó un suspiro – lo siento si sueno grosera, pero tengo que ir a atender la barra y...

– No te preocupes Shin'ya-san no interrumpas tu trabajo, además creo que me quedo en buena compañía – dijo mirando a Mahiru.

Algo en el interior de Shin'ya se revolvió al escuchar eso, les dio una última mirada y entro a la barra, había muchos clientes esperando, pero aun con todo el trabajo que tenía no podía evitar que sus ojos se desviaran constantemente hacia donde estaba Sumireko.

Por otro lado Mahiru se encontraba nerviosa, quería saber más acerca de lo que le pasaba a la chica que tenía enfrente, pero no encontraba las palabras para preguntar, así solo estaba mirándola.

– ¿Banba-san te encuentras bien? Luces nerviosa–pregunto Sumireko mirándola también a lo que Mahiru desvió la mirada y se sonrojo.

– S-solo e-estaba...pensando.

– ¿Te gustaría decirme en qué?

– Eh...en...– la peli plateada volteo a mirarla de nuevo, pero al hacerlo sus ojos amatista se cruzaron con los de Sumireko, poniéndola mas nerviosa, perdiéndose en ese hermoso color azul sin poder despegar la mirada de alguna forma sus nervios se comenzaron a disipar tomo un largo respiro intentando hablar lo mejor que pudo– N-o sé que paso exactamente...s-si puedo a-ayudarte en algo dímelo.

Cuando Mahiru termino de hablar soltó un suspiro como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aliento para poder decir eso, Sumireko sonrió, olvidándose por un momento de lo que había visto en el departamento de Isuke.

– Muchas gracias Banba-san – la peli plateada sonrió, aun no sabía realmente lo que sentía por Sumireko sin embargo aquellas ganas de quitarle las penas como fuera le consumían, no importaba si tenía que sentarse ahí y solo estar en silencio y acompañarla, con tal de no ver aquella emoción en aquellos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban.

* * *

Shiena sabía que no podía pasarse toda la vida encerrada en su habitación, tenía que salir y enfrentarse al mundo, además de que necesitaba trabajar, su escuela no se pagaría sola, dio vuelta en la cama para pegar su cara en la almohada de Otoya y olerla, su aroma poco a poco se iba disipando, pero el recuerdo de sus palabras no y eso la hería en demasía, suspiró frustrada, todo sería más sencillo si no tuviera que verla todos los días, pero no por ella tenía que encerrarse, comenzó a escuchar la música que provenía del bar, eso quería decir que tenía que ir a trabajar, así que se levantó perezosamente, hoy tenía que ayudar en la caja del bar, no quería que la abuela Azuma le llamara la atención.

Iba bajando las escaleras cuando notó la interacción de Shin'ya con Kaiba, vio como la peli plateada fruncía el ceño con fastidio, si tenía que confesar a ella tampoco le caía bien el peliblanco, pero no podía decir nada ya que apenas lo conocía, es más ni siquiera tenía idea de qué color eran sus ojos, ya que nunca lo había visto sin gafas, venia pensando en todo eso cuando al bajar las escaleras y acercarse a la barra noto una figura familiar... demasiado familiar y que no debería estar ahí, se dio la vuelta esperando que Sumireko no la hubiera visto y subió rápidamente las escaleras, hasta que sintió que chocó con alguien, sus lentes se aflojaron al golpe.

– Discúlpame, no me fije por donde iba– dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes y miraba a la persona con la que había chocado, para darse cuenta que había sido con Otoya quien traía de la mano a Hitsugi, las tres se miraron con sorpresa, sin saber cómo actuar o que decir, la primera en reaccionar fue la peli azul al notar que pasados unos segundos ni su novia ni Shiena decían nada, apretó con fuerza la mano de la peli purpura, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad, puso la mejor sonrisa fingida que pudo pero antes de poder disculparse la castaña termino de subir las escaleras corriendo, dejando a Otoya con una expresión de tristeza y preocupación, necesitaba saber que le había pasado no pudo evitar salir corriendo detrás de ella hasta que la castaña entró en una de las habitaciones.

Con resignación regreso hasta donde había dejado a Hitsugi, pensando que talvez estaba molesta, pero la peli azul simplemente comenzó a reír.

– ¿Qué?

– Lo siento es solo que me causa gracia tu supuesto enamoramiento "secreto" hacia la nerd– dijo marcando comillas con sus manos– Cada vez es más notorio, eres tan pero tan obvia, no sé si Shiena es ciega o retrasada – Otoya le mando una mirada asesina y Hitsugi se encogió de hombros.

– Te estás pasando enana – la ojiturquesa soltó un suspiro– Más bien no siente nada–no pudo evitar poner una expresión triste, Hitsugi por otro lado se dio una palmada en la frente.

– Creo que la ciega retrasada eres tú– dijo burlonamente pero la peli purpura no le prestó atención, ya que miraba hacia otro lado. Hitsugi fijo su mirada en el mismo punto que la ojiturquesa, rodando los ojos al notar que estaba mirando a una chica y sonriéndole, de su bolsillo saco un frasco de aerosol y se lo rocío en la cara a Otoya, la cual al sentirlo comenzó a tallarse los ojos con desesperación y se tirara al piso a quejarse y a patalear.

– ¡Hey! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Mis ojos! – decía mientras seguía pataleando, Hitsugi solo rodo los ojos de nuevo.

– ¿Quieres ser una buena novia para la nerd o no?– la peli purpura asintió y Hitsugi sonrió con un toque de maldad– Entonces debo entregarte bien entrenada, nada de mirar a otras chicas cuando estas con tu novia, además, solo es agua – dijo ahora con tono de burla, Otoya al oírla se dio cuenta que era verdad, los ojos no le ardían, solo tenía ganas de asesinar a la enana que tenía enfrente.

– ¿Estás hablando enserio? ¡Vamos! Solo es una mirada no estoy haciendo nada malo– dijo desviando su mirada nuevamente ganándose un nuevo ataque de la peli azul. Otoya soltó un suspiro de derrota arrepintiéndose un poco por haber aceptado ese loco plan de Hitsugi, pero recordándose que lo hacía por Shiena– Ya, ya, ya, tú ganas, no mirare nada... por ahora.

* * *

Sumireko seguía conversando amenamente con Mahiru, aunque la que más hablaba era ella, pero de vez en cuando la peli plateada también daba sus opiniones, Hanabusa se dio cuenta que cuando Mahiru tomaba un poco de confianza, podía hablar más y sin menos timidez y eso le agradaba, ahora estaba escuchando con atención lo que Mahiru decía cuando vio pero algo llamo su atención, entre el tumulto de gente alcanzo a ver una cabellera azul que se le hacía muy conocida.

Otoya y Hitsugi iban discutiendo sobre que más hacer y se metieron al bar, para sentarse en la barra y beber algo.

Enfocó más la vista hacía donde estaba y se dio cuenta que era Hitsugi, una de las amigas de su novia, no sabía qué hacer, no es que estuviera haciendo nada malo, pero no quería que eso llegara a oídos de Isuke, se dio cuenta que Mahiru había dejado de hablar para mirarla, le sonrió un poco nerviosa.

– ¿Pasa algo Sumireko-san? – la heredera realmente no sabía que decir, ya que no podía decir que había visto a la mejor amiga de su prometida, pero tampoco quería mentir.

– No es nada Banba-san, solo me pareció ver a alguien que conozco– dijo sonriéndole a la peli plateada.

– Te ves más animada ahora Sumireko– dijo Shin'ya acercándose a ellas con una sonrisa– No quisiera interrumpirlas pero necesito la ayuda de Mahiru, no les molesta seguir su conversación mientras bebes algo en la barra ¿O sí?

– Claro que no Shin'ya-san– las tres caminaron rumbo a la barra, Sumireko iba detrás de las hermanas, se dio cuenta que caminaba en la misma dirección en la que se encontraba la amiga peli azul de su novia, noto que estaba conversando con una chica de cabello purpura la cual le pareció conocida, en medio de su conversación Hitsugi levanto la mirada.

– ¿Hanabusa-san?– dijo bastante sorprendida, no podía creer que la prometida de Isuke con todo el poder y dinero que tenía estuviera en ese bar.

– Kirigaya-san, que sorpresa verte.

– Lo mismo digo, no pensé que visitaras estos lugares ¿Vienes con Isuke-san?– dijo buscando inconscientemente a la peli rosa con la mirada.

– No... Esta algo indispuesta…– dijo Sumireko bajando la mirada, recordando la escena que había visto, Hitsugi la miró fijamente por un momento, ahí había algo que no cuadraba en todo, sabía lo protectora que era la heredera con su amiga, ¿indispuesta? Eso no se lo tragaba, necesitaba averiguar más. –Si…pero bueno yo tampoco pensé que tú visitaras estos lugares – dijo Sumireko, sentía curiosidad de que hacia Hitsugi ahí.

– ¡Oh! Bueno, es que vine con mi novia – Otoya que estaba distraída lanzándole un guiño a una chica en una mesa sintió como le daban un pisotón infernal y volteo a ver a la agresora, la cual solo sonrió lindamente y volteo a ver a Hanabusa, quien anteriormente no había prestado atención a la mujer con la que venía Hitsugi, Otoya miró a la heredera y ambas se sorprendieron.

–Mmm… ¿Nos habíamos visto antes o no? En el centro comercial estabas con otra chica– dijo Sumireko sonriendo, Hitsugi volteó a ver a Otoya, quien la veía nerviosa, sabía que la peli azul la quería "entrenar" para ser mejor novia y los comentarios de Hanabusa no ayudaban en nada.

– ¡Oh! ¡El mundo es tan pequeño! – dijo la ojiturquesa sonriendo – mi nombre es Takechi Otoya y la chica con la que me viste es mi hermana jaja– dijo mirando de reojo a Hitsugi y le extendió una mano a la peli naranja, la cual la aceptó gustosa.

Sumireko volteó discretamente a ver a donde estaban las gemelas Banba para ver que seguían distraídas observando unas cajas de al parecer bebidas, tenía que quitarse a la peli azul y a su novia de encima, por nada del mundo quería que Hitsugi se diera cuenta con quien estaba, porque aunque no hacía nada malo, no quería que por ningún motivo Isuke se enterara.

– Sí que lo es…– dijo Hitsugi siguiendo la mirada de la heredera y viendo como observaba hacia una esquina pero no sabía a quién, ya se le hacía demasiado raro que su amiga no estuviese ahí pero sabía que Hanabusa no sería capaz de engañar a la peli rosa o algo parecido, pero aún seguía preocupada por esa reacción extraña de la otra mujer, así que tomo el brazo de Otoya y jalándola hacia ella pronuncio– Bueno Hanabusa-san no te molestamos más, tenemos que irnos ¿Verdad cariño?

–Eh… sí, fue un placer conocerte oficialmente– dijo Otoya siguiéndole la corriente a la peli azul, se alejaron solo unos metros de la peli naranja hasta que Hitsugi se dio la vuelta y fijo su mirada en la peli naranja, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Otoya– No es que no me divierta ¿Pero me puedes decir porque espiamos a tu amiga?

– No es mi amiga, es la prometida de mi amiga.

– Claro, eso responde claramente mis dudas– Hitsugi no respondió, siguió mirando a la peli naranja pero no encontró nada extraño en su comportamiento, solo había ido a la barra y ahora bebía algo mientras intercambiaba algunas palabras con la bartender, lo único inusual es que no era la misma que anteriormente le impedía la entrada cuando iba a buscar a Chitaru.

– ¿Por qué hoy esta esa chica peli plateada y no la otra molesta chica que parece odiarme?

– ¿Suzu? Digamos que tuvo inconvenientes de último momento ¿Por qué?

– Dijo que Isuke-san está indispuesta, así que probablemente enfermo, pero me resulta extraño que ella este aquí bebiendo, pensé que tenía algo que ver con esa chica pero por lo que dices solo es coincidencia, así que no está engañando a Isuke-san o algo parecido– la peli purpura solo la miro confundida a lo que Hitsugi rodo los ojos y tomo la mano de la peli purpura caminando hacia la salida del bar– Olvídalo, ahora acompáñame.

* * *

Shiena aun repetía la escena en su mente, de haber visto juntas a Hitsugi y Otoya, aún se negaba a creerlo, pero al final de cuentas sabía que tenía que aceptarlo, ¿cuantas veces había despreciado a Otoya? aunque sabía que no era completamente su culpa pero aun seguía sintiéndose mal, además de que un sentimiento que ella conocía pero que siempre trataba de mantener bajo su control estaba surgiendo con fuerza aunque ella no lo quisiera: celos.

Frustrada apoyó la cabeza en la almohada de Suzu, ya que de alguna manera de escapar de todo había ido a esconderse al cuarto de la peli azul, siempre le había encantado la paz que sentía ahí, ¿Tendría algo que ver con la paz interior de su dueña? no lo sabía pero se sentía bien ahí.

De repente vio como la puerta se abrió como un vendaval y una cabellera rojiza se cruzaba ante sus ojos, reconociendo la figura de su ex-novia en un instante, pudo notar enojo en los rasgos de Chitaru, cosa que era extraña ya que la peli roja no era alguien que se molestara con facilidad, ¿Sería que estaría molesta por la misma razón por la que ella sufría?

En cuanto salieron del cuarto Chitaru soltó un gran suspiro, por fin podría desquitar su frustración a gusto, aun no podía salir a la calle así, ya que aún tenía demasiado lastimada la cara pero no quería ver de nuevo las escenitas de amor de la chica que...aunque ella no quería aceptar se estaba colando poco a poco en su corazón, solo de recordar como Otoya abrazaba su cintura le molestaba y una extraña sensación subía desde su estómago hacia su garganta y le daban ganas de gritar, sabía que tenía que salir de ahí inmediatamente porque si no golpearía nuevamente a Otoya solo con verla y no quería afectar a Shiena por culpa de Otoya y ella.

Así que salió rápidamente del cuarto, caminó por el pasillo para encontrar la puerta que buscaba, la abrió rápidamente y entro, pero se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, su exnovia estaba acurrucada en la cama de Suzu mientras abrazaba la almohada de la peli azul y su rostro parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, el enojo seguía presente en ella pero ahora mezclado con preocupación, probablemente Shiena estaba tan deprimida por la misma razón que ella estaba molesta.

– ¿La habitación de Suzu es relajante de alguna forma no?

– Sí – fue lo único que respondió la castaña mientras hundía más su cara en la almohada y soltaba un suspiro.

– ¿Pasa algo malo?– pregunto la peli roja sentándose a su lado, Shiena solo asintió y Chitaru paso su mano por el castaño cabello de su exnovia intentando tranquilizarla un poco– Tu también las viste.

– A veces siento ganas de tirar a Otoya por un puente– dijo con una sonrisa triste, la cual fue imitada por la peli roja– No entiendo porque después de lo que hizo ahora de pronto sale con que tiene novia.

– Yo tampoco lo entiendo– Chitaru se recostó a su lado mirando el techo, por alguna razón escuchaba en su mente la risa de Hitsugi, sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

– ¿Qué crees que estén tramando?– dijo Shiena y Chitaru suspiró.

– No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea que lo que se trate no es algo bueno – dijo mientras se tapaba la cara con una mano.

* * *

Otoya iba a siguiendo a una apurada Hitsugi, le provocaba gracia la manera en que ella solo tenía que dar unos cuantos pasos para emparejarla aunque intentaba caminar a su paso. Volteo a verla con una sonrisa de burla pero cambio al ver que el semblante de la peli azul se veía pensante

– ¿Te pasa algo enana?– dijo la oji turquesa pero Kirigaya la ignoro y siguió caminando. Otoya entendió que algo andaba mal con su "novia", así que tomó su hombro deteniendo su paso, Hitsugi la miró con sorpresa por un momento para después mirarla con mala cara.

– ¿Porque me detienes? Tenemos que llegar con Isuke-san– dijo mirando aun con el ceño fruncido a Otoya, quien solo suspiró.

– Solo quería saber qué te pasa, no eres alguien que piense– Hitsugi sacó su atomizador y le amenazó con el– Ósea alguien que piense mucho– la peli azul la miró con más molestia –bueno, ya, ya es que pareces molesta con algo– dijo riendo entre dientes, Hitsugi bajó su mano en signo de derrota y frunció más el ceño.

– Es que...hay algo que no me cuadra en toda esta situación, sobre todo por la actitud de Sumi–chan – dijo aun frunciendo el ceño.

– ¿Tu amiga la del bar?–Hitsugi la miró un momento, para solo espetar de manera dura unas cuantas palabras.

– Ella no es mi amiga, es la prometida de Isuke-san – Otoya miró a la chica más bajita, la conocía poco, pero se notaba que tenía algún problema con la peli naranja, ahora mismo podría preguntar pero creyó que no era prudente pero algo que le exasperaba de sobremanera a la peli purpura era el silencio, así que preguntó de la nada.

– ¿Falta mucho para llegar a la casa de tu amiga? – Hitsugi solo negó nuevamente en silencio, Otoya le estaba desesperando la situación, tenía que romper la tensión con algo, cuando Kirigaya habló.

– Espero que Isuke-san esté bien, me preocupa cuando se enferma– dijo ahora con preocupación, Takechi sonrió suavemente, al parecer la enana que parecía un demonio también se preocupaba por los demás, de repente recordó el cómo había curado sus heridas, sinceramente si es que no estuviera enamorada de su Nerdmochi tal vez y solo tal vez intentaría algo con la loli.

– No te preocupes, tu amiga está con Haruki, con ella estará segura – dijo sonriéndole, Hitsugi rio un momento para después mirarla con incredulidad.

– Me pregunto cómo terminó siendo guardaespaldas de Isuke, me imagino que ha de ser igual de mala que tú para los golpes – dijo la peli azul mirando con burla a Otoya, la cual solo le devolvió la misma sonrisa irónica.

– Nah, ni idea tienes, a pesar de ser una chica y así como la ves, Haruki es igual de fuerte que dos hombres juntos y pelea muy bien, de hecho por eso la conocí– Hitsugi la miró interrogante y Otoya hizo una pausa a su relato para ver cómo se acercaban al departamento que habían visitado por primera vez cuando conocieron a las chicas.

– ¿Me vas a venir con el cuento de que ella estaba metida en peleas callejeras? – dijo la peli azul con burla, pero al ver la cara seria de Otoya se dio cuenta que había dado en el clavo.

– Aunque no lo creas si, ella tiene 9 hermanos aparte de ella y una madre que estaba enferma, al parecer no había manera de que ella pudiera ganar lo suficiente para su familia, cuando la vi me sorprendí ver a una mujer metida en una pelea callejera, ya que peleaba con un chico, pero vi su agilidad y su fuerza y aposté todo mi dinero por ella – narraba Otoya con una sonrisa de emoción en su rostro, sonrisa la cual contagió a la chica más baja.

– ¿Y ganaron? – preguntó Kirigaya aun sonriendo.

– ¿Eh? No, perdimos, al final me enojé y un tipo me empujó y comencé a pelearme con él, lo golpeé y se armó la trifulca y todos comenzaron a golpearse y una mano tomó la mía y me sacó de ahí, cuando me di cuenta era Haruki que aun con los golpes sangrándole había corrido conmigo y ahí mismo me regresó todo el dinero que aposté por ella y me agradeció que confiara en ella pero que ya no volviera por ahí – Hitsugi en un principio se rio al saber que habían perdido, pero después se dio cuenta de la vida tan difícil que había llevado Haruki.

– ¡Que linda es Haruki-san! ¿Y qué pasó después? – dijo aun interesada, Otoya le sonrió.

– Bueno, siempre he hecho lo contrario a lo que me han dicho, así que recordando las palabras de la abuela Azuma sobre el grupo de strippers que quería formar y como siempre he hecho lo contrario de lo que me dicen…fui por ella y le ofrecí trabajo, en un principio se negó, pero después de insistirle y decirle que volvería a golpear a ese tipo de nuevo, que resultó ser su empleador y que con nosotros tendría comida suficiente, nuestro barril sin fondo aceptó, además su familia tendría una mejor vida – Con eso Otoya terminó su relato y volvió a ver a la peli azul quien caminaba mirando al suelo, estaba a punto de preguntarle algo cuando Kirigaya la interrumpió.

– Por su familia ¿eh? Al parecer Isuke-san y Haruki-san no son tan distintas a pesar de todo…–dijo Hitsugi mientras entraban al edificio donde vivía Isuke.

– ¿Porque lo dices? – dijo Takechi mirando a la otra chica, quería saber un poco más de ellas, de alguna manera sentía que cualquier información de ella y las otras chicas le serviría para ayudar a su hermanita o a la come Pockys.

–Isuke-san se casará con Sumireko por el trato que tienen sus padres con el padre de Sumireko – Otoya puso cara de no entender, Hitsugi rodó los ojos – me refiero a un matrimonio arreglado– la oji turquesa ahora podía comprender un poco el porqué de la expresión anterior de Hitsugi al decir que la peli naranja no era su amiga, ahora comenzaba a entender un poco también el porqué Haruki hacia lo que hacía, no tenía miedo por su amiga, pero sabía que una mujer herida era peligrosa y lo sabía por experiencia propia, tal vez necesitaba estar más al pendiente de Haruki, tendría que hablar con ella.

– Ya veo…–dijo notando que el tema era molesto para la peli azul, así que tendría que decir otra cosa y de repente se le ocurrió algo– ¿Y ustedes como se conocieron?

– Bueno, nuestra historia no es tan "conmovedora" como la suya– dijo haciendo un gesto con ambas manos para resaltar la palabra y suspiró y volteó a mirar a Otoya que la miraba con una sonrisa traviesa – supongo que tengo que contarte ¿no?

– Supones bien Loli-chan – dijo aun sonriendo, Hitsugi le dio un golpe suave en el brazo y la ojiturquesa se quejó – ¡ay! que agresiva.

– Cállate, te he dicho que no me digas así, suspiró nuevamente mientras esperaban el elevador que las llevaría al piso donde vivía Isuke – Como dije no es una historia como la suya, todo fue culpa de Tibu-chan...– Sin querer los recuerdos de Hitsugi se apoderaron de ella.

 _Ella había conocido a Nio en el kínder de Myojo, que Hitsugi recordaba siempre había asistido a esa escuela hasta ahora ya que la escuela contaba desde preescolar hasta la universidad, así que los alumnos solo iban pasando de grado naturalmente, vagamente recordaba como había conocido a Nio, poco después recordaba que un año después se había integrado Haru, según en las palabras de Nio sus padres estaban en el cielo, ella no sabía la historia completa de Haru, porque siempre había tenido miedo de preguntar y lastimar a Ichinose._

 _Desde que tenía uso de razón siempre habían sido las tres muy unidas, siempre metiéndose en problemas por la culpa de la Tibu-chan, a veces por culpa de ella misma y la pobre Haru siendo marcada de largo por las tonterías que hacían._

 _Cuando ella tenía alrededor de 10 años habían conocido a Isuke, cuando de nuevo por la culpa de Nio al irse empujando y jugando le habían tirado encima la charola de desayuno a una chica algo mayor que ellas, que estaba con otras dos, no los dio tiempo de correr, sabían que iban a terminar mal._

 _Al final no había sido tan malo, o al menos eso parecía, aquellas chicas las habían agarrado de "esclavas", haciéndoles cargar sus mochilas o haciendo que pagaran desayunos de su propio dinero, pero sinceramente Hitsugi prefería eso a que alguna de sus amigas saliera lastimada._

 _Un cierto día, las mandaron por sus desayunos, trato de poner atención, pero ese día al parecer no se sentía bien, se sentía mal y algo mareada, al parecer se iba a enfermar, así que no había prestado atención y había traído cosas equivocadamente, entonces una chica se había enfurecido, ella solo la vio levantar la mano de la chica mayor a ellas, pero vio a Nio atravesarse frente a ella dispuesta a recibir el golpe, pero ese golpe nunca llegó._

 _La diva de la escuela lo había detenido._

 _"¿No te parece muy cruel ensañarte con un par de enanas?" dijo la chica pelirosa que en ese momento les había parecido una diosa que llegaba en el justo momento a salvarlas, todos se sorprendieron al verla, las chicas mayores temblaron de miedo que una senpai y más la diva de la escuela las hubiera detenido, se disculparon y salieron corriendo, Isuke solo las miro un momento y se fue._

 _El trio enano se quedó sorprendido de la aparición de aquella chica y su acto, ya que sabían que la chica no era alguien fácil de tratar o al menos esos rumores habían escuchado, cada persona que se acercaba a ella era rechazada en el acto, era la rompecorazones de la escuela, aun no salía de su asombro cuando sintió desmayarse._

 _Al otro día había despertado en casa de Nio, estaba siendo cuidada por la madre de esta, sus amigas estaban ahí también cuidándola y viendo por ella, se preguntaba si lo que había pasado con la diva había sido verdad, sus amigas le dijeron que si y Hitsugi sabía que tenía que agradecerle, sus amigas estuvieron de acuerdo._

 _La madre de Nio había insistido en que no fuera a la escuela pero la peli azul se sentía bien, así que aun con gripe se había ido a la escuela, Nio y ella sabían que tenían que agradecerle a la diva pelirosa que las había salvado, así que después de ir por Haru a su salón, empezaron a buscar a la chica, pero no tenían idea de donde estaba, la buscaron por todos lados pero no había ningún resultado._

 _Se rindieron por ese día, pero al siguiente siguieron buscándola, inclusive averiguaron su clase, ahí se enteraron que la diva no había ido a clases, sus compañeras de clases estaban preocupadas, ya que aunque Isuke no era muy extrovertida, aun así nunca faltaba a clases, ellas tenían que encontrarla._

 _El mismo día se encontraban en la puerta de un edificio, que según Tibu-chan era el edificio donde vivía la diva, información que Nio había conseguido gracias a cierta sensei, ella entró al edificio sin querer pensar como había conseguido esa información._

 _Cuando llegaron, tocaron la puerta pero nadie abrió, Haru pensó que era mejor retirarse, tal vez estaban molestando a Inukai, Nio se recargo sobre la puerta e iba a decir algo cuando sintió irse de espaldas ya que la puerta se había abierto sola, lo único que Nio vio, fue a una Isuke tirada en el suelo como si no tuviera vida._

 _Lo siguiente había sido llamar a la madre de Nio, llevar al hospital a Isuke, quien sin decirle a sus padres nada sobre que se sentía mal, había dejado que se fueran a un viaje de negocios y ella se había quedado sola, Isuke solo se quedó unas horas en el hospital sin que llamaran a sus padres, regreso a su casa y desde ese día todos los días las chicas iban a verla hasta que se recuperó, cuando regreso a la escuela la seguían a todas partes y así habían pasado algunos años, todas fueron creciendo y aunque no lo dijeran claramente sabían que querían a Isuke como ella las quería a ellas._

– Y esa es toda nuestra historia – dijo sonriendo sin querer, volteó a ver a la peli morada que la miraba con una expresión de querer reírse y su sonrisa se apagó – donde te atrevas a decir una tontería te juro que en lugar de agua te rocío gas pimienta...– Otoya trato de calmar su risa pero no pudo, se tiró al suelo de la risa mientras Hitsugi la veía.

– Lo siento jajajaja es que jajaja es demasiado cursi – vio como la peli azul sacaba un frasco de gas pimienta, se levantó apresuradamente con pánico – vale, ya, ya era broma, no te enojes, que me han rociado esa cosa y es horrible – Hitsugi solo suspiro, a veces Otoya le recordaba tanto a Nio y con ella también se le quitaban las ganas de averiguar más sobre las cosas que hacían, sin darse cuenta ya estaban paradas enfrente del departamento de Isuke.

Hitsugi saco una llave de su bolsillo y la coloco en la cerradura pero la llave no abrió la puerta, ni siquiera giraba solo se quedaba estancada en un solo lugar, saco la llave de golpe y volvió a intentarlo un par de veces más, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Ya algo molesta por la situación lanzo la llave lejos, provocando que Otoya dejara salir la sonrisa burlona que estaba conteniendo.

– Ustedes dos deben tener mucha confianza como para que te de llaves de su departamento ¿Verdad?– dijo incrementando su sonrisa y ganándose una mirada molesta de parte de la peli azul– Ya, ya. No te molestes novia mía, por suerte para ti vienes conmigo.

Otoya saco un clip y una tarjeta de su bolsillo, acto seguido introdujo el clip en la cerradura y la tarjeta en la orilla de la puerta, mientras los dorados ojos de Hitsugi la veían con incredulidad que segundos después se transformó en una mueca de burla, era imposible que algo así funcionara, eso lo veía en películas pero no había forma de que enserio se pudiera forzar la puerta así.

– ¿Estás jugando verdad? No hay forma de que algo así funci…– el sonido de un clic hizo que Hitsugi callara y mirara atónita a la peli purpura haciendo que esta sonriera satisfactoriamente.

– ¿Decías?

– Ni siquiera voy a preguntar cómo es que sabes hacer eso…ni donde lo aprendiste ni cuantas veces lo has utilizado…

– Eso te lo contaré en otro momento–Otoya le dio un guiño coqueto mientras sonreía, abrió completamente la puerta cediéndole el paso a la peli azul, la cual entro tranquilamente como si de su propia casa de tratase, la oji turquesa cerró la puerta cuidadosamente, mientras Hitsugi camino directo hasta la habitación de Isuke encontrándose con que la puerta se encontraba abierta, al acercarse más, se encontró con una escena que no esperaba ver.

Isuke se encontraba durmiendo profunda y pacíficamente…en los brazos de Haruki, la cual tenía a la peli rosa envuelta suavemente con uno de sus brazos, mientras con su brazo libre acariciaba su rostro y su cabello mirándola fijamente, ambas escucharon el sonido de una cámara, asustando de sobremanera a la peli roja, la cual volteó con pánico hacia la puerta, encontrándose con Otoya que tenía su teléfono celular entre sus manos.

* * *

 **Kali: *se esconde detrás de Inucchi* ehm...hola? Les gustó el cap? que creen que pase en el siguiente? *le avientan un zapato* okya xD Antes que nada creo que debo de pedir una disculpa grande por esta ausencia tan prolongada, realmente siento vergüenza venir a presentarme con ustedes hasta ahora. Sé que dijimos que no tardaríamos y fue aun peor, pero lo he dicho varias veces, no cuento con una buena salud y además que se me han atravesado infinitas cosas y además esa cosa que se llama "bloqueo del escritor" yo pensé que era una tontería hasta que me pasó, además de miles de cosas más, pero ahora prometo echarle todas mis ganas para la conclusión de este proyecto, por ustedes y por Inucchi que me ha acompañado en esta travesía de escribir :3**

 **Inucchi: NO LO CREAN! Kali miente! Digo *pone de escudo humano a Kali* esta vez realmente nos fue difícil, no solo por parte de Kali si no tambien por parte mía, me quede sin laptop, pase por problemas fuertes y algunas cosas mas, pero como ya lo dijo Kali haremos todo lo posible por volver a subir capítulos como lo hacíamos en un inicio~**

 **Kali: Inucchi plz si sigues diciendo eso no llegaré viva al próximo cap, y si como dijo Inucchi intentaremos hacer todo por subir como antes, espero que nos sigan acompañando como siempre, por favor apoyen al fandom, los necesita.**

 **Si tienes alguna duda, comentario, jitomatazo, amenaza de muerte o lo que sea pueden dejarlo en reviews :3 agradezco a las personas que nos mandaron MP para preguntarnos sobre la historia, si no contestamos no fue por grosería, sino porque realmente no queríamos decir un "pronto estará" y no fuera así, pero gracias por su paciencia, sin más que decir, nos despedimos, hasta el próximo cap!**

 **Qué el fandom de Akuma no Riddle en español siga creciendo!**

* * *

 **OMAKE (atrasado):**

El frío pegaba con fuerza, después de todo era Navidad y en la calle la gente andaba comprando sus regalos para la noche y en la esquina de la calle estaban dos chicas, una pelirroja vestida de reno y una pelimorada de Santa Claus las cuales apenas y se miraban, hasta que un niño con su madre se acercó para tomarse una foto con ellas, todo iba bien hasta que el niño preguntó:

– Señor Reno, ¿qué le paso en la cara? – Chitaru no sabía que contestar, no podía decirle que el señor Reno se peleó con Santa, no quería arruinarle la ilusión al niño, así que intentaba pensar rápido para dar una respuesta, sin embargo Santa fue más rápida para contestar.

– Es que le pasé el trineo encima sin querer, pero no vuelve a pasar, jojojoJAJAJAJ– y Otoya comenzó a revolcarse de risa en el suelo.

La mujer y el niño se alejaron contentos con la foto, mientras una pelirroja y una peliblanca vestidas de duende intentaban agarrar al Señor Reno que quería aplastar con un gran regalo a Santa.


	14. ¡Estúpila, mis cuernos, idiota!

**Inucchi: probablemente estén pensando que no tenemos vergüenza... Y tienen razón, no la tenemos...y lo que tampoco tenemos es tiempo :v**

 **Kali: Ya no sé ni que decir, realmente que hacemos todo lo que podemos, pero en fin, antes de que nos maten mejor vamos a el cap~**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Akuma no Riddle le pertenece a Yun Kouga...si fuera nuestro la virgo de Kali lo haría un poco mas hard :v**

* * *

Haruki estaba en shock intentaba comprender lo que acababa de pasar y las consecuencias que esto traería. Miro a una Otoya sonriente y aun con el celular en sus manos, acababa de tomarle una foto durmiendo con su protegida, no solo eso, su protegida comprometida con la cual tal vez no estaba haciendo nada malo pero si demostrando que su relación no era solo de trabajo, lo cual frente a la peli purpura no estaría mal pero no solo era ella, dirigió su vista hacia la amiga peli azul de Isuke la cual aún mantenía una expresión de sorpresa, el flash y el sonido de una nueva foto siendo tomada la saco de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Otoya quieres dejar de hacer eso?– dijo con voz fuerte pero al mismo tiempo en un susurro mientras intentaba levantarse, pero los brazos de la peli rosa la sujetaron con más fuerza.

– Pero Haruki se ven adorables– esta ocasión Haruki vio repetidas veces el flash de la cámara, provocando que Isuke se moviera incomoda.

– ¡Otoya es enserio, deja de hacer eso!– Haruki hablo con voz más fuerte de lo normal despertando por fin a Isuke, la cual miro confundida y después molesta a la peli roja para después volver a acomodarse con la intención de volver a dormir.

– Isuke sonríe a la cámara– la voz de Hitsugi hizo que la peli rosa se levantara de golpe y acto seguido empujara a Haruki tirándola de su cama, la fiebre había bajado pero se sentía demasiado confundida al ver a Hitsugi ahí con otra persona que hacía de nuevo volver emitir aquel flash que la dejo ciega por un segundo.

– ¡Oh diablos, Haruki tanto luchabas por no despertarla! – dijo Otoya mirando con una sonrisa irónica a Haruki, la cual se levantaba sobándose la cabeza mientras la peli azul reía, la pelirroja volteó a ver a su protegida la cual tenía su vista tapada por su flequillo.

Hace tan solo 5 minutos en esa habitación solo había silencio y paz, sabía que lo que venía no era nada bueno.

– Enana...tienes 5 segundos para explicarme que haces aquí– Hitsugi al oír la voz de Isuke sintió un escalofrió recorrerla, sabía que la peli rosa cuando estaba enferma tenía menos paciencia y lo peor de todo es que detestaba que la vieran cuando acababa de levantarse, ya que según ella toda su apariencia de diva desaparecía.

– P–pues vine a visitarte – dijo temblando casi imperceptiblemente.

– Creo que te preocupaste de más, tu amiga estaba en muy buenas manos– hablo Otoya con burla mientras Haruki desesperadamente intentaba quitarle su celular sin éxito.

– ¿Se puede saber porque la trajiste? Enana…mi departamento ¡no es tú hotel!– la peli purpura estaba por protestar pero no le dio tiempo ya que tuvo que esquivar el reloj que iba dirigido a su cara– Ustedes dos, tienen diez segundos para irse de mi departamento.

– ¿Hablas de Haruki y de mí? ¿O de la loli y de mí? ¿O de Haruki y la loli?– dijo Otoya ganándose una mirada furiosa por parte de Isuke.

– ¡Hablo de ustedes dos! ¡par de strippers sin cerebro!– la paciencia era una cualidad de la cual Inukai Isuke carecía, sobre todo cuando estaba enferma, sumando la sonrisa burlesca de la peli purpura y la cara de idiota desconcertada que tenía Haruki no hacían más que aumentar su molestia.

– Hey, eso es muy grosero de tu p…– Otoya se vio interrumpida por una almohada en su cara, seguida de un cepillo para cabello, seguido de todo lo que Isuke tenía a su alcance.

– Si no te vas ahora te lanzara hasta los muebles– dijo Hitsugi empujando a ambas fuera de la habitación de Isuke y fuera del departamento– Además necesito hablar con ella, gracias por traerme adiós.

Antes de que cualquiera de las dos pudiera decir algo Hitsugi les cerró la puerta en la cara, llamo a Haru y a Nio para avisarles que Isuke estaba enferma, ya era una especie de tradición que las tres permanecieran con ella en esos casos, luego de recibir respuesta regreso a la habitación de Isuke encontrándose con una peli rosa molesta.

– Isuke–san creo que tenemos que discutir algunas cosas ¿No crees? –le dijo con una sonrisa divina de alguien que alguien que planea la destrucción del mundo o una pijamada con tres enanas, Isuke solo bufó con fuerza, pensando que prefería la destrucción del mundo.

* * *

Suzu y Kouko caminaban en dirección al bar mientras platicaban, la noche era agradable para caminar, además de que ambas se sentían a gusto, luego de que Irena apareciera en el restaurante en su ''cita'' y a pesar del momento incomodo que habían pasado, el resto de la cena transcurrió sin problemas, el tiempo se había ido entre risas y coqueteos leves que no pasaron desapercibidos para ninguna, entonces Kouko había ofrecido a Suzu a llevarla hasta el bar en taxi, pero la peli azul se negó y caminaron.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar al bar, o quizás entre la plática no se les había hecho tan largo el trayecto, sin darse cuenta ya estaban frente a la puerta de servicio, donde todo estaba tranquilo a comparación de la puerta principal que era un bullicio enorme.

Suzu se reía de la última cosa que le había pronunciado la pelinegra quien le contaba sobre las aventuras de ella con Shiena, otra amiga y una moto. Se quedaron en silencio mirándose y sonriéndose. Kouko despegó la vista para mirar la puerta y volver a mirar a la peli azul, que bajo la poca luz su rostro sonriente lucia hermoso. Sin querer se sonrojó y bajó el rostro para evitar que la peli azul la viera.

– Ehm...bueno, hemos llegado...supongo...que...ehm...–no sabía que decir, se había quedado en blanco, solo sintió como unas manos tomaron su rostro y después se perdió en el dorado de los ojos de la otra chica y aquel leve sonrojo que adornaba su rostro que estaba tan cerca.

– Gracias por la cena, Kouko–chan – dijo Suzu sonriendo, la pelinegra pudo sentir el aliento de la otra chica rozando sus labios, estaban tan cerca, rápidamente en su cabeza sonaron miles de alarmas a la vez ¿estaban a punto de besarse? al pensar eso su rostro se puso aún más rojo, pero sin querer ella misma se fue acercando más y más, solo podía pensar en Suzu en ese momento, solo un poco más, después pensaría en lo demás.

– ¡Suzu! ¡Qué bueno que llegas! – dijo una voz tan conocida para ambas que las hizo separarse mínimo medio metro en un solo paso, Kouko tenía el rostro casi tan rojo como un tomate, sabía que cuando estuviera a solas con Shiena iba a darle una buena conferencia de cómo no interrumpir a la gente que estaba a punto de... ¿Besarse?, había estado a punto de besarse con la chica a la que había llevado como un plan para encelar a su senpai, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle de pensar tanto y su rostro demasiado caliente para su gusto.

Por su lado Suzu, se dio cuenta que había estado a punto de besar a Kouko, no sabía porque lo había hecho, solo había nacido la necesidad de hacerlo en el momento, además de perderse en si misma por ver la sonrisa de la pelinegra, su sonrojo y eso ojos azules tan hermosos y lo adorable e inteligente que era, tenía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así...no desde aquella vez, negó con la cabeza, no quería recordarlo, ella tenía que vivir en el presente.

Shiena las miró a ambas, solo había visto a la peli azul y al verla desde la ventana de la cocina salió tan rápido que no se percató de la situación que estaban y cuando se dio cuenta era tarde, ya había roto el perfecto ambiente que habían creado sus amigas, se sonrojó también, no sabía que decir, se sentía inmensamente avergonzada de haber arruinado su momento, pensó en irse pero de repente recordó el problema que tenía dentro del bar, por muy incómodo que fuera en ese momento el ambiente tenía que pedirles algo.

– Yo… ehm… necesito ayuda de ambas – dijo y las chicas la miraron, evitando mirarse entre sí, porque la pena aun las embargaba, sin embargo ellas querían ayudar a Shiena.

Kouko miraba el "problema" de Shiena con un poco de frustración, mientras esta solo tenía una expresión de vergüenza, por su parte Suzu no podía reprimir una ligera sonrisa. Y es que no todos los días se podía ver a la siempre elegante y educada Sumireko Hanabusa, recargada sobre la barra de un bar de mala muerte sin poder articular alguna palabra coherente.

– ¿Cuánto bebió?– pregunto la peli negra llevándose una mano a la frente. Shiena negó suavemente.

– La verdad…no tengo idea– ambas buscaron a la peli plateada encargada de la barra en ese momento, pero no la veían por ningún lado– Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

– La llevare a mi casa…y por la mañana tendremos una seria, seria conversación– Kouko sonaba notablemente molesta, pero en realidad más que molesta estaba preocupada, Sumireko no era alguien que se perdiera en el alcohol, algo malo estaba pasando estaba segura. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, giro su cabeza encontrándose con una mirada tranquilizadora de Suzu cosa que logro relajar– Iré a llamar un taxi, ustedes por favor cuiden a Sumireko – Suzu asintió en silencio y miró a Shiena.

– Ara~ creo que tus amigas no toleran muy bien el alcohol que digamos– dijo Suzu con una breve sonrisa a lo que la castaña asintió.

– Por cierto, lamento haberlas interrumpido hace rato– un ligero sonrojo apareció en el rostro de la peli azul, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Shiena, la cual fue golpeada por una oleada de temor, temor a que cualquiera de sus amigas fuera lastimada– Entonces… ¿Tu y Kouko enserio están juntas? Sabes aprecio mucho a ambas y odiaría que alguna de las dos resultara lastimada así que…

– Tranquila– Suzu interrumpió suavemente– Ya hable con ella, le aclare que nada paso y acordamos ser amigas…por ahora.

– ¿Por ahora?

– El futuro es impredecible– Shiena notó la sonrisa de su amiga al decir eso, era una sonrisa que no recordaba haber visto antes en ella, la preocupación que sintió segundos antes se relajó un poco pensando que si llegaban a ser pareja ninguna de ellas podría estar en mejores manos. Segundos después vieron a la pelinegra caminando de regreso.

– El taxi llego, Shiena ¿podrías traer un abrigo para Sumireko? hace algo de frio afuera– la castaña asintió y subió rápidamente hasta su habitación junto con Suzu, Kouko se acercó a su semi–inconsciente amiga la cual estaba intercambiando torpemente unas palabras con una chica peli plateada que antes no se encontraba ahí y que intentaba sacar del taxi a Sumireko, pero Kouko intentó detenerla.

– ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? – la mujer se volteó a mirarla, esos ojos amatista que se clavaron en ella le dieron escalofríos, la chica trataba de cargar a la peli naranja mientras esta reía.

Kouko se sintió molesta ¿Quién era esa mujer que trataba con tanta confianza a su amiga? de repente miró como otra peli plateada se acercaba al auto para mirar a Hanabusa, se dio cuenta que era idéntica a la otra chica, la que intentaba sacar a la castaña le dio unas palabras y la otra chica solo asintió y partió. Kouko levantó una mano para posarla en el hombro de la mujer y la mujer volteo a verla de nuevo de la misma manera y la pelinegra tragándose sus escalofríos volvió a preguntar.

– ¿Qué haces? ¿No ves que Sumireko está muy tomada? – la mujer soltó suavemente a Sumireko quien quedó recostada en el asiento del auto y volteó a encarar a la pelinegra que se le hacía conocida de algún lugar.

– Por eso mismo, no puede irse así – dijo enfadada Shin'ya, pero ella no sabía si consigo misma, con Sumireko o con su hermana, a quien había encargado que la heredera no se excediera en lo que ella iba a hacer algo en la bodega y cuando regresó ya estaba en ese estado, ¿Dónde se había metido Mahiru? ¿Porque Sumireko había bebido tanto? y ahora aparecía esa tipa a llevársela en un taxi, cuando la vio sintió arder algo en su estómago y por eso sin explicación alguna ahora estaba intentando llevársela, además ¿Por qué la llamaba por su nombre? ¿Qué relación tenían? entre más pensaba más sentía ese ardor subir por su esófago y querer golpear el bonito rostro que tenía enfrente.

– Puede, porque se irá conmigo– Kouko estaba igual o más molesta que Shin'ya, no entendía la relación de su amiga con esas dos chicas, pero no se dejaría intimidar por ella.

– ¿Y quién eres tú para llevártela de aquí?– dio un par de pasos hacia ella, siendo imitada por la peli negra, ambas se miraron molestas.

– Shin'ya, tranquila– ambas chicas voltearon, encontrándose con Mahiru acompañada de Shiena.

– ¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando esta…chica quiere llevarse a Sumireko en el estado en el que está? ¡Y ustedes la están dejando! – dijo señalando a Kouko con desdén.

– Es amiga mía y de Sumireko– dijo tranquila Shiena y como si eso fuera una especie de botón, toda la ira de Shin'ya se disipo y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho… había hecho una escena de celos por una chica que casi no conocía y esta vez no podía hacerse pensar a si misma que era por su hermana, se sintió avergonzada, pero no se disculpó solo se alejó de Kouko y miro fijamente a la peli naranja en el taxi.

Mahiru noto todo lo que su hermana había hecho y se sentía confundida, Shin'ya era alguien que apreciaba mucho a sus amigas, pero jamás se mostraba tan sobreprotectora con alguien además de ella, pero esta ocasión se había comportado muy a la defensiva ¿Sería posible que su hermana estuviera celosa de la chica que le gustaba?

* * *

Suzu reía suavemente al ver a su...bueno a Kouko intentando meter a su amiga al taxi, ya que la chica estaba demasiado tomada, Shiena y ella habían ofrecido su ayuda, pero ella se había negado, para Shin'ya hubiese sido algo sencillo, ya que estaba acostumbrada, pero debido a la confrontación que había tenido con la pelinegra solo observaba desde un costado como Kaminaga peleaba con las piernas de heredera, después de unas cuantas patadas dadas por Hanabusa y de haberla tirado en una ocasión al suelo del taxi y las risas de la gente que las veía, por fin la pudo subir.

Una sonrisa de victoria cruzó el semblante de Kouko y se dio cuenta que la miraba, sin darse cuenta un pequeño sonrojo se había colado a sus mejillas, aun podía recordar el cosquilleante aliento de la pelinegra y sin darse cuenta había pensado que si es que Shiena no hubiese intervenido la hubiera besado sin pensar más.

Suzu sin querer devolvió la sonrisa a la peli negra, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Shiena, ya después molestaría a Kouko y le haría la misma advertencia que le había hecho a Suzu de no lastimarla, pero movió la cabeza negativamente, conocía a ambas y sabía que eso no pasaría, ninguna le haría mal a la otra, ninguna de ellas era como Otoya...tenía ganas de darse un golpe en la frente ¿Por qué sin importar lo que hiciera o pensara, Otoya siempre terminaba en su mente? después de todo lo sucedido debería dejar de pensar en ella. Vio como sus dos amigas se despedían torpemente con una mirada que decía bastante más de lo que la misma despedida decía y después de una invitación por parte de Suzu para que la pelinegra regresara pronto se alejaron un poco y Shiena decidió acercarse.

– ¿Estarán bien o quieres que las acompañe?– pregunto mirando a la peli naranja que ya estaba profundamente dormida, Kouko hizo lo mismo considero un momento lo que acababa de pasar, pero llego a la conclusión de que tratar con una Sumireko inconsciente sería mucho más fácil que tratar con una semi–inconsciente.

– Está bien, después de las patadas que recibí lo demás será sencillo, supongo que tendrás cosas que hacer. Te espero en la mañana, tenemos que hablar con ella.

– Bien, vayan con cuidado– luego de un breve abrazo Kouko subió al taxi, el cual se alejó bajo la atenta mirada de las cuatro chicas que seguían ahí. Luego de un pesado suspiro de Shin'ya las cuatro entraron nuevamente al bar, aunque las peli plateadas fueron directo a su habitación mientras Suzu y Shiena caminaron hasta la barra ya que la peli azul debía proseguir con su trabajo el resto de la noche.

* * *

– Y… ¿Vas a decirme lo que tienes?– pregunto Suzu, a lo que la castaña la miro confundida– Desde hace un rato te ves… pensativa, deprimida ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó mientras limpiaba un vaso.

Shiena soltó un suspiro junto con una sonrisa triste, Suzu definitivamente era buena leyendo a las personas, pensó si decírselo o no, pero realmente necesitaba hablar sobre eso.

– Otoya tiene una nueva novia– la tristeza era notoria en su tono de voz– Primero pelea con Chitaru y provoca que terminemos nuestra relación ¡Y al día siguiente tiene una novia! Y como si eso no fuera suficiente ¡Es Kirigaya! Quien supuestamente tenía una obsesión con Chitaru.

Una lagrima deslizo por la mejilla de Kenmochi, al ver esto la peli azul la abrazo, debía hablar seriamente con Otoya, la peli purpura siempre se quejaba con ella de lo infeliz que era por la relación que tenían la peli roja y Shiena ¿Ahora que finalmente eso había terminado salía con otra chica? ¿Con la chica que acosaba descaradamente a Chitaru? Algo no cuadraba en eso.

– Te juro que a veces la odio– dijo Shiena con un sollozo, Suzu medito un momento que decirle, pero considero más prudente hablar primero con la ojiturquesa antes de decir cualquier cosa respecto al tema, así que se limitó a consolar a su amiga, la cual casi se calmó por completo luego de un par de minutos, hasta que escucho a la última persona a la que quería escuchar en ese momento.

– ¡Miren quien volvió de su cita!– grito Otoya acercándose alegremente, a lo que Shiena se alejó casi corriendo de ahí.

– ¿Ya te lo dijo?– pregunto Tokaku, llegando a la barra, a lo que Suzu asintió, mientras Otoya llegaba sonriente hasta ellas, sonrisa que se borró al ver las miradas serias que ambas le dirigían.

– ¡Yo no rompí nada! ¡Fue Haruki! Digo… ¿Por qué me ven así?– dijo con pánico al ver la cara de enojo de Suzu y a su querida hermanita tronándose los dedos...Haruki se alejó lentamente hasta dejar a Otoya solita, no quería estar presente en la masacre, aunque extrañaría mucho a la peli purpura.

– Solo tenemos una pregunta que hacerte– Suzu lucia tranquila pero mantenía su mirada molesta.

– ¡¿Por qué demonios estas saliendo con la enana acosadora de Chitaru?!– dijo Tokaku con una mirada aun peor, a lo que Otoya desvió la mirada hacia el techo como si la respuesta estuviera escrita ahí. Sabía que ambas se molestarían, que iban a cuestionarle por eso y también sabía que iban a darle un regaño y/o una paliza por ello, pero no pensó que sería tan pronto.

– Yo…voy a… ¡A limpiar! Ya saben, estoy castigada y eso… las veré más tarde– dijo dándose vuelta y siendo detenida inmediatamente por la mano de Tokaku sobre su hombro, llevándola a rastras hasta la barra.

– No te preocupes por eso, comenzaras limpiando la barra que está hecha un desastre y así tendrás tiempo de explicarnos todo.

– No hay nada que explicar, salgo con una chica por centésima ocasión, no entiendo que tiene eso de raro– la peli purpura evitaba mirar a ambas, sabía que si les decía las razones por las que estaba "saliendo" con Hitsugi se molestarían aún más.

– ¿Qué tiene de raro? ¡Estuviste quejándote de la relación de Shiena y Chitaru desde que comenzaron a salir! Y no se re ocurra negarlo– comenzó Tokaku molesta.

– Sin mencionar las peleas que has tenido con Chitaru por ello – dijo Suzu tomándola del otro hombro dejándola sin escapatoria, debía pensar en algo rápido para poder evitar todo el cuestionamiento.

– ¡Llevas esperando a que Shiena sea soltera desde el minuto que su relación comenzó! Y ahora que eso se cumplió lo primero que haces es correr a los brazos de otra chica, eso es lo raro – dijo Tokaku mirando a su "hermana" esperando una respuesta, Otoya sabía que con fuerza podría escapar de Suzu, pero no de la peli azul, pero si había algo que todas temían.

– Yo…con todo gusto se los diría…pero…– dijo sonriéndoles nerviosamente.

– ¿Pero? – dijeron las peli azules al unísono mirándola con desconfianza.

– Pero la abuela nos está mirando y ¡viene hacía acá! – dijo Otoya con una mueca de terror, tanto Suzu como Tokaku sintieron escalofríos recorrerles la espalda y soltaron a Otoya para voltear y darse cuenta que la peli morada les había mentido, pero cuando voltearon Takechi ya no estaba, se les había escapado…por el momento.

* * *

Chitaru se sentía aun confundida por todo lo que había pasado anteriormente, no sabía qué hacer, pero de algún modo tendría que salir del cuarto de Suzu e ir a hacer algo, aunque no quería toparse a Otoya, al menos no en la cena, sentía que si la veía no dejaría de pensar en todas las cosas que ahora hacia con Hitsugi y cada de una de ellas le disgustaba en medida que las pensaba más.

Pero tampoco podía sentarse ahí para toda la vida, además su estómago le pedía algo de comida y de ahí tendría que limpiar la cocina junto con Otoya y dormir junto a la peli purpura, por lo qué, tendría que verla, con un suspiro se levantó del suelo y salió contando sus pasos, cuando escucho la voz de alguien que hablaba por teléfono, aunque no hubiera querido escuchar la conversación era imposible, la persona hablaba a gritos y la voz era muy conocida para ella: la voz de Kaiba.

– ¡Avilio! ¡Qué bueno que contestas! ¿Qué? No...no, las cosas no salieron como pensaba... ¡No! no puedo estar ya aquí...–Ella pensaba pasar de largo, total no era algo de su incumbencia, pero algo en ella le dijo que era mejor quedarse un momento, Kaiba como si hubiera sentido su presencia volteo hacia donde ella estaba, así que Chitaru decidió esconderse más, oyó unos pasos acercándose, decidió quedarse quieta, realmente no sabía que diría si la descubría, pero de repente los pasos cesaron y de nuevo se escuchó la voz de Kaiba.

– ¿Eh? Lo siento, me pareció escuchar algo... ¿decías? No, yo sé que no, pero ya tengo el dinero de esto, si, si, es mejor que me esconda un tiempo ¡Te digo que me echaron de aquí! – El peliblanco suspiró fuertemente – será mejor que vaya para allá y te cuente todo – la pelirroja ya no puedo escuchar más de la conversación porque la voz de Kaiba se escuchaba cada vez más lejos. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿De qué dinero hablaba? Todo era muy extraño.

* * *

Un silencio algo incómodo se había formado entre Kirigaya e Isuke, quien trataba de ignorar la mirada interrogante de la otra chica, la cual tenía una sonrisa burlona, pero que también prefería guardar silencio antes de que Inukai le aventara la cama encima.

– ¿Qué quieres enana?– suspiró con fuerza, ya se había cansado de mirar al techo para ignorarla, así que la miró fijamente, además no tenía mucho que ocultar, ya que la había visto abrazándose al cuerpo de Haruki, ese cuerpo que le había parecido tan fresco y cómodo ante su repentina fiebre. No tenía caso intentar negarlo, además ella no había hecho nada malo, solo abrazarse por calor a su tonta guardaespaldas por la fiebre, no es como si las hubiera visto besándose o algo más. Escuchó una risita proviniendo de la peli azul y volteó a verla directamente frunciendo el ceño– ¿Entonces? Vamos pregunta, sé que te mueres de las ganas – dijo con aburrimiento y Hitsugi rio de nuevo.

– No es por eso que estoy riendo– dijo ganándose una mirada molesta y confusa de parte de la peli rosa– Te lo diré, solo no me asesines ¿sí?

– Agradece que no te haya asesinado ya ¡Y dime porque demonios te estas riendo!

– Porque no sé en que estabas pensando pero te sonrojaste...–dijo a la vez que esquivaba la almohada que le arrojaba la peli rosa, haciéndola reír nuevamente– Pero, ya enserio ¿Por qué?

– Deliraba por la gripe.

– ¿Enserio?– Hitsugi sabía que la peli rosa había dicho lo primero que se le había ocurrido, de nuevo la sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro– Tu, Inukai Isuke que odias que la gente te vea vulnerable, te pusiste débil por la gripe y decidiste buscar refugio en los brazos de tu "guardaespaldas" por favor Isuke–san, soy más inteligente que eso y te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para creerte eso – dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras sonreía más.

– ¿Y se puede ser porque trajiste a esa stripper a mi departamento? Pensé que la que te gustaba era la peli roja– Isuke le cambió la conversación, ahora sonriendo y viendo como la sonrisa de la peli azul se borró de un momento a otro, dándole a entender a Isuke que algo malo había pasado.

– Tuvimos algunas diferencias – dijo en un susurro, pero de repente recupero su sonrisa – pero, no desvíes el tema, creo que ya es momento de que aceptes que algo está pasando entre Haruki-san y tu ¿No te parece Isuke-san? – dijo mirándola directamente, esperando que por fin la pelirosa dejara de escapar de la situación.

Isuke dio un suspiro cansado y desvió la mirada, a veces pensaba que era realmente una desgracia que esa enana peli azul frente a ella la conociera tan bien, pero aunque le costara admitirlo en ocasiones era una fortuna, pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez podría sentirse un poco mejor o menos culpable respecto a su relación con Haruki si hablaba sobre ello e incluso tal vez podría ayudarla a decidir que debía hacer.

– Si se lo dices a alguien más eres enana muerta ¿Entendido? – Hitsugi rio de nuevo, ella sabía que a Isuke le costaba mucho trabajo hablar sobre ese tipo de cosas, aun recordaba cuanto le había costado confesar que estaba comprometida con Sumireko, ahora era más fuerte, ya que después de todo los sentimientos de la peli rosa estaban involucrados esta vez o al menos eso podía intuir. Hitsugi iba a preguntar algo más cuando el sonido de un insistente timbre llenaron el departamento mientras oía la suave voz de Haru regañar a Nio, Isuke rodó por la cama y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada para no seguir escuchando, Kirigaya la miró y dio un suspiro fuerte, ya buscaría una manera de torturar a Tibu-chan por haber interrumpido el milagroso momento de sinceridad de Isuke.

* * *

Las miradas iban y venían en la mesa del bar, desde Tokaku y Suzu matando con sus miradas a Otoya, quien al sentir sus miradas, prefirió concentrar su vista en Haruki que mientras comía no despegaba su mirada del celular que tenía enfrente.

Otoya sabía lo que estaba pasando con Haruki pero no sabía si decírselo o que ella se diera cuenta sola, pero sinceramente esperaba que la pelirroja lo resolviera por sí misma, suspiró y dirigió su mirada a Shiena y Mahiru quienes platicaban amenamente sobre costura, sin poderlo evitar una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, de repente sintió vibrar su celular y miró el mensaje y volteó a ver a la dueña de este que sonreía burlona:

 _"Espero que no estés mirando a mi hermana o te partiré la cara"  
_  
Una sonrisa surcó su cara y estuvo a punto de hacerle una seña obscena pero se contuvo, Shin'ya también la miraba fijamente como si la retara a hacer algo, se mantuvieron la mirada fija varios segundos y de repente estallaron en risas, distrayendo a las demás de lo que estaban haciendo.

Chitaru sonrió discretamente, le encantaban los desayunos tan amenos que tenían en el bar, llevaba ya un rato pensando si debía mencionarles la escena que presenció la noche anterior la actitud de Kaiba había sido muy sospechosa y si estaba planeando algo malo les afectaría a todas.

– ¿Alguna sabe porque Kaiba fue despedido?– pregunto dándole una mirada rápida a todas en la mesa.

– ¿D-despedido? – dijo Mahiru sorprendida, todas miraron a Chitaru y después a Tokaku, haciendo sentir un poco incomoda a la Azuma menor.

– ¿Eso importa? Lo único importante es que al fin nos deshicimos de él, era insoportable– dijo Shin'ya volviendo a su desayuno y restándole importancia al asunto.

– Concuerdo con eso, pero debes admitir que es algo extraño, llevaba mucho tiempo aquí – dijo Chitaru tratando de que las demás dijeran algo.

– ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?– Tokaku fijo su mirada en la peli roja, haciendo que todas las demás fijasen su atención en ella.

– Ayer escuche a Kaiba hablando por teléfono, menciono algo sobre dinero y tener que esconderse–dijo Chitaru mirando a las demás para tal vez obtener una pista de aquella rara actitud en el peliblanco – las chicas se miraron entre sí, pero no dijeron nada más, no es que no le creyeran a Chitaru, pero la situación era un poco extraña.

Tokaku solo gruñó un poco y se concentró en su comida, no es que defendiera a Kaiba pero, hasta cierto punto no había visto extraño al hombre, o con alguna intención de robar, tendría que hablar con su abuela sobre ello, pero una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

– Entonces ¿quién sustituirá a Kaiba?, digo, porque el llevaba la contabilidad y eso, ¿no? – dijo Shiena con la cuchara en la boca y mirando a Chitaru, quien asintió, todas se quedaron pensando en que haría la abuela al respecto.

– Supongo que contratará a otra persona, al fin que la abuela ya está muy vieja para ver la denominación de los billetes– dijo Otoya, haciendo que tanto Haruki como Shin'ya se atragantaran con la comida por querer reír y la Azuma menor la mirara con mucho enojo – ¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad! ¡La abuela Azuma ya no ve! – dijo mientras tomaba su vaso de leche y las demás reían.

– Así que ya no veo, ¿eh? – sus risas se apagaron cuando oyeron la voz de la abuela Azuma detrás de ellas, Otoya escupió el contenido y tosió estrepitosamente, Chitaru quería reír, al ver una de las escenas habituales que se desataban cada desayuno, pero sabría que saldría más castigada por ello y ya no quería más castigos.

– Jajaja era bromita abuela, esos preciosos ojos azules miran mejor que todas nosotras, ¿verdad, chicas? – dijo tratando que las demás le siguieron la corriente, pero a excepción de Mahiru nadie lo hizo– Traidoras– susurro por lo bajo volteando a ver a la abuela con expresión de cachorrito, la cual se veía aún más creíble debido a su ojo morado, Shiena miraba la escena sonriendo internamente pensando que la peli purpura se veía adorable. Un suspiro salió de sus labios debía dejar de pensar así, Otoya ya no era una persona libre, suspiró, ella no quería sufrir más, así que era mejor concentrarse en lo importante, miró a la mujer mayor y preguntó:

– ¿Azuma-san, si Kaiba se fue, quien va a sustituirlo? – la mujer volteó a ver a Shiena ignorando a Otoya, quien suspiro ya que al parecer su amor platónico la había salvado del regaño.

– Es bueno saber que ya se enteraron que ese tipo ya no está aquí– dijo acercándose a la mesa junto a Chitaru – El holgazán no hacía nada y cobraba, así que no quiero cometer el mismo error, Tokaku se encargará de las cuentas – ahora fue el turno de la peli azul toser ruidosamente, Otoya golpeó suavemente su espalda de su hermanita.

– ¿Abuela estas segura de esto? – dijo la peli purpura dándole una sonrisa nerviosa a la Azuma mayor.

– ¿Porque no estaría segura? Es mi nieta y la heredera de todo este lugar, ya es momento de que sepa cómo manejarlo y comience a tomar más responsabilidades.

– Entiendo eso pero sabes que la administración no es exactamente una cualidad de mi hermanita– dijo ganándose una mirada de muerte por parte de ambas Azuma– No me miren así, solo digo que tal vez sería mejor poner a cargo a alguien con más experiencia, como Shiena por ejemplo – dijo sonriendo y fijo su mirada en Shiena, provocando que todas las demás hicieran lo mismo y que la Azuma mayor la mirara molesta, ya que no sabía si la sugerencia que daba Otoya era por lucirse ante la chica o de verdad podría hacerlo, no se iba a arriesgar, además aunque no lo dijera, consideraba a la peli morada como su nieta también, así que no vendría mal que aprendiera junto con Tokaku.

– No, pero ya que te ves tan interesada en este tema, ayudaras a Tokaku – dijo mirándola con molestia.

– ¿Eh? – expresó Otoya con sorpresa mientras volteaba a ver sorprendida a la Azuma mayor.

– Con todo respeto...no creo que eso sea una buena idea–dijo Chitaru sonriendo nerviosamente – Sé que Tokaku es bastante capaz pero Otoya es...Otoya – dijo ganándose las risas de las demás chicas.

– ¡Basta! Ustedes no tienen por qué cuestionar mis órdenes. Ambas se ocuparan de eso y es mi última palabra y ya que no crees que esas dos son suficientes ¡Tú las ayudarás! – dijo y la pelirroja estaba a punto de protestar – y no quiero nada de peros, es todo, además aún están castigadas, recuérdenlo – dijo y dio la vuelta para irse, mientras todas se quedaban en silencio mirando a las 3 strippers, que se miraban entre sí, silencio que fue roto por la risa escandalosa de Shin'ya y de Haruki.

A las demás no les quedó más que reír al ver las caras cómicas que hacían Tokaku, Otoya y Chitaru que aún estaban sorprendidas por la decisión tan repentina de la abuela Azuma, Haruki se limpió las lágrimas que se le escaparon de tanta risa y decidió que ya era hora de irse, necesitaba ver como se encontraba Isuke.

– Bueno chicas, les deseo suerte con su nuevo puesto, espero que ahora si alcance para llenar el refrigerador – dijo y dio la vuelta para irse y al caminar unos pasos sintió una cuchara volándole a un lado y un "cállate, barril sin fondo" que venía de Otoya y las risas de las de las demás.

Chitaru veía todo esto con una sonrisa, suspiró, nunca había sido muy buena con los números, pero ella haría todo lo posible por sacar adelante la contabilidad del bar, de alguna manera se lo debía a la abuela, sabía que tanto ella, como Otoya y demás gentes le debían tanto a esa mujer, que aunque tuviera un carácter tan difícil siempre velaba por ellas. Definitivamente haría un buen trabajo.

– ¿Podrías enseñarme algunas cosas sobre contabilidad?– pregunto dirigiéndose a Shiena, la cual la miro con sorpresa para después asentir con una sonrisa, mientras cierta peli purpura las miraba y se maldecía así misma.

* * *

¡¿Porque a ella no se le había ocurrido pedirle consejo a Shiena?! Aunque pensándolo bien, probablemente la castaña no querría ayudarla. Otoya dejo salir un suspiro de sus labios y concentro su mirada en la peli azul, que solo removía su comida mientras tenía la mirada perdida, lo primero que pensó fue que estaba pensando o planeando lo que haría en su nuevo puesto, pero al mirarla más detalladamente era evidente la tristeza en sus ojos, la peli purpura sabia la razón de esa tristeza pero no quería tocar el tema frente a las demás, pensó en una forma de ayudar, saco su teléfono y envió un mensaje.

 _"¡Loli-chan!"_

" _¿Qué clase de saludo es ese? Se supone que debes aprender a ser buena novia."_

 _"Claro, claro ¿Sabes lo que paso entre Tokaku y tu amiga?"_

 _"No me hables de Tempano-san, además ahora no puedo hablar querida novia"_

" _Pero Loli-chan, necesito saber que pasa ¿Nos vemos más tarde?" –_ Hitsugi iba a contestar cuando Nio le quitó el teléfono para molestarla.

– ¿Qué haces Tibu-chan?! ¡Dame el teléfono! –decía intentando alcanzarlo de las manos de Nio, le molestaba ser un poco más baja que Nio ya que no podía alcanzarla mientras que Isuke y Haru veían la escena divertidas.

– Le apuesto 100 yenes a la enana rubia – dijo Isuke, Haru volteo a verla sonriente dándole la mano y así estrecharlas para sellar su apuesta.

– ¡Ajá! ¡Con que Loli-chan nos tiene un secreto! – decía alzándose un poco para evitar que la peli azul pudiera arrebatarle el teléfono y alcanzo a leer – oh...te vas a ver al rato con alguien… ¡oh! ¿Será?

– ¡Como si eso tuviera algo de raro! ¡D-Dámelo!– Hitsugi se estiró intentando arrebatarle su teléfono a la rubia sin tener mucho éxito ya que para su desgracia la rubia era un par de centímetros más alta, ambas forcejeaban.

– ¡Lo extraño es que intentes ocultarlo! – dijo mientras Nio se estiraba todo lo que podía tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

– Y hasta donde yo recuerdo enana nunca has venido acompañada de alguien antes– intervino la peli rosa tomando el teléfono entre sus manos deteniendo el forcejeo y haciendo que cayeran al suelo con estrepito.

– Oh, ¿Así que Loli-chan pudo conquistar a su stripper peli roja? – dijo Nio con malicia mientras intentaba quitarse a Hitsugi de encima.

– ¡Isuke-san! ¡N-no tenías que mencionar e-eso!– dijo con nerviosismo pensando que Isuke la delataría, pero observo que Isuke solo miraba el teléfono con aburrimiento y tecleó algo. _  
"Si termino pronto con mi amante, iré." –_ Listo~ ❤ _–_ dijo Isuke sonriendo para después aventar el teléfono a la cama, Nio se acercó a tomarlo y Hitsugi intento arrebatárselo para terminar en otra pelea mortal por el teléfono, Haru las miró y solo suspiró, sacó su cartera y le dio 200 yenes a Isuke la cual solo sonrió más.

* * *

Otoya miro el mensaje pensando que tal vez era una especie de broma, pero luego de enviarle más de cinco mensajes pensó que tal vez sería mejor no molestar, guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo y fijo su vista nuevamente en Tokaku, la cual seguía exactamente igual que hace unos minutos, definitivamente debía hacer algo para animarla.

– Hermanita ¿Quieres que te cuente un chiste?– pregunto con una enorme sonrisa, pero solo se ganó una mirada fría de parte de la peli azul– Tomare eso como un sí.

– No– dijo fulminándola con la mirada.

– Seguiré tomando eso como un sí. ¿Sabes qué le dijo una pila a otra pila?– la peli purpura espero a que Tokaku le siguiera la corriente pero al no ver respuesta continuo– ¡Eres una estupila! ¿Entendiste? Ósea pila, estupila – Otoya dejó escapar una carcajada y lo siguiente que sintió fue una cuchara pasar muy cerca de su cara.

– Está bien, está bien, puede que ese fuera un poco malo, este es mejor, escucha: El otro día vi a un otaku triste…y lo animé– esta vez Otoya ni siquiera pudo reír, solo sintió el golpe de un plato con algo de comida estrellarse en su cabeza, agradeció infinitamente que la abuela decidiera usar platos plásticos para ellas, vio a la peli azul levantarse e irse en dirección hacia las habitaciones. Tal vez era mejor seguir su primera idea e intentar arreglar las cosas ya que al parecer intentar animar a la peli azul no solo le sería complicado, si no que resultaría bastante herida en el proceso.

* * *

Después de dos o tres peleas para elegir cuál sería su desayuno, el trío enano e Isuke por fin lo decidieron, entre platicas y más peleas y aunque Isuke no lo dijera, le gustaba estar con sus amigas, verlas pelear o discutir y a Haru verla tan tranquila y sonriente, aunque ahora tuviese la mirada perdida, alzó una ceja en suspicacia y tronó los dedos frente a la cara de Ichinose, quien salió de su trance y la miró confundida.

– ¿Qué pasa Isuke-san? – dijo Haru tratando de sonreír, ella no quería que Inukai se molestara o algo por el estilo y tampoco quería preocuparla.

– ¿Es lo que me pregunto, porque tienes esa cara? ¿Quién te quito esa sonrisa que tanto me irrita?– dijo la peli rosa mientras tomaba su té, Haru se sorprendió que Isuke la conociese tan bien como para notar su cambio de ánimo y darse cuenta de que era por alguien.

– Bueno...yo...no es nada ¡De verdad! – dijo cerrando los ojos y sin querer termino alzando la voz al terminar de hablar, llamando la atención de Hitsugi y Nio, que peleaban por quien se comería el último dango que había sobrado.

Isuke miró a las dos enanas que tenía cerca, ambas tragaron saliva, sabían que si de las 3 a la que Isuke protegía era a Haru, aunque ninguna lo dijera lo sabían muy bien.

– ¿Entonces? – dijo y Haru se removió incomoda en su lugar – Ah~ déjame adivinar... ¿tiene algo que ver cierta stripper descerebrada de ojos azules? – Ichinose estaba a punto de negar, pero detrás de ellas tanto Hitsugi como Nio asintieron, Isuke entrecerró los ojos – ya veo... al parecer todas las strippers son idiotas...–susurró antes de beber su té nuevamente.

Haru quería decir algo, pese a que Tokaku le hubiese lastimado no quería que terminara muerta por la culpa del instinto protector de la peli rosa. Las tres chicas se quedaron mirando atentamente a Isuke quien después de decir eso no emitió más palabras solo miraba fijamente su ahora vacía taza de té, Hitsugi también se preguntaba que pensaba Isuke, sabía que lo que había dicho también tenía que ver con lo que estaba pasando.

– Hablando de strippers idiotas– dijo la rubia terminando de comer el dango por el que anteriormente peleaban– ¿Cómo van las cosas con la bombera sexy?– dijo con malicia mirando directamente a Isuke, mientras Hitsugi se indignaba por el dango ya extinto.

– Isuke no sabe a qué te refieres– dijo la peli rosa mirando a otro lado.

– Permíteme recordártelo, stripper con la que pasaste la noche, que ahora de alguna manera es tu guardaespaldas y en la cual estás obviamente interesada– intentó decir mientras se escondía detrás de su prima, para evitar ser golpeada por Hitsugi.

– Enana creo que el poco cerebro que te quedaba se fundió completamente ¿De dónde sacas eso?– Isuke poso la mirada en Hitsugi, buscando una respuesta y fulminándola con mirada a lo que la peli azul quien se detuvo y solo negó con la cabeza, la rubia al notar esto sonrió traviesamente.

– Loli-chan ¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos? – Hitsugi se sorprendió de lo intuitiva que podía ser Nio ante algunas cosas y su mirada se dirigió a Isuke.

– No realmente, si Isuke-san no tiene nada que decir entonces yo tampoco, solo creo que debe tomar una decisión– la peli rosa quería decir algo para que ambas chicas dejaran en paz el tema pero por primera vez no se le ocurrió una buena respuesta.

– Chicas si, Isuke-san no quiere decir nada no la podemos obligar...– dijo Haru tímidamente.

– Es verdad, además no sé porque son tan entrometidas, no pasa nada – dijo Isuke mirando a Hitsugi directamente, sabía que le debía una respuesta a la peli azul pero no tenía ganas de hablar, toda la situación aún la confundía más.

– ¡Ah! ¡Qué aburridas son! – dijo Nio al ver las miradas intensas que se daban Hitsugi e Isuke, sabía que no dirían nada si no querían, ambas eran demasiado cerradas a veces, aunque ella no diría nada, ya que a veces ella no diría nada sobre sus problemas, sin querer su mente se fue hacía Yuri, sabía que tenían que hablar pero no sabía cómo resultarían las cosas, prefería obviarlas, de repente vio algo que le llamo la atención, era una bolsa que estaba cerca de la puerta, se acercó a ella, para notar que traía medicinas y algunos dulces.

– Loli-chan ¿Porque no nos avisaste que ya habías comprado medicinas?– pregunto Nio llevando la bolsa hasta ellas, desconcertando tanto a la peli azul como a Isuke.

–Yo no traje eso, Tibu-chan– dijo Hitsugi mirando nerviosamente a la peli rosa.

– ¿Como que no? – dijo Isuke arrebatándole la bolsa a Nio y mirando su contenido, para después apartarla y Nio se acercó a revisarla de nuevo.

– Tal vez lo trajo tu querida guardaespaldas– dijo Nio con una sonrisa de la cual Isuke no se percató, ya que estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos, la peli roja si llevo medicina pero estaban en su habitación así que estaba segura de que Haruki no había llevado eso y si ninguna de las chicas presentes tampoco era responsable de eso, no entendía porque la bolsa estaba ahí, además no era lo único raro, si no también que Sumireko no había ido a verla aun.

Todo era tan confuso, necesitaba estar a solas para pensar bien en la situación, así que agarró la bolsa de dulces, Nio se quejó y con un grito Isuke las sacó de su departamento, las 3 chicas se quedaron confundidas al ver como habían sido sacadas por la pelirosa sin más explicación, mientras Nio lloraba aun por los dulces, Haru lucía confundida, Hitsugi se preguntaba si tendría algo que ver con el hecho de que Sumireko estuviese tan rara, pero Isuke no le dejo ni hablar, suspiró, tenía más cosas por las cuales preocuparse como por la universidad y su relación con Otoya y saber qué pasaría con Chitaru.

* * *

Haruki mordisqueaba un Pocky mientras caminaba hacía la casa de Isuke, no pensaba en nada más que ver como se encontraba la pelirosa, los problemas del bar le importaban y mucho, pero en ese momento todo lo que llenaba su pensamiento esa era mujer que en tan poco tiempo había llenado un aspecto que la pelirroja nunca había considerado, pero que no sabía exactamente qué significaba, solo sabía que ahí estaba y le gustaba, para ser exacta le gustaba mucho.

Y sabía que no era la única que se sentía así, desde aquella noche que pensó que solo era una noche de trabajo más todo cambió y no solo en su vida, sino también en la de las otras 3 chicas que la acompañaban, Isuke y sus amigas habían sido como un vendaval que había llegado con fuerza a su vida y las había transformado en lo que eran ahora. No sabía de qué forma iba a terminar todo, pero ella haría todo lo posible por pasar tanto tiempo que pudiera con su protegida.

Ahora básicamente lo que le preocupaba era su salud, aunque después de aquella platica con Hitsugi se sentía tranquila, aquellas chicas querían a Isuke como lo haría cualquiera de sus hermanos o de las chicas del bar.

Una última mordida a su Pocky y estaba frente al edificio donde vivía Inukai, suspiró para después sonreír, ahora vería a su protegida tsundere.

Entro al edificio y en lugar de usar el elevador, subió las escaleras rápidamente sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, tuvo la sensación de que cada escalón que subía su corazón latía más rápido. Por fin llegó al departamento de su peli rosa, estaba por hacer sonar el timbre pero se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta, sintió pánico de que alguien hubiera entrado a la fuerza, de que le estuviesen haciendo daño a Isuke, abrió de golpe la puerta y dio un vistazo rápido por el departamento y al no verla corrió hacia la habitación de la peli rosa buscándola, sintió el terror en su pecho cuando no la diviso de inmediato hasta que poso su vista en el balcón y la vio concentrada en algo, suspiro, se acerco a su protegida pero esta parecía demasiado concentrada en sus pensamientos como para prestarle atención.

– ¿Está todo bien Isuke-sama?– nuevamente Haruki no obtuvo respuesta, en cambio sintió como la peli rosa dio un brinquito al sentir su presencia y volteó a verla, pero no se había percatado que Haruki estaba demasiado cerca, por lo que le provocó un pequeño sonrojo, a lo cual Haruki sonrió, pensando en lo bella que se veía la pelirosa a pesar de tener el cabello revuelto y las mejillas teñidas en rojo, tal vez debido a la fiebre.

Tocó su frente para darse cuenta que ya no tenía fiebre, pero miró sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que algo había ahí, algo que la afligía y sintió cierta opresión en el pecho, era claro que algo perturbaba los pensamientos de su querida protegida, guío su mano hasta la mejilla de Isuke y sin pensárselo mucho dijo:

– Si algo te preocupa puedes decírmelo, Isuke-sama– la pelirosa, desvió la mirada ¿Qué podría decir? Tenía que decir algo? Sus pensamientos eran difusos, necesitaba pensar y no la presencia de su guardaespaldas ahí, pero ahora estaba ahí con ella, sintiendo el calor de Haruki a través de su mejilla, mientras aquellos ojos dorados, sinceros la miraban con un sentimiento que la hacía sentir cálida pero confusa y que embargaban de algo a su cuerpo, sin embargo no sabía definir que era, en ese momento no podía pensar ya claramente, así que solo balbuceó:

– Haruki yo...–

* * *

Una habitación en penumbras, dos cuerpos envueltos en calor, la pelirroja besaba el cuello desnudo de la mujer que tenía debajo de ella, la cual solo suspiraba llena de placer ante las caricias de su amante.

Las expresiones de Isuke eran un deleite para Haruki, que solo deseaba dejar salir otra expresión más mientras sus manos viajaban por el escultural cuerpo de su protegida y callaba sus gemidos de placer con un beso lleno de pasión.

Se quedaron por aire un momento obligando a separarse, una a la otra se miraron por un momento, sus miradas llenas de deseo, pasión y algo más, mientras sus respiraciones agitadas se mezclaban creando un ambiente caliente y desesperante que solo calmarían con más besos, Isuke sonrió por un momento solo para envolver sus brazos alrededor de los brazos de la pelirroja, pero entonces de repente escuchó la puerta de la recamara abrirse,

Y volteó a ver como en el umbral de la puerta una castaña la miraba con una expresión de sorpresa con dolor mezclada en su semblante.

– Sumireko...yo...– es lo único que pudo susurrar Isuke ante la situación.

* * *

 **Kali: OMG! Aquí huele a asesinato, trataremos de mandarle el cuerpo a la familia Sagae :u okya xD Realmente creo que disculparnos ya no es la mejor idea, pero pues hemos tenido algunos problemas para actualizar pero aquí estamos después de tanto tiempo.**

 **Inucchi: ¿Haruki tendrá un funeral bonito? O tal vez todo termine en un trío :v ok no. Se que ya no tiene caso que les pidamos disculpas o que prometamos actualizar pronto, pero pueden estar seguros de algo, este fic no morirá~**

 **Kali: Puedo morirme yo, pero el fic seguirá a manos de Inucchi uwur Realmente no es excusa, pero tanto la vida mía como de Inucchi se ha complicado un poco y ya no es tan sencillo como antes escribir y ponernos de acuerdo, pero ¡haremos lo posible para seguir! :3**

 **Inucchi: Seguiré junto con el pasivo espíritu de Kali. Ya saben que sus comentarios son bienvenidos y nos meten presión para escribir~**

 **Kali: así que comentarios, jitomatazos y amenazas de muerte pueden dejarlas en los reviews y cualquier cosa pueden mandar un MP :3 nos despedimos deseándoles feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo, digo, por si no llegamos antes :v -la patean entre todos- hahaha era broma :'u no, no es cierto, trataremos de actualizar pronto, además de que estamos muy motivadas y un poco nostálgicas por el final del manga, el HarukixIsuke es canon! ¡yay! y eso nos impulsa a seguir con esta loca historia que comenzamos hace ya tiempo y que espero que ustedes sigan apoyándonos xD Nos vemos en el próximo cap :3**

 **¡Qué el fandom de Akuma no Riddle siga creciendo y sea eterno!**


	15. Árbolito con palitos de paleta!

Inucchi: ¡Hola! Como se dan cuenta, en esta ocasión no tardamos taaaaanto, eso es bueno ¿No? Yo sé que deben de estar muy emocionados, pero… sería una lástima que en esta ocasión… no traemos capítulo.

Kali: Y no, esta vez no es una broma cruel como la del año pasado xD esta vez es distinto, sabemos que nos hemos tardado siglos y queremos recompensarlos con una actividad :3

Inucchi: Así que niños, saquen sus palitos de paleta y pegamento, vamos a hacer un arbolito de Navidad :3 Ejem...digo, ¿alguna vez han tenido preguntas que le quisieran hacer a los personajes del fandom…?

Kali: Nosotras sabemos que sí, así que esta vez quisimos que los personajes contestaran sus dudas al respecto. ¿Cómo funciona esto? Es muy fácil, solo digan el nombre del personaje y su pregunta, su personaje favorito contestará, solo no hagan preguntas muy obvias :'u plz xD Estas preguntas serán respondidas en este mismo cap :3 que se volverá a resubir xD

Inucchi: Por cierto, no necesariamente tienen que ser preguntas relacionadas al fic. Todo tipo de preguntas están bien :3 como Kali dijo antes esto es una pequeña recompensa para ustedes por todo el tiempo que tardamos en traerles capítulos nuevos. Esperamos que la idea les guste tanto como a nosotras.

Kali: Y no es que no tengamos el cap listo o algo así -esconde el cap incompleto- simplemente que queríamos hacer algo distinto esta Navidad :3 y sobre todo con ustedes, que son los que nos alientan a seguir, aunque sea de manera lenta y no de la manera que quisiéramos :'u

Pues solo queda despedirnos y esperar a que hagan sus preguntas :3 esperamos que las chicas tengan sus respuestas de manera rápida :3 nosotros fungiremos como moderadoras (?

En fin, esperamos que les guste esta actividad, como también esperamos tener un próximo cap pronto :3

Que el fandom de Akuma no Riddle sea eterno!


End file.
